


Не от других

by Marille_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 80,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marille_9/pseuds/Marille_9
Summary: Пусть Джинни не могла присоединиться к Гарри, Рону и Гермионе, но она ни за что не сдастся без борьбы. Надвигается война, и Джинни возвращается в Хогвартс, где ей предстоит возродить отряд Дамблдора и пережить самый мрачный год за всю историю магического мира.«Потому что вот откуда в конечном счёте должна исходить ваша сила. Не от слов, историй или песен — не от других».





	1. Павший воин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not From Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246406) by [FloreatCastellum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloreatCastellum/pseuds/FloreatCastellum). 



Кухню Норы заполнила мёртвая тишина. Джинни, не находя покоя, сидела за столом, выстукивая быстрый ритм по остывшей чашке какао; мама гремела посудой в раковине. Молли бросила напряжённый взгляд на семейные часы, все стрелки на которых упрямо липли к отметке «смертельная опасность», а потом — на свои наручные часы.

— Они уже должны были добраться до Суррея, — негромко заметила она.

Джинни, сомневаясь, ожидался ли от неё ответ, всё же кивнула:

— Приближаются к Гилфорду, самое меньшее.

Непохоже было, что маму это особенно утешило, но она хотя бы попыталась улыбнуться, прежде чем вернуться к мытью посуды.

— Уверена, что не хочешь?.. — начала было Джинни, но Молли лишь махнула намыленной рукой куда-то себе за спину, весьма приблизительно в направлении Джинни.

— Нет-нет, не говори глупостей. Есть что-то исцеляющее в том, чтобы делать это по-магловски… Почему ты молчишь о своём выборе ЖАБА? Ты уже должна была решить.

Джинни, пожалуй, предпочла бы тревожную тишину.

— Э-э… да, думаю, у меня есть некоторые идеи, но всё зависит от результатов…

— Надеюсь, ты была сосредоточена, Джинни, — строго сказала Молли, повернувшись, чтобы окинуть её подозрительным взглядом. — А не только разгуливала с Гарри по всем окрестностям. Может, ты и не упоминала ничегошеньки в своих письмах, но Рон определённо упоминал.

— Это не… — яростно перебила Джинни. — Ему не следовало… теперь это всё равно не имеет значения!

Молли подняла руку, чтобы она умолкла.

— Я знаю, думаешь, я не заметила, как ты хандришь сплошь и рядом? Мне уже известна вся история.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что слышала точку зрения Рона. Не мою. Так что это не вся история.

В выражении лица матери появилось больше сочувствия.

— Ну, я ведь заговорила об этом только теперь, верно? Пока здесь только мы. — Она подошла и села напротив Джинни, исправно глядевшей строго вниз, на поцарапанный стол. Когда-то Фред и Джордж врезали в него свои инициалы, и она водила пальцем по косым шероховатым линиям. — Мне нужно знать, Джинни. Мне нужно знать, что, когда Гарри окажется здесь, ты будешь в порядке.

— Конечно. — Ужасная мысль пришла ей в голову, и она посмотрела на мать с упрёком в глазах: — Ты не собираешься предъявлять ему претензии, правда?

Молли, цокнув языком, покачала головой:

— Да ладно, Джинни, я же хорошо знаю парня, я не в силах представить себе, будто он обрадовался такому концу… однако все мы знаем — это к лучшему.

Испытывая какое-то странное смятение, Джинни крепко сжала губы, чтобы те не дрожали. Она не станет плакать об этом, даже собственной матери не позволит увидеть. Глубоко вдохнув, она сдержанно произнесла:

— Да, в этом есть смысл. Мы с Гермионой и впрямь постарались распространить слухи о том, как это было мерзко, ну, знаешь, чтобы звучало более убедительно…

— Знаешь, — оживлённо проговорила мама, — всё, что могли мне рассказать Рон с Гермионой, — лишь точка зрения наблюдателей. Я бы хотела услышать о первой влюблённости моей дочери не от кого иного, как, собственно, от моей дочери.

Джинни залилась румянцем.

— Я и раньше встречалась с парнями, мам.

— Да, но, как бы то ни было, нам ещё предстоит ждать какое-то время, так что с тем же успехом ты могла бы посвятить меня в детали всего, что было, от начала и до конца. Чтобы ни о чём не забыть, пока буду предъявлять Гарри претензии.

Джинни фыркнула, в её воображении мелькнуло фантастическое видение: Гарри, ёжащийся от разъярённых воплей её мамы.

— Ой, не вздумай! — хихикнула она. — Он направится прямиком обратно в Суррей.

Напряжение и беспокойство, переполнявшие их всего несколько минут назад, вроде бы рассеялись, пока они смеялись над нарочито невинным рассказом Джинни об их мучительно недолгих отношениях. Она сомневалась, что Молли поверила, но детали казались несущественными; они попросту наслаждались возможностью поговорить о женском, непринуждённо, без помех. Было здорово говорить о тех днях, и Джинни даже начала испытывать ностальгию, несмотря на то, как мало прошло с тех пор времени. Мама каждый раз знала, что нужно сказать, когда стоило тепло улыбнуться, когда согласиться, что определённые моменты были потрясающе романтичными, знала в точности, какие вопросы задать, чтобы Джинни могла поделиться событиями, не чувствуя стеснения.

— Почему ты раньше ничего этого не рассказывала? — спросила Молли. — Не вижу причины, по которой тебе надо было хранить всё в секрете от своей собственной мамы.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Джинни. — Это не было осознанным выбором, ничего такого, я собиралась рассказать тебе при встрече, но потом Дамблдор… Ну, потом всё кончилось, не так ли? Не знаю, почему не писала об этом в письмах. Может, предчувствовала, что это продлится недолго.

— М-м… Что ж, когда вся эта ерунда останется позади, уверена, вы двое сумеете продолжить начатое. Он в любом случае практически член семьи, и я буду только рада, если однажды это произойдёт официально.

Джинни закатила глаза.

— Мам, ну правда…

— Ну а почему нет? Он хороший парень, и ты увлечена им с тех пор, как была совсем крошкой.

Воспоминания о кошмарных стишках, поющих гномах и локтях, испачканных в масле, непрошено возникли перед мысленным взором Джинни, и она почувствовала, как щёки теплеют от смущения.

— Да, но тогда я была скорее одержима знаменитостью, разве нет? Кроме того, кто знает, сколько ещё он будет где-то далеко.

Что-то в облике Молли тут же неуловимо изменилось.

— О, не слушай Рона, — рявкнула она. — Глупые мальчишки, вбили себе в голову, будто могут броситься в грандиозное приключение, не продумав всё хоть сколько-нибудь тщательно.

— С ними будет Гермиона… — лукаво напомнила Джинни.

— Что меня сильно удивляет, тем не менее… — её голос дрогнул. Она взглянула на часы и неожиданно побледнела. — Боже, я… я и не думала, что мы так долго разговаривали… — Обернувшись, она посмотрела на боковую дверь. — Они должны вернуться с минуты на минуту.

Вместе они подошли к кухонной раковине и уставились во двор за окном. Джинни показалось, что её сердце потяжелело, как свинец. Ржавая маслёнка как ни в чём не бывало лежала на неровной каменной плитке.

Словно непрошеный визитёр, вернулась тишина, и тяжёлое, холодное ощущение в груди напомнило Джинни, насколько она в действительности была напугана.

— Всё будет хорошо, мам, — тихо сказала она. — Это блестящий план.

— Но предполагалось, что с помощью этого переместится Рон! — пронзительно крикнула Молли и разрыдалась. — Почему он его пропустил? С ним была Тонкс, они должны быть здесь…

Но минуты продолжали идти, а сад Норы выглядел по-прежнему убийственно мирным. Краткая вспышка синего, и наземь из ниоткуда упали старые парусиновые туфли. Молли, издав прерывистый всхлип, схватилась за руку Джинни.

— Артур… Фред… — Она вытащила смятый клочок пергамента из кармана передника и развернула его дрожащими пальцами. — Вот, видишь? Видишь? Предполагалось, что они будут здесь!

Джинни не могла больше это выдержать.

— Пошли, мам, — мягко сказала она, стараясь заставить свой голос звучать так, будто она не испугана. — Давай сядем обратно за стол. Портключи легко пропустить. Идём… — Молли тяжело вздохнула сквозь всхлипы, пытаясь успокоиться и нетерпеливо вытирая слёзы. У Джинни кружилась голова. Мысленно она представляла себе двор снаружи и кучу портключей, тихо падающих на землю.

— Ещё и действие оборотного зелья закончилось к этому времени, — проговорила Молли. — Надеюсь, что… — Оглушительный грохот во дворе заставил их подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, Молли вскрикнула. Джинни и сама едва не закричала, она чувствовала комок в горле от ужаса и отчаяния, и от него так хотелось избавиться. Они подбежали к двери, Молли распахнула её с какой-то животной силой и поспешила вниз по ступенькам.

Там стоял Гарри — он выглядел дезориентированным и напряжённым, — и Хагрид поднимался с земли. Джинни никогда раньше не доводилось испытывать одновременно радость и ужас, но она не смогла бы даже попытаться описать свои чувства, потому что Гарри смотрел прямо на неё.

— Гарри? Ты настоящий Гарри? Что случилось? Где все остальные? — восклицала мама.

Гарри явно был в ужасе, и Джинни ощутила, как в ней снова нарастает желание закричать. Она вслушивалась в объяснения Гарри, в его оправдывающийся, подавленный голос, глядя, как её мама заключает его в объятия. Мама бросилась в дом принести бренди для Хагрида, и Джинни воспользовалась возможностью объяснить Гарри, почему они боялись, полная намерений оставаться спокойной.

— Мам! — позвала она, указывая на яркий синий свет. Хагрид осушил своё бренди, Гарри обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, на что она показывала, и Молли устремилась туда. Появились Люпин и Джордж, но момент, наполненный восторгом, резко оборвался, как только она увидела, как Гарри бросился к ним и взялся за ноги Джорджа. Джинни смутно осознала, что там была кровь, и помогла им пройти в дом, не до конца понимая, что делает, но, когда на её брата упал свет, она ахнула от открывшейся картины.

Никогда больше Фред и Джордж не будут одинаковыми — и это было так, словно у них украли саму их сущность. То, что Джордж лишился уха, отделило его, отметило на всю жизнь, и зловещий алый цвет крови жутко дисгармонировал с его рыжими волосами. Джинни хотелось заплакать, но она была не в силах думать; она слышала, как где-то на заднем плане кричат Люпин и Хагрид, как Гарри что-то возражает, но не могла отвести глаза от этого несчастья, этой тёмной раны. Что-то словно пробудилось у неё внутри, и внезапное спокойствие подтолкнуло её к действию. Она слышала, как снаружи ссорятся, но её внимание было сконцентрировано на помощи матери, на том, чтобы остановить кровотечение и очистить рану. Джордж был бледен, каждая веснушка гораздо заметнее, чем обычно, но, когда они наклонялись к нему, Джинни всё больше и больше испытывала облегчение от того, что он здесь, от того, что могла почувствовать под пальцами его ровный пульс, пока стирала кровь с его шеи.

— Как он? — Посмотрев вверх, она заметила Гарри, нахмурившегося, опустошённо глядевшего на Джорджа с беспокойством.

— Заново отрастить ухо, отнятое тёмной магией, я не способна, — сказала мама, — но могло быть гораздо хуже… Ведь он жив. 

Он жив, твёрдо повторила Джинни мысленно, услышала, как Гарри согласился, и, как бы ужасно это ни было, теперь она знала, что он в безопасности.

— Мне показалось, я слышала ещё кого-то во дворе? — спросила она у Гарри и ощутила ещё одну волну облегчения, когда он коротко кивнул и сказал, что Гермиона и Кингсли тоже вернулись. — Слава Богу, — прошептала она, и её захлестнуло понимание, что он здесь, протяни руку — и коснёшься. Он шагнул было к ней, но тут панические крики заставили их посмотреть в сторону кухни, и в комнату ввалились её отец и Фред, к счастью, невредимые. Она смотрела, как они обнимают друг друга, и, когда Джордж очнулся, стало легче дышать, но её мысли всё ещё пронизывало беспокойство. Они встретились взглядом с Гарри, и он кивнул в сторону двери.

Выйдя вслед за ним, она сказала:

— Рон и Тонкс уже должны были вернуться. Дорога у них не длинная, тетя Мюриэль живёт неподалёку отсюда.

Она надеялась, довольно эгоистично, что он разделял её страх, что он был так же обеспокоен и напуган, как она. Не задумываясь, она взяла его за руку. Он был для неё как якорь. Они спустились во двор, и Джинни устремила взгляд вверх, в небо.

Она знала, что остальные тоже смотрели туда в ожидании, но, несмотря на их общий страх, на то, что все вглядывались в вышину звёздного неба, ей казалось, будто здесь были только они с Гарри, одинокие в своём отчаянии. Когда в конце концов прибыли Рон и Тонкс, она наконец почувствовала, что начала возвращаться к нормальному состоянию, даже уловила радость на краю сознания, потому что всё худшее наверняка уже случилось, остальные скоро тоже будут здесь, в безопасности, как и Рон. Поспешив обратно в дом, она ворвалась в гостиную, где её родители и Фред всё ещё теснились вокруг Джорджа.

— Рон вернулся! И Тонкс! Они в порядке, они оба в порядке!

К тому времени, когда появились Билл и Флёр, к Джинни уже практически вернулась жизнерадостность. То, что Джордж потерял ухо, едва ли было важно теперь, когда он развлекался, придумывая новые шуточки на этот счёт, и, глядя, как фестрал Билла опускается на землю, она довольно подумала, что план оказался успешен, что Гарри был здесь, что все…

— Грозный Глаз мёртв.

Это не могло оказаться правдой. Это должно было быть ошибкой. Конечно же, там всё перепуталось, она представляла себе хаос, летающие заклятья, как он мог быть хоть в чём-то уверен? Грозный Глаз был самым опытным, самым искусным, подготовленным к такой ситуации.

Реальность случая и смерти, казалось, оглушила её в тот момент, и, хотя она слышала, как Билл продолжает говорить, всё, о чём она могла думать, — как нелепо, как произвольно это случилось. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Гарри, и ей захотелось его обнять; тоска и вина на его лице были сокрушительны.

Возвращаясь мыслями к той ночи годы спустя, она редко вспоминала ссоры испуганных людей в гостиной. Иногда она думала о желании Гарри уйти, о том, как были расстроены члены её семьи, — всё это было так понятно, так объяснимо. Часто повторяла отвратительные шутки Джорджа по поводу уха. Но отчётливее всего ей запомнилось, как она впервые попробовала огневиски, и его вкус всегда ассоциировался у неё с неукротимостью Аластора Грюма — и с его гибелью.


	2. Бремя

Джинни вглядывалась в темноту за окном; в саду, на другой стороне тёмного двора, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона стояли у калитки. Гермиона схватила Гарри за руку, и даже на таком расстоянии и в темноте Джинни видела, что на лице у неё написаны были страх и забота.

— Пронырлива, как всегда, маленькая шпионка, — послышался голос.

Джинни резко обернулась и уставилась на Фреда.

— Сгинь с глаз моих, — проворчала она, снова поворачиваясь к окну. Гарри всё ещё стоял, перегнувшись поверх калитки, словно его тошнило.

— О, в этом нет ничего плохого, — подбодрил её Фред. — Всем нам хочется знать, что затевают эти трое. Есть информация для обмена?

— Убирайся. Тебе разве не нужно ухаживать за твоим близнецом?

— Не-а… Что-то тут всё какое-то зловещее, если ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню. Понимаешь? Потому что…

— Да, Фред, понимаю, — нахмурилась она. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона как раз направились в дом, и, судя по движению на лестнице, все решили потихоньку ложиться. Стоило спросить Фреда, нет ли у него Удлинителя ушей.

— Полагаю, если ты сейчас поспешишь в кровать, сможешь притвориться, что не подсматривала, и попытаться вызвать у Гермионы чувство вины. Но ты должна будешь рассказать мне всё, что она скажет. — Проигнорировав, что она закатила глаза, и нахально подмигнув, Фред похлопал её по плечу и удалился по коридору.

К тому времени, как Гермиона наконец поднялась по лестнице, Джинни, последовав совету Фреда, уже ждала её в кровати, сидя на подушках и делая вид, что читает книгу.

— О, привет, Гермиона. Ты что-то поздно, что…

— Ой, брось, Джинни, я знаю, что ты пыталась за нами проследить. Столкнулась с Фредом по пути сюда, — весело объяснила Гермиона.

— Вот мерзавец!

— Никому не верь, — рассмеялась Гермиона, устраиваясь в своей раскладушке. — Всё равно ничего сколько-нибудь увлекательного не случилось, Гарри просто был расстроен из-за… ну, сама знаешь.

Джинни кивнула, вздрогнув при мысли о Грозном Глазе.

— Люпин и Билл ещё не вернулись?

— Нет, а Тонкс отправилась домой. Всё это просто ужасно, да?

Они ненадолго умолкли, вспоминая его, и, несмотря на одеяла, Джинни ощутила, как по позвоночнику пробежал холодок, представляя себе обмякшее тело Грюма, падающее наземь.

— А теперь Гарри лучше?

Гермиона взволнованно кивнула, на её лицо упал золотистый свет лампы.

— Думаю, да. То есть будет. Ты знаешь, какой он, как сильно тревожится, когда люди подвергаются опасности из-за него.

— Хотела бы я, чтобы вы, ребята, хоть что-нибудь мне рассказывали, — горько сказала Джинни. — Знаю, вы не можете, но меня прямо тошнит от беспокойства.

Гермионе стало заметно неловко.

— Ты знаешь, я рассказала бы, если бы могла. Как и Гарри.

— Да. И полагаю, реальность напугала бы меня даже ещё сильнее. Но тебе необязательно говорить что-то конкретное. Я лишь хочу знать, где примерно вы будете, тогда я не чувствовала бы себя настолько потерянно.

Последовала мучительно долгая пауза, потом Гермиона прошептала:

— Я… я не могу, Джинни. Не могу ничего сказать.

— Когда я достигну совершеннолетия, — ответила она, — если вы всё ещё будете где-то там, вы должны связаться со мной. Должны позволить мне присоединиться. Я найду вас.

— Всё не так просто, Джинни.

Испытывая возмущение и досаду, Джинни потушила лампу и отвернулась, сжав зубы так сильно, что мелькнула мысль — так и челюсть может сломаться.

— Мне жаль, — безнадёжно прошептала Гермиона. — Ты же знаешь, мне очень жаль.

Джинни оставила её слова без внимания. Было только больнее от того, что она понимала: Гермиона права. Она чувствовала себя так, будто от неё отгородились, будто её отстранили и игнорировали, хоть и знала, что корни её злости заключались в её же собственном ощущении беспомощности. Плюс ко всему, вернулось ещё и раздражение по отношению к Фреду. Несомненно, он думал, это так весело — раззвонить Гермионе, что она пыталась подслушать их, как ребёнок; но он не понимал, насколько глубоко её желание знать, что происходит. Глаза жгло, и она зажмурилась изо всех сил, чтобы не заплакать. Вскоре она забылась беспокойным сном.

 

***

На следующее утро чувство вины заставило Джинни проснуться пораньше и принести Гермионе чашку чая в постель.

— Наверное, я просто чувствую себя бесполезной, — извиняющимся тоном сказала она, усевшись в ногах у Гермионы. — Ты ни в чём не виновата, и мне не следовало вот так от тебя отворачиваться. Я просто хочу помочь, но не могу.

Гермиона осторожно подула на чай и сделала глоток, прежде чем ответить:

— Я понимаю. Правда, понимаю. Нам всем жаль. Просто сейчас настолько ужасное время, всё, чего нам хочется, — это всего-навсего быть честными друг с другом, разделить это бремя — но мы не можем. Но однажды ты всё узнаешь.

Джинни кивнула и отхлебнула из своей собственной чашки, обнаружив, что она не в силах посмотреть Гермионе в глаза.

— Вообще не знаю, что буду делать в Хогвартсе без вас всех, — призналась она.

— Без Гарри, ты имеешь в виду, — поддразнила Гермиона.

— Нет, не только без Гарри. Без тебя тоже — и даже без Рона. Всё будет настолько по-другому.

Гермиона бросила взгляд в сторону двери и, понизив голос, сказала:

— Да, по-другому. Особенно для тебя. Тебе нужно быть крайне осторожной.

— Но это же Хогвартс, — озадаченно ответила Джинни. — Там безопаснее, чем здесь.

— Нет, — настойчиво продолжила Гермиона. — Не уверена, насколько хорошо сработали пущенные нами слухи и не станешь ли ты мишенью. — Бросив ещё один подозрительный взгляд в сторону двери, Гермиона наклонилась ближе. — Тебе нужно скрывать любые проявления преданности Гарри.

— Но…

— Ш-ш! Послушай! Джинни, ты должна послушать меня. Лучший способ не подвергнуть Гарри опасности — это тебе самой оставаться в безопасности. Вспомни Сириуса. Сама-Знаешь-Кому известно, чем руководствуется Гарри, он знает, что Гарри тут же прибежит, если будет думать, что тем, кого он любит, что-то угрожает. И Гарри уже приходил тебе на помощь раньше.

Перед внутренним взором Джинни замелькали воспоминания о Комнате. Вода, неясные очертания резьбы в камне, смеющееся лицо Тома Риддла.

— Я знаю, — прошептала она в ответ. — Но пока он тут… Понятия не имею, когда вы планируете уйти, но знаю, что времени у меня мало.

Гермиона кивнула:

— Думаю, всего несколько дней. — Она умолкла было в нерешительности. — И ещё… наверное, не надо говорить твоему брату… Но вряд ли настанет конец света, если ты проявишь к Гарри немного любви, прежде чем разлучиться.

Что-то в атмосфере между ними изменилось, и Джинни озорно улыбнулась.

— Как много любви?

— Без понятия, — невинно отозвалась Гермиона.

Из коридора донёсся скрип, и Джинни немедленно с энтузиазмом в голосе пустилась в громкое обсуждение Лаванды Браун.

— О, да, — Гермиона вслед за ней переключилась на легкомысленный тон. — Я тоже об этом слышала, от Парвати, вот только…

Внезапно дверь открылась, и показалась Молли, державшая в руках стопку одежды. Подозрительность на её лице мгновенно сменилось жизнерадостной улыбкой.

— О, девочки, рада, что вы уже проснулись. Сегодня столько надо сделать! Джинни, дико извиняюсь, но я надеялась, ты сделаешь мне одолжение и присмотришь за кашей. Я положу твою одежду на место.

— Да, конечно.

— Сейчас, пожалуйста, — уточнила Молли, поскольку Джинни не двигалась. — Раз ты уже оделась.

Джинни бросила извиняющийся взгляд на Гермиону, которая явно начинала паниковать, и быстро вышла. Пройдя немного по коридору, она осторожно и бесшумно прокралась обратно, избегая самых скрипучих ступенек.

— Ведь, я уверена, ты понимаешь мою встревоженность, — говорила Молли, — особенно учитывая, что ты всегда была такой прилежной девочкой.

— Да, — слабым голосом ответила Гермиона, но Молли не останавливалась.

— И честное слово, я ненавижу, когда приходится наблюдать, как кто-то вот так запросто бросает на ветер столько лет тяжёлого труда, тем более если речь идёт о ком-то, к кому так привязан мой сын.

Джинни чуть не взорвалась от приступа смеха. Вот это точно было очень жестоко, вытащить эту карту, упомянув Рона.

— Я… я понимаю, правда, понимаю, и…

— А мне кажется, что нет, дорогая! — Джинни услышала, как запищали пружины, когда мама села на кровать. — Если бы только ты рассказала мне или какому-то другому взрослому, кому-то надёжному, что вы трое рассчитываете сделать, уверена, мы бы сумели придумать, как осуществить это, не бросая школу. Да и нет никакой необходимости в спешке; кроме того, я же знаю, как сильно ты любишь учиться.

Какое-то время Гермиона не могла найти слов.

— Я… да, миссис Уизли, но…

— Потому что я ни разу не слышала, чтобы кто-то, вернувшись в школу после перерыва, получал достойные оценки. После стольких лет мне невыносима сама возможность того, что ты завалишь все экзамены.

Оу. Джинни прямо-таки видела, как глаза Гермионы наполняются слезами. Так что она ни капли не удивилась, когда к дрожащему голосу Гермионы добавились ещё и всхлипы:

— Миссис Уизли, всё будет в порядке, правда. Нам оставлены чёткие инструкции, и, думаю, это важно — мы делаем то, чего хотел Дамблдор. Есть более важные вещи, чем… чем ЖАБА.

Тут Гермиона разрыдалась, и Джинни покачала головой. Она услышала достаточно. Маме отлично удавалось вычислять слабые места. Она направилась вниз, на кухню, мешать кашу, и там встретила Фреда с Джорджем, которые варили себе кофе.

— Как ты, Джордж?

— ЧТО? — прокричал Джордж и ухмыльнулся.

Джинни нахмурилась.

— Очень смешно. Я всего лишь попыталась сказать что-нибудь хорошее.

Джордж, всё ещё широко улыбаясь, пожал плечами. Он в самом деле выглядел немного забавно, наполовину обмотанный бинтами, чем напоминал сбежавшую мумию. Она повернулась к Фреду:

— Почему ты взял и настучал Гермионе, чтоб тебя? Придурок.

— Скажем так, потому что ты не стала бы обмениваться со мной информацией, — засмеялся он.

— Как будто ты хоть что-то знаешь о том, что они затевают.

— Думаешь, нет? — загадочно произнёс он, поднимая бровь.

— Что ты знаешь? — мгновенно отреагировала она. — Ты должен мне рассказать!

— Что рассказать? — спросил Рон, заходя на кухню. Позади зевал Гарри. — Фу, каша вся сгорела.

— Да плевать! — Джинни заглянула в кастрюлю. — Замешаю вглубь, мама и не заметит.

— А вот и заметит, — возразил Рон. — И уж точно замечу я. И расскажу ей.

— У неё для вас целый список дел на сегодня, — радостно поведал Джордж. — Я бы помог, но у меня серьёзное ранение.

— Да брось, ты в порядке и вполне можешь помочь! — возмутился Рон.

— Прости, что? Я тебя не слышу, я потерял ухо.

Возражений Рона уже никто не услышал, потому что тут на кухню торопливо зашла Молли, за ней невесело плелась Гермиона.

— Нет покоя нечестивым, — провозгласила она. — Завтракайте поскорее, потому что я приготовила целый список, что надо сделать. Я хочу, чтобы в доме не осталось ни пятнышка, и в это все должны внести свой вклад. Кроме тебя, Джордж, дорогой, тебе нужно отдыхать.

Следующие несколько дней были загружены скучными домашними делами. Что касается Джинни, она считала их вовсе бессмысленными. На её взгляд, если гости не способны были оценить по достоинству Нору во всей полноте здешнего очаровательного хаоса, они не заслуживали тут находиться. Ещё больше, чем эти хлопоты, её раздражало отсутствие возможности следить за Гарри, Роном и Гермионой. Молли твёрдо намеревалась держать их подальше друг от друга, и, хотя она ценила мамины усилия, она давно уже махнула рукой на попытки выклянчить у Гермионы информацию, так что было довольно досадно наконец-то подобраться к ним достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать шёпот, только чтобы их сразу же разогнала мама.

Тем не менее, она всё же услышала небольшое препирательство между Гарри и Роном насчёт того, когда выдвигаться в путь, поэтому знала, что время у неё есть только до свадьбы. Она словно оказалась в ловушке, в каком-то подвешенном состоянии, была одновременно и на стороне мамы, и на стороне Гарри, желая, чтобы он остался, но так же сильно желая и защитить его личное пространство. А ещё её постоянно посещали идеи — чаще всего по ночам, — как славно было бы позволить себе проявить любовь и нежность. Она представляла, как могла бы остаться с ним наедине, поцеловать его, запутаться пальцами в его непослушных волосах, ощущая его бёдра своими…

Не то чтобы в этом доме вообще существовала возможность сохранить хоть какое-то личное пространство. Даже когда Фред и Джордж вернулись в свою квартиру в Косом переулке, дом всё равно оставался настолько перегруженным уборкой и снующими туда-сюда членами Ордена, что она задавалась вопросом, так ли уж нужно было её маме предпринимать какие-то дополнительные усилия, чтобы препятствовать тайным разговорам. Флёр то и дело отзывала её в сторонку, чтобы поинтересоваться её мнением (которое практически всегда игнорировалось) о цвете ленточек, прочесть лекцию о планах насчёт свадьбы или, например, как-то раз — о том, как делать макияж, чрезвычайно дотошно и с полномасштабной демонстрацией.

— Я заметила, что ты иногда используешь чуточку слишком много ‘гумян, поэтому мы должны п’госледить, чтобы в этот день такого не случилось.

— Я не пользуюсь румянами, — сказала Джинни. — Просто так выглядит моё лицо, когда я смущаюсь. Бледная кожа, всё такое.

Кажется, Флёр это прямо-таки обескуражило, но, к счастью, Джинни избавило от дальнейших выпадов появление Молли, заметно перенапряжённой и суетившейся.

— Джинни, пойди накрой на стол, я просто не знаю, что тут ещё можно сделать, — заявила она, вытаскивая свой список. — ГАРРИ! — раздражённо крикнула она через плечо. Джинни постаралась не захихикать — она сомневалась, что с Гарри хоть раз раньше обращались вот так, совсем как с родным членом семьи. — Гарри, прекращай болтать с Роном и помоги Джинни. Рон, пошли со мной, нужен кто-нибудь высокий…

Гарри, немного ошарашенный, вошёл в комнату и послушно принялся вынимать столовые приборы из выдвижного ящика. Джинни, держа в руках стопку тарелок, последовала за ним.

— Чего мама так завелась? — спросила она.

— Она... эм-м... застала Гермиону с охапкой одежды Рона.

— О? — подняла бровь Джинни. — Звучит довольно скандально.

Он усмехнулся.

— Боюсь, всё не так увлекательно, она всего лишь собирала вещи.

— Жалко, я-то надеялась, будет о чём посплетничать.

— Ну, знаешь, это если бы у нас в принципе был шанс поговорить, — пожал плечами Гарри. Джинни не могла не заметить нотку раздражённости.

— По-моему, мама думает, что если она не даст вам сойтись и о чём-нибудь договориться, то сможет отсрочить ваш уход, — негромко сказала она.

— И что, по её мнению, будет дальше? Кто-то другой убьёт Волдеморта, пока мы тут готовим пирожки с мясом?

Джинни поразило до глубины души, насколько небрежным тоном он произнёс именно то, о чём она подозревала. Её пугала сама мысль о столь колоссальной задаче — все вокруг думали, на подобное способен один лишь Дамблдор. Гарри, по-видимому, осознал свою ошибку сразу же, как сказал это вслух, и попытался сделать вид, будто ничего не было.

— Так это правда? Вот что ты собираешься сделать?

— Я… нет… это была шутка, — неубедительно ответил Гарри.

Наконец-то у неё появилось подтверждение информации, которую она отчаянно жаждала, но вряд ли можно было представить себе менее приятный триумф. Пристально глядя на него, Джинни думала о тех солнечных днях у озера — теперь, под угрозой нелёгкого будущего, на которое он намекнул, казалось, будто с тех пор прошли годы. Ей хотелось броситься к нему, обнять, расплакаться у него на плече, запереть его где-нибудь, где никто бы их не отыскал.

Открылась дверь, и они оба нервно дёрнулись, едва не уронив приборы и тарелки. Вошли отец Джинни, её самый старший брат и Кингсли.

— Тем не менее, не вижу способа что-то доказать, — говорил папа, обращаясь к Кингсли. — Вполне вероятно, ты прав, но одних догадок мало, особенно если учесть, что Пий всегда был немного странным…

За обедом Джинни молчала, несмотря на кучу народа за столом. Гарри сидел рядом с ней, так близко, что ей казалось, она сойдёт с ума, если не прикоснётся к нему, но он старательно её избегал. Ей не доводилось настолько погружаться в печаль с самых похорон Дамблдора, и, хотя все вокруг оживлённо переговаривались, она была способна лишь на тоскливые размышления об ужасах, с какими предстояло столкнуться Гарри, её брату и лучшей подруге. Глядя по очереди на всех присутствующих, она поражалась, что среди них всех только она не в состоянии притворяться. Искоса она посматривала и на Гарри. Он что-то пылко говорил её отцу, и Джинни видела, как он с силой сжал в ладони нож. Разве могла она хоть как-то ему помочь? Она была для него только лишним бременем.


	3. Разговоры шёпотом

Джинни усадили разбирать свадебные подарки, и в какой-то момент на пороге в сопровождении рассерженной Молли робко показалась Гермиона. Молли обнаружила, что эта троица отщепенцев, как она теперь мысленно их называла, сумела тайком улизнуть, и, судя по слегка приглушённым расстоянием возгласам, что Джинни расслышала сквозь потолок, можно было предположить, что она застала их за разговором.

— Можешь вот помочь Джинни, она объяснит, что куда класть, — сообщила Молли Гермионе прохладным тоном. Гермиона покраснела и кивнула, глядя себе под ноги. Когда Молли вышла, девочки ещё немного помолчали, а после того, как она удалилась достаточно, чтобы уже ничего не услышать, Гермиона простонала:

— О, ненавижу это! Чувствую себя такой виноватой!

— От меня сочувствия не дождёшься, — тут же ответила Джинни. — Если, конечно, не посвятишь меня во все ваши планы.

Гермиона посмотрела на неё с неловкостью и сочувствием во взгляде и взяла в руки какой-то подарок.

— Ну, я, естественно, не могу пересказать тебе весь наш разговор, но твой брат отказывается признавать гибель Грюма, а Гарри предпринял попытку убедить нас позволить ему уйти одному.

Джинни фыркнула:

— Ещё бы он не попытался, — она мельком взглянула на подарок, который держала Гермиона; это была большая коробка лазурного цвета. — Это от Блетчли? Положи её возле маминого комода. Туда кладём всё, что не от близких родственников или самых лучших друзей. А то, что от французов, — у корзины со стиркой.

— Я никого из этих людей не знаю, — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Угадывай приблизительно, — пожала плечами Джинни. — Это всё равно бессмысленное задание, мама в последнее время взялась попросту высасывать их из пальца. Ну да ладно. Есть ли какая-нибудь причина, по которой он пытается выступить в одиночку? Одно лишь благородство?

— Полагаю, что так, но вообще-то мы не предоставили ему шанса объяснить ход своей мысли.

— Я должна была попробовать, — с сожалением сказала Джинни. — Что ты ему подаришь на день рождения?

— Вредноскоп. Помимо прочего, может действительно пригодиться, — мрачно ответила она. — Остаётся только надеяться, что он не будет верещать круглосуточно. А ты?

— Ну… я, на самом деле, хотела посоветоваться об этом с тобой.

— О? — изогнула бровь Гермиона, осторожно опуская очередной подарок на пол. — Планируешь что-то особенное?

— Да, но мне понадобится твоя помощь, — Джинни бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону двери: нет ли там братьев или, боже упаси, мамы. — Помнишь, я говорила, что мы стали очень… близки… на озере? Но ни разу не шли до конца.

Гермиона озорно улыбнулась.

— Ты определённо это упоминала, да.

Джинни чувствовала себя странным образом взволнованной. Раньше в такого рода откровенных разговорах с Гермионой никогда не было подобной неловкости, но сейчас она испытывала смятение.

— В общем, знаю, это глупо, но кто знает, как долго вас не будет и что вы сможете взять с собой, поэтому я никак не могла придумать правильный подарок, во всяком случае, ничего толкового… — она сбилась на невнятный лепет и сама это понимала, но не могла удержаться и перестать выплёскивать наружу все свои неясные планы и тревожащие мысли, — …и я всё думала — ужасно глупо — о ситуациях, в которых он встречает какую-нибудь девушку, красивую и способную принять участие в этой дурацкой войне, и я хочу убедиться, что подарю ему значимое, счастливое воспоминание, которое точно будет… ну, ты знаешь, первым.

Наступила тишина. Пару мгновений спустя Гермиона посмотрела на неё, сдержанно и с сомнением во взгляде.

— В доме будет множество народу, сама знаешь…

— Да, вот именно поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь. Нужно, чтобы ты отвлекла Рона. Что, если тебе захочется осуществить свой собственный план? — сказала она с намёком.

Гермиона, покраснев, опустила взгляд к подаркам.

— Можно попробовать, — негромко произнесла она. — Но…

— Я знаю, вполне вероятно, ничего и не случится, — нетерпеливо прервала её Джинни. — Но я себя возненавижу, если вообще не попытаюсь сделать что-то хоть сколько-нибудь романтичное до того, как он уйдёт. Просто чтобы удостовериться, что он будет по мне скучать и что у него будет причина вернуться.

Гермиона кивнула; в выражении её лица читались одновременно грусть и веселье.

— Поверь, он очень по тебе скучает. — Она подошла и села рядом с Джинни. — Честное слово, это звучит чересчур сентиментально — представляю, как он смутился бы, узнай он, что я это говорила, — но я уже очень давно не видела его таким счастливым, как в последнем семестре.

— Но всё же это не только благодаря мне, — серьёзным тоном уточнила Джинни. — Я хочу сказать, у него были те частные уроки с Дамблдором, и хотя он ни разу не говорил, чем они занимались, но, по-моему, это давало ему почувствовать, что он что-то делает, что он полезен, понимаешь?

Гермиона удерживала абсолютно нейтральную маску.

— Хм-м… Да, возможно. Однако не думаю, что эти занятия были такими уж обнадёживающими.

Джинни немного подождала, но, к сожалению, Гермиона не сделала больше ни единого намёка.

— В общем, если представится шанс, уведёшь Рона куда-нибудь подальше?

Гермиона ненадолго задумалась.

— Да, наверное. — Она издала смешок: — Мальчики были бы ужасно шокированы, как думаешь? Если бы узнали, о чём мы тут разговаривали?

Джинни собиралась ответить, но из коридора донёсся смех Рона. Она замерла, молясь, чтобы их не подслушали. Гермиона в ужасе резко развернулась, но тут на пороге показались Рон с Гарри. Они совершенно не выглядели шокированными, хотя заметно помрачнели, увидев груду подарков.

Рон выругался.

— И почему только люди получают в подарок такое непомерное количество всяческой дребедени всего лишь за то, что женятся? С половиной этого народа мы, кажется, вообще не знакомы!

— Что-то немало времени у вас заняло спуститься сюда! — отметила Гермиона. — Миссис Уизли отправила сюда разбирать всё это нас всех. Ну и где вас носило?

Гарри уклончиво пожал плечами, а Рон оглядел подарки.

— Ага, ты права, нам следовало лететь сюда со всех ног за тобой следом и радостно взяться за работу. Кстати, из-за чего мама так разозлилась? Мы недавно слышали её крики, а когда она вошла, то выглядела так, словно готова нас убить.

— Она увидела, как папа подкармливал гномов, а ведь она только сумела от них избавиться. Они теперь оккупируют весь сад, а завтра как раз прибывают гости, — весело ответила Джинни.

И действительно, на следующее утро, когда прибыли Делакуры, Джинни то и дело замечала проказливых маленьких существ, снующих по саду, выглядывающих из-за горшков с цветами и улепётывающих в кусты — хоть и недостаточно смелых для того, чтобы открыто показаться на безупречном газоне.

— Ради всего святого, что это с папой? — прошептал Джордж, глядя, как тот приближался к Делакурам. — Это… он полагает, это смех? Нормального человека?

— Они французы, спишут это на причуды англичан, — утешил его Фред, однако прозвучало это не слишком убедительно.

Артур и впрямь явно очень нервничал. Мать Флёр, по общему признанию, из-за своей непревзойдённой красоты заставляла всех вокруг чувствовать себя неловко, однако месье Делакур, по сравнению с ней, производил довольно комичное впечатление: упитанный, со странной маленькой тёмной бородкой. Изъяснялся он витиевато и театрально, что было совсем не похоже на непринуждённую элегантность мадам Делакур.

— Ничего удивительного, что Флёр была счастлива снизить свои стандарты до уровня Билла, — сдавленно усмехнулся Фред. — Это наверняка семейная черта: давать мужчинам возможность занять место, которое им явно не по рангу.

Почему-то почувствовав себя задетой, Джинни бросила на Фреда неодобрительный взгляд.

— Ш-ш! — Их родители с Делакурами продолжали изливать свои чувства бурным потоком слов, и она предположила, что, скорее всего, грубого замечания Фреда никто не услышал.

— Какая щепетильность, — прошептал он ей. — Они что, внезапно начали тебе нравиться?

— Замолкни. Дай им шанс, может, они не так уж плохи. — Тем не менее, ей и самой до сих пор крайне досаждало их присутствие.

— Нет? Мелкая вон уже твоему парню глазки строит.

Джинни, сощурившись, посмотрела в сторону семейства. Несомненно, это была Габриэль. Хлопая ресницами, та безмятежно улыбалась Гарри. Джинни громко кашлянула, слегка раздражённая, но потом напомнила себе, что девочке исполнилось всего одиннадцать. И откуда только взялась эта жажда защиты территории по отношению к Гарри? Она никогда особо не ревновала, даже когда Гарри встречался с Чжоу. Джинни не нравилось её собственное поведение, и, сопровождая вместе с остальными гостей в дом, она испытывала некую подавленность.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри между делом несколькими часами позже. — Ты была сегодня такая тихая.

— Беспокоишься обо мне? — слегка поддразнила она.

— Всего лишь интересуюсь, как ты себя чувствуешь. Все эти гости… — произнёс он с улыбкой.

— О, с ними-то точно всё в порядке, ничего не скажешь. Даже если мы тут едва умещаемся. К слову, а чем ты занят? Я думала, у тебя сейчас «кормление кур»?

Он хитро улыбнулся.

— Твоей маме отлично удаётся нас контролировать. — Она рассмеялась, но он неожиданно помрачнел. — Я чувствую себя таким виноватым, — тихо сказал он, — моё пребывание здесь — один сплошной источник неприятностей. Все эти меры безопасности и так далее.

Джинни подняла бровь.

— О, не говори глупостей. Мы лучше потерпим маленькие неудобства, чем… — Неотвратимость того, что скоро его уже не будет рядом, настигла её совершенно внезапно. На его лице проступило выражение боли, и она не сомневалась — он думал о том же. Между ними повисло напряжённое молчание.

— Прости меня, — сказал он. — За всё.

Джинни посмотрела на него, встречаясь взглядом с его тёмно-зелёными глазами. Она чувствовала холод внутри при мысли о том, что он будет так далеко, может, в сотнях или даже тысячах миль от неё. Но её это не сломает. Она была сильнее этого.

— Всё будет хорошо, — твёрдо сказала она. — Я сумею удержать оборону в Хогвартсе до твоего возвращения. Рассчитываю даже стать капитаном команды по квиддичу, пока ты не будешь стоять у меня на пути.

Он засмеялся.

— Не будьте столь высокомерны, мисс Уизли!

— Ты знаешь, что я лучше тебя. Ты уходишь только потому, что я бы и так тебя обошла, — подмигнула она ему.

Благодаря такому легкомысленному разговору, к обеду Джинни чувствовала себя гораздо спокойнее. Следовало признать, что Делакуры были очаровательными гостями, а их вежливые манеры и способность принимать как должное хаос переполненной Норы неожиданно впечатлили её. То, как Габриэль разглядывала Гарри и ходила за ним по пятам, теперь скорее забавляло, а не раздражало, однако она быстренько прекратила ухмыляться по этому поводу, когда Фред и Джордж принялись напевать что-то про «…зеленей, чем чародея жаба».

Рон с Гермионой оживлённо беседовали; Гермиона, казалось, была полностью поглощена разговором, и на её губах играла довольная улыбка.

— Они уже?.. — спросила она у Гарри, сидевшего напротив.

Закатив глаза, он шутливо пожал плечами.

— Ещё нет.

— Эй, Гарри, — позвал Джордж, как-то непонятно улыбнувшись Джинни. — Фред слышал, как вы трое на днях болтали друг с другом.

Гарри замер, напряжённо глядя на Джорджа.

— Да?

— Угу. Ну… не совсем так. Их было не трое, да, Фред?

— Не трое, — бодрым голосом подтвердил Фред. — Только Рон и Гермиона, это было за день до твоего прибытия, но разговор шёл о вас троих. Мы пытались добиться каких-нибудь сведений от Джинни, но её преданность безгранична.

— Или так, или же у неё попросту не было никаких сведений, — покосилась Джинни в сторону Джорджа.

— Если собираетесь мне чем-то угрожать — вперёд, говорите, — негромко произнёс Гарри.

— Угрожать тебе? Угрожать? Мы? — возмущённо воскликнул Фред. — Какой ты нервный! Мы лишь хотим, чтобы ты знал: мы никому не выдадим твой секрет.  
Гарри явно сомневался, стоило ему испугаться или посмеяться.

— Если бы они действительно что-то знали, сказали бы это вслух, — бросила Джинни.

— Мы — благородные джентльмены и не выставляем напоказ тайны, касающиеся нерешительности Гарри Поттера, — гордо произнёс Джордж.

— Нет, вы лишь держите его на иголках своими намёками, — сказал Гарри. По-видимому, он остановил выбор на том, чтобы посмеяться.

— Ах, Гарри, мы будем скучать по тебе, — заверил Фред. — Тебя подначивать сложнее, чем кого бы то ни было другого. Это делает процесс интереснее.

Гарри по-прежнему улыбался, хотя теперь ему, несомненно, было неловко.

— Пришлю вам открытки, — пошутил он.

— Чудно, — ответил Джордж. — Какую-нибудь миленькую картинку с логовищем Пожирателей смерти и с надписью «жаль, что вас здесь нет». Это отлично утешит маму.

Гарри издал вынужденный смешок, отвернулся и заговорил с Чарли. Вероятно, тема их беседы была слишком тяжёлой, чтобы допускать шутки, или же, быть может, он не мог придумать остроумный ответ. Но Джинни задумалась, заметил ли он расчётливость на лицах Фреда и Джорджа, пристально наблюдавших за его реакцией.

— Вы и правда что-то знаете. Так? — прошептала она.

Фред посмотрел на неё через стол, вопреки обыкновению, серьёзно. Потом бросил быстрый взгляд на Джорджа, не поднимавшего глаз от своей тарелки.

— Лучше будем надеяться, что нет, — тихо ответил он.


	4. Проблеск надежды

Утром в день рождения Гарри Джинни проснулась раньше всех. Солнце поднялось ещё невысоко и окутывало сад прохладным золотистым сиянием, озаряя жемчужно-белые шатры, делая их сказочными. В доме было тихо; Джинни показалось, возможно, она слышала хрупкий звон посуды, доносившийся с кухни, — если так, то мама уже встала, — но пока она наслаждалась тишиной.

Иногда у неё мелькала мысль — не начинала ли она сходить с ума. Вновь и вновь она задумывалась об абсолютной непредсказуемости того, что могло случиться с её семьёй, друзьями, с Гарри, и это выливалось в какое-то странное тревожное состояние: в один миг она чувствовала себя решительной и несгибаемой, а в следующий едва сдерживала рвущиеся наружу слёзы. Часто она незаметно для остальных ускользала в свою комнату, где, бывало, сидя на полу и прислонившись к стене, глубоко, прерывисто дыша, старалась перебороть желание завыть и разрыдаться. Вскоре моменты паники проходили, так же быстро, как и наступали, и тогда у неё появлялись силы прийти в себя, перешучиваться с близнецами, лукаво улыбаться Гарри и легкомысленно возмущаться Делакурами вместе с Роном.

Сегодня, однако, её не покидало ясное ощущение цели. Она оглянулась на раскладушку, где начинала потягиваться Гермиона. Джинни надеялась, что Гермионе удастся отвлекать Рона достаточно долго. Насчёт плана в целом она не переживала, но беспокоилась, что Рон или ещё кто-нибудь из надоедливых родственников станет помехой. В настолько переполненном доме и впрямь было крайне мало шансов на уединение.

— Доброе у-утро, Джинни, — зевнула Гермиона, села и тяжело моргнула. — Ты сегодня рано.

— Доброе утро, — бодрым голосом ответила Джинни. Она взяла расчёску и начала распутывать свои длинные рыжие волосы. — На улице чудесная погода, по-моему, будет жарко.

— Ну, полагаю, это хорошо для сегодняшнего обеда в честь Гарри, — проговорила Гермиона, протирая глаза. Она всё ещё выглядела полусонной. — Пойду-ка я в душ, пока там свободно, — она подняла голову, услышав отзвук смеха Рона и Гарри наверху. — Не думала, что они сегодня так рано проснутся. Возьму с собой одежду и подарок для Гарри, тогда можно будет сразу вниз… Ты ведь наверняка захочешь тут прибраться, — с намёком сказала она, улыбаясь Джинни.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросила Джинни. Она огляделась вокруг: на полу валялись книги, грязная одежда и видавший виды квоффл; единственный крошечный островок порядка наблюдался лишь у кровати Гермионы. Не самая романтичная обстановка, ничего не скажешь.

— О… верно, хорошая идея.

Гермиона собрала вещи и, подмигнув, вышла. Джинни торопливо подобрала все разнородные предметы, разбросанные по полу спальни, и с трудом запихнула их в и без того уже набитый шкаф. Пришлось быстро закрыть дверцу, пока вещи не выпали наружу; в остальном же она сочла это удачным решением проблемы.

Из коридора донёсся шум шагов: Гарри и Рон спускались на кухню. Джинни замерла, держа в руках край одеяла и собираясь застелить кровать.

— …не сомневаюсь, тебе немало известно о работе палочкой, Рон… — послышался дразнящий голос Гарри.

— Ну не знаю, это в основном были сольные номера, если уж совсем честно, — сдавленно прохихикал Рон. — Никто не подвернулся для настоящей дуэли. — Их голоса затихали, и, слушая, как Гарри захрюкал от смеха, она встряхнула головой, недоумевая, о чём это они говорили. Она уже начинала испытывать тревожное волнение, но это ощущение скорее напоминало возбуждение перед самым началом квиддичного матча.

Джинни свернула раскладушку Гермионы и аккуратно спрятала её под кровать, что мгновенно сделало маленькую комнату чуть менее загромождённой. Теперь она обнаружила, что сдерживает улыбку: поразительно, насколько всё тут же изменилось. Она открыла окно, чтобы комнату освежил приятный летний ветерок, и убрала со стола перья, чернильницы и старые экземпляры «Придиры». Чувствуя лёгкое смущение, несмотря на то, что была в комнате одна, она открыла платяной шкаф, на дверце которого висело зеркало в полный рост, и сбросила платье. Она позаботилась о том, чтобы отыскать свой самый красивый комплект белья, и могла сказать, что весьма довольна результатом. Ощутив прилив уверенности, она снова оделась и ещё раз осмотрела комнату, а потом застыла у двери в ожидании. Слушая, как они поднимались по лестнице, она практически дрожала от предвкушения.

— … осталось дождаться, когда из стирки вернутся твои трусы, Рон…

— То есть как?! Что…

Джинни распахнула дверь.

— Гарри, ты не зайдёшь ко мне на минутку?

Гарри был явно этим озадачен и слегка взволнован, но Джинни заметила, что Гермиона взяла Рона за локоть и увела его вверх по лестнице. Гарри зашёл в комнату вслед за ней, с любопытством оглядываясь вокруг. Слава Мерлину, что Гермиона посоветовала прибраться.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она посмотрела ему в лицо.

— Поздравляю с семнадцатилетием.

Он не поднимал взгляд.

— Ага… спасибо.

Она неотрывно глядела на него. Нужно было полностью запечатлеть в памяти его образ. Она запоминала в точности, как торчат его волосы, глубину оттенка его насыщенно-зелёных глаз, мельчайшие штрихи его лица.

— Красивый вид, — пробормотал он, указывая на окно. Это была слабая попытка отвлечь, и Джинни не собиралась ей поддаваться.

— Я не могла придумать, что тебе подарить.

— Ты и не должна мне ничего… — искренне сказал он.

— Не знала, что может оказаться полезным. Что-то не очень большое, потому что иначе ты не сможешь взять это с собой. — Он наконец посмотрел на неё. Глубина его взгляда придала ей смелости, и она сделала шаг к нему. — И тогда я подумала, что хотела бы дать тебе что-то такое, что ты запомнил бы, понимаешь? Вдруг ты, занимаясь своими делами, встретишь какую-нибудь вейлу.

— Если честно, думаю, что возможностей встречаться с девушками у меня будет мало, — улыбнулся он едва заметно.

Они стояли очень близко друг к другу. Он начал — неосознанно, скорее всего — наклоняться.

— Это единственный проблеск надежды, что меня утешает, — прошептала она.

Она поцеловала его, и он целовал в ответ. Ничто в мире больше не имело для неё значения. Она думала, сердце может разорваться от счастья. Одной рукой он гладил её волосы, а другая расположилась у неё на пояснице, и это было абсолютно прекрасно. Она потянула его в сторону кровати, руки у неё дрожали, немного кружилась голова…

Неожиданно со стуком раскрылась дверь, и они отскочили друг от друга. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. На пороге стоял Рон, и он явно был в ярости.

— О, прошу прощения, — ледяным тоном сказал он.

— Рон! — Гермиона ворвалась в комнату вслед за ним; на лице её было написано отчаяние. Она бросила на Джинни извиняющийся, обеспокоенный взгляд. На них словно вылили ведро холодной воды. Джинни испытывала унижение и горечь разбитого сердца. Никогда прежде ей не хотелось ударить своего брата больше, чем сейчас.

Повисла гробовая тишина. Джинни постаралась справиться с эмоциями.

— Ну, в общем, с днём рождения, Гарри, — тихо сказала она. Где-то в груди ощущалась физическая боль, глаза жарко покалывало. Она отвернулась и наморщилась, чтобы не дать себе потерять контроль.

— Ну, увидимся позже, — глухо произнёс он. Все вышли.

Закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша, Джинни подождала, пока они спустятся по лестнице. Потом позволила себе придушенно всхлипнуть, возмущаясь несправедливостью случившегося. Она заплакала, и, сколько бы ни вытирала слёзы, те нескончаемо выступали снова. До смешного нелепо: было так глупо расстраиваться по такому поводу, тем более, всё пошло вкривь и вкось, — но это вполне мог оказаться её последний шанс по-настоящему побыть с Гарри вдвоём.

Из сада донеслись громкие возгласы, и Джинни, чуть сместившись, встала сбоку окна. Снаружи её было не заметить, зато она могла слышать всё.

— Я не пудрю ей мозги, — сказал Гарри. Голос у него был напряжённый и защищающийся.

Джинни расслышала, что Гермиона попыталась вставить слово, но её брат продолжал говорить раздражающе властным тоном:

— Она разваливалась на куски, когда ты порвал с ней…

— Я тоже, — с горечью возразил Гарри. — И ты знаешь, почему я так поступил — не потому, что мне захотелось. — Крошечный огонёк надежды зажёгся у Джинни внутри. Само собой, она и так знала, что он не хотел с ней расставаться, но всё же это обнадёживало — услышать, как он говорит это вслух, причём другим людям.

— Да, но теперь ты целуешься с ней, и у нее опять возникнут надежды… — Ох, как же неловко… Её проблеск надежды мгновенно угас. Рон был просто ужасен. Она не могла дождаться, чтобы он ушёл.

— Джинни не дура, она знает, что это невозможно, не ждёт, что мы поженимся или… — Голос у Гарри дрожал от волнения и отчаяния. В тот же миг Джинни осознала, как ей на самом деле хотелось такого будущего… какая-то часть её существа всегда этого желала. Он был прав, говоря, что она никогда этого не ожидала, по крайней мере, уж конечно, не сейчас, но время от времени она позволяла себе мечтать и даже надеяться на это. Но такой вариант будущего больше не существовал — напротив, не осталось ничего, кроме сокрушающей неопределённости и мрачной неизвестности.

— Если ты так и будешь продолжать обжиматься с ней при всяком удобном случае…

— Больше такое не повторится. Это тебя устроит? — Даже Джинни вздрогнула из-за того, как неожиданно резко это прозвучало. Вот бы она могла ещё и видеть лицо Рона.

— Тогда ладно… что ж, это… да…

— Непроходимый тупица, — вполголоса процедила Джинни и отвернулась от окна. Она так устала от того, что с ней все обращались как с глупой маленькой девочкой, которую постоянно нужно защищать. Она отдавала себе отчёт, что, в сущности, они правы, понимала, почему они так поступают, и была в состоянии принять реальность такой, как она есть. Тем не менее, это не мешало ей расстраиваться, возмущаться и даже чувствовать себя объектом гиперопеки. В последнее время её окружали люди, игравшие значительную роль во всём, что происходило в мире, обладавшие возможностью предпринимать какие-то действия, она же оставалась всего лишь не более чем сторонним наблюдателем. Нелёгкая задача — черпать мужество от других, когда они могли делать то, что для неё было недосягаемо; чем дальше, тем больше ей казалось, будто она заперта в ловушке, и тем чаще накатывал страх.

Следовало успокоиться. Она не должна была допускать подобный упадок духа. Отметая прочь все грустные мысли, она листала какой-то выпуск «Придиры», пока не почувствовала, что её выдержка вернулась. Теперь она была готова присоединиться к остальным, поприветствовать Чарли и хорошо провести время, отмечая день рождения Гарри. Не подавая и виду, будто что-то произошло сегодня утром.


	5. Свадьба

— Не шевелись, Джинни.

— Я с трудом могу дышать в этой дурацкой штуке, — огрызнулась Джинни, движением, далёким от элегантности, дёрнув своё платье в районе подмышек. — Платья без бретелек не стоят таких страданий.

Мама неодобрительно на неё посмотрела, не переставая возиться с кромкой подола.

— Ну в самом деле, надо было подумать об этом заранее.

Джинни ничего не оставалось, кроме как признать её правоту. Утро свадебного дня — не лучшее время, чтобы обнаружить, что она спотыкается о юбку. Дом был воплощением суматохи, так что она едва могла расслышать собственные мысли за лихорадочной болтовнёй на французском и нарастающе громкими мамиными распоряжениями.

В дверях нерешительно показался Билл.

— Э-э, мам…

Молли резко обернулась, мгновенно покраснев от гнева.

— ЧТО ТЫ ТУТ ДЕЛАЕШЬ? УЙДИ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

Он немного побледнел.

— Нам просто… просто нужно оборотное…

— Я ДАМ ВАМ ОБОРОТНОЕ ЗЕЛЬЕ, ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ, ПОКА НЕ УВИДЕЛ ЕЁ!

— Счастливейший день его жизни, — саркастично пробормотала Джинни. К счастью, Молли её не услышала, и Джинни предположила, что с платьем покончено, поскольку мама тут же вышла.

Её кто-то потянул за запястье, и, опустив взгляд, она заглянула в большие голубые глаза Габриэль.

— Твоя оче’гедь делать укладку, — сказала она. Её волосы были уже собраны в аккуратный шиньон. — Всё делается на бегу, — продолжила она, прищурившись.

Джинни мельком подумала, не указать ли на то, что это была не её вина, но решила, что до сих пор принесла и не слишком-то много пользы. Габриэль, держа Джинни за руку, отвела её в старую комнату Перси, где собирались Флёр, Гермиона и мадам Делакур.

— Будет здо’гово, что ты станешь моей ста’гшей сест’гой, — любезно произнесла Габриэль.

— Э-э, ну да, — неубедительно ответила Джинни. — У меня ещё никогда не было маленькой сестры или брата.

— Я не такая уж маленькая, — раздражённо возразила Габриэль. — Maman гово’гит, что для своих лет я очень з’гелая.

«Ты держишься за мою руку — в буквальном смысле. Ты совершенно ребёнок».

— Чудесное платье, Джинни, — жизнерадостно отметила Гермиона. Джинни выдавила из себя улыбку, недоумевая, отчего у неё такое плохое настроение. Удивляя саму себя, она немного завидовала из-за этого остальным.

Старую мебель Перси отодвинули ближе к стенам, за исключением стола, который второпях трансфигурировали в комод с большим истёртым зеркалом. Маленькие табуретки и стулья заграждали все остававшиеся в комнате проходы, и на каждой подвернувшейся поверхности грудами громоздились всяческие косметические принадлежности или же пустые коробки, на которых чуть раньше были развешаны платья подружек невесты.

Флёр, видение совершенства, сидела перед комодом и невозмутимо наносила макияж. Мадам Делакур быстро и умело укладывала ей волосы, даже не замедлив движений и не остановившись при виде Джинни.

— Ах, ты выглядишь великолепно, малышка. П’гисядь, подожди минутку.

Джинни, кивнув, села рядом с Гермионой, которой никак не удавалось застегнуть тонкий ремешок на туфельке.

— Всё так беспорядочно, да?

— Угу, но так захватывающе, — радостно ответила Гермиона. — Обожаю свадьбы.

Волосы резко потянули вверх, но Джинни сдержалась и не вздрогнула.

— О, какой же насыщенный цвет, — проникновенно похвалила мадам Делакур. Почувствовав прилив симпатии, Джинни вежливо поблагодарила её и снова посмотрела на Гермиону — только уголком глаза.

— Да, жалко, что мы не смогли посетить свадьбу Тонкс и Люпина. Готова поспорить, она прошла отлично. А почему они вчера так поспешно ушли?

— Кажется, дело в том, что министерство настроено против… ну, ты знаешь, — грустным голосом объяснила Гермиона. — Думаю, Гарри был немного разочарован, но, разумеется, всё понял. Но вот Ремус выглядел ужасно напряжённым.

— А кто бы не был на его месте? — сказала Джинни, поморщившись: мадам Делакур начала вставлять шпильки. — Хотя Ремус всегда так выглядит, бедняга.

— Да… — согласилась Гермиона. —Ужасный жребий ему достался, я недавно как раз об этом думала… А сейчас пойду-ка я лучше вниз. Прослежу, чтобы мальчики выполнили свою часть работы.

Когда Гермиона выходила из комнаты, снизу донёсся пронзительный визгливый голос.

— Во имя всего святого, что это? — спросила мадам Делакур, от такого потрясения даже перестав вплетать в шиньон Джинни нежного оттенка жемчужины.

— О Мерлин, — пробормотала Джинни. — Это…

— Батюшки! Это маглорождённая? — вопросила Мюриэль, вцепившись Гермионе в плечо своими когтеобразными пальцами. — До чего отвратительная у тебя осанка, не говоря уже об этих кошмарно тощих лодыжках. Уйди с дороги, мне сто семь лет, и у меня нет времени на болтовню.

Гермиона лишь успела встревожено обернуться на Джинни, а потом её выставили в коридор, и внутрь демонстративно прошла Мюриэль, целеустремлённая, как стервятник, шагая прямиком к Флёр.

Что касается самой Флёр, та выглядела заметно испуганной, и Джинни не могла её в этом винить. Мюриэль погрузилась в крайне детализированные и не допускающие ни малейших отклонений инструкции, как ухаживать за её тиарой, всё это время придирчиво разглядывая невесту. В первый раз в жизни Джинни поняла, что испытывает желание защитить женщину, которая вот-вот станет её невесткой, и готова была вскочить и дать отпор. Мюриэль, видимо, не в силах отыскать недостатки у полувейлы, вместо этого напустилась на Джинни.

— И почему у тебя столько веснушек? Тебе следует как минимум постараться и скрыть их макияжем, а то выглядишь так, точно у тебя обсыпной лишай.

— Я считаю, она выглядит п’гевосходно, — прохладным тоном произнесла мадам Делакур, и Джинни ощутила прилив расположения.

— Пфф, — фыркнула Мюриэль, которая явно была совсем невысокого мнения о француженке. Она снова повернулась к Флёр, которая всё никак не доставала тиару из коробки, словно боялась, что украшение сломается у неё в руках. — Ну, надевай её! Она тут для того, чтобы её носили, это очень важно!

Джинни и прежде находила Флёр совершенной, но это было ничто в сравнении с тем, как она выглядела теперь. Казалось даже, будто от неё исходит серебристое сияние; изысканная тиара мерцала в её серебристых волосах. Джинни была вполне уверена в том, что её привлекают мальчики, а именно Гарри, но даже она обрадовалась бы, вздумай Флёр её сейчас поцеловать.

— Ты ослепительна, — искренне сказала она.

Флёр просияла.

— Уже почти в’гемя.

— Верно. Ну, не затягивайте церемонию чересчур надолго, — отрывисто проворчала Мюриэль, удаляясь. — Я слишком стара, чтобы сидеть на таких скучных мероприятиях.

— Не обращайте внимания на эту старую сумасбродную зануду, — внезапно почувствовав себя гораздо счастливее, негромко сказала Джинни, когда Мюриэль ушла. — Она наша самая наименее любимая родственница.

— Она очень необычная, — заметила Габриэль. — Надеюсь, что она не слишком часто общается с твоей новой семьёй, Флё’.

Джинни громко рассмеялась, но тут мадам Делакур перешла на французский, явно делая дочери выговор. Джинни тем временем украдкой оглядела себя в зеркале.

Она никогда не была тщеславной. Конечно, ей нравилось быть привлекательной, но — спасибо детству в обществе стольких братьев — она чувствовала себя уютнее с растрёпанным хвостом и в забрызганных грязью ботинках, чем с ухоженными локонами и на высоких каблуках. Но в зеркале она увидела преображённую версию себя — куда лучше её попытки навести красоту к Святочному балу. Волнующее ощущение охватило её. Мелькнула мысль — хорошо бы Гарри заметил, как красиво платье облегает её фигуру.

Вскоре она уже изящно ступала позади Флёр под звуки свадебной музыки. Немного нервничая — она ведь сопровождала красавицу Флёр, — Джинни почти не поднимала глаз, но тем не менее умудрилась рассмотреть всё вокруг и по достоинству всё оценить. Шатёр был в самом деле прекрасен — она поверить не могла, что это место всего лишь в нескольких ярдах от их вечно захламлённого дома, оплота хаоса и беспорядка. Впереди она видела Билла, робко крутившего головой, рассматривая свою невесту, и на лице его написано было чистое блаженство. Джинни надеялась — наступит день, когда и Гарри будет так же смотреть на неё, и рисовала себе, как бы он выглядел на месте Билла.

Она попыталась разглядеть среди множества людей его спутанные чёрные волосы и огорчилась ненадолго — пока не вспомнила, что он замаскирован под «кузена Барни». Она заметила кудрявого рыжего парня, сидевшего рядом с Гермионой, только когда уже дошла до конца прохода. Он смотрел на неё неотрывно и страстно. Наверняка это был он. Ну, или же слегка ненормальный дальний родственник.

Маленького роста волшебник с пушистыми волосами, проводивший церемонию, начал свою речь, но, хотя Джинни стояла совсем близко, его слова заглушил звучный шёпот тёти Мюриэль, прокомментировавшей тиару. Услышав возмущённое замечание насчёт выреза её платья, Джинни улыбнулась. Оно и вправду заметно приоткрывало её прелести. Джинни оглянулась и подмигнула Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что он заметил.

Повернувшись обратно, она увидела, как Чарли, который был шафером, ухмыльнулся ей, чуть покачав головой. Она украдкой показала ему язык, надеясь, что мама не увидит.

Это была очаровательная церемония. Может, из-за того, насколько она в последнее время была эмоционально нестабильной и угрюмой, Джинни до этого не осознавала, до какой степени влюблён её старший брат. Она смотрела на свадьбу в целом как на раздражающе неуместный отвлекающий фактор, потворство тщеславию Флёр, но на поверку её поразило то, какими счастливыми сделало их это событие — и не только их, но каждого из присутствующих. Это был желанный островок мира и покоя в такое трудное время, как сейчас, и, глядя, как лучезарно Флёр улыбалась Биллу, Джинни понимала, как важно в подобные моменты черпать силу в тех, кто рядом.

— …объявляю вас соединёнными узами до скончания ваших дней.

Поток искр окутал их дождём, Билл и Флёр поцеловались, и все разразились радостными аплодисментами. Семья Уизли увеличилась на одного человека, и Джинни просто не могла не улыбаться так широко, что заболела челюсть.

Появился золотой танцевальный настил, а шатёр плавно превратился в великолепный навес, державшийся на сияющих золотистых столбах.

— Давай-ка найдём себе места, сестрёнка, — прошептал ей Чарли. Он взял её за руку и провёл к одному из столов, что возникли вокруг, накрытые белыми скатертями.

— Я хочу танцевать! — смеясь, возразила Джинни.

— Придётся оставить первый танец важным персонам, — напомнил он. — Я-то, конечно же, не сомневаюсь, что ты очень важна, но больше никто не согласен, прости.

Она в шутку стукнула его по плечу, когда они сели.

— Вот ты точно важная персона. Разве ты не должен будешь произнести речь?

— Не сейчас, — небрежно махнул он рукой. — У меня ещё куча времени, чтобы её сочинить.

— Чарли!

— Всё будет нормально! — заверил он. — К тому моменту все слишком напьются, чтобы что-то вспомнить, кроме того — половина народу и так едва говорит по-английски.

Зазвучала музыка, и Билл с Флёр под восторженные аплодисменты вышли танцевать. Они оба были невероятно грациозны; несомненно, все остальные её братья танцевали ужасно, но Билл всегда был потрясающим, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. Вскоре к танцующим присоединились их родители, трогательно глядевшие друг другу в глаза.

— Ох, ничего себе, — сказала Джинни. — Только посмотри, они как подростки.

— Кто бы говорил! — хмыкнул Чарли. — Разве не ты столь дерзко подмигивала Гарри посреди церемонии? Бедный парень, и как он собирается отправиться спасать мир, когда ты вот так его отвлекаешь? Он всё это время был как в тумане, я видел.

— Заткнись, — посоветовала Джинни, хотя была очень собой довольна. — Может, он со вчерашнего вечера всё думает об этом загадочном наследстве, — она оглянулась на Гарри. — Видишь? Весь такой серьёзный и мрачный. Наверняка говорит о чём-нибудь, что касается дел Избранного. Мечи, снитчи, таинственные древние руны.

— Не-а, — ответил Чарли. — Он разговаривает с Крамом. Скорее всего, говорят о квиддиче или о Гермионе с Роном и о том, как те продолжают делать вид, будто их не влечёт друг к другу.

Джинни закатила глаза.

— Ты-то что об этом можешь знать? Тебя тут вообще не было, ты развлекался с драконами.

— Ну, мне ведь приходится читать мамины письма, разве не так?

— Сомневаюсь, что мама могла так выразиться.

— Ну… нет, — сказал Чарли. Глаза у него лукаво поблёскивали. — Но я умею читать между строк. Так, ладно, как насчёт танца?

Он взял её под руку и потянул на танцевальный настил. Джинни любила танцевать. Она всегда была очень активной и ценила любую возможность заставить сердце биться быстрее. В танцах было что-то, делающее её поразительно счастливой. Возможно, позже, когда Гарри выпьет пару бокалов, удастся его уговорить…

— Моя очередь! — весело вмешался Фред. — Я должен выглядеть заботливым старшим братом — тогда моя вейла подумает, что я чуткий и деликатный.

Фред танцевал, надо отдать ему должное, с энтузиазмом, но вместо того, чтобы нормально вести, он просто бросал её через всю площадку. Джинни так много смеялась, что заболел живот, Фред кружил её, то улыбаясь ей, то посылая знойные взгляды хихикающим юным француженкам. Он притянул её ближе и прошептал на ухо:

— Вон развлекается Лунатичка Лавгуд — на два часа.

Повернув голову, Джинни увидела Луну, танцевавшую в одиночку и весьма экстравагантно, беспорядочно размахивая руками над головой.

— Фантастика, — выдохнула она. — Надо к ней присоединиться.

— Определённо, — оживлённо подтвердил Фред. — Она очень смышлёная — узнала нашего кузена Барни всего лишь по выражению его лица, — добавил он, подмигнув.

Джинни расхохоталась.

— Уж конечно, узнала. Потрясающе. — Она поспешила к ней, горя желанием присоединиться, увернувшись от сморщившегося Люпина — Тонкс встала ему на ступни, пытаясь изобразить страстный фокстрот.

— Джинни! — Луна, солнечно просияв, притянула Джинни в сердечное объятие, а потом возобновила свой странный танец. Джинни увлечённо копировала её движения.

— Так чудесно увидеться с тобой, Луна, — сказала она, покружившись под рукой подруги. — Я так рада, что ты смогла прийти.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — мечтательно произнесла Луна. — Кажется, все хорошо проводят время… Однако я считаю, у Гарри тяжёлый случай атаки нарглов, он всё время на тебя смотрит.

— Ш-ш! — хихикнула Джинни. — Мы не должны упоминать его имя.

— О, я думала, это только он пытается так делать. Ты знаешь, меня укусил один из ваших гномов.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Джинни.

— Да, на самом деле, даже воодушевлена, — заверила она. Голос её и правда звучал воодушевлённо. — Тот мужчина рядом с Гарри только что указал на тебя. Вот тот, у него ещё такой нос…

Джинни закружила Луну так, что теперь могла посмотреть в ту сторону. Гарри что-то раздражённо говорил Краму, который вскоре осушил свой кубок и поднялся на ноги.

— Крам? — переспросила она удивлённо. — Ты, наверное, ошиблась, он…

— Не возражаете, если я вклинюсь? — Сбоку появился улыбающийся Ли Джордан и предложил ей руку наигранно рыцарственным жестом.

— Ты Ли Джордан, — сказала Луна.

Он посмотрел на неё несколько растерянно.

— Э-э, да. Прости, не уверен, что мы знакомы.

— Нет, но в этом году я немного комментировала квиддич. Я не так сильно нравилась людям, как ты. Увидимся позже, Джинни, пойду поищу ещё кого-нибудь, с кем можно поговорить. — Она улыбнулась, прежде чем уйти, но Ли, кажется, пришёл в ужас.

— Я… я сделал что-то не так? Она расстроилась из-за меня?

Джинни рассмеялась и взяла его за руку.

— Нет, даю тебе честное слово, не переживай. Она просто немного… Я хочу сказать, она одна такая на свете.

Они начали танцевать; благодаря природному чувству ритма Ли и тому, насколько непринуждённо он вёл в танце, она почувствовала себя гораздо более грациозной, чем с Фредом или Луной.

— Я тут пытаюсь достать твоих братьев, — поведал он с хитрой улыбкой. — Они хотели было уговорить меня пригласить на танец вейлу, но я ответил, что могу проявить даже большую храбрость и покорить их собственную сестру. Но я всё равно не уверен, насколько они готовы тебя защищать.

— Ли! — поражённо воскликнула Джинни, но она видела, что он лишь поддразнивал, а её сердце всё ещё переполняла радость от осознания, что Гарри смотрел на неё. — Тебе не о Фреде с Джорджем стоит беспокоиться, а о моей маме.

— Исходя из того, что я слышал, беспокоиться стоит из-за самого Избранного, — парировал Ли, подмигнув.

Джинни немедленно выпустила его ладони, замерев посреди танцевальной площадки.

— Где ты это услышал? — спросила она напрямую, едва слышно — только чтобы Ли смог расслышать её слова сквозь музыку.

— Я слышал только, что вы встречались, — ответил он изумлённо. — Это неправда? Прости, я не хотел… Мерлин, я сегодня всех только оскорбляю, так, что ли?

— Нет, извини меня, — сказала Джинни, снова беря его за руки и продолжая танец. — Не следовало на тебя набрасываться, — она быстренько освежила в памяти историю, которую они составили вместе с Гермионой. — Дело в том, что это неприятная тема, он поступил довольно жестоко, откровенно говоря. Бросил меня на похоронах Дамблдора. Я была для него всего лишь развлечением.

— Чёрт побери! — глаза у Ли распахнулись. — Гарри? Никогда бы не подумал, что он… Он правда так поступил?

— Ну, его тут нет, как можно заметить, — прохладным тоном произнесла Джинни, и на неё волной накатило чувство вины за то, что она так говорила о Гарри. — Он больше не имеет к нам отношения.

На лице Ли мелькнуло понимание пополам с неверием.

— Точно… Конечно, нет. Я передам Кэти, что она всё перепутала.

— Да, пожалуйста, — благовоспитанно ответила Джинни. Внутри неё шёл спор: надо всё ему рассказать, очистить имя Гарри, объявить о её неугасимой… Нет. Нельзя.

— И знаешь что, — продолжил он уже другим тоном, — если тебе понадобится плечо, на котором можно выплакаться…

Она несильно ткнула его в плечо.

— Прекрати, ты в этом просто ужасен. Бедные мои братья.

Он подмигнул, но тут их прервали возгласы о торте и звон стекла. Джинни быстро прошла к длинному столу, на лицо её вернулась широкая улыбка, когда она увидела, как Билл и Флёр, смеясь, обнимаются на фоне восхитительного трёхъярусного белого торта, украшенного тонким золотистым узором. Она протиснулась сквозь толпу, готовая использовать локти, чтобы добраться до нормального места. Тонкс и Люпин оказались неподалёку, они зажигательно смеялись, держась за руки. Джинни им улыбнулась, и Тонкс подмигнула в ответ, приподняв бокал с апельсиновым соком и лукаво улыбаясь.

Мама тоже стояла рядом, на щеках у неё играл румянец, да и вообще она была сильно навеселе. Она подняла бокал с шампанским, когда Билл и Флёр вместе взялись за декоративный нож.

— За счастливую пару! — прокричала Молли.

— За счастливую пару! — подхватила толпа, и, когда невеста с женихом сделали первый надрез, две искусные модели фениксов, венчавшие торт, взлетели ввысь под грандиозные аплодисменты. Вечер продолжался, стремительно превращаясь в незабываемое празднество и неконтролируемый восторг.

Джинни, воспользовавшись моментом, решила поговорить с Тонкс и Люпином. Тонкс тепло её обняла — и пролила немного сока ей на руку.

— Приветик… упс! Прости, Джинни!

— Не переживай, — посмеялась Джинни. — Я так рада тебя видеть! Прекрасно выглядишь! Быть блондинкой тебе очень идёт.

Тонкс по-настоящему светилась. Со светлыми волосами, изящной волной спускающимися до талии, она выглядела совершенно как ангел. Люпин же, напротив, являл собой печальное зрелище. Он заметно сжимал зубы, а глаза его не прекращали подозрительно оглядывать толпу; казалось, их беседа его ничуть не интересовала.

— Ты и сама сегодня сказочно красива, Джинни, — пылко произнесла Тонкс. Судя по всему, настроение мужа её не беспокоило. — Отличное платье. Почти заставляет пожалеть, что мы сбежали и поженились тайно, — тут она подмигнула Ремусу, на что он ответил натянутой улыбкой.

— Церемония прошла чудесно, — тихо сказал он.

— Мы с Гермионой говорили о вас двоих. О том, как бы нам хотелось присутствовать на вашей свадьбе. Когда война закончится, было бы здорово, если бы вы решили повторно принести клятвы, а меня назначить подружкой невесты.

— О-о, это мысль! — засмеялась Тонкс. — Ты знаешь, не считая нашей, это первая свадьба, где я была. Тонксов никогда не приглашали на свадьбы — из-за всей этой чепухи про предателей крови. А ты, Ремус? — мгновение Ремус смотрел на них нечитаемо, потом взгляд его потяжелел:

— М-да, полагаю, я не лучший собеседник, какого вы пожелали бы в такой день. Последней свадьбой, куда меня приглашали, была свадьба Лили и Джеймса.

— И как всё прошло? — с любопытством спросила Джинни. Она очень мало знала о родителях Гарри. Знала, что у него были фотографии, но сама ни разу их не видела.

— Скромно. Тогда ещё шла война. Сириус был шафером. Простите, но я собираюсь выпить, — кратко ответил он и сразу ушёл.

— Ой, не обращай на него внимания, — закатила глаза Тонкс. — Если удаётся застать его в хорошем настроении, он замечательный, пока не вспомнит о своих переживаниях.

— Нет, это мне не следовало спрашивать, — покачала головой Джинни. — Пожалуй, это не та тема, о какой ему бы хотелось говорить.

— Ну, неважно, — бодрым голосом сказала Тонкс, хотя в выражении её лица оставалась лёгкая напряжённость. — Так, где твой бокал? Я-то думала, ты постараешься извлечь максимум пользы из здешнего безнадзорного потока алкоголя…

Джинни и вспомнить не могла, когда она столько смеялась, и, невзирая на то, как у неё болели подушечки пальцев ног от танцев, на необходимость прятаться от приставучих дальних родственников и на неодобрительный взгляд Мюриэль, когда та заметила, что она украдкой пьёт шампанское, она чувствовала себя на вершине блаженства. Всё шло совсем как если бы в мире не было ничего дурного, и Волдеморт казался не более реальным, чем какой-нибудь кукольный злодей из детской сказки.

Иллюзию жестоко разрушила полоска серебра, упавшая сквозь навес и приземлившаяся в гуще толпы, приняв вид сияющей рыси.

— Министерство пало. Скримджер убит. Они уже близко.


	6. Допрос

Их окружили фигуры в капюшонах и угрожающе всех разглядывали. Джинни слышала грохот, доносившийся со стороны дома, то и дело оттуда кого-нибудь выводили, зачастую с криками, тащили обратно под навес и бесцеремонно заставляли сесть на пол рядом с остальными, сбившимися в кучу, пойманными в кольцо Пожирателей смерти и продажных министерских чиновников. Сердце выскакивало из груди, Джинни подумала, её может стошнить. Она старалась посматривать вокруг, желая убедиться, что Гарри, Рон и Гермиона ускользнули, но Пожиратели смерти внимательно за всеми наблюдали. Тонкс оказалась рядом с ней, и лишь когда она взяла её за руку и успокаивающе погладила, Джинни осознала, что её немного потряхивает. Куда только делся её гриффиндорский дух?

— Где же ваш младший сын? — громко спросил у Молли какой-то Пожиратель. Джинни он показался знакомым. Он был высоким, с тонкой полоской чёрных усов. — Разве ему не хотелось поучаствовать в празднестве?

— Он очень болен, — сухо ответила Молли. Джинни поразила её стальная выдержка. Она-то всегда думала, мама в подобной ситуации первая бы сломалась и расплакалась.

— О, неужели? — ухмыльнулся Пожиратель, подходя ближе. В его акценте слышался лёгкий призвук Восточного Лондона — не настолько резкий, как у Земника, но и так его голос производил впечатление одновременно и зловещего, и пугающе доброжелательного.

— Да, — твёрдо произнесла Молли. — Он болен и в данную минуту лежит в кровати. Целители сказали — обсыпной лишай. Я охотно могу проводить вас к нему.

— Я покажу, — возвысил голос Артур, поднимаясь на ноги. Стоявшие вокруг Пожиратели смерти все как один нацелили на него палочки, и мадам Делакур приглушённо вскрикнула.

Пожиратель из Восточного Лондона с пренебрежением хохотнул.

— Не, что ты, дружище. Сядь на место. Вы трое! — он указал на другого Пожирателя смерти и двоих надменных министерских работников. — Идите за этой милой леди и проверьте, как её сын, посмотрите, не может ли он встать с постели и присоединиться к нашей беседе.

Мама с достоинством встала и молча вывела троих сопровождающих из-под навеса, игнорируя вжатые ей в спину волшебные палочки.

— Снаружи больше никого нет, Макнейр, — ревностным голосом сообщил кто-то. Джинни вздрогнула — она сразу же узнала их обоих. Ревностный голос принадлежал кондуктору Ночного Рыцаря — раньше он не был врагом, — а Макнейр присутствовал в отделе Тайн в ту ночь, когда погиб Сириус. С некоторым удовлетворением она вспомнила, как Невилл со всей силы ткнул ему палочкой в глаз.

— Хорошо, Стэн… — Он окинул взглядом небольшую группу тех, кто оказался недостаточно быстр или не мог аппарировать в безопасное место. — С тем же успехом мы можем начать и без Мамочки Уизли.

Несколько Пожирателей смерти засмеялись. Макнейр принялся расхаживать вокруг. Джинни поворачивала голову, чтобы не терять его из виду, используя к тому же шанс посмотреть, нигде ли не видно Гарри, Рона и Гермионы. Хагриду удалось вырваться, Мюриэль и Лавгудам тоже, но некоторое количество гостей всё же оставалось здесь. Она перехватила взгляд Джорджа. Он отвернулся, но сделал вид, будто потирает своё отсутствующее ухо. Джинни разглядела, как его пальцы сложились на мгновение в символ «ОК», и прерывисто выдохнула от облегчения.

— Это вы молодожёны? — спросил Макнейр, остановившись перед Биллом и Флёр.

Билл поднял на него взгляд.

— Очевидно, — холодным тоном сказал он. Вопрос и впрямь был нелепым: чудесное платье Флёр цвета слоновой кости складками легло вокруг неё, когда ей пришлось сесть на истёртый и грязный теперь танцевальный настил. На праздничной мантии Билла всё ещё поблёскивали конфетти.

— В общем, жаль прерывать ваш светлый праздник. Мне правда жаль, ты такая красавица, милая, — насмешливо произнёс Макнейр, глядя в лицо разгневанной Флёр. — Не хотел бы, чтобы ты думала, будто я делал это, просто чтобы показать свою сволочную натуру. Нет-нет… мы кое-кого ищем. Подумали, он может быть здесь.

Все сохраняли абсолютную неподвижность, не издавая ни звука. Было кристально ясно, кого ищут Пожиратели, но прикинуться дураками было однозначно безопаснее.

— Как видите, — осторожно начал Билл, — большая часть наших гостей аппарировали. Если вы не замечаете здесь того, кого ищете, кто бы это ни был, я думаю, вам следует уйти.

— Да брось, старина, — негромко ответил Макнейр. — Мы разумные люди. Ты знаешь, кого мы ищем, — повернувшись, он обратился уже ко всем: — Гарри Поттер! Видел его кто-нибудь? Заметный такой парень.

Большинство гостей, собравшихся здесь, были не в курсе, что Гарри присутствовал на празднике, поэтому на их лицах проступило искреннее замешательство. Уизли и орденцы тоже приложили все усилия, чтобы выглядеть сбитыми с толку, отчётливо осознавая, что дюжина, или около того, окруживших их Пожирателей смерти тщательно за ними наблюдали.

— Кто-нибудь его видел? — Макнейр обильно жестикулировал, будто старался взбодрить толпу перед началом представления. — Исходя из того, что мы слышали, он очень любит эту семью, резонно предположить, что его пригласили.

— Нет, не приглашали, — ровным тоном сказал Билл. — И вы сами можете видеть, его здесь нет.

— Однако существует так много разных приёмов изменения внешности, не правда ли? — раздался новый, скрипучий, голос. У Джинни волосы на загривке стали дыбом, когда она с ужасом узнала шагнувшего под навес Фенрира Сивого. — Никак тебе не свести вон те шрамы, а, Билли?

Билл побледнел, шрамы его выделялись в эту минуту больше обычного, но выражение его лица оставалось таким же спокойным и собранным, как и раньше.

— Уходите! — прошипела Флёр. — У вас нет п’гав тут находиться. Ни у одного из вас. Потте’га тут нет.

— Нет причин, почему бы нам не поболтать со старыми друзьями, — грубо захохотал Сивый. Другие Пожиратели тоже принялись хохотать, но их отвлекло возвращение Молли и тех троих, что сопровождали её в дом.

— Он омерзителен, — поведал один из мужчин в министерской мантии. — Она не лжёт, этот парень почти при смерти. Приближаться к нему нет ни малейшего желания. Тошнотворно.

— Ещё и заразно наверняка, — добавил другой. — Незачем вести его сюда. Между прочим, Гойл и несколько министерских всё ещё прочёсывают местность. До сих пор ничего не обнаружено.

Макнейр что-то пробурчал, и Молли заставили снова сесть. Это было унизительно, сидеть тут, точно они дети, несуразно и неудобно. Но палочки у них отняли — собрали в коробку, которая дразнящее возвышалась на приподнятой платформе, где всего полчаса назад играла группа.

— Кстати о старых друзьях, — встрепенулся Сивый.

Тонкс неожиданно выпустила ладонь Джинни и крепко сжала руку Ремуса. Ремус закрыл глаза, губы его были плотно сомкнуты, дышал он глубоко. Сивый, маниакально ухмыляясь, стремительно подошёл к Люпину и низко над ним склонился.

— Ну что, здравствуй, Ремус, старый приятель. Сколько лет, сколько зим.

— Фенрир, — произнёс Ремус, любезно открывая глаза. Лицо Сивого оказалось в дюймах от его собственного.

— Как отец?

— Боюсь, он умер несколько лет назад, — ответил Ремус беспечно, словно беседовал с бывшим одноклассником. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты в курсе. Уверен, мы обсуждали это в прошлом году.

— Какая жалость, — сказал Сивый. — Так и не дошли у него руки извиниться передо мной. — К ним неторопливо приближался Макнейр, но Ремус по-прежнему хладнокровно смотрел Сивому в глаза.

— Это Люпин, да? — уточнил Макнейр у Сивого, пристально оглядывая Ремуса. Джинни слышала, как тяжело дышала Тонкс. Сидела к ним так близко, что могла рассмотреть каждый волос на лице Сивого.

Сивый засмеялся.

— Ага. Мы давно знакомы, да, Ремус? — Леденящее кровь осознание захлестнуло Джинни, и внезапно она поняла, почему у Тонкс такое выражение лица: грозное, исполненное стремления защитить.

— Верно, — подтвердил Ремус, по-прежнему сохраняя вежливый тон.

— А подними тогда свою рубашку, пусть все посмотрят, какое впечатление я оставил, — предложил Сивый. Пожиратели смерти взвыли от хохота.

К изумлению Джинни, Люпин чуть заметно улыбнулся.

— Уверен, они в силах догадаться.

— По правде говоря, Люпин, я надеялся, что ты будешь здесь, — проговорил Макнейр низким и мягким голосом — это прозвучало ещё более опасно, чем прежде. — Так уж вышло, что ты возглавляешь мой список тех, кого следует расспросить.

Люпин явно был искренне удивлён и заметно волновался, но всё равно продолжал молчать.

— И каким образом Ремус имеет отношение к чему бы то ни было? — во всеуслышание поинтересовался Билл. Джинни поморщилась: навряд ли это был подходящий момент, чтобы провоцировать Пожирателей смерти. — Вы говорили, что ищете Гарри Поттера. Если вы собираетесь допрашивать моих гостей, потребуется предоставить мне веское, чёрт возьми, основание.

Макнейр, проигнорировав Билла, потянул Сивого в сторону. Тот продолжал бы нависать над Ремусом, даже стой они оба на ногах, но Ремус лишь смотрел вверх с вызовом в глазах — из положения сидя.

— Видел ты сегодня здесь Гарри Поттера? — задал вопрос Макнейр.

— Нет.

— Видел его недавно?

— Нет.

— Хорошо относишься к парню?

— Едва его знаю.

— Забавно, — протянул Макнейр. Его голос сейчас звучал чуть громче шёпота, но здесь, под этим навесом, в напряжённой тишине — Джинни не сомневалась — слушали его все. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты знаешь его довольно неплохо.

— Ничего подобного, — буднично ответил Ремус. — Несколько лет назад он был одним из моих студентов, но тогда ему не могло быть больше тринадцати. Я знал его не лучше сотен других детей, которых в тот год обучал.

— Долиш! — неожиданно рявкнул Макнейр, и все сидевшие под навесом вздрогнули. К нему поспешно подошёл мужчина с жёсткими волосами, одетый в министерскую мантию. — Ту папку, пожалуйста, — Долиш передал ему толстую папку бежевого цвета, и Макнейр стал просматривать её с таким видом, будто листал какой-нибудь журнальчик.

— Проклятье, Долиш, — прокричала Тонкс вслед мужчине. — Опять словил Конфундус, такое ж во сне не приснится!

— Сбавь тон, милочка, — посоветовал один из Пожирателей смерти, окруживших их, нацелив палочку в её нахмуренное лицо. Люпин с силой сжал колено Тонкс, хотя Джинни не могла бы с уверенностью сказать, должно ли это было успокоить её или же послужить предупреждением.

— Это что же, ты знаешь Долиша? — недолго думая, спросил Макнейр.

— Естественно, — бросила Тонкс.

— И откуда? — Что-то было не так. Макнейр неприятно улыбнулся, и Тонкс вдруг вся насторожилась.

— Он уже давно мой коллега. Аврор.

— Аврор! Точно, — драматично воскликнул Макнейр, хлопнув себя по лбу, будто только сейчас об этом вспомнил. — Да к тому же не последний из них. Допуск к секретным материалам высшего уровня. Ты знаешь про архивный отдел, не так ли?

Тонкс это сбило с толку, она взглянула на Ремуса — он покачал головой, и это помогло ей собраться с мыслями.

— Да… да, знаю.

— Ну и что в нём? — продолжил Макнейр. Он говорил как учитель, пытающийся вытащить ответ из капризного ребёнка.

— Все исследования конкретных ситуаций… Записи старых расследований… Анализ улик…

Макнейр, кивнув, что-то пробормотал в знак согласия.

— А в клетке? У тебя был вообще туда допуск?

Внезапно Тонкс и вовсе замерла.

— Был, — подтвердила она.

— Вот и у Долиша есть, — сообщил Макнейр. — Это ведь там хранятся самые любопытные дела, так? Всё, что у них есть полезного. — Он до сих пор листал бумаги в папке. — Меня интересовало несколько из них, так что Долиш их для меня достал. Я подумал, они могли бы помочь. Видите ли, Поттера ищут, поскольку он виновен в совершении преступления.

— Гарри? Преступник? — перебил его Фред. Он глядел на Макнейра со смесью отвращения и изумления. — Да вы спятили.

Макнейр окинул его пронзительным взглядом.

— Мы ещё побеседуем с тобой чуть позже, ты и я… Но да, Долиш здесь, потому что он руководит новым расследованием, и его цель — найти убийцу, Гарри Поттера. Обвиняемого в смерти Альбуса Дамблдора.

Это было просто смешно, и отовсюду раздались неразборчивые выкрики в адрес Макнейра, который всё это проигнорировал, по-прежнему читая свои документы. Стоявшие вокруг Пожиратели смерти что-то кричали в ответ, а потом один из них взмахнул палочкой, и внезапно Джинни почувствовала, что не может говорить.

— Теперь — что касается вот этих вот документов, — сказал Макнейр, похлопав ладонью по своей папке. — Это дело мистера и миссис Поттер. Здесь содержится всё, что только известно о том событии. Тебе, блондиночка, доводилось их читать?

Джинни ощутила, как холодная ярость прокатилась по ней волной, омыла до самых кончиков пальцев, сжатых в кулаки. Ей внушало отвращение то, как он протягивал папку вперёд, то, каким тоном он говорил — будто рекомендовал хорошую книгу, и мысли о том, что там могло быть написано, приводили в ужас.

Тонкс явно испытывала не меньшее отвращение.

— Мне пришлось — однажды. В рамках подготовки.

— Что ж, очаровательно. Мне, однако, было особенно интересно отметить, что тут то и дело высвечивается имя — Ремус Люпин. — Он поглядел на Ремуса сверху вниз. Ремус сильно побледнел и тяжело дышал. — Тут говорится, ты опознал тела.

— Это правда, — коротко подтвердил Ремус.

— Весело, должно быть, вышло, — сказал Макнейр. Его голос снова стал таким нежным, что звучал даже ещё более угрожающе. — Смотреть на них, лежащих там, в мрачном министерском морге, таких бледных, окостенелых, безжизненных… Ещё тут сказано, что ты взял на себя ответственность организовать их похороны.

Ремус кивнул, с каждой секундой бледнея всё больше.

— Да.

— Стало быть… ты был им близким другом?

Последовала долгая пауза. Джинни трясло, ей хотелось отвернуться, хотелось заткнуть уши руками, чтобы не слышать всего этого, но какая-то безумная её часть заставляла следить за диалогом крайне внимательно.

— Мы… мы дружили с Джеймсом в школе, — осторожно вымолвил Ремус. — после окончания Хогвартса мы не общались, но со мной было проще всего связаться для решения такого рода проблем, поэтому Дамблдор так и поступил.

— Но вы с Джеймсом Поттером были друзьями? Близкими друзьями?

— В школе — да, — хриплым голосом ответил Ремус.

— Потому что, — громко произнёс Макнейр, сделав шаг назад и снова обращаясь ко всем допрашиваемым, — не знаю, осознаёте ли вы это, но тут, в этой папке, есть фотографии. Далее, я никогда не встречал Джеймса Поттера, — он поднял руку в жесте, призванном показать, что он признаёт своё невежество. Голос его был столь бодрым и увлечённым, что, казалось, это вытягивало из Джинни все силы; у неё было ощущение, будто они уже потерпели поражение и скоро праздновать будет этот Пожиратель смерти. — Нет, я его никогда не встречал, но зато я встречал Гарри Поттера, — он достал из папку большую фотографию.

О Господи, нет. Пожалуйста, нет.

— И был потрясён тем, насколько юный Гарри похож на своего папочку! — прокричал он, поднимая фото выше, чтобы все могли разглядеть.

Там был Гарри, перепутать было невозможно. Гарри. Мёртвый. Мёртвый, неподвижный, с бледным лицом, казавшийся вылепленным из воска, очки на закрытых глазах, спутанные волосы на холодном тусклом металле. Её слух наполнился каким-то шипящим звуком, и она не могла сдержать слёзы, потому что люди на фотографиях должны двигаться, а тут он лежал без движения, не шевелился, навеки уложенный на металлическую каталку, заморожен во времени…

Пожиратели смерти от хохота сгибались пополам, глядя на реакцию своих огорчённых пленников. Люди выкрикивали ругательства, плакали, закрывали глаза дрожащими пальцами, но всё равно смотрели на фотографию. Габриэль всхлипывала от ужаса у матери на груди; близнецы вскочили на ноги, готовые броситься на Макнейра, но обоих поразило противное заклинание ватных ног, посланное в каждого Стэном Шанпайком.

— Соответственно, мне кажется, — во всеуслышание проговорил Макнейр, поднося фото к Ремусу так, что оно оказалось всего в футе от его лица, — что человек, который был так близок Джеймсу Поттеру, что его позвали опознать тело, который потом организовал его похороны, который даже подобрал эпитафию для его могилы… маловероятно, что он отнёсся бы к его сыну, столь похожему на отца, как к «одному из студентов»… Гораздо более вероятно, что он чрезвычайно привяжется к этому ребёнку… Разве ты не согласен?

Ремус затруднённо дышал, с отчаянием глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не на фото.

— Я… я признаю, что, когда встретил Гарри, это было… тяжело. Растревожило рану. Он выглядел так… так похоже. Вот почему я не мог вынести слишком сильное сближение. Как я уже сказал, я ни разу не видел его с того времени, когда был учителем в Хогвартсе, а с тех пор прошли уже годы.

Теперь, когда фотография оказалась так близко к Джинни, она заметила едва различимые отличия, доказывавшие, что это был не Гарри. Очевидно, не хватало шрама, и нос у Гарри был короче, чем у этого мужчины, и очки он носил не прямоугольные, как на фото. Но теперь у неё болело сердце за Ремуса, и переполняло громадное желание броситься на Макнейра, бить его, царапать, пинать, кусать.

— Пожалуй… Не исключено… — протянул Макнейр. — Или же, возможно, ты врёшь. Думаю, на самом деле ты знаешь, где он. Или у тебя есть некоторые идеи, где он может быть.

— Нет. Не имею ни малейшего представления.

— У меня тут ещё полно фотографий, — сказал Макнейр. — Эта сцена тебе знакома, ведь её сняли в том же месте, где ты опознал тела, но вот эти… — Он порылся в папке. — Эти сделаны на месте происшествия.

Стоя в центре прохода, он поднял фотографию ввысь, и Джинни отшатнулась, рассмотрев на ней изломанную темноволосую фигуру, рухнувшую на пол. Она тут же отвела взгляд. Не хотела это видеть. Ремус полузадушено вздохнул.

— Можете показывать сколько угодно, — выговорил он дрожащим голосом. — Это не изменит тот факт, что я не могу вам помочь.

Джинни, чтобы не смотреть в сторону фото, вместо этого разглядывала Ли Джордана и какого-то одноклассника Билла: они слишком много выпили, чтобы аппарировать. На их лицах застыл ужас.

— Эта блондиночка — твоя жена? — полюбопытствовал Макнейр. — Красивая девчонка. Дерзкая девчонка.

— Оставьте её в покое, — резко произнёс Ремус. Джинни никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы его голос был настолько низким.

— Ремус знает, я люблю девчонок… — протянул Сивый, снова появляясь в поле зрения. — И ещё люблю, когда они сопротивляются… Смазливые девчонки и маленькие детки, вот что мне больше всего по душе…

— Я слышал, миссис Поттер была красавицей, — сказал Макнейр даже ещё более зловеще, чем раньше. — А потом я нашёл это фото, и оказалось, что это правда, она была красива… Даже в смерти… Только взгляните в эти глаза… Выдающаяся красота ничьих жён не спасает от смерти…

Вскрик Ремуса, полный боли, смешался со звуками жестокого смеха и свиста Пожирателей смерти. Послышался глухой удар, и, обернувшись, Джинни увидела, как её отец качнулся назад, зажимая нос — из-под пальцев текла кровь.

— Я разве не велел тебе сесть? — разъярённо прорычал Макнейр. — Вы все меня бесите. Но учтите: бесить меня вам невыгодно. Итак, Люпин бесполезен, ну а что насчёт остальных? — Он принялся обходить их по кругу, тыкая палочкой людям в лица и размахивая папкой. — Ты знаешь, где он? Ты знаешь? Ты? Нет? Ты знаешь, где он? Видел его в последнее время? — повторял он уже без энтузиазма, разочарование начинало проявляться в нём всё больше. — Давайте же, вы все, мы пытаемся поймать убийцу! Это ваш гражданский долг…

— Никто его не видел, потому что его тут не было! — воскликнул Билл. — А если бы и был, то аппарировал бы куда-нибудь в другое место, когда вы сюда явились.

— Так, ну и куда, ты думаешь, он бы направился? — спросил Макнейр. — Я знаю, многие из вас с ним дружили, у вас должны быть какие-то догадки.

В воздухе повисло раздражённое молчание. Внезапно Макнейр, резко наклонившись, схватил Фреда за волосы и потащил его из гущи сидевших — ноги у Фреда всё ещё не двигались. Джордж выкрикивал имя Фреда, и Молли тоже, но Макнейр потянул его так, чтобы он сел, всё так же крепко вцепившись ему в волосы. Фред свирепо глядел на него снизу вверх.

— Я же сказал тебе, что мы ещё поболтаем.

— Иди в задницу, — сказал Фред.

— Чью, твою? Если ты продолжишь отвечать так грубо, мы поссоримся, — попенял ему Макнейр. — Значит, так, не будем ожесточаться, министерство так не поступает. Но поймать Поттера, прежде чем он убьёт ещё кого-нибудь, — дело первостепенной важности, ясно? Так что, фактически, цели оправдывают средства, что скажешь?

Фред, сжимая кулаки, промолчал. Джинни не могла прогнать воспоминание о том, как Фред и Джордж дразнили Гарри, говоря, что им что-то известно…

— Ты, очевидно, намерен оправдывать Поттера всеми силами. Вы хорошие друзья?

— Не твоё дело.

У Джинни сжалось сердце. Почему Фред не мог просто последовать примеру Люпина? Макнейр дал Фреду пощёчину и угрожающе ткнул ему пальцем в лицо.

— У меня нет времени на подобную чушь. Я знаю, что Поттер дружил с вашей семьёй, нет смысла пытаться меня надурить. Вы с ним хорошие друзья?

Фред открыл было рот, скорее всего, собираясь ответить ещё одним ругательством, но тут Молли порывисто вскочила на ноги.

— Все мои сыновья с ним знакомы, — торопливо заговорила она. — Он несколько раз у нас гостил. Но всё это лето мы его не видели.

— Его тут не было?

— Нет.

Макнейр подошёл к ней, целя палочкой ей в горло.

— Если вы мне лжёте, мы это узнаем. Мы обыскиваем ваш дом до последней досточки. Если найдём что-то, доказывающее, что он недавно здесь был, ты будешь расценена как соучастница.

— Его уже очень давно здесь не было, — повторила Молли.

Макнейр некоторое время смеривал её холодным взглядом, но Молли лишь смотрела прямо ему в глаза. Джинни охватила гордость за то, какую смелость проявляла её мать, но, должно быть, это отразилось у неё на лице, потому что Макнейр неожиданно перевёл свой пристальный взгляд на неё.

— Сядь, — проворчал он Молли, не сводя глаз с Джинни. Он приблизился к ней, напоминая большую кошку, настигающую добычу, и грозно навис над ней.

— Добрый вечер, — уверенным голосом сказала она, прерывая молчание. Боковым зрением она увидела, как Фред одобрительно ей улыбнулся. Макнейра не удивило, что она нарушила план его акции устрашения.

— А ты кто такая? — спросил он.

— Джинни Уизли, — осознав, что он не узнал её по столкновению в отделе Тайн, Джинни испытала значительное облегчение.

— Младший ребёнок Уизли, Макнейр, — дал подсказку какой-то Пожиратель смерти. — На год младше Поттера.

— А, стало быть, ты наверняка хорошо его знаешь?

— Едва ли. Он на класс старше, у нас не было общих уроков. — Она ощутила, как в ответ на этот его допрос в ней начала разгораться сила, почувствовала, как её переполнила воля к сопротивлению.

— Тем не менее ты явно очень расстроилась, увидев ту фотографию… Это потому, что он так на него похож?

— Нет, — хладнокровно ответила Джинни. — Выставлять напоказ изображение трупа — любого трупа — это выводит из равновесия. Конечно же, я бы расстроилась, и неважно, кто это. — Улучив момент, она мельком взглянула на Ремуса — тот всё ещё был бледен и отрешённо рассматривал пол.

— В таком случае ты не хочешь увидеть другие фото? — поинтересовался Макнейр, снова открывая папку.

— Как я только что сказала, это очень сильно выводит из равновесия.

— Знаешь, у них тут изложены действительно все подробности. Впечатляет, насколько всё тщательно сделано. Например, ты знала, что миссис Поттер оставила свою палочку на кухне? Или что тарелки, оставшиеся с обеда, ещё не успели вымыть? А ещё мистер Поттер начал письмо своему другу, его нашли в кабинете.

Теперь и он посматривал на Ремуса, который по-прежнему не поднимал взгляд от золотого пола.

— Не вижу связи, как всё это относится к делу, — храбро произнесла Джинни. В ней нарастало какое-то странное ощущение уверенности. Она всегда хорошо умела лгать: детство рядом с Фредом и Джорджем подарило ей несколько полезных навыков, как выкрутиться из беды.

Он нагнулся, чтобы посмотреть ей прямо в глаза. Отвратительные усы подчёркивали усмешку.

— Просто подумал, тебе может быть интересно. Всё это интересные детали, да и дело в целом было интересным.

— Всё это мало что для меня значит. Мне тогда только-только два месяца исполнилось.

Он поднял другую фотографию. На ней черноволосый младенец кричал в камеру, из ужасной раны в форме молнии на лбу по личику стекали струйки крови.

— Вот эту сделали прямо перед тем, как его умыли и отправили к родственникам. Что ты об этом думаешь?

Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, но Джинни заставила себя обуздать эмоции, надеясь лишь, что её лицо оставалось спокойным.

— Это очень грустная картина.

— Но не причиняет тебе горе?

— Не особенно.

Казалось, он был разочарован; чем больше усилий ему приходилось прикладывать, чтобы получить полезную информацию, тем слабее становилась радость от издевательств над пленными.

— Считаешь ли ты, что Поттер может вернуться в Годрикову Впадину?

— Я не знаю, — ответила Джинни, на этот раз честно. — Мы не настолько были близки, чтобы говорить об этом месте. Как я уже упоминала, я не так хорошо его знала.

— Он когда-либо называл при тебе какие-то особенные места? Где он мог бы укрыться?

— Я уже вам сказала, что не так хорошо его знала.

Выругавшись, Макнейр отвернулся, выбирая для допроса следующего человека, по-видимому, случайным образом. Джинни воспользовалась возможностью придвинуться поближе к Тонкс — та обняла её одной рукой — и перегнуться через её колени к Люпину.

— Ремус, — прошептала она. — Ремус, как вы?

Повернув голову, он медленно окинул её взглядом. Он выглядел старым и более несчастным, чем Джинни доводилось его видеть. Он коротко кивнул и снова уткнулся взглядом в землю. Похоже, он чуть заметно покачивался вперёд-назад. Джинни крепко обняла Тонкс, не слушая больше Макнейра с его вопросами. Его боевой запал кончился, и всё, что ему теперь оставалось, — повторять одни и те же вопросы с усиливающимся отчаянием, снова и снова, каждому следующему гостю.

Джинни то и дело поёживалась от прохлады ночного воздуха, к тому же на танцевальном настиле, да ещё в тесном платье, невозможно было устроиться сколько-нибудь удобно. Потирая глаза, она молилась, чтобы Гарри, Рон и Гермиона были в безопасности, и с тоской думала о счастливых летних днях у озера.

Она слышала, как Ли с жаром настаивал, что не видел Гарри этим вечером. Тонкс притянула к себе с другой стороны Люпина, обнимая их обоих, а Джинни никак не могла перестать дрожать. Пар от их дыхания клубился перед ними в холодном ночном воздухе, это ощущалось так, будто рядом дементор, хотя Джинни знала, что их тут нет. Под навес начали слетаться мотыльки, привлечённые парящими светильниками, и Джинни наблюдала, как они беспомощно бьются о стекло.

Прошли часы, прежде чем Пожиратели смерти окончательно признали поражение. Допросили каждого гостя, ни от кого не добившись ни единого признака того, что Гарри был здесь. Стэн Шанпайк начал раздавать обратно волшебные палочки; Джинни почувствовала дикое искушение наслать на него славный Летучемышиный сглаз, но крайняя усталость и страх, что тогда их задержали бы тут ещё дольше, помогли удержаться.

Краем глаза она заметила, что папа незаметно для Пожирателей смерти сдвинулся к краю навеса и исподволь запустил в ночное небо серебристую комету. Люди начинали аппарировать. Ли перед тем, как уйти, порывисто обнял близнецов. Кто-то набросил ей на плечи шаль. Она обернулась: мама — лицо её прорезали морщины — грустно ей улыбалась.

— Ты была очень храброй, — сказала Молли и притянула её в объятие.

Мама вдруг словно щёлкнула выключателем, давая волю всем переживаниям, мыслям и воспоминаниям, что всё это время подавляла. Молли всхлипывала — теперь, когда свободна была выразить свои эмоции от того, что семье ничего больше не угрожало, — снова стала той испуганной женщиной, которую Джинни всего несколько дней назад утешала на кухне. Джинни сжала зубы и накрепко сомкнула веки, пытаясь удержать слёзы, но они всё равно потекли, горячие и влажные на холодных щеках. В воображении мелькали образы безжизненных тел, измученных людей и кричащих младенцев.


	7. Испуганный человек

Все собрались в гостиной, вплотную друг к другу, пытаясь на скорую руку убрать последствия разгрома, учинённого Пожирателями смерти. Диваны были распороты, подушки свалены наземь, книги сброшены с полок и раскиданы по всему полу, чуть ли не полностью устилая ковёр, покрытый отпечатками грязных ботинок. Убирали вручную, как-то удивительно обыденно, словно всё шло как обычно и это было повседневное явление — что твой дом переворачивают вверх дном при обыске.

Всё ещё кутаясь в мамину шаль, Джинни без особого энтузиазма расправила пинками смятый ковёр, чтобы он принял горизонтальное положение, угрюмо глядя, как мама залечивает папин окровавленный нос.

— Не надо было тебе на него бросаться, — отчитывала его Молли. — Я к тому, что, Артур, ну в самом деле, есть время и место для подвигов, а есть…

— Я не собирался терпеть такое его обращение с Ремусом, — твёрдо ответил Артур. — Я должен был оказать сопротивление.

Ремус слегка улыбнулся, подбирая с полу осколки лампы.

— Я тронут, Артур, правда, но я в порядке. Не стоит рисковать жизнью ради того, чтобы защитить мои чувства.

— Даже если и так, — упрямо произнёс Артур, — я не позволю пытать моих родных и друзей. Не говоря уже о том, насколько непочтительно это было по отношению к Поттерам. Ту папку не следовало вообще выносить на свет, а тем более использовать как часть какой-то извращённой тактики допроса.

— Я раньше не осознавал, до какой степени Гарри похож на своего отца, — потрясённо проговорил Джордж. — То есть я знаю, вы все постоянно это твердили, но… — Он умолк, смущённо посмотрев на Люпина.

— Да, это и вправду поразительно, — кивнул Ремус. — Это бросалось в глаза, даже когда он был совсем малышом. Мы частенько дразнили Джеймса, мол, это доказательство, что Гарри не сын какого-нибудь молочника.

— Ничего себе получился бы поворот сюжета в легенде об Избранном, а? — фыркнул Фред. — Ладно, как бы то ни было, у тебя всё нормально, Люпин?

Люпин хоть и выглядел напряжённым, но улыбнулся Фреду.

— Конечно. Неприятный вышел конец у чудесного вечера, но все мы придём в себя. — Тонкс улыбнулась ему и потянулась за поцелуем, но Ремус, кажется, не обратив внимания, в этот момент повернул голову в сторону, так что поцелуй угодил куда-то в челюсть.

Это не осталось незамеченным, но тут, к счастью, вклинился Артур, нарушив тем самым неловкую тишину.

— Ну, полагаю, за нами всё ещё могут наблюдать. Конечно, большинство гостей ушли, но думаю, членам Ордена стоит как минимум задержаться здесь ещё какое-то время. Они не слишком многое могли себе позволить при таком количестве свидетелей, но я не хочу рисковать, чтобы кого-нибудь загнали в угол, подловив, когда он один.

У Люпина это явно вызвало приступ раздражения, а вот Тонкс не на шутку расстроилась.

— Надо проверить, как там мама с папой. У меня такое ужасное чувство…

— Уверен, с ними всё хорошо, Тонкс, — негромко сказал Билл. — Останься с нами, только на одну ночь.

— Наколдуем что-нибудь и поспим тут, — кивнула она, тяжело вздохнув.

— Сначала выпьем чаю, — велела Молли. — Чтобы успокоить нервы.

— Ага, по Джинни точно заметно, что ей это не помешает, — сказал Чарли.

Джинни сердито на него зыркнула.

— Я в порядке! — заверила она. — Только ужасно холодно до сих пор!

— Нет, тебе действительно пришлось несладко…

— Я не маленькая девочка! Ты настолько…

— Прекратите это, вы двое, — резко бросила Молли, направляясь в сторону кухни. — Ни у кого тут нет желания выслушивать вашу перебранку. Все — и я имею в виду всех до единого — садитесь, а я сделаю чай.

Спорить никто не собирался, и все отыскали себе место, куда можно было приземлиться в разгромленной комнате, даже если это означало наколдовать подушку и сесть прямо на пол. За окном в темноте, у границы сада, временами виднелись пятна света — несомненно, от волшебных палочек.

— Они что, выставили тут посты? — поинтересовался Джордж. — Вот проныры!

— Я говорил, — мрачно произнёс Артур. — Все останутся в доме до утра. — Флёр раздражённо вздохнула и положила голову Биллу на плечо. Он поцеловал её в макушку и примирительно что-то прошептал. Джинни скорчила рожу Фреду, а тот в ответ изогнул брови.

— Не могу п’гогнать из головы ту ужасную ка’гтину, — вздрогнула мадам Делакур. Полусонная Габриэль сидела у неё на коленях. — Так жутко.

— И подло, — согласился месье Делакур, промокая платком влажный лоб.

— Сожалею, что вам пришлось смотреть на это, — сказал Ремус. На лице его была написана сокрушительная вина.

— Не будь идиотом, — возразил Фред. — Это не твоя вина, сам знаешь. Просто всё пошло наперекосяк.

— Нельзя было так поступать, — с жаром проговорила Тонкс. — В той папке слишком важные, секретные данные, её нельзя было выносить из архива.

— Никак не могу понять, — протянул Чарли. — Почему они думали, что если покажут нам эти материалы, то с большей долей вероятности заставят нас выложить информацию о Гарри?

— Наверное, надеялись, что эмоционально неустойчивых людей проще запугать и получить информацию — поэтому, кстати, и Сивого притащили, — ответила Тонкс. — Или, может, просто хотели позлорадствовать.

— Плюс они хотели, чтобы мы держали в голове, что сопротивление им может закончиться лишь смертью, — тихо добавил Артур. — Это была ещё и угроза.

— Именно, — согласился Люпин. — Вот почему он показал фотографию Лили только мне одному. Это была угроза, что пострадает моя жена, как это случилось с женой Джеймса.

— Козёл-жёноненавистник, — с горечью охарактеризовала Макнейра Тонкс. — Если он хотел запугать меня, следовало угрожать мне лично, а не через моего мужа.

— Ну, если уж он использовал погибших родителей ребёнка-сироты, на этом он бы не остановился, правда? — язвительно заметил Фред. — Ужас, я теперь никогда не смогу думать о Гарри и его родителях как прежде, на краю сознания вечно будет всплывать эта чудовищная картина.

Люпин, вздохнув, покачал головой и порылся в карманах.

— Вот, — открыл он бумажник. — Я не допущу, чтобы Джеймса запомнили таким.

Он передал Фреду маленькую фотографию, которую явно много раз сворачивали и разворачивали обратно.

— Обалдеть, — рассмеялся Фред. — Ты тут такой юный!

— О-о, я хочу увидеть! — восторженно выпалила Флёр. Каким-то образом ей удавалось выглядеть элегантно, даже когда она вскарабкалась по дивану, чтобы заглянуть Фреду через плечо. — О! Ф’гед п’гав! Ты тут очень молодой — и весьма п’гивлекательный! А кто тот красивый мужчина на заднем плане? Он великолепен, почти столь же хо’гош, как мой муж.

Люпин издал лающий смешок.

— Должно быть, ты говоришь о Сириусе.

— Не может быть! — раскрыл рот от изумления Джордж. — Азкабан не пошёл на пользу несчастному парню, да? А вот этот тощий мальчишка рядом с тобой?

— Питер. Давайте о нём не будем.

— Дайте мне посмотреть! — потребовала Джинни, вставая на ноги и пытаясь сообразить, как пересечь комнату, ни на кого не наступив.

Молли вернулась и теперь раздавала чашки с чаем. Проходя мимо, с подозрением глядя на близнецов и новоиспечённую невестку, одну из чашек она втиснула в руки Джинни.

— Что это тут у вас?

— Фотография Ремуса и компании, — жизнерадостно ответил Джордж. — До того, как всё стало печально.

Джинни добралась до них и неловко перегнулась через Фреда, чтобы посмотреть самой. На чёрно-белом фото в камеру гордо улыбались четверо молодых людей. Они казались беззаботными, уверенными в себе. Среди них стоял и отец Гарри — он выглядел одновременно в точности как сын и при этом почему-то совершенно по-другому: были некоторые отличия в том, как он улыбался, в том, как держал себя…

— Папа Гарри выглядит довольным собой, — сказала она Ремусу.

Ремус тепло усмехнулся.

— В отличие от Гарри, скромность ему свойственна не была. По его мнению, весь мир — это большая шутка, а он — комедийная звезда.

— Похоже, он был наш человек, — одобрительно заметил Фред, протягивая руку, чтобы передать фотографию маме.

— О, только посмотрите, — проворковала она. — Какая прелесть. Когда это сняли, Ремус?

— Вскоре после окончания Хогвартса, Джеймс сделал Лили предложение лишь несколько дней спустя, кажется. 

Джинни никогда раньше не видела его таким: неожиданно он стал гораздо более радостным, чем всего пару минут назад. Каким-то образом чувство ностальгии придало ему сил, и он вдруг испытал прилив воодушевления и гордости. Её удивило, что ему вдруг захотелось предаться воспоминаниям — после того, как он отмахнулся от её расспросов о свадьбе Поттеров.

— Мы тогда много всякого делали для Ордена, — оживлённо продолжал он. Молли передала фото Артуру с Биллом. — Дамблдор пригласил нас вступить в наш последний школьный день, и мы погрузились в это с головой. Джеймс и Сириус думали, это отличное приключение. Взяли за привычку соревноваться, кто задержит больше Пожирателей смерти.

— Отлично, теперь у меня ощущение, будто я ничегошеньки не достиг в жизни, — проворчал Чарли. — Ничто так не заставит почувствовать себя лентяем, как вид нескольких шокирующее юных революционеров.

— Не забудь, что ещё и трусом, — подсказал Фред. — Когда ты там собирался отправиться обратно в Румынию? В среду вроде? Не позволяй нам тебя задерживать, у нас тут и так уже слишком много людей, готовых участвовать в военных действиях.

— Ага, едва можно протолкнуться сквозь толпу тех, кто нам помогает, — поддержал его Джордж. — Я уже говорил на днях — у меня есть ещё одно ухо, от которого надо избавиться.

— Расскажите мне, — воинственно перебила Джинни, пристально глядя на Фреда с Джорджем. Она сама не до конца понимала, почему случилась эта вспышка, но что-то в этой беседе — и ещё в фотографии — словно подбросило дров в огонь, что в ней пылал. — Вы должны мне рассказать. Всем нам. Что вам известно.

Эти двое беспокойно переглянулись. Все остальные в комнате, судя по всему, были ошарашены и сбиты с толку. Мадам Делакур смотрела на неё так, будто она сошла с ума.

— Джинни, ты чего? — встревоженно спросил Чарли. — Они просто пошутили, ты же знаешь…

— Им что-то известно. Насчёт того, что затевают Гарри, Рон и Гермиона. Об их цели. Столько раз делали всякие намёки…

— Мы всего лишь шутили, — сказал Джордж.

— Нет, ничего подобного. Нечего мне лгать.

Повисла давящая тишина. Фред и Джордж, казалось, немного съёжились под тяжёлыми взглядами.

— Смотрите… Это могло ничего и не значить, — медленно начал Фред.

— Рассказывайте, — потребовал Люпин. Его явно переполняла энергия, он пришёл в боевую готовность.

Джордж неловко потёр шею.

— В общем, возможно, это ерунда… Но они говорили, что не собираются возвращаться, потому что им что-то надо сделать, так? Что-то, что велел им Дамблдор. Ну и мы были в их старой комнате, а окно было открыто. Рон и Гермиона разговаривали в саду.

— Это ещё до прибытия Гарри, — вставил Фред.

— Что они говорили? — спросила Джинни. Сердце билось так, что чуть ли не выскакивало наружу. Чарли от удивления раскрыл рот. Артур замер на середине движения, поднеся чашку к лицу.

— Рон спрашивал, что они будут делать, когда «найдут их все», и придумала ли Гермиона, как от них избавиться.

— От чего избавиться? — уточнила Тонкс.

— Мы не знаем, — ответил Джордж. — Они так и не назвали. Но потом Гермиона сказала, что она надеялась, что Дамблдор объяснит Гарри, как это сделать, и беспокоилась, что «так Дамблдор и повредил свою руку». Тогда Рон совсем приуныл и сказал, что всё безнадёжно, что они слишком неопытны и что со стороны Дамблдора было нечестно взвалить на них такую задачу.

— Ну так он был абсолютно прав! — воскликнула Молли. — У Дамблдора в распоряжении был целый Орден!

— Вы что-то не упомянули, — заметил Артур. — Не так ли?

— Да, — веско произнёс Фред. — Гермиона пыталась вбить в Рона немножко здравого смысла… Сказала… Ну…

— Она сказала: «Поскольку дело касается магии столь тёмной, у нас нет выбора». Потом ещё что-то про то, что Волдеморт пошёл против самих законов природы, — подхватил Джордж. — А затем она посоветовала ему встряхнуться, потому что Гарри и так был убеждён, что умрёт, а она не может одновременно искать «те мерзкие штуки», да ещё и выступать в роли группы поддержки для них обоих.

Последовала долгая пауза.

— Это… это всё, что мы слышали, — смущённо закончил Фред.

— Так, значит, они что-то ищут? — предположил Люпин. — Этих «что-то» несколько?

— Очень тёмные предметы, судя по рассказу, — Билл сосредоточенно нахмурился. — Рон прав, они слишком неопытны, чтобы пойти и попробовать разрушать проклятия, связаться с тем, что ранило самого Дамблдора. Им нужно, чтобы рядом был кто-то опытный, тот, кто знает тёмные искусства.

— Гарри вбил себе в голову, что никому не должен рассказывать, — посетовала Молли. — Я попыталась. Он был не особенно доверчивым.

— Рону с Гермионой он вполне доверяет, — с досадой бросила Джинни. — Вы уверены, что они не упоминали, как те штуки называются?

Близнецы кивнули.

— Мы надеялись, ты знаешь, именно это и пытались у тебя выведать.

— Не-а. Он мне ничегошеньки не рассказал, — честно ответила Джинни. Она испытывала ярость и смятение — и внезапно поняла, что даже рада, что Гарри тут не было. Тонкс смотрела на неё с сочувствием.

— Знаете что, давайте-ка все немного отдохнём, — несколько раздражённо сказала Молли. — Будем надеяться, что в скором времени получим от них весточку. Сегодня был долгий день, и мы все жутко устали.

— Oui, — согласился месье Делакур, широко зевнув. — Уже солнце встаёт.

И действительно, над горизонтом показалось розоватое свечение, и в тусклом сером свете уже виднелись тёмные очертания сада. Все торопливо пожелали друг другу хорошего сна, с некоторой долей смущения решили, кто где будет спать, и устроились по местам, рассчитывая на хотя бы несколько драгоценных часов отдыха.

 

***

СТАНДАРТЫ ОБУЧЕНИЯ ВОЛШЕБСТВУ: РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ ЭКЗАМЕНОВ

Проходные баллы:  
Превосходно (П)  
Выше ожидаемого (В)  
Удовлетворительно (У)

Непроходные баллы:  
Слабо (С)  
Отвратительно (О)  
Тролль (Т)

ДЖИНЕВРА МОЛЛИ УИЗЛИ ПОЛУЧИЛА СЛЕДУЮЩИЕ ОЦЕНКИ:

Астрономия: У  
Нумерология: О  
Чары: П  
Уход за магическими существами: П  
Защита от Темных искусств: В  
Гербология: В  
История магии: С  
Магловедение: П  
Зелъеварение: В  
Трансфигурация: В

Она так крепко сжимала пергамент, что тот уже похрустывал, и то смеялась, то вздыхала с облегчением. Мама вновь и вновь целовала её в висок.

— О, Джинни, прекрасно! Просто прекрасно! Ты всегда была такой способной девочкой, только посмотри! О, я так горжусь тобой…

— Не так уж и плохо, да? — радостно сказала она. — То есть я немного разочарована из-за нумерологии, но я взяла её только потому, что меня уговорила Гермиона, и…

— Ой, ерунда! — перебила её Молли, махнув рукой. — Всегда думала, что это излишне трудный предмет, кому он вообще нужен? К тому же — три П! Три! Да ещё и куча В, о, сию же минуту расскажу твоему отцу… — Она поспешила прочь, вытирая слёзы гордости.

Улыбнувшись, Джинни развернула оставшуюся часть письма. Замечательная новость, как раз то, что нужно было им с мамой после всего, что случилось на свадьбе, и она надеялась, что…

По мере того, как она просматривала остаток письма, ей всё больше начинало казаться, что у неё отключился мозг.

_Дорогая мисс Уизли,_

_Приглашаем вас в Хогвартс на шестой год обучения. Всем студентам школьного возраста рекомендуется отметить, что отныне, начиная с 1 сентября, посещение является строго обязательным для всех юных волшебников и волшебниц. Невыполнение данного предписания может повлечь за собой расследование со стороны отдела магического правопорядка и приговор к тюремному заключению сроком до пяти лет._

_Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к письму списком необходимых книг…_

Чувствуя лёгкое головокружение, Джинни прошла в гостиную, где мама сидела перед камином, сунув голову в пламя, а Чарли вальяжно разлёгся на диване, до сих пор в пижаме.

— Всё нормально? — угрюмо спросил он. — Не думаешь больше о прошлой ночи, а? Я говорил тебе…

— Нет, я не думаю о свадьбе, — слабо выдавила она и протянула ему письмо. — Взгляни на это. Что-то не так.

По мере чтения его брови поднимались всё выше, и он приподнялся на локте.

— Строго обязательным? Это… что-то новенькое. А это ещё что такое? Тюремное заключение? Нельзя отправлять в Азкабан несовершеннолетних.

— Не знаю… Именно поэтому я так испугалась, — призналась она. — То есть все ведь и так посещают Хогвартс, разве нет? Но тут действительно что-то необъяснимое.

Он кивнул, продолжая внимательно изучать письмо.

— Да… Кроме того, тут нет адреса директора…

— Что?

— Смотри, — он повернул письмо к ней и постучал пальцем вверху пергамента: — Вот тут всегда указывали адрес Дамблдора. Чтобы можно было послать ответ. Но мы до сих пор не знаем, кто стал директором, и они даже не запросили ответ… Видимо, потому что посещение строго обязательно.

— Это будет Макгонагалл, так ведь? — недоумённо спросила Джинни. — Она была заместителем директора.

Чарли беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Я тоже так думал.

Молли поднялась с пола. Она выглядела взволнованной.

— Папа сказал — ты молодец, — скороговоркой произнесла она. — Э-э, было ли ещё что-то в письме?

— Ты имеешь в виду — кроме момента насчёт обязательного посещения?

У Молли вытянулось лицо.

— Так, значит, это правда. Твой отец сказал, об этом весь сегодняшний «Пророк», они сделали объявление сегодня утром.

— Дикость какая-то, — мрачно сказала Джинни. — Мне это не нравится.

— Да и мне не особенно, — подавленно ответила Молли. — Тем не менее, мы ничего не можем сделать. Нельзя допустить, чтобы тут рыскало ещё больше министерских, меня и так поражает, что они купились на обманку с упырём.

— Джинни, ты письмо до конца дочитала? — нахмурившись, спросил Чарли.

— Нет, но там же обычный список книг и формы, ну и про поезд, разве нет?

— Сначала ты должна явиться на собеседование в министерство… чтобы подтвердить согласие на обучение.

— Но там сказано, что оно обязательное, — испуганно возразила Молли. — Чушь какая-то.

— Бьюсь об заклад, это для того, чтобы можно было нас допросить! — выпалила Джинни. — Как на свадьбе!

— «Подробную информацию о собеседовании по вопросу посещения школы студенты получат в надлежащем порядке», — процитировал Чарли, внимательно вчитываясь в написанное, будто от этого зависело, как много ему тогда откроется. — Да, пожалуй, ты права, очень может быть, что они собираются допрашивать каждого в отдельности, куда делись Гарри с Гермионой.

— Они же не знают, что Гермиона не появится, — напомнила Джинни. — К тому же придётся расспросить слишком много народу только лишь для того, чтобы разыскать Гарри, и это при том, что большинство из них вообще с ним не знакомы.

Ответ они получили, когда домой с работы вернулся Артур и принёс экземпляр газеты. Ко всеобщему ужасу, в газете описывались новые процедуры, призванные установить «статус крови» студентов, имеющие целью удостовериться, что все дети, внесённые в список учащихся, оказались там «при законных и справедливых обстоятельствах».

— Стало быть, это всё для того, чтобы отсеять маглорождённых? — гневно поинтересовалась Джинни. — Что будет с теми учениками, у кого, как выяснится, кровь недостаточно чиста?

— Наверное, им не позволят учиться, — предположил Джордж. — Но они обязаны всё же явиться на собеседование, чтобы в этом убедились, судя по всему…

— М-да, это ничуточки не кажется подозрительным, — протянул Фред. — Пап, а в министерстве что говорили?

— Как правило, люди достаточно благоразумны, чтобы не высовываться, так что никто толком ничего не говорит, — ответил Артур. — Я бы сказал так: большинство людей по меньшей мере определённо встревожены, но в основе уклада всегда лежали антимагловские настроения, поэтому они с лёгкостью игнорируют изменения, пока те не коснутся их самих.

— Что будет с одиннадцатилетками? — бросила Джинни. — Которые и понятия об этом мире не имеют?

— Не представляю, — печально произнёс Артур. — Но для дачи показаний вызывают даже взрослых маглорождённых. Кингсли упоминал, что Тед Тонкс подумывает податься в бега.

— Неудивительно, после того, что случилось с ним и Андромедой, — вздохнула Молли.

— Люпин ещё не вернулся? — спросила Джинни. Наутро после свадьбы, проснувшись, они обнаружили плачущую Тонкс, сидевшую в одиночестве за кухонным столом. Ремус сказал ей, что кое-что придумал и ему нужно пойти и сделать одно дело. С тех пор от него не было и весточки.

— Нет, — сердитым голосом ответил Артур. — Кто его знает, куда он ушёл. Кингсли думает, возможно, кто-то живёт в старом штабе, но неизвестно, друг это или враг.

— Может, это Рон и остальные, — с надеждой произнёс Фред.

— Я тоже склонен к такой мысли, — кивнул Артур, — но проверять слишком рискованно. В каждом месте, что имеет хоть малейшее отношение к Гарри, околачиваются Пожиратели смерти — по всей видимости, они побывали даже в Суррее.

— Не уверена, что хочу, чтобы Джинни возвращалась в Хогвартс, — со слезами на глазах призналась Молли. — Может, нам всем было бы безопаснее скрыться.

— Ты шутишь? — возмутилась Джинни. — Ты всё лето старалась уговорить Гарри чёртова Поттера, его маглорождённую подругу и моего брата, предателя крови, продолжить обучение, а теперь согласна с ними? Если ты не хотела отпускать меня в школу, надо было разрешить уйти с ними!

— Не глупи, — отрезала Молли. — Теперь, очевидно же, всё по-другому.

— Я думаю, нам лучше потянуть время, — осмотрительно сказал Артур. — Если сейчас попытаемся исчезнуть, только привлечём к себе ещё больше внимания. В обозримом будущем наша кровь нас защитит.

— Кровь не защитила Билла! — закричала Молли. — И Джорджа! И Рона кровь не защитит! О Артур! — Она расплакалась. Артур безмолвно подошёл к ней и принялся утешать.

Чувствуя себя эмоционально опустошённой, вовсе не в настроении хлопотать вокруг мамы, Джинни отправилась в свою комнату, подумывая, не сбежать ли из дома и попытаться разыскать остальных. Услышала, что Фред с Джорджем поднимаются за ней по ступенькам, и высунулась на лестничную площадку, чтобы их увидеть.

— Я думала о том, что вы говорили прошлой ночью, — сказала она им.

Они посмотрели на неё с раздражением.

— Нам вообще не стоило ничего говорить, — пробормотал Джордж. — Теперь вы все от нас не отцепитесь.

— Как думаете, вещи, которые оставил им Дамблдор, могли быть теми тёмными предметами? Снитч, книга, та щёлкающая штука?

— Не то чтобы они выглядели очень уж тёмными, — снисходительно заявил Джордж. — Дай нам пройти, сколько можно разговаривать только обо всём гнетущем.

Джинни оставила эту реплику без внимания.

— Дневник Риддла тоже не производил впечатления чего-то нехорошего.

— Послушай, те вещи были проверены в министерстве, и там сказали, что с ними всё в порядке. А теперь, пожалуйста, отодвинься, нам надо обсудить одно дело.

— Но меч-то — нет! — быстро сказала она. — Меч они Гарри отдавать не собирались! — Однако близнецы уже обошли её сбоку: им надоела главная тема для разговоров, что завладела домом со времени свадьбы. — Это мог быть меч! — крикнула она, устремившись за ними вслед. Но они захлопнули дверь прямо у неё перед носом.

Назавтра уехал Чарли, нескладно извинившись, что не может остаться и помочь. Джинни с близнецами согласились в том, что это было довольно эгоистично с его стороны. Фред и Джордж так часто заглядывали в гости — всё равно что переехали обратно, но тем не менее казалось, что после свадебной суматохи в доме стало слишком тихо. На поверхность всплыло ощущение скуки, и это заставляло Джинни испытывать странное чувство вины — разве её не должно было съедать беспокойство? Но вместо этого она часами предавалась размышлениям о загадочных предметах, что обсуждали Рон с Гермионой, и о том, насколько уместно было эксцентричное завещание Дамблдора.

Кроме того, ей пришло дополнительное письмо, предписывающее явиться на следующей неделе в министерство для прохождения собеседования. За этим последовал оживлённый спор о том, стоит ли ей вообще давать себе труд туда идти, но в конце концов решено было, что у неё в действительности нет особого выбора. Отец уже рассказывал о зловещих переменах в министерстве; навряд ли они смогли бы без проблем выстоять против нового режима.

Тишина и нервозная обстановка в доме радости не прибавляли, так что все почувствовали некоторую долю облегчения, когда посреди дня, во время обеда, на пороге появился всклокоченный и заметно взбудораженный Ремус Люпин.

— Где тебя носило? — потребовала ответа Молли, забирая у него мантию. — Мы все ужасно беспокоились, Тонкс была вне себя!

— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Мне скоро опять придётся уйти, но надо было поговорить с Артуром… — Немного помедлив, он сел за стол, подперев рукой голову. Вид у него был совершенно растоптанный.

— Ты выпил, что ли? — встревожено спросил Фред.

— А? О, нет… Ну, то есть да, но это неважно. Слушай, Артур, я тогда отправился в старый штаб.

— Так вот где ты жил последние три дня? — уточнил Артур. Молли поставила перед Люпином тарелку картофельного пюре с сосисками. Люпин благодарно ей улыбнулся.

— Нет, не я, а вот ваш сын с друзьями — да.

— Вы их видели? — в восторге вскрикнула Джинни. — У них всё нормально? Что случилось?

— Они в порядке, — отмахнулся от неё Ремус и повернулся обратно к Артуру. — Наткнулись на Пожирателей смерти на Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд в день свадьбы. Сильно настораживает то, насколько быстро их обнаружили.

— С ними точно всё нормально? Они не ранены? — повторила Джинни.

— Мерлин, — ошеломлённо произнёс Артур. — Как?

— Они не знают, — ответил Люпин, глотая некоторые звуки. — Они подумали — может, Надзор, но это невозможно. Я надеялся, ты сможешь что-нибудь разузнать в министерстве и понять, как и что они отслеживают.

— Вряд ли, — сказал Артур. — Это бы выглядело чересчур подозрительно.

— Так они живут на площади Гриммо? С ними можно связаться? — спросила Джинни.

— Никаких контактов, — строго велел Артур. Потом обратился к Люпину: — Там безопасно? Как насчёт Снейпа?

— Чары, что мы поставили, всё ещё на месте. Нет ни следа его присутствия.

— Что за чары? — поинтересовалась Джинни. — И почему там может быть небезопасно?

— Значит, им не грозит новое появление Пожирателей смерти? — продолжал Артур.

— Пожиратели торчат в засаде снаружи, но войти не могут. Меня вот больше беспокоит, как их нашли посреди магловского Лондона.

— Они ничего не говорили о…

— Ну, я спрошу Кингсли, — пообещал Артур, заглушая Джинни. — Но сам я ничего не могу сделать. Возможно…

— ХВАТИТ МЕНЯ ИГНОРИРОВАТЬ!

Они ошарашенно на неё уставились, Молли возмущённо сделала замечание, воскликнув: «Джинни!», а Фред с Джорджем ухмыльнулись друг другу поверх подливки.

— Мы не..

— Я знаю, что я несовершеннолетняя, но я и не маленькая девочка, — прошипела Джинни. Она сверлила глазами Люпина. — Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали мне, как они, всё, что они говорили. Я с ума сходила, думая о них, о всех троих. И я хочу знать, почему, в первую очередь, вы были там, учитывая, что мама часами пыталась утешить вашу плачущую жену.

— Ты совершенно как он, — выговорил Ремус сквозь сжатые зубы. — Я только что провёл три часа в пабе, стараясь успокоиться, и не собираюсь тратить время, оправдываясь перед подростками, которые даже не знают, как устроен этот мир.

— Стараясь успокоиться? — переспросила Молли, нахмурившись. — Что-то произошло?

— Мы с Гарри поссорились, — коротко ответил Ремус. — Я не собираюсь спорить больше ни с кем, я пришёл сюда, только чтобы поговорить с Артуром. Довольно об этом.

— О чём? — спросила Джинни.

— Я сказал, довольно об этом, — холодным тоном повторил он. Поскольку все продолжали его разглядывать, он сунул в рот пюре и медленно его прожевал, но потом, не поднимая глаз от своей тарелки, признался: — Я предложил пойти с ними, и он сказал «нет».

— О, как ты мог! — Джинни чуть не упала, так резко обернулась к маме, которая со звоном уронила вилку и теперь смотрела на Люпина с такой яростью, что Джинни диву давалась, как это он не бежит стремглав из дома.

— В таком случае, видимо, Тонкс вам рассказала, — невыразительно произнёс он, ковыряясь в еде.

— Что? Что рассказала? — спросила Джинни, переводя взгляд с одного из присутствующих на другого так быстро, что напоминала этим сурриката.

— На Ремуса возложена ответственность, которую он обязан выполнять, — прогрохотала Молли. Джинни была не одинока в своём замешательстве: остальные члены семьи казались столь же сбитыми с толку.

— Я не могу, — хрипло прошептал Ремус. Выглядел он пристыжённым. — Я пытался объяснить это Гарри…

Молли разразилась неверящим смехом, будто сошла с ума. Ремус закрыл лицо ладонями.

— О, пытался объяснить это Гарри, да? Могу поспорить, он проявил полное понимание. Мерлинова борода, немудрено, что вы поссорились.

Ремус раскачивался, держась руками за голову.

— Я не могу, — невнятно лепетал он. — Я не могу, не могу, вы не понимаете…

— О, я понимаю, Ремус, — сказала Молли. Лицо её сморщилось, на глазах выступили слёзы. — Я знаю этот страх. Знаю, что этот мир не… В нём нет условий для того, с чем вы вот-вот столкнётесь. Знаю, что ты не чувствуешь себя подготовленным. Но как ты мог? Как ты мог?

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, здесь всё гораздо сложнее… Но я просто… Просто подумал… — Голос Люпина был таким хриплым, что Джинни задавалась вопросом, не для того ли он закрывает лицо ладонями, чтобы скрыть, что плачет. — Он не понимает, что я с ними сделал, но всё же мог… Джеймс и Сириус, они… Они так много сражались, и Гарри… У Гарри нет опыта…

— Он не дитя, за которым тебе нужно присматривать, — мягко сказала Молли. — И то, какими были Джеймс и Сириус, теперь мало имеет значения.

— Знаю, — ответил Люпин. Его плечи слегка тряслись. — Я не такой, как Сириус. Нет. Я знаю, что они разные люди. Знаю. Я не Сириус. Не Сириус.

Молли встала и обняла его. Артур кивнул остальным в направлении двери, и они быстро покинули гостиную, оставляя их наедине.

— Ради всего святого, что это такое было? — прошептал Фред, когда Джордж закрыл за ними дверь. Джинни пожала плечами, абсолютно в недоумении, но Артур сел, тяжело вздохнув.

— Я думаю… — медленно произнёс он, снимая очки и потирая переносицу. — Я думаю, это очень испуганный человек…

— Ага, это мы заметили, — отозвался Джордж. — Что это с ним в последнее время? Он же всегда был таким сдержанным.

— Так что Тонкс рассказала маме? — спросила Джинни. — Думаешь, что-то про Сириуса? И поэтому Гарри разозлился?

— Нет, я думаю… — Артур, замолчав, оценивающе на них посмотрел. — Я думаю, покамест, если ваша мама не сочла правильным объявить об этом в ходе спора, значит, нам не следует давить на неё, чтобы выведать тайну. Не делай такое лицо, Джинни, — пожурил он, заметив, как она надулась. — Я понимаю, что ты расстроена, но ты должна уважать личные тайны людей, а тут очевидно, что Тонкс и Люпин не хотят, чтобы это многим стало известно.

Она мрачно кивнула, внезапно испытав чудовищную вину из-за своего ребяческого поведения. Её захлестнули воспоминания о том, как разносились по коридорам дома на Гриммо крики Гарри.

— Прости, что я повысила голос, — сказала она. — Я просто немного разочарована.

Артур улыбнулся.

— Всем нам иногда приходится кричать, чтобы нас услышали.


	8. Встречи в министерстве

Часы спустя до Джинни донёсся стук входной двери. Она уже почти засыпала, поэтому мельком задумалась, не приснился ли ей этот звук, но, прокравшись бесшумно по тёмному коридору и выглянув в окно, увидела, как Ремус торопливо прошагал за ворота, повернулся вокруг себя и исчез.

Она постаралась столь же беззвучно пробраться вниз по лестнице, обходя скрипучие участки, как делала это много лет. Навострив уши, скорчившись в неудобной позе на краю ступеньки, она прислушалась к разговору родителей на кухне.

— …намерен вернуться к Тонкс? — допытывался папа.

— Нет! — сокрушённо прошептала Молли. — Я упорно старалась его убедить, даже удалось немного в этом преуспеть, но его сейчас раздирают противоречия…

— Так, значит, я правильно угадал? Тонкс действительно?..

Наступила тишина. Джинни могла только догадываться, что мама, наверное, либо покачала головой, либо кивнула. Она услышала, как папа тяжело вздохнул.

— Он думает, он будет таким же, как он, боится, что обрёк на страдания их обоих, — сказала Молли. Джинни недоумённо нахмурилась. О ком она вообще говорила? Джинни не могла себе представить, чтобы Ремус обрёк кого-то на страдания.

— Бегство тут не поможет, — раздражённо произнёс Артур. — Я всегда считал, что он достаточно хорошо справляется со своими обстоятельствами, но, по-видимому, ошибался.

— Ну, когда дело касается ребёнка, всё начинает пугать, ты перестаёшь мыслить ясно, разве не так?

Тут раздался резкий глухой звук.

Джинни была так потрясена, что нога у неё соскользнула с края покрытой ковром ступеньки, и она, потеряв равновесие, неловко — и болезненно — упала на мягкое место.

Кухонная дверь немедленно распахнулась.

— Вот что я говорил тебе сегодня после обеда? — рассерженно поинтересовался папа. — О необходимости уважать чужие секреты?

— Я спустилась, чтобы взять стакан воды, — быстро сказала Джинни, сидя до сих пор на ступеньке, как маленькая.

— Даже не начинай, — предостерегающе прервала её мама. — Сколько ты слышала? Нет, я на самом деле не желаю знать, просто даже не смей повторить хоть слово из этого кому-то ещё.

— Тонкс и Люпин ждут ребёнка? — спросила Джинни.

— О, иди спать, Джинни, — решила не связываться с ней Молли.

— Ну так я права?

— Джинни, спать, — велел Артур.

— И Ремус от них сбежал? Что за полный…

— ДЖИНЕВРА!

Она со всех ног унеслась в свою комнату.

 

***

Следующие несколько дней она отчаянно пыталась выклянчить хоть какую-то информацию у родителей, но те держали рты на замке. Она успешно завербовала в свои ряды Фреда и Джорджа, которые, кажется, были столь же шокированы и вместе с тем заинтригованы, как и она, но им нужно было управлять магазином, да и других отвлекающих факторов у них находилось немало. Джинни ничего не оставалось, кроме как дуться, так что сование своего носа в чужие дела представлялось хорошим способом провести время.

— Тебе следовало бы пойти и подготовиться к завтрашнему собеседованию, — отчитала её Молли, в очередной раз пропустив мимо ушей её расспросы.

— Как, ради всего святого, я должна готовиться? — скептически поинтересовалась Джинни. — Там толком даже не сказано, чего ждать, не сказано написать что-то или практиковаться в заклинаниях…

— Ну а что надеть, ты подумала? — энергично спросила Молли, складывая выстиранную одежду решительным взмахом палочки.

— Э-э, про одежду? Не знаю. Я как-то обычно не планирую заранее, в чём идти.

— Да уж, оно и видно, — неодобрительно протянула Молли, подчёркнуто глядя на рваные джинсы Джинни и потрёпанную квиддичную майку. — Я считаю, ты должна постараться выглядеть профессионально.

— Зачем? Я же в школу собираюсь, а не ищу работу.

— Просто думаю, лучше будет не раскачивать лодку, к тому же положительное первое впечатление не помешает, — терпеливо объяснила Молли. — А теперь скажи, ты кормила Криволапа?

Джинни застонала.

— Вовсе незачем давать мне лишние поручения только потому, что мне скучно. Можно я схожу в деревню?

— Нет. Однозначно. Пойди покорми кота.

Вне себя от возмущения, Джинни поплелась наверх искать Криволапа, отрешённо спрашивая себя, скучно ли было Гарри, Рону и Гермионе. «Конечно же, нет, глупая, — горько подумала она. — Они ведь спасают мир, все события крутятся вокруг них».

Мысли вновь перескочили на таинственные предметы, за которыми охотились Гарри, Рон и Гермиона. Она не могла понять, почему они ищут какие-то там предметы, когда Гарри заявил, что их цель — убить Волдеморта, и пришла к выводу, что те вещи, что они ищут, можно использовать против него как оружие. Но потом вспомнила, что Рон спрашивал, как их уничтожить, и вернулась в точку отсчёта.

Криволап прятался под старой раскладушкой Гермионы — у Джинни ещё не дошли руки её убрать.

— Скучаешь по ней? — приглушённо спросила она угрюмого кота. — Это нормально, я тоже по ней скучаю… — Она негромко пощёлкала пальцами, но он только зашипел на неё. — Ты хочешь поехать со мной в Хогвартс или нет? — Может быть, её нетерпеливый тон напомнил Криволапу Гермиону, или, возможно, кот даже её понял, но он нерешительно выбрался из-под кровати и позволил Джинни взять его на руки. Он замурлыкал, и она принялась нежно чесать ему за ушками, невидяще глядя на стену, совершенно потерявшись в размышлениях.

Она ожидала, что будет скучать по Гарри — и даже по Рону, но отсутствие Гермионы заставляло её ощущать себя такой одинокой, как никогда прежде. Это именно Гермиона в точности знала бы, как подготовиться к собеседованию, Гермиона сочувственно кивнула бы, опиши она, какой заброшенной себя чувствует, Гермиона выслушала бы, что она думает о Тонкс и Люпине, и это Гермиона кормила бы сейчас своего глупого кота. В такие времена именно дружба была тем, что держит тебя на плаву, но отец волновался даже по поводу того, какие письма они отправляют, поэтому она не могла писать ни Луне, ни Демельзе. Хотя она всё равно даже не представляла, что могла бы им сказать.

На следующий день нервничающая мама заставила её втиснуться в старомодный комплект мантий для деловой ведьмы и затянула её волосы в настолько тугую французскую косу, что Джинни задумалась, не изменились ли у неё от этого черты лица.

— Так. Помни, ты должна сохранять самообладание, — торопливо проговорила Молли. — Не позволяй им накрутить себя, Джинни, не допусти, чтобы всё пошло как на свадьбе, придерживайся одних лишь фактов и не переживай слишком сильно.

— Я в порядке, мам, — заверила её Джинни. — Папа идёт со мной, ты не забыла? Я буду не одна.

Кажется, это и впрямь немного успокоило Молли, но, когда она помахала им на прощание, на глазах у неё всё же блестели слёзы. Крепко сжав папину руку, Джинни испытала неприятное удушающее ощущение аппарации, и внезапно она уже стояла перед облезлым входом для посетителей министерства магии. Она начала было вспоминать ту ночь в отделе Тайн, но папа снова решительно взял её за руку и повёл в телефонную будку.

— Не будем попусту тратить время, Джинни, — тревожно сказал он, поглядывая через плечо. Он что-то ворчал себе под нос, набирая код на диске.

— Добро пожаловать в министерство магии, — произнёс прохладный женский голос. — Пожалуйста, назовите ваше имя и цель посещения.

— Артур Уизли, сопровождаю Джиневру Уизли на… э-э… собеседование по вопросу посещения школы.

— Благодарю вас. Пожалуйста, возьмите значок и прикрепите его к мантии спереди. — Джинни взяла свой значок и с раздражением приколола его к отвороту. — Всем посетителям надлежит предъявить свою волшебную палочку для регистрации на посту охраны, расположенном перед атриумом.

— Его передвинули, да? — спросила Джинни. Пол телефонной будки затрясся и начал медленно скользить вниз.

— Да, — невнятно ответил Артур, явно прикладывая усилия, чтобы сохранять непринуждённый тон. — Всё стало немного строже. Постарайся не показать виду, что замечаешь что-то неправильное.

— Что ты…

Слова застряли у неё в горле, а на лице отразилась та же боль, что у её отца. Длинный холл казался гораздо более мрачным и холодным, чем в прошлый раз, а на месте золотого фонтана, который она ожидала увидеть, возвышался гротескный монумент из чёрного мрамора. Со зловещих плакатов на стенах, обшитых тёмными панелями, смотрел Гарри, поперёк его груди шла надпись: «НЕЖЕЛАТЕЛЬНОЕ ЛИЦО №1».

Она едва слышно выругалась.

— Что, чёрт побери, это…

— Не здесь, Джинни, — настойчиво прошептал Артур. — Не смотри на них.

Она с усилием отвела взгляд и более пристально посмотрела на изваяние. По спине пробежала дрожь при виде искажённых человеческих фигур и лозунга «МАГИЯ — СИЛА», и неожиданно возникло тошнотворное ощущение, похожее на то, что бывает перед началом важного квиддичного матча.

Они прошли совсем недалеко, прежде чем мрачного вида охранник отвёл их в сторону. Их подвели к стойке дежурного с причудливыми весами. Стоявший за столом плохо выбритый волшебник нервно на них глядел.

— Прости за это, Артур, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он. — Ты же понимаешь.

Папа промолчал, но тот охранник, что сопроводил их сюда, теперь подтолкнул их к стене и начал обыскивать, проводя датчиком честности по каждому дюйму их тел.

— А ты хорошенькая, — тихо сказал один из охранников, ведя датчиком вверх по внутренней стороне её бедра. Завидев на её лице гримасу отвращения, он лишь подмигнул.

— Палочку, пожалуйста, — протянул руку другой.

Джинни тревожно посмотрела на отца. Выпустить из рук палочку казалось сейчас не лучшей идеей. Однако Артур коротко кивнул с каменным лицом.

Её палочку опустили в странный прибор, который с негромким звоном завибрировал. Из отверстия в основании показался лист пергамента, и тот плохо выбритый волшебник плавным движением его оторвал.

— Ель, одиннадцать дюймов, сердечная жила дракона, в использовании пять лет? — Она кивнула, и он бросил палочку ей в руки. — Удачи, — сказал он.

— Она мне понадобится?

Он попросту пожал плечами. Папа повёл её через битком набитый людьми атриум. В ушах гудели голоса сотрудников министерства, и Джинни поймала себя на том, что очень усердно сосредоточилась на попытках выглядеть невозмутимой, несмотря на угрожающую атмосферу этого места. Когда они вошли в лифт, Артур ещё раз проверил её письмо.

— Судя по всему, кажется, тебе нужно в Испытательный центр аппарации, это уровень шесть.

Испытательный центр был временно уставлен небольшими партами, какие Джинни раньше видела только на экзаменах. Всё помещение, размером как минимум в половину Большого зала, воплощало собой суматоху: вдоль стен выстроились огромные очереди подростков, за каждой партой сидели заметно уставшие работники министерства. Из-за такого множества людей в комнате было жарко и не хватало воздуха; студенты обмахивались документами, а министерские зачаровали куски пергамента в опахала восточного стиля, и те парили, овевая их.

— Этого никак не достаточно, — говорил ближайший сотрудник. Лицо у него раскраснелось. — Это не доказательство.

— А что будет считаться доказательством? — дрожащим от отчаяния голосом спросила сидевшая напротив студентка. — Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделала?

— Мы должны были принести какие-то документы? — быстро уточнила у отца Джинни.

— Не волнуйся, — ответил он, засовывая руку во внутренний карман. — У меня тут твоё свидетельство о рождении и несколько фотографий. Кингсли меня предупредил.

— Однако они-то не сказали нам, что всё это нужно взять с собой, верно? Вообще практически не сказали, чего ждать.

— Это какой-то кошмар, честное слово, — послышался знакомый голос. Обернувшись, Джинни увидела Эрни Макмиллана, стоявшего в очереди прямо перед ней.

— Ужасно неорганизованно. Я здесь уже полтора часа, очередь тут не действует — они вызывают тебя по имени, когда того пожелают. Я хочу сказать, в чём смысл индивидуально назначенного времени приёма, если они всё равно заставляют нас ждать? Лично я полагаю, процедуру в целом определённо недостаточно контролируют.

С тяжёлым сердцем Джинни посмотрела на отца.

— Тебе нужно идти?

— Да. Прости, — сморщился он. — Я должен быть в офисе, но ты, когда это закончится, приходи прямо туда. — Он передал ей стопку бумаг и неохотно покинул зал, оставляя её с Эрни и сотнями других студентов.

— Как дела, Эрни? — рассеянно поинтересовалась она, предпринимая попытку завязать разговор.

— О, ты знаешь, — небрежно махнул он рукой, — так же, как у всех остальных. Я надеялся увидеть… э-э… Нет, это было бы глупо, правда?

— Да, — твёрдо сказала она, в точности понимая, кого это он надеялся увидеть. — О нём никто ничего не слышал.

Их внимание привлёк звук рыданий, и на другом конце зала они увидели за одной из парт плачущую девушку. Волшебник из охраны — ему явно было неловко из-за своих действий — тянул её прочь.

— Мерлинова борода, — сбивчиво воскликнул Эрни. — Это же Салли-Энн!

— Кто? — переспросила Джинни, с ужасом глядя на происходящее, но Эрни с ответом помедлил. По всей видимости, он не в силах был отвести взгляд от развернувшейся сцены.

— Тут нет ничего страшного, — успокаивающим тоном говорил Салли-Энн работник министерства. — Вам нужно лишь пройти необходимые процедуры в Комиссии по регистрации маглорождённых.

— Салли-Энн Перкс, — слабым голосом произнёс Эрни. — Она со мной на одном курсе, с моего факультета… Маглорождённая.

У Джинни сжалось всё внутри. Она не отводила глаз от заплаканной светловолосой девушки, которую охранник уже куда-то вёл. Когда открылась дверь, она мельком увидела другую комнату, похожую на эту, заполненную взрослыми людьми — многие их них были в магловской одежде.

— Глупая девчонка, — бормотал Эрни. У него тряслись губы. — Глупая, глупая девчонка. Мы с Джастином говорили ей, надо было выбираться отсюда, пока можно, Джастин уже улизнул…

— Как думаешь, куда её забрали? — спросила Джинни.

— Всех маглорождённых, кого обнаружили, отводили туда, — сказал другой мальчик, очевидно, прислушивавшийся к их разговору. — И обратно никто ещё не выходил.

— Сколько ты уже ждёшь, Юан? — полюбопытствовал Эрни.

— Несколько часов, — пожал плечами Юан.

Джинни, вздохнув, села на грязный и обветшалый зелёный ковёр и прислонилась к стене.

— Ну тогда лучше устроиться поудобнее.

Ожидание длилось чудовищно долго. Жара стояла удушающая; студенты, что уже достигли совершеннолетия, наколдовывали кружки с водой и передавали их по кругу, но у них просто не хватало скорости, чтобы соответствовать спросу. Каждые полчаса или около того внимание Джинни снова привлекали ужасные сцены того, как какого-нибудь студента ведут к той двери, за которой исчезла Салли-Энн, но по большей части главенствующей эмоцией оставалась беспросветная скука, а ещё — огорчение, усталость и неудобство.

— Здесь все студенты? — хрипло спросила Джинни в надежде найти кого-нибудь, с кем они лучше знакомы, с кем можно было бы поговорить.

Эрни, зевнув, покачал головой.

— Только хаффлпаффцы от А до М и гриффиндорцы от М до Я. Вроде бы. Мерлин знает, как они продумывали свою систему.

Она почувствовала разочарование, что не увидит Невилла или Луну, но начала оглядываться вокруг — может, удастся отыскать Демельзу. Заметила кого-то с рыжеватыми волосами, завязанными в хвост, и подумала, что это может быть она, но эта студентка уже сидела за шатким столом на дальнем конце помещения и разговаривала с министерским работником. Вызвали и Юана, а через ещё около сорока минут — и Эрни. Джинни оставалось только откинуть голову к стене и зажмуриться.

Все голоса, что звучали в зале, слились в монотонное жужжание, и она незаметно для себя самой начала рисовать в воображении озеро, сияющее в солнечном свете. Словно наяву видела его руки, бережно гладящие её ладони, медленно протягивая их сплетённые пальцы в насыщенную синеву небес, чувствовала запах травы и то, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, когда он смеётся, и её окутывает счастье…

— Уизли, Джинни.

Она открыла глаза и встала, чуть пошатнувшись. Посмотрев на часы, поняла, что, должно быть, продремала не меньше часа. Немного смущённая и довольно растерянная, она проследовала за миниатюрной волшебницей к одной из парт и неуклюже уселась. Ей стало немного не по себе от того, что их колени соприкоснулись.

— Итак, — бодро проговорила волшебница. — У вас есть с собой какие-либо документы?

— Э-э… Да, моё свидетельство о рождении.

Волшебница мельком его просмотрела.

— Угу… И вы можете подтвердить, что оно принадлежит вам?

— Да.

— О, смотрите-ка, да у вас завтра день рождения!

— Верно.

— Что ж, с днём рождения! Хорошо, можете идти.

— Я… Что? — уставилась на неё Джинни. Она уже вычёркивала её имя на планшете. — Вы серьёзно?

— Ну, вы ведь Уизли, так? Всем известные чистокровные.

— Да, но… И это всё? После трёх с лишним часов ожидания?

— Заберите на выходе свой сертификат о статусе крови, — сказала волшебница, поднимаясь со своего места.

Джинни не хотелось подвергнуться допросу. У неё не было никакого желания сидеть и отвечать на бесконечные вопросы о её генеалогическом древе, и, уж конечно, никакого желания провести в этой переполненной комнате лишнюю минуту. Однако такой исход событий почему-то ужасно разочаровывал, и ей не хотелось уходить, не узнав по крайней мере что-нибудь такое, о чём можно будет со злостью поведать Фреду и Джорджу.

— Куда вы забираете всех маглорождённых? — быстро спросила она волшебницу.

Та покраснела, уклончиво посмотрев на охранника.

— Им просто нужно пройти отдельную процедуру для получения сертификатов. В той комнате. Взрослые маглорождённые также должны зарегистрироваться.

— Но почему? — потребовала ответа Джинни. — Почему нам в принципе нужны сертификаты?

Волшебница посмотрела на неё, потому снова на охранника, потому опустила взгляд к планшету.

— Послушайте, — вполголоса сказала она. — Мы с вашим отцом в хороших отношениях. Просто проявите благодарность, что я вас авторизовала, идёт? Вы могли провести здесь гораздо больше времени.

Она с невозмутимым видом отошла в сторону в поисках следующего в списке студента. Джинни вышла из комнаты, подумывая, не приснилось ли ей всё, что только что произошло. По пути она остановилась у очередной стойки дежурного, где ей выдали маленькое прямоугольное удостоверение с фотографией.

ДЖИНЕВРА УИЗЛИ: ЧИСТОКРОВНАЯ  
ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНО 09 АВГУСТА 1997

— Держите его при себе постоянно, — посоветовал волшебник, который их выдавал. — Потеря может привести к труднорешаемым последствиям.

— А что получают маглорождённые? — холодно спросила Джинни.

— Вас это не касается, — отрезал он и повернулся к другому студенту.

— Джинни! Джинни! — стоявшая впереди неё Парвати Патил неистово ей махала. Она поспешила к ней, и Парвати драматично её обняла. — О, Джинни, я так переживала! Как у вас всех дела, как…

— Все в порядке, — коротко сказала Джинни, отчётливо сознавая, что дежурный за ними наблюдал. — А как вы с Падмой?

— Хорошо, но мы не могли поверить в то, что писали о Гарри в…

Джинни поспешно сделала ей знак замолчать.

— Пойдём, — приглушённо сказала она. — Прогуляешься со мной до папиного офиса, там можно будет воспользоваться камином.

— Но у него всё нормально? — прошептала Парвати, когда они, взявшись под руки, торопливо двинулись к лифтам.

— Я не знаю, наверное, да, — ответила Джинни сквозь зубы, беспокойно оглядываясь вокруг. — Он меня бросил на похоронах, помнишь?

— О, точно, конечно, — согласилась Парвати, хотя выглядела она потрясённой. — То есть я думала, это было всего лишь…

— Нет, это правда, — подчеркнула Джинни. — В точности как тебе рассказывала Гермиона, понятно?

Золотые решётки за ними закрылись, но они были не одни в лифте. Другие измученные студенты разглядывали Джинни; она почти видела, как в них формируются вопросы и просятся наружу. Она задумалась — так вот что испытывал Гарри все эти годы?

— Я и не думала, что он способен на такую подлость, — сказала Парвати. Но она всё ещё заметно сомневалась.

В груди у Джинни что-то отозвалось болью.

— Ага… Ну… Мужчины могут быть очень жестоки.

Они достигли второго уровня, и Джинни позвала Парвати за собой. Лифт, содрогнувшись, уехал вверх, и Джинни поняла, что в первый раз за это время они оказались вдвоём в безлюдном коридоре.

Парвати, очевидно, тоже это поняла.

— Я не дура, Джинни. Не была дурой, когда Гермиона пыталась нас убедить, и сейчас тоже.

— Вообще-то, ты именно что и есть дура, — резко ответила Джинни. — Я имею в виду, как можно быть настолько легкомысленной, говорить такие вещи вот так запросто, перед толпой народа? У него была причина меня оставить, и он так и поступил, хоть и не при таких обстоятельствах, о которых мы пытаемся всех заставить думать. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я и мои родные были в безопасности, ты должна всем рассказывать ту историю.

— Никто в это не верит, — возразила Парвати. Она не могла скрыть, как сильно её задели эти слова. — Никто из тех, кто его знает. Гарри никогда бы такого не сделал.

— Меня это не волнует, — яростно прошипела Джинни. — До тех пор, пока все повторяют одну и ту же версию сплетни перед Пожирателями смерти и слизеринцами, меня не волнует, верят ли они в это.

Наконец-то на лице Парвати проявилось некоторое понимание, и глаза у неё наполнились слезами.

— Он не собирается возвращаться, да? Я сегодня искала его в толпе, но он так и не показался. А пару дней назад собеседование проходила Лаванда, и она сказала, что Гермионы там не было. И твой брат, — её глаза внезапно распахнулись, когда до неё дошло. — Его тоже тут нет!

— Да, они не собираются возвращаться, — раздражённо произнесла Джинни.  
— Но… Все думали, что они… — Парвати, кажется, пришла в ужас. — Он должен был стать нашим лидером. Как на пятом курсе.

— Ну так он им не собирается становиться, — предельно ясно сказала Джинни. — Тебе лучше сделать вид, будто мы сплетничали о Лаванде или ещё ком-то. Мы уже почти возле папиного офиса.


	9. «Хогвартс-экспресс»

— Ты всё взяла? — тихо спросила мама. Джинни кивнула. — Береги себя, — велела мама, и она кивнула ещё раз. Они немного помолчали, а потом порывисто обнялись, задержавшись так дольше обычного. 

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, мам, — сказала она, но голос её надломился. — Всё будет хорошо.

Мама плакала, Джинни со всей силы вцепилась в воротник её мантии, но Артур осторожно потянул её в сторону.

— Мы опоздаем, если сейчас не выйдем, — мягко напомнил он.

Джинни в очередной раз кивнула, закусив изнутри щёку, и подняла переноску Криволапа. Из кармана вынырнул Арнольд и уселся у неё на плече. Билл нёс её чемодан. Она бросила взгляд на кухонный стол, на котором, всё ещё открытая, лежала газета. Кошмарная новость о назначении Снейпа директором чуть не заставила её распаковать вещи и отказаться выходить из дома; ей невыносимо было видеть его отталкивающую улыбку напечатанной в газете, а мысль о том, что скоро она увидит её и в реальной жизни, заставляла дрожать от гнева. Однако же выбора у неё не было.

Они аппарировали в грязный переулок вблизи Кингс-Кросса. Воздух пах дождём. Дождём, сигаретами и дешёвой едой. Вспугнутая их появлением крыса проворно бросилась наутёк и скользнула в водосток. Арнольд прятался у Джинни на шее, под волосами, и тихонько попискивал. Сжав зубы, она проследовала за отцом и братом в город.

Маглы вокруг находились в блаженном неведении, что что-то было не так. Беспокоясь лишь о работе, забастовках сотрудников метрополитена и не заслуживающих доверия политиках, они куда-то спешили с отстранёнными, серьёзными лицами, в упор не замечая Джинни и её необычный багаж. Даже на шрамы Билла никто не оглядывался. Криволап грустно мяукал в переноске, но на него никто не обращал внимания. Они прошли мимо очень красивого вокзала Сент-Панкрас — он располагался через дорогу от Кингс-Кросса. Джинни посмотрела вверх, на циферблат больших часов — проверить, не опаздывают ли они, — и увидела тёмную тень, зловеще пикирующую с готической кирпичной кладки.

— Дементор! — задохнулась она, хватая Билла за руку.

Он хмуро проследил за её взглядом и поморщился.

— Да… В последнее время они летают по всему Лондону.

Он потянул её в сторону Кингс-Кросса, и они поспешили внутрь, неуклюже проталкиваясь сквозь многочисленную группу немецких туристов и тревожно пытаясь высмотреть кого-нибудь из магического мира. Добравшись до барьера между платформами девять и десять, они прошли прямо сквозь него. У Джинни сейчас уж точно не было сил беспокоиться ещё и насчёт соблюдения Статута о секретности, и, по всей видимости, их не было также ни у Билла, ни у Артура.

При виде шумной, набитой людьми платформы Джинни испытала знакомый прилив удовольствия. Алый поезд сиял сквозь струи пара. Билл обнял её и от всей души поцеловал в макушку.

— Пойду заброшу твой чемодан в поезд, — хрипло произнёс он и скрылся в плотной толпе.

Джинни повернулась к отцу.

— Ты же присмотришь за мамой, правда?

Он рассмеялся.

— Вообще-то, это она за мной присматривает. Мы будем писать тебе так часто, как только сможем. Внимательно читай письма.

— Обязательно. — Она обвила его руками, в голове пронеслась совершенно неожиданная и страшная мысль — а вдруг это последний раз, когда она его видит.

— Не создавай неприятности, пока поблизости Снейп, — сказал он.

— Разумеется, я этим и займусь, — глухо ответила она. — Я же Уизли.

— Я серьёзно, Джинни. Для меня самое главное — чтобы мои родные пережили эту войну.

Она заглянула ему в лицо, отмечая, насколько он выглядит старше.

— Мы всё выдержим, папа. Я в безопасности в Хогвартсе, даже учитывая, что там Снейп.

Он кивнул и ещё раз обнял её со всех сил.

— Ну, тогда хотя бы не попадайся, — с нежностью в голосе велел он.

Вернулся Билл. Стрелка на часах стремительно близилась к одиннадцати. Родители начали помогать детям забраться в поезд, и Джинни неохотно последовала их примеру. В тамбурах толпилось необычно много народу, да и прощания затягивались гораздо дольше обычного, так что она торопливо прошла в купе, подняла небольшую решётку в верхней части окна и, неловко высунувшись наружу, позвала отца с братом.

— Я забыла попрощаться с Фредом и Джорджем! — прокричала она, чтобы её услышали в этом шуме. Засвистел гудок поезда. — Передайте им мои наилучшие пожелания! Скажите, что я их люблю!

Они что-то кричали в ответ, но Джинни не могла расслышать, что, в этой шумной круговерти. Поезд ощутимо содрогнулся, но дети по-прежнему высовывались из окон, плача, а испуганные родители спешили вдоль поезда, хватая протянутые руки и вытирая со щёк слёзы. В тамбуре возле купе Джинни безутешно всхлипывала темноволосая волшебница. Спотыкаясь, она шла по проходу, а её муж нерешительно пытался её удержать.

— Сэмюэл! — причитала она. — Сэмюэл! — На её лице проступила крайняя решительность, и она бросилась вперёд. Поезд набирал скорость, но Джинни увидела, как волшебница, схватив маленького мальчика, прыгнула вместе с ним в окно, и они оба рухнули на платформу. Над ними мгновенно столпились люди, а потом поезд чуть повернул, и они скрылись из виду.

В коридоре истерически кричали и плакали дети. Джинни пробилась сквозь толпу в тамбур, где окно всё ещё оставалось открытым — за ним мелькали лондонские дома, построенные в стиле брутализм. Рассерженная рыжевато-коричневая сова хлопала крыльями и клекотала в опрокинутой клетке у двери. Джинни поставила клетку ровно, а потом повернулась к заплаканным детям. На вид они были младшекурсниками, точно не старше второго курса.

— Та женщина только что вытащила из поезда своего сына? — спросила она их. Все принялись говорить одновременно, кивая и хватая ртом воздух сквозь рыдания. Она сделала им знак замолчать, стараясь выказывать спокойствие и вести себя как лицо, обладающее неким авторитетом. — Кто-нибудь из вас знаком с ним лично?

— Нет, мы только что встретились, — шмыгнула носом какая-то девочка. — Почему она это сделала?

— Я не знаю, наверное, просто немного сглупила, — с неловкостью сказала Джинни. Она не слишком хорошо себе представляла, как надо разговаривать с одиннадцатилетними. Они казались такими маленькими, но она была уверена, что звучит покровительственно.

— В Хогвартсе будет опасно? — спросил кудрявый мальчик. Он был бледен и весь дрожал. — Я слышал, как старший ученик говорил, что будет, а потом того мальчика просто вытащили из поезда в последнюю минуту, и…

— Нет, — твёрдо произнесла Джинни. — Тот старший ученик, вероятно, всего лишь хотел тебя напугать. И я уверена, Сэмюэл доберётся до Хогвартса другим способом, как только его мама успокоится.

Она отвела всех в купе и немного поговорила с ними, представила детей Арнольду и предложила им позволить ему прогуляться вверх по их рукам. Когда сложилось впечатление, что они хоть как-то успокоились, а бетонные здания сменились открытой местностью, она дружески помахала всем на прощание и отправилась на поиски своих собственных друзей.

Как только она вышла, её лицо снова помрачнело, и она поспешила по проходу, болезненно осознавая, сколько народу на неё пялится. Она нашла Невилла, Луну и Симуса в одном из купе ближе к концу поезда, они сбились в тесный кружок и перешёптывались. Луна печально качала головой.

— Джинни! — Лицо Невилла осветилось облегчением, когда она распахнула дверь. — Мы не уверены были, что ты тут.

Она тепло его обняла и постаралась ободряюще улыбнуться. Луна радостно помахала ей, а Симус коротко кивнул. Он выглядел так, словно вот-вот заплачет.

— Дин в этом году не приедет? — тихо спросила она его.

— Нет, — хмуро ответил он, нервно покачивая ногой. — Нет, он подался в бега.

— Умный парень, — сказал Невилл. — Надеюсь, так сделали все маглорождённые. Надеюсь, они все сбежали, как только начались изменения в министерстве.

— Салли-Энн Перкс — нет, — проговорила Джинни и рассказала им, что случилось на её собеседовании.

Она волновалась, не добавится ли у Симуса из-за этой истории беспокойства, но, к её удивлению, ему, казалось, стало даже немного легче.

— Она никогда особо ничем не выделялась, эта девушка, — припомнил он. — По словам Джастина, она заснула на экзамене по защите. Пока Дин на несколько шагов её опережает, с ней всё будет в порядке.

— Надеюсь, у неё всё нормально, — сомневающимся тоном сказала Луна. — Наверняка арест — неприятная штука.

Они уставились на неё.

— Не думаю, что её арестовали, Луна, — ответила Джинни.

— О… — Луна, порывшись в сумке, вытащила экземпляр «Придиры». — Я подумала, что арестовали. В письме ведь было сказано, что, если откажешься посещать школу, тебя приговорят к тюремному заключению.

— Да, но… Салли-Энн пришла на собеседование. Чтобы подтвердить согласие на обучение.

Луна, уклонившись от ответа, раскрыла журнал. Потенциальные последствия из сказанного Луной повисли в воздухе — все отчаянно старались вспомнить, видели ли они Салли-Энн на платформе, но Джинни едва могла вообще вспомнить то, как она выглядит. Что касается Невилла и Симуса, оба они казались подавленными.

— Как дела у Рона, Джинни? — неловко спросил Невилл, явно пытаясь сменить тему.

— Заболел, — твёрдо сказала Джинни. — Обсыпной лишай, острая форма.

— На свадьбе он хорошо выглядел, — заметила Луна. — Должно быть, всё случилось внезапно.

— Да, крайне, — подтвердила Джинни. Она покосилась на Невилла с Симусом — те широко ей улыбались.

— Ой, да брось, — сказал Симус. — Мы же его знаем, он ушёл с Гарри. И Гермиона тоже.

Джинни очень пристально на них посмотрела.

— Ну, главное, чтобы вы понимали, что официально он серьёзно болен и лежит дома, а так можете верить во что угодно.

— А неофициально? — спросил Невилл.

— Неофициально, исключительно между нами, — да. Все трое неизвестно где, чем-то заняты.

— Чем? — полюбопытствовал Симус.

— Надеюсь, тем, что сидят тише воды, ниже травы, — проворчала Джинни.

Луна хмыкнула и приложила страницу журнала к окну.

— На свадьбе он казался очень напряжённым, — сказала она.

— Ну ещё бы, — закатил глаза Симус. — Он наверняка был на взводе.

— Да, скорее всего, — согласилась Луна и, сощурившись, поглядела на непрозрачную теперь страницу. — Я хотела спросить у него, не волнуется ли он насчёт Вы-Знаете-Кого, но папа поссорился с одним человеком, и мне пришлось его успокаивать.

— Боже, Луна, прости, я даже не заметила, что произошла какая-то перепалка, — удивилась Джинни. — С кем он поссорился?

— С тем мужчиной, который тебя разглядывал. Он ещё Рону не понравился.

— Это случайно не Виктор Крам был? — усмехнулся Симус.

— Откуда ты вообще это узнал? — Джинни резко обернулась к нему. — Как ты узнал, что он там был?

На секунду у Симуса вытянулось лицо, потом изумление сменилось восторгом.

— Ты шутишь? — Он громко рассмеялся, и к его смеху присоединился Невилл. — Я прав? Мерлинова задница…

— Рон два года безостановочно им возмущался, — выговорил Невилл между смешками. — Он правда там был? Бедный Рон…

— Поверить не могу, что догадался исходя из одного этого факта, — Симус почти задыхался от смеха, согнувшись практически пополам. — Нев, ты помнишь? Помнишь, как он разглагольствовал о нём, чуть ли не в бреду, а Гарри стоял у него за спиной, как… — Симус разыграл утрированную пантомиму о ком-то, кто, видимо, произносил гневную речь. — Мы все знаем каждое слово этого монолога…

Невилл застонал от переполнявшего его веселья, и оба парня затряслись от смеха, цепляясь за сидения, чтобы не упасть.

Джинни закатила глаза и снова повернулась к Луне, которая безмятежно улыбалась, глядя на них.

— Вряд ли они часто смеялись в последнее время, — сказала она. — Ничто из недавних событий забавным не было.

— По-моему, тут что-то из серии «надо было это видеть», — ответила Джинни. — Ладно, ну их. Так о чём спорили Крам и твой отец?

Джинни не могла даже вообразить, как вообще могло случиться, чтобы этих двоих друг другу представили, не говоря уже о том, чтобы они завели разговор о такой проблеме, которая привела бы к ссоре. Может, Лавгуды и раздражали иногда со своими невероятными теориями заговоров, но по большей части люди просто не знали, как реагировать, — редко случалось такое, чтобы кто-то по-настоящему вспылил.

— О, у папы было ожерелье с символом Даров Смерти на удачу, а тот человек считал, что это что-то злое. Но волноваться не о чем — я отвела папу в сад посмотреть, не сможем ли мы отыскать там фубридов, и понемногу он успокоился. Повезло, что мы были там, когда появились Пожиратели смерти. Ни с кем не случилось ничего плохого?

— Нет, все остались цели и невредимы, — заверила Джинни. — Они искали Гарри.  
Луна медленно кивнула.

— Да, они, наверное, его не узнали с другим цветом волос.

— Ну, он вовремя оттуда исчез, — терпеливо объяснила Джинни. — Луна, что такое Дары Смерти?

— О, ты же знаешь, — безмятежно махнула рукой Луна. — Это предметы из сказки о трёх братьях.

— А, та сказка — высший класс. — Симус, очевидно, успокоился достаточно для того, чтобы прислушаться к разговору. — Всегда была моей любимой.

— А мне больше всего нравилась про Прыгливый Горшок, — задумчиво сказал Невилл. — У бабушки была очень древняя книга с картинками.

У Джинни перед глазами появилась картина: старинную книгу, написанную непонятными рунами, передают из рук в руки над столом при свете свечи…

— Гермиона унаследовала копию «Сказок барда Биддля», — неожиданно вспомнила она. — От Дамблдора.

— Что? — изумился Невилл. — Он упомянул её в завещании?

— Оставил кое-что им троим, но все эти предметы очень странные. Эта книга, написанная древними рунами, ещё штуковина, которая гасит свет, для Рона и старый снитч  
— для Гарри.

— Старый снитч? — озадаченно переспросил Симус. — Это что было, проявление сентиментальности?

Джинни беспомощно пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Проявить сентиментальность было, конечно, очень мило с его стороны, но, как по мне, лучше бы он оставил им что-то более полезное. Он хотел завещать Гарри и меч Гриффиндора, но в министерстве сказали, что это исторический артефакт, который ему не принадлежал, чтобы его можно было завещать.

— Да, это было бы чуточку полезнее, — согласился Симус.

— Что бы Гарри делал с древним мечом? — удивлённо спросил Невилл. — Не думаю, что он в самом деле помог бы в схватке с Вы-Знаете-Кем.

— Ну, он сражался им с чертовски крупной змеёй, разве нет? — заметил Симус. — Уж всяко полезнее, чем снитч.

— Может, и снитч полезен, — задумчиво предположила Луна. — Может, все эти вещи принесут пользу.

— Как? — усомнился Симус.

— Не знаю, но уверена, это так, — ответила она. — Дамблдор был очень умным.

— Я думаю, он был чудаком, — сказал Симус. — Тот редкий тип гения: до того умный, что в действительности это уже просто глупо.

— Как бы то ни было, поверить не могу, что он им что-то завещал, — благоговейно произнёс Невилл.

— Ну, в том, что он что-то оставил Гарри, есть некий смысл, — заметил Симус. — Они ведь были в хороших отношениях. В прошлом году он постоянно торчал у Дамблдора в кабинете.

— Потому что он давал ему в прошлом году частные занятия, — веско сказала Джинни. — Хотя Гарри так и не рассказал, чему он его обучал. Говорил — ничего особо увлекательного… Наверное, что-то из углублённой защиты.

Невилл, помявшись, взволнованно на неё покосился.

— Джинни… Я… знаю, что Рон тяжело заболел, всё такое. И все мы знаем, что Гарри разбил тебе сердце…

— Ужасный поступок, — быстро добавил Симус, поощрительно кивая Невиллу. К собственному удивлению, Джинни почувствовала, как уголки её губ приподнимаются в улыбке.

— Мы знаем обо всём, что произошло, ты же понимаешь… Но они… Гарри?..

— Он хочет знать, собирается ли Гарри нанести поражение Ты-Знаешь-Кому, — пришла на помощь Луна.

Джинни расхохоталась.

— Спасибо, Луна, очень проницательно.

— Ну так что? — напомнил Симус.

Помедлив, она бросила взгляд на дверь купе — проверить, не околачивался ли кто-нибудь в коридоре.

— Думаю, цель в этом и заключается, — тихо ответила она. — Но сначала им нужно найти какие-то предметы. Не знаю, что именно. Они ужасно скрытные. Всё, что я только что сказала, пришлось собирать по кусочкам, честное слово.

— Мы должны помочь, — произнёс Невилл с мрачной решимостью.

— Что мы можем сделать? — глухо отозвалась Джинни. — Мы остались в Хогвартсе. Самое большее, на что мы способны, — это превратить жизнь Снейпа в кошмар.

— Значит, давайте этим и займёмся, — бодрым голосом предложил Симус. — Ему не удастся быть хуже той старой карги Амбридж.

— Точно! — воскликнул Невилл. — Амбридж!

Тут даже Луна пришла в недоумение.

— Э-э… Я не имел в виду, что надо её вернуть, дружище, — протянул Симус.

— Нет-нет, ОД! Давайте заново его сформируем!

— О-о! — Луна внезапно выпрямилась и чуть притопнула ногой. — Это было бы здорово, мне нравится мысль!

— Сопротивление Хогвартса, — пылко сказал Симус. — Как думаете, у всех ещё остались монеты?

— Моя до сих пор со мной. — Джинни едва удавалось контролировать свой восторг. Наконец-то она сможет что-то делать. В Хогвартсе не было никого из взрослых, кто мог бы её остановить, она сможет найти себе применение, сможет стать частью чего-то важного…

— Моя тоже тут, — широко улыбнулся Невилл. — Где-то на дне чемодана, уверен, что она там…

— Но ведь учителем был Гарри, — невесело произнёс Симус. — Не думаю, что с нами остался хоть кто-нибудь, способный преподавать защиту так же хорошо, как он. Без него мы не больше, чем клуб выполнения домашних заданий.

— О, шёл бы этот Гарри! — Джинни вскочила на ноги. Все шокировано воззрились на неё. — Мы не можем позволить себе хандрить весь год, потому что его с нами нет, не можем и дальше черпать силу только в нём! И без него сумеем справиться.

Симуса её слова явно немного встревожили.

— Я думал, та твоя нашумевшая история была всего лишь, ну, ты знаешь, тем, что мы должны были говорить другим. Парвати мне её рассказывала, подмигивая и заговорщицки кивая.

Джинни захлестнула ярость, и она резко втянула носом воздух.

— Я ей и кивну, и подмигну, что за идиотка, я-то рассчитывала, что на неё можно положиться по части сплетен!

— Не думаю, что это правда, — добродушно сказала Луна Симусу. — Гарри всю свадьбу с неё глаз не сводил, хоть и выглядел грустным. Но он бы не бросил её вот так.

— Нет, бросил! — раздражённо воскликнула Джинни. Много сил в этот момент уходило у неё на то, чтобы контролировать свой голос. Почему они всё никак не могли понять? — Но мне нужно, чтобы вы, говоря об этом, подразумевали не то, что он пытался меня защитить, а то, что он просто чудовищный ублюдок! И, Луна, прекрати всем рассказывать, что он был на свадьбе!

— О… — До Невилла начало доходить. — В этом есть смысл.

— Нет тут никакого смысла, — возразил Симус. — Не знаю, насколько ты был внимателен, Невилл, но лично я предпочёл бы, чтобы Гарри Поттер пришёл мне на выручку, окажись я в опасности. Он же просто отказывается умирать, раз за разом! Теперь, когда Дамблдор мёртв, никто не сможет защитить нас лучше него.

Невилл с Джинни переглянулись, и она поняла: оба они сейчас подумали об отделе Тайн.

— Не всегда всё складывается столь благополучно, — сказал Невилл. Помедлив, добавил: — К тому же они… они станут преследовать всякого, у кого может быть хоть какая-то информация о нём, могут пойти на любую жестокость, пожелай они узнать что-нибудь достаточно сильно.

— А я не хочу, чтобы он прибежал спасать меня! Не хочу, чтобы меня использовали как приманку, чтобы заманить его в ловушку.

— Как это произошло с его крёстным? — спросила Луна.

Симус моргнул.

— Что? У Гарри есть крёстный? Я думал, он жил с теми маглами.

— Был, — Джинни выделила это слово. — У него был крёстный.

У Симуса опустились плечи; он выглядел так, будто только что получил пощёчину.

— Всё гораздо опаснее, чем мне представлялось, да?

— Именно поэтому ОД сейчас важнее, чем когда-либо прежде, — проговорил Невилл, с силой сжав Симусу плечо. — Джинни права, в Гарри у нас нет надобности. Не теперь. Но мы можем ему помочь. Можем отвлекать Снейпа.

— Возможно, у нас получится добывать информацию, — пылко сказала Луна. — И передавать её Гарри.

— Я понятия не имею, как с ним связаться, — честно призналась Джинни. — Я… — Она ещё раз бросила взгляд на дверь, а потом зашептала: — Я знаю, где они сейчас живут, но это не слишком-то надёжное место, и меня предупредили, чтобы связаться с ними я и не пыталась. Должно быть, они уже попали в какие-нибудь неприятности. Тем не менее, хорошо бы нам действительно быть в курсе событий, — подумав, добавила она. — Помощь нужна не только Гарри — всему Ордену.

Они занялись разработкой плана, обдумывая лучший способ собрать старых членов ОД, не привлекая к себе внимание, и горячо споря, безопасно ли будет использовать Выручай-комнату, как и раньше. Поезд со свистом нёсся по унылой, серой сельской местности, по окну прерывисто барабанили капли дождя. Луна, с гордостью поднимая «Придиру» повыше, становилась очень серьёзной. На обложке красовалось изображение нового министерского монумента под кроваво-красными буквами заголовка: «НОВЫЙ РЕЖИМ — УГРОЗА ДЛЯ МАГЛОРОЖДЁННЫХ».

— Папа собирается рассказывать о важных вещах. Он пришёл в ужас, увидев, что написали о той ночи, когда погиб Дамблдор. Он никогда не забывал, насколько возросло внимание читателей после публикации того интервью, что Гарри дал Рите Скитер, и «Придира» останется всецело ему верен, безразлично, что говорят другие.

Симус сильно покраснел.

— О боже, не напоминай, мне до сих пор так…

Раздался оглушительный скрежет, и поезд так сильно тряхнуло, что Невилл и Джинни попадали с сидений. Симус, опираясь на окно, сумел подхватить Луну.

— Мы во что-то врезались? — с трудом выговорила Джинни, садясь и потирая голову. — Почему мы остановились?

— Может, надо что-то сделать? — неуверенно спросил Симус.

— Что сделать? — уточнил Невилл и поморщился, вставая.

— Может быть, это снова дементоры, — предположила Луна. — Как тогда.

До них доносились крики и стук дверей. Судя по приглушённому грохоту, кто-то открыл дверь ближайшего к ним тамбура, но прошло целых несколько минут, прежде чем в купе ворвалась всхлипывающая девушка.

— Демельза? — потрясённо узнала её Джинни. — Что такое? Что происходит?

— П-пожиратели смерти! — воскликнула она, бросаясь в объятия Джинни. — Обыскивают поезд.

Симус без промедления достал палочку, но Невилл резко обернулся и велел убрать её.

— Демельза, — обратился он к девушке поразительно властным голосом. — Они причиняют кому-то вред?

Она покачала головой, громко шмыгая носом, но тут дверь в купе со стуком открылась, и она, вскрикнув, снова разрыдалась.

На неё смотрел Стэн Шанпайк, пребывающий в отличном расположении духа.

— Не бойся, — добродушно сказал он. — Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.

— Вы! — со злостью выпалила Джинни. Не могла себя контролировать. На свадьбе ей удалось держать себя в руках, но увидеть его снова…

Стэна это, кажется, удивило и, к её изумлению, слегка обидело.

— Что? — спросил он. — Я всего лишь ищу Гарри Поттера. — Он снова посмотрел на Демельзу. — Не знаю, чего ты плачешь.

— Она думает, вы собираетесь причинить нам боль, ведь вы Пожиратель смерти, — серьёзным тоном произнесла Луна.

Это, по-видимому, окончательно сбило Стэна с толку, но потом он засмеялся.

— О, это были попросту слухи, разве не знаете? Не, я теперь работаю на министерство, — гордо объяснил он.

— Да о чём вы вообще говорите? — осведомилась вконец озадаченная Джинни. — Вы были одним из тех Пожирателей смерти, которые допрашивали всех моих родных на свадьбе моего брата.

Он неуклюже почесал затылок.

— А, да, да… Ну, извини насчёт этого. Но всё-таки я не Пожиратель смерти. Нам просто очень нужно найти Поттера… Вы его видели? — с надеждой прибавил он.

Последовала долгая пауза.

— Не бойся, Демельза, — сказал Симус. — Этого убийцу Гарри Поттера найдут в два счёта, ты посмотри, у них же тут лучший боец выполняет задание.

Стэн, очевидно, не распознав оскорбительный сарказм, чуть выпрямился, разглаживая складки на своей чёрной мантии.

— Мне дали второй шанс, понимаете? После всех тех слухов, когда я не мог получить обратно свою работу, потому что какой-то грязнокровка вовремя подоспел и занял моё место. Меня приняли в новый отдел министерства.

— Эта новая должность обязывает носить такие же мантии, как у Пожирателей смерти? — резко поинтересовался Невилл.

Стэн посмотрел вниз, на свою простую чёрную мантию, и встряхнул головой, напоминая собаку, отряхивающуюся от воды.

— Послушай, парень, не дерзи. Я не Пожиратель смерти, ясно? Я не собираюсь никому причинять боль. Я из отдела по учёту маглорождённых.

— Какого отдела? — воскликнула Джинни.

— Если вы из отдела по учёту маглорождённых, — сказала Луна, — то почему вы ищете Гарри Поттера? Он не маглорождённый.

Стэн растерялся.

— Я помогаю искать кучу народа. — Порывшись в кармане, он вытащил сильно помятый кусок пергамента. — Я ищу ещё и всех этих людей… Но Поттер важнее всех.

— Что это за отдел по учёту маглорождённых? — с негодованием спросила Джинни. — Они не животные!

— Речь о том, чтобы защитить наше общество, так? Не о том, чтобы причинять людям вред, — сказал Стэн. Его лицо словно озарилось светом. — Чтобы убедиться, что у честных, порядочных людей вроде нас с вами никто не отнимет работу, не потратит налоги, что мы платим, на тех, кто даже не принадлежит нашему миру.

— Стэн, — раздался хриплый голос. В дверях стоял ещё один человек в чёрной мантии. — Я уже сказал, тебе следует быть порасторопнее.

— Конечно, конечно. — И Стэн поспешил прочь.

— Это… это бывший кондуктор? — спросила Демельза, чуть запинаясь. — Из Ночного Рыцаря?

— Похоже, ему совсем мозги промыли, — заметил Невилл. — Он даже не представляет, что делает.

Симус печально покачал головой.

— Как можно не осознавать, что работаешь на Пожирателей смерти?

— Прежнее министерство ошибочно отправило его в тюрьму, — сказала Джинни. — Думаю, им ничего не стоило ему сказать, что его новые коллеги оказались там тоже без вины. А на свадьбу явились не только Пожиратели смерти, но и сотрудники министерства. Судя по всему, в теперешние времена трудно отличить одних от других.

— Он производит впечатление человека, сильно ущемлённого в правах, — задумчиво проговорила Луна. Она уже вновь устроилась в удобной позе, словно ничего не случилось. — Наверное, на нём никогда раньше не лежала такая ответственность.

Поезд громыхнул и снова пришёл в движение. Снаружи серое небо становилось всё темнее. Невилл посмотрел на часы.

— Мы, должно быть, почти приехали. Надо бы переодеться в мантии.

— Тележка так и не показалась, — нахмурился Симус.

— И навряд ли покажется, — грустно сказала Демельза. — Пойду лучше в своё купе… Не следовало мне вот так сбегать, бросив друзей. — С виноватым выражением лица она выскользнула за дверь.

Джинни, Луна, Невилл и Симус переоделись. На сердце у каждого было тяжело. Они сидели в тишине, никто не заговорил, даже когда поезд прибыл на станцию в Хогсмиде. Стоя в очереди к каретам, Джинни смотрела вверх, на чёрный силуэт замка на фоне сумеречного серого неба, понимая, что в первый раз в жизни это зрелище не приносит ей никакой радости.


	10. Распределяющую Шляпу лишили голоса

Большой зал был великолепен, как всегда, но смотреть на Снейпа, сидящего на месте Дамблдора, оказалось так неприятно — Джинни от этого чувствовала себя словно в фантастическом ночном кошмаре. Когда они высадились из карет, к ним присоединилась Демельза вместе с другими гриффиндорками-шестикурсницами, Захой аль-Фарси и Полли Бекетт. Полли, не зная, что и думать, покосилась на Луну, последовавшую за ними к столу Гриффиндора, и озадаченно обменялась усмешками с Захой, но Джинни решительно подвинулась, чтобы ей было куда сесть. Луна, как бы невзначай прикрывшая герб Рейвенкло на мантии своими длинными светлыми волосами, по всей видимости, не замечала неловкости окружавших их гриффиндорцев.

— Надо бы и галстук тоже спрятать, — посоветовал Невилл.

— О, на это никто не обратит внимание, — мечтательно промолвила она.

Невилл пожал плечами и перевёл взгляд на стол преподавателей.

— Только посмотрите на него, — мятежно пробормотал он. — Сидит там, как…

— Бессовестность просто из ряда вон, по-другому и не скажешь, — проворчал Симус.

— Но точно ли это был он? — неуверенно спросила Полли и посмотрела на Джинни: — То есть ты же знаешь, я не верю тому, что говорят в прессе, и знаешь, что я не думаю, что это был Поттер, но…

— Это точно был Снейп, — сказала Джинни, уставившись на Снейпа с такой сильной ненавистью, какую только могла вложить во взгляд. Тот без всякого интереса осматривал зал, почти не замечая преподавателей рядом. Она задумалась, как он выглядел, когда убил Дамблдора: проступил ли на этом неподвижном лице восторг, или страх, или даже стыд?

— Но мы всё равно не испытываем к Поттеру тёплых чувств, — тут же произнёс Симус, и Джинни поморщилась: как плохо ему удаётся различать тонкости. — Не после того, как он поступил с Джинни.

Заха подняла брови, но ничего не сказала. Вместо этого она нетерпеливо побарабанила пальцами по столу и взглянула на маленькую боковую дверь.

— Хорошо бы они поторопились, мы же ничего не ели в поезде, умираю с голоду.

— Макгонагалл до сих пор тут, — сказал Невилл. — Почему она не с первогодками?

И правда, профессор Макгонагалл была тут, сидела с суровым выражением на лице, полностью погрузившись в беседу с профессором Спраут. Обе волшебницы то и дело с неприязнью поглядывали на Снейпа и на рыжеватую блондинку с отталкивающей внешностью, сидевшую на месте, что по обыкновению принадлежало профессору Бербидж. Блондинка, невысокая и полная, с ликованием наблюдала за студентами маленькими поросячьими глазками.

— Место учителя защиты пустует, — заметила Заха. — Может быть, тот, кто в этом году будет её преподавать, сейчас с ними.

У Невилла вытянулось лицо.

— Это всегда Макгонагалл. Без Макгонагалл всё не так, как должно быть.

— Сейчас всё не так, как должно быть, Невилл, — раздражённо сказала Джинни. Кажется, это его задело, но у Джинни было настолько паршивое настроение, что она ничуточки не почувствовала себя виноватой. Больше, чем когда-либо, ей не хватало сейчас Гермионы, Гарри и Рона, и она ничего не могла с собой поделать — ёрзала на месте, безотчётно качая то одной, то другой ногой от избытка адреналина.

Суета понемногу утихала; пока они обсуждали Снейпа, студенты, отыскав своих друзей, уже рассаживались за длинными столами, и зал наполнился тихим шёпотом, напоминавшим жужжание насекомых. Многие с любопытством разглядывали Джинни, и внезапно ей стало очень неуютно, она не уверена была, как ей следует держаться; куда будет приличным положить руки, если сидишь за столом, где уже и яблоку некуда упасть? Она поймала себя на том, что молилась про себя, чтобы повсюду распространились нужные слухи, но большинство студентов смотрели на неё скорее не с сочувствием, а с каким-то странным ожиданием, будто думали, что она вот-вот встанет и изобличит Гарри перед всем светом.

Стук открывшейся боковой двери раздался эхом, и наступила тишина. Вошёл очень бледный волшебник, широко улыбнулся и помахал той новой колдунье за столом преподавателей. Джинни мгновенно его узнала — она не забыла, как он швырялся проклятиями в ночь, когда погиб Дамблдор, и как его отбросило в стену, когда Гарри яростно ответил ударом на удар. Она почувствовала комок в горле и с удивлением поняла, что боится говорить.

— Наверное, это новый учитель защиты, — прошептала Полли.

— Я знаю, кто он! — лихорадочно зашептала Заха в ответ. — Его зовут Амикус Кэрроу. Он…

Появилась группа первогодок, и она тут же умолкла: Снейп прямо-таки прожигал их взглядом с возвышения, где располагался стол преподавателей. Кэрроу поставил стул, шаткий даже на вид, и положил на него потрёпанную Распределяющую Шляпу, но, как только в ней открылось отверстие и она начала петь, он тотчас схватил его рукой и закрыл, остановив пение.

По залу прокатились возмущённые восклицания старших студентов, ждавших песни Распределяющей Шляпы. Кэрроу обвёл их недобрым взглядом, Снейп начал требовать, чтобы все замолчали, но нарушение традиции перевесило и без того не слишком-то сильное желание подчиняться правилам.

— Что, во имя Мерлина?.. — со злостью выпалил Симус. — Я с таким нетерпением ждал, что она скажет!

— Вероятно, именно поэтому нам и не позволено это услышать, — ответил Невилл, ударив кулаком по столу со всех сил. — Помните, последние несколько лет в её песнях постоянно говорилось об объединении перед лицом тьмы?

— Ага, мы ведь не хотим, чтобы Шляпа начала говорить о Дамблдоре или воодушевлять нас на борьбу со злом, правда же? — саркастично заявила Джинни. — Только не когда здесь главенствует ближайший сподвижник Вы-Знаете-Кого.

Встал Снейп, явно пришедший в ярость. Он коснулся палочкой горла, и его тягучий голос разнёсся по залу:

— Тишина.

Снейп резко кивнул Кэрроу, и тот, признательно улыбнувшись, развернул свиток пергамента. Он принялся зачитывать имена по списку, но Джинни его не слушала. Она всматривалась в строгое лицо Снейпа, и у неё было такое чувство, будто он смотрел на неё в ответ, но она сидела от него слишком далеко, так что вполне возможно, он просто оглядывал всех присутствовавших.

Когда Кэрроу объявил: «Гарднер, Сэмюэл», последовала полная тишина. Ни один из учеников не вышел вперёд, и за столами зашуршали растерянные шепотки.

— Должно быть, это тот ребёнок, которого вытащили из поезда, — пробормотала Джинни.

— Что? — спросила Демельза. Чем дальше, тем больше она бледнела.

— Да, его мама вытащила, — пояснила Джинни, но прежде, чем она успела что-то добавить, на неё шикнула Полли, неотрывно глядевшая в сторону стола преподавателей.

Кэрроу ещё дважды повторил имя, а потом покачал головой и сделал короткую пометку на пергаменте. Снейп свёл брови, его лицо наполнилось отвращением. Когда распределение закончилось, старшие студенты постарались проявить энтузиазм, но Джинни лишь с большим трудом заставила себя реалистично изобразить взволнованность. Единственным искренне, по всей видимости, увлечённым домом оказался Слизерин; также оказалось, что только он один присутствовал в полном составе.

После распределения Снейп поднялся на ноги. Студенты хранили молчание; одни лишь слизеринцы смотрели на него хоть сколько-то заинтересованно и уважительно.

— Приветствую и поздравляю с началом нового учебного года в Хогвартсе, — энергично произнёс он. — Позвольте представить нашего нового учителя защиты от тёмных искусств, профессора Кэрроу — как вы только что видели, он провёл церемонию распределения, — и его сестру, тоже профессора Кэрроу, — он указал на светловолосую колдунью, — которая вследствие ухода в отставку профессора Бербидж принимает должность учителя магловедения.

— Ухода в отставку, как бы не так, — пробормотала Джинни. Невилл ей улыбнулся.

— Оба профессора Кэрроу также разделят обязанности деканов. — Послышались возмущённые вздохи, а профессор Макгонагалл гневно сжала губы в тонкую линию, но Снейп продолжал, словно ничего не замечая: — Будьте добры, успокойтесь, у меня есть ещё несколько замечаний на начало семестра. Как и всегда, лес находится под запретом, равно как и любая продукция «Зонко» или же «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок». В этом году для всех студентов устанавливается более ранний комендантский час: шесть часов вечера; после указанного времени ни один студент не должен находиться вне своей спальни или же факультетской гостиной. Кроме того, в соответствии с новыми министерскими директивами произошли изменения в учебной программе. Магловедение наряду с защитой от тёмных искусств отныне являются предметами, обязательными для всех студентов, квиддич же упраздняется впредь до дальнейших указаний.

Грянули недовольные возгласы, но Снейп, по всей видимости, ожидал этого и лишь подождал, пока крики утихнут.

— Я уверен, вы отдаёте себе отчёт, что политическая ситуация сейчас напряжённая и впереди нас ждёт множество изменений, имеющих целью совершенствование нашего общества. Если вы обладаете информацией, касающейся студентов, не прибывших в этом году в Хогвартс, настоятельно рекомендую вам как можно скорее обратиться к кому-либо из учителей — ради безопасности этих студентов и ради вашей собственной безопасности. Старшим студентам следует помнить: отношения, что установятся у вас с учителями в течение ваших школьных дней, могут в значительной мере повлиять на рекомендации, которые впоследствии понадобятся при приёме на работу, и потому для вас полезнее будет оказывать всяческое содействие.

Он снова сел на своё место, и наступила натянутая тишина. Вскоре столы наполнились едой. Ученики с жадностью на неё набросились — многие ведь до сих пор негодовали по поводу того, что в поезде были лишены тележки со сладостями.

— Да уж, это было прямо-таки весело, — протянул Симус, накладывая себе картошку. — Чёрт возьми, ему счастье вообще не светит, а? Он годами мечтал о должности преподавателя защиты, а когда наконец получил её, даже тогда выглядел ужасно. Теперь он стал директором, а выглядит всё равно так, словно кто-то помочился в его тыквенный сок.

— Он ужасен, — сказала Полли. — Просто ужасен. Я… — кажется, ей не хватало слов, и она грустно опустила голову.

— Что ты говорила об этом новом учителе защиты, Заха? — вспомнил Симус.

Заха проглотила большой кусок курицы, а потом ответила:

— Он мерзкий. Мерзкий. Мой папа работал секретарём в Визенгамоте, когда только переехал сюда в восьмидесятых. Он понял, насколько там все продажны, в самый первый день: этого Кэрроу судили за то, что он делал жуткие вещи с маглами, но он сказал, что был под заклятьем Империус, и его просто отпустили! — Она в сердцах ткнула вилкой жареную картошку. — Дальше ещё хуже — ему дали работу в министерстве, и закончилось тем, что папа стал работать с ним вместе! Я помню, как в детстве приходила к ним в офис с мамой, и он постоянно старался со мной заговорить, но папа уводил меня в сторону. Он его ненавидел, никогда ему не доверял.

— Так он Пожиратель смерти? — спросил, прищурившись, Невилл.

— Возможно. В то время точно был. Но понимаешь, он сделал заявление, что невиновен, так что я не знаю.

— Он хотел применить ко мне пыточное проклятье в ночь, когда погиб Дамблдор, — сказала Джинни, с силой сжав вилку. — Гарри попал в него заклинанием.

— Хорошо, — произнёс Невилл. Он с отвращением посмотрел на преподавательский стол. — Однако то, что он здесь, прямо-таки вселяет ужас.

— Его сестра тоже производит неприятное впечатление, — заметила Джинни, бросив взгляд на некрасивую ведьму-коротышку. — Так ненормально, что магловедение сделали обязательным, и то, что она будет учить нас всех, настораживает.

— Снейп всё смотрит и смотрит на меня, — сказала Луна. — Наверное, ему не нравится, что я сижу с вами.

— Не обращай внимание, — с ядом в голосе посоветовала Джинни. — Он не может ничего сделать, это не противоречит правилам.

— О, я думаю, противоречит, — не согласилась Луна. — Я просто решила, мы начнём дела ОД сразу, как только окажемся тут.

— ОД возвращается? — быстро спросила Демельза. — Можно мне в этот раз присоединиться? Я так вам завидовала, когда узнала, что вы устроили такое.

— Конечно, — ответил Невилл. Его лицо озарилось гордостью. — Почему ты в тот раз не вступила?

Демельза, покраснев, робко взглянула на Джинни.

— Никто из нас… э-э… никто не верил, что Вы-Знаете-Кто вернулся…

— Не бери в голову, — сказал Симус. — Если Гарри простил меня настолько, что позволил присоединиться, он простил бы и тебя.

Демельза, Заха и Полли явно почувствовали облегчение, и в Джинни даже начало просыпаться воодушевление. Они с соседками по спальне никогда не были особо близки, но поскольку она лишилась общества Гермионы, то была заинтересована в том, чтобы подружиться с ними поближе.

— Тем не менее нам следует быть осторожными, — заметила Луна. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то снова выведал наши секреты.

— Ты права, — задумчиво кивнул Невилл. — Звать стоит только гриффиндорцев, как думаете? — Луна сердито нахмурилась, и Невилл побледнел, осознав, чтó ляпнул. — Ой! Я забыл! Я имел в виду…

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, — холодным тоном сказала Луна.

— Он не хотел так говорить, Луна, — быстро произнесла Джинни. — Гриффиндорцев и их союзников?

Луна кивнула, но всё ещё оставалась необычно для себя сердитой. Остаток праздника прошёл на более позитивной ноте; обильная еда значительно улучшила их настроение, да и воля к сопротивлению возросла. От них не укрылось отсутствие большинства маглорождённых, хотя Джинни разглядела братьев Криви — те радостно поглощали какие-то вкусности. Демельза рассказала ей, что им удалось с помощью её родных подделать документы, и теперь там значилось, что они её кузены.

— Но ты не поверишь, сколько нас допрашивали, — сказала она, накладывая себе клубнично-яблочный крамбл. — Какое-то время я была уверена, что нас всех арестуют.

— Но ведь Снейп наверняка знает. — Джинни её рассказ ужасно огорчил. — Безусловно, это лишь вопрос времени, когда он вспомнит? Колин со своей чёртовой камерой, он даже не пытался скрывать своё происхождение, верно?

Демельза пожала плечами.

— Пока что он ничего не предпринял. Скрестим пальцы, а?

Ближе к концу трапезы к ним подошла профессор Макгонагалл. Она была крайне напряжена.

— Лонгботтом, — она коснулась его плеча и кивнула в знак приветствия. — Вы, несомненно, заметили, что мисс Грейнджер и мистер Уизли не появились. Нам не хватает старост, и я надеялась, вы согласитесь занять эту должность до возвращения мистера Уизли?

— Я? — ошеломлённо переспросил Невилл.

— Да, — нетерпеливо подтвердила Макгонагалл. — Уверяю вас, вы вполне подходите. Я попрошу мисс Патил заменить мисс Грейнджер, но сегодня нужно, чтобы вы вместе проводили первокурсников в гостиную, даже если решите отказаться от этого поста.

— Э-э, конечно, — очень неуверенно пробормотал Невилл. — Но…

— Благодарю вас, — коротко ответила она и удалилась прежде, чем он успел возразить.

— Вот это да, — произнёс он. — Никогда не думал, что стану старостой, и уж тем более не в таких обстоятельствах.

— У тебя всё получится отлично, — заверила Луна. — Полагаю, ты будешь лучше, чем Рон.

Джинни захихикала, прикрывшись своим заварным кремом, и Симус с Невиллом благодарно ей улыбнулись. Демельзу и Полли подобная бестактность, кажется, шокировала, Заха посмотрела на Джинни с заметным беспокойством, но Луна лишь продолжила есть свой пудинг, весело что-то напевая без слов.

Когда Снейп всех отпустил, Парвати бросилась к ним и вцепилась Невиллу в руку.

— Пошли, — затормошила она его. — Нужно разобраться с первогодками. Они все так напуганы.

— Парвати, — быстро вставила Джинни, — ты рассказывала всем? То, о чём я тебе говорила?  
Парвати закатила глаза.

— Ты шутишь? Мне весь ужин пришлось это твердить, было ужасно скучно. Но дело не только в нём, все хотят знать ещё и то, можешь ли ты связаться с Гермионой. Прости, но нам правда нужно идти.

Она утащила Невилла за собой. Джинни выругалась.

— Я даже не подумала сочинить легенду на этот счёт, — пробормотала она себе под нос.

— Так это лишь легенда? — тихо спросила Заха, когда они вышли из зала.

У Джинни сжалось сердце.

— Пожалуйста, Заха. Пожалуйста, пойми. Он разбил мне сердце. Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Они добрались до своей уютной гостиной. Невилл как раз вёл по лестнице стайку взволнованных мальчишек в их спальню. В камине весело потрескивал огонь, на ковре Криволап терзал Арнольда. Джинни подхватила Арнольда на руки и пнула, хоть и не всерьёз, воздух в направлении кота. Тот посмотрел на неё с выражением, явно говорящим: «Я знаю, что тебе никогда не придёт в голову действительно меня ударить».

Единственным знаком того, что что-то было не так, оказалась доска объявлений, где были приколоты новые правила, которые оговорил за ужином Снейп. Там же красовался плакат, что Джинни видела в министерстве: Гарри — «Нежелательное лицо №1». Группка хихикающих пятикурсниц во главе с Ромильдой Вейн столпилась у этого плаката — они густо закрашивали «Не» чёрными чернилами.

В кои-то веки Джинни порадовалась, что они так грезили о Гарри.

Она широко зевнула, рассеянно почёсывая Арнольда по пушистой спинке.

— Пойду-ка я, наверное, спать, — предупредила она Заху. Не было никакого желания оставаться тут и повторять одну и ту же надоевшую речь о своём разбитом сердце. 

Она только тепло обняла Колина и сказала ему, как счастлива, что он здесь, а потом поднялась по ступенькам и легла в такую родную постель.

Коснувшись мягких подушек, укрывшись тяжёлым одеялом, Джинни тут же ощутила, какой измученной и напряжённой была весь день. В ногах довольно замурлыкал Криволап, Арнольд устроился между подушкой и изголовьем. Сквозь узкую щёлочку в занавесях видна была Полли — она сидела на краю кровати и изящными движениями расплетала свою русую косу, с интересом кивая в такт болтовне Демельзы.

— Естественно, я ей говорила, — щебетала Демельза. Джинни услышала глухие звуки, будто от ударов, — это она наверняка выпутывалась из своей мантии. — Я знала, ему это не будет интересно, но она не могла устоять…

Веки Джинни потяжелели… Криволап так мурлыкал, что ощутимо вибрировал…

— О, скажи мне, она же так не опозорилась? Боже милостивый, эта девчонка…

— Знаю! Честное слово, ей следовало бы поменьше общаться с Ромильдой и почаще…

Дыхание становилось всё глубже… Пронзительный голос Демельзы постепенно стихал… Трепетали листья на деревьях в саду… И как она должна была играть в квиддич шоколадным пасхальным яйцом? Полная чушь… Рон с Гермионой вместе над чем-то смеялись, но Гарри летал на метле, повернувшись к ней спиной… Какая-то женщина что-то шептала…

Джинни резко распахнула глаза. Её охватывала тревога. Сердце громко бухало в груди, но в комнате всё было тихо. В просвете между занавесями она видела лицо Полли — мирное и спокойное, призрачно бледное в лунном свете. Ей стало сильно не по себе, она даже почувствовала испуг, не могла понять, почему так внезапно проснулась, хотя поспала всего пару часов.

Чьи-то грубые руки безжалостно схватили её за ноги, и это так её ошеломило, что всё, что она сумела сделать, — это с трудом вдохнуть. Криволап, взвыв, подскочил высоко в воздух и зашипел, до неё вдруг донеслись крики Захи и Демельзы, Полли с ужасом смотрела на то, как её вытащили из постели на твёрдый деревянный пол, и она ударилась головой о прикроватный столик со звучным, ослепляющим стуком.

Она никак не могла выпутаться из простыней, над ней нависала тёмная фигура того, кто старался куда-то её оттащить, она лягалась, кричала, пыталась подняться на ноги, но этот кто-то был силён и упрям. Её поволокли вниз по лестнице, не заботясь о том, что причиняют боль, а в ушах стояли крики соседок по спальне, звавших её по имени.

В гостиной было светло, и Джинни рассмотрела рыжеватые светлые волосы и рябые щёки Алекто Кэрроу, чьи похожие на обрубки пальцы крепко сжимали её щиколотки. Лицо Кэрроу искажала усмешка; казалось, возгласы девочек приводили её в восторг, а теперь сюда спускались и другие заспанные гриффиндорцы, посмотреть, что происходит.

— Что же ты так дёргаешься, а, малявка? — прокудахтала Кэрроу. Она наконец-то отпустила Джинни из своей хватки, но при этом больно пнула её в поясницу.

Раздался другой, более низкий смех, и взгляду Джинни предстал Амикус Кэрроу. Он направил палочку прямо ей в лицо.

— Круцио.

Вопль — огонь — мучение — всё вокруг обратилось болью, больше не существовало ничего другого, не осталось надежды, это никогда не кончится, никаких сомнений, так она и умрёт…

Это остановилось. Она задыхалась, содрогаясь, уткнувшись лицом в ковёр. Было слышно, как кричат и плачут другие ученики, как Невилл громогласно выкрикивает ругательства, как он бежит к ним — но раздался звук удара, а затем глухой стук, и Кэрроу прекратили смеяться.

— Ну как, распробовала? Это только самое начало, — сказал Амикус, с ухмылкой поглядывая на Джинни. — Итак, мы слышали столько интересного о вас с Поттером…


	11. Тайны и молчание

В гостиной царил полный бедлам. Джинни всё ещё лежала на полу, голова немного кружилась. Разъярённые гриффиндорцы вокруг орали на Кэрроу. Невилла тошнило — сглаз, что в него угодил, сделал его беспомощным, и Симус придерживал его за плечи, стараясь помочь ему удержаться в положении сидя.

Колин бросился к Джинни и закрыл её своим щуплым телом.

— Оставьте её в покое! — крикнул он хриплым от отчаяния голосом.

— Всё нормально, Колин, — пробормотала Джинни, пытаясь оттолкнуть его. — Правда, пожалуйста, не лезь на рожон…

Алекто Кэрроу сипло захихикала.

— Послушай эту умничку, малыш.

В тот короткий момент, пока эти двое отвлеклись, взгляд Джинни упал на Ромильду Вейн и её маленькую банду сплетниц. Все они плакали, причём это напоминало театральную постановку. «Сосредоточься, — постаралась она себя заставить. — Убеди их. Ты же хорошо умеешь лгать».

Слёзы выступили словно сами собой, и дрожь после проклятия ещё не унялась, хотя она пробыла под воздействием всего несколько секунд. Она предположила, что бледность тоже ещё не прошла, так что хватало причин для уверенности в том, что она выглядела достаточно слабой, чтобы её игре поверили.

— Ты с ним встречаешься, это так? — задал вопрос Амикус.

Она неистово затрясла головой.

— Нет! Я его ненавижу! Пожалуйста, я ненавижу его!

— Мы слышали другое, правда? — он криво усмехнулся своей сестре, и та засмеялась в ответ. — Мы слышали, что вы двое в прошлом году были неразлучны, постоянно где-нибудь обжимались.

— И как, он хорош в постели? — визгливо поинтересовалась Алекто. Прямо-таки бросалось в глаза, насколько она собой наслаждается.  
Джинни почувствовала, что Колин крепче сжал её руки; он тоже не мог унять дрожь.

— Замолчите! Вы слышали одни лишь слухи, чудовищную ложь, всё это неправда!

— Нет, Колин, — тихо произнесла Джинни. — Нет смысла отрицать…

Алекто, издав восторженный возглас, грубо оттащила Колина от Джинни.

— Видишь? Она знает, что получит добавки, если не расскажет нам правду…

— Джинни, что ты творишь? — в ужасе вскрикнул Симус. Невилла всё ещё болезненно тошнило; Лаванда Браун делала всё возможное, чтобы ему помочь, но это явно было выше её сил.

— Замолкни! — приказал Амикус, наставляя на него палочку. — Или тоже хочешь это испытать?

Симус его проигнорировал.

— Джинни, не надо!

Джинни употребила всё своё умение притворяться и истерично разрыдалась, закрыв лицо руками, будто в попытке унять слёзы.

— Я должна, Симус, я должна! — Она посмотрела на Кэрроу снизу вверх — те с жадностью разглядывали её. Она почувствовала себя изысканным угощением для двух голодных свиней. — Я… Да, я… Он… — Она сделала несколько прерывистых вдохов, пытаясь продышаться сквозь всхлипы.

— Да, — выдохнул Амикус. — Хорошо, продолжай, девочка…

— Прекращай мяться, — рявкнула Алекто.

— Он меня использовал! — провыла Джинни. — Он разбил мне сердце, я… я думала, он любит меня, а он только посмеялся надо мной!

— Но ты действительно с ним встречалась, это правда? — Алекто снова схватила её за волосы. — Правда? — Она с силой ударила Джинни по лицу.

Щёку будто обожгло. Джинни кивнула и постаралась, чтобы её признание прозвучало убедительно:

— Прошу… Пожалуйста, я его ненавижу. Он разбил мне сердце. Так жестоко…

— Джинни месяцами из-за него плакала! — твёрдо сказала Демельза.

— Да! — лихорадочно подтвердила Парвати. — Спросите кого угодно! Мы все это знаем! Он так подло поступил!

— К тому же Джинни не была единственной девушкой, — быстро произнесла Ромильда. Её лицо покрывали дорожки слёз. — Он разбил столько сердец, отталкивал нас, словно мы пустое место.

Джинни чуть не рассмеялась. «Серьёзно, Ромильда? Спору нет, ты смелая, что есть, то есть».

— Да, — согласилась Лаванда. Она была сейчас такой храброй, полной достоинства, Джинни раньше и не представляла, что в ней всё это таится. — Гарри пользовался своей славой, и… В общем, Джинни ничем не отличается от нас, правда, она просто оказалась последней в списке его завоеваний.

Кэрроу с подозрением оглядывали остальных студентов. Джинни продолжала громко всхлипывать, но ей становилось сложно выжимать из себя слёзы, играть эту роль — страх словно её заморозил, хотя всё, чего ей по-настоящему хотелось, — это дать им отпор. А ещё она испытывала какое-то сильное, тёплое чувство по отношению к этим отважным, пусть даже, возможно, глупым девушкам, готовым рискнуть и нарваться на пытки ради того, чтобы придать правдивости её россказням.

— Ты как думаешь? — тихо спросила Алекто своего брата. — Они могут лгать.

— Все сразу? — с сомнением сказал Амикус.

— Может, ещё один Круциатус? — предложила Алекто.

— С чистокровными нам предписано быть помягче.

— Это с ней-то? Да она грязная предательница крови! Она…

Тут распахнулся проём за портретом, и внутрь вбежала до крайности встревоженная профессор Макгонагалл в халате и пушистых тапочках.

— Уберите от неё руки! — закричала она, наставив палочку на Кэрроу. — Как вы СМЕЕТЕ? Как вы СМЕЕТЕ?

Следом за ней шла плачущая Заха. Джинни изумилась — она не заметила, что кто-то прокрался наружу из гостиной. Алекто Кэрроу выпустила её волосы, которые до того сжимала мёртвой хваткой, но снова толкнула её на пол.

— Уйдите, Макгонагалл! Это не ваше дело, и мои полномочия превышают ваши, так что убирайтесь, чёрт вас побери!

— Это мой факультет и мои студенты! Вы не имеете права так с ними обращаться!

Амикус Кэрроу презрительно фыркнул и направил на Джинни ещё один Круциатус. Она закричала, извиваясь на полу, боль затопила вены, достигла каждого дюйма её тела. Наконец действие проклятия закончилось; ученики и профессор Макгонагалл снова что-то выкрикивали, плача.

— Вы ничего не можете сделать, Макгонагалл, — злорадно заявил он. — Если вы так сильно любите своих студентов, советую проявлять к нам побольше уважения.

Портретный проём ещё раз распахнулся, и вошёл Снейп, надменный и со скукой на лице.

— Один из портретов сообщил мне, что здесь какие-то волнения, — вкрадчиво произнёс он.

— Они используют на студентах Непростительные проклятия! — воскликнула профессор Макгонагалл. — Ко мне пришла ученица и рассказала, что мисс Уизли вытащили из кровати и пытают на глазах всего факультета!

Пару секунд Снейп обдумывал её слова, затем медленно перевёл взгляд на Джинни. Вёл себя так, будто Макгонагалл указала ему на какую-то третьестепенную надпись на стене.

— Не знал, что вы планировали допросить Уизли настолько публично, — сказал он Кэрроу.

— Подумали, стоит показать им, кто здесь главный, — гордо ответила Алекто.

Снейп возвёл глаза к потолку.

— И сделать из неё мученицу? Боже правый, не слишком-то хорошо вы продумали свой план. Идёмте, Уизли, я закончу допрос сам.

— Не ходите, мисс Уизли, — сказала Макгонагалл, глядя на Снейпа с ужасом. — Оставайтесь там, где я вас вижу!

Снейп опять закатил глаза.

— Позвольте напомнить вам, что я директор.

— Вообще говоря, допрашивать её у всех на виду было довольно удобно, — вмешался снова воодушевившийся Амикус. — Они много чего разболтали. Судя по всему, он с кучей девчонок крутил шашни, а потом бросал их, как только те ему наскучат… Разбил твоё маленькое сердечко, да? — проорал он прямо в лицо Джинни. Она как могла постаралась изобразить горестный всхлип.

Казалось, Снейпа это не удивило.

— Если он хоть каплю похож на своего отца, не сомневаюсь, так и было. Тем не менее я заберу мисс Уизли и побеседую с ней более обстоятельно. Мне хорошо известно, что вся её семья знала его ближе, чем большинство других.

Он шагнул вперёд, с силой схватил её за руку и, скривившись, рывком поднял её на ноги.

— Нет, стойте! — беспомощно вскрикнула Макгонагалл; рука, в которой она держала палочку, оставалась опущенной.

— Профессорá Кэрроу, — проигнорировав Макгонагалл, обратился к ним Снейп, — проследите, чтобы студенты разошлись по спальням, а затем возвращайтесь в свои покои. Завтра утром сравним показания и обсудим результаты.

Он вывел Джинни из гостиной в тёмный коридор, неудобно высоко задирая руку, за которую держал её; да и шёл он слишком быстро, она едва за ним поспевала.

Джинни хранила молчание, спотыкаясь, следовала за ним, сердце громко стучало. Ей вспомнилось, каким больным и усталым выглядел Гарри, как он потирал лоб после занятий окклюменцией, совершенно измученный. Вспомнилось, как одним летним днём у озера он смеялся над тем, насколько был в этом ужасен, насколько плохо ему удавалось защищать свои мысли и воспоминания… «Они могут всё понять, просто заглянув тебе в глаза, — говорил он. — Дамблдор и Снейп. Вот почему они так пристально смотрят — чтобы заметить, если ты лжёшь».

К горлу подкатила тошнота. Он узнает. В секунду всё поймёт.

Площадь Гриммо.

О Боже. Она мысленно обругала Люпина за то, что тот рассказал ей, где они живут.

Площадь Гриммо.

Она должна была прекратить об этом думать, заблокировать эту мысль в самой глубине своего разума. Однажды она спросила Гарри, как это делается, но он только пожал плечами. «Он ни разу мне не сказал, как, он просто ожидал от меня, что я это сделаю».

Площадь Гриммо.

Снейп свернул за угол так резко, что она оступилась. Он рывком вернул её в вертикальное положение.

— Не отставайте, — с раздражением велел он.

Она постаралась заполнить своё сознание другими воспоминаниями, воспоминаниями, которые можно было интерпретировать так, как ей того хотелось. Вот она смотрит, как Гарри гуляет по Хогсмиду с Чжоу, слушает, как фантазирует о нём хихикающая Ромильда, глядит, как он уходит от неё на похоронах, а между ними опустевшие белые стулья…

Они дошли до кабинета директора. Снейп наклонился вперёд, и Джинни, вся обратившись в слух, расслышала, как он прошептал горгулье — «Коукворт», и горгулья тут же их впустила. Джинни бросила на неё недобрый взгляд — прежде-то ей хватило характера, чтобы не допустить в это помещение Амбридж.

Джинни уже довольно давно не доводилось бывать в кабинете директора, но её удивило, как мало он изменился. Она ожидала, что Снейп заставит его всевозможными мерзостями в банках и пыльными старыми книгами, или хотя бы как минимум каким-то образом сделает комнату темнее, но повсюду по-прежнему стояли причудливые инструменты Дамблдора, а на стенах храпели портреты. Сам Дамблдор тоже во всеуслышание всхрапывал, усы и знаменитая белая борода колебались от каждого вздоха.

Снейп, оставив её с неловкостью стоять посреди комнаты, сел за письменный стол. И теперь разглядывал её. Неожиданно для себя она сильно смутилась, осознав, что на ней всего лишь не слишком-то длинная пижама.

— Могу я сесть? — с ожесточением в голосе спросила она.

— Если вы того хотите, — произнёс он, по-прежнему прохладно на неё глядя.

Она села на стул, располагавшийся напротив стола, и уставилась на него в ответ, сознательно сконцентрировав мысли на том, как Гарри уходил от неё на похоронах.

— До меня тоже донеслись слухи, — сказал он ей. — Мисс Паркинсон поставила меня в известность, когда мы выходили с ужина. Но вы забываете, что я, в отличие от профессоров Кэрроу, присутствовал в школе в то время, когда у вас… — его губы отталкивающе скривились в гримасе, — были отношения.

— В таком случае вам должно быть известно, насколько я была потрясена и опустошена, когда он меня бросил, — холодным тоном ответила Джинни, не прекращая старательно думать об уходящем вдаль Гарри.

Долгое время он изучал её взглядом.

— Вы знаете, где он? — прозвучал вопрос. — Даже не пытайтесь мне лгать, уверен, ваш разрыв искренен приблизительно в той же мере, как юношеская скромность, но, откровенно говоря, меня это не волнует. Где он?

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Я не знаю. Никто о нём ничего не слышал. — Его пристальный взгляд сильно её нервировал, к тому же площадь Гриммо снова и снова всплывала в воображении, поэтому она в смятении принялась оглядывать кабинет. На глаза попался застеклённый стенд, размещённый на расшатанном столике.

— Это же тот меч, — не подумав, сказала она вслух. — Его не должно тут быть.

Внезапно она вспомнила, где находилась, и перевела взгляд на Снейпа. Он по-прежнему не проявлял ни единой эмоции на лице.

— А где ему следует быть, мисс Уизли?

Она не ответила, но не сводила с него глаз. Поймала себя на том, что по необъяснимой причине начала думать о Тайной Комнате, о громадной туше василиска и о мече, что сверкал под мутной водой, перемешанной с кровью.

— Что Поттер рассказал вам о своих планах? — спросил Снейп.

— Ничего. Я сто лет его не видела.

— Я знаю, что он гостил у вас летом, — с угрозой произнёс Снейп.

— Да, — запальчиво бросила Джинни, ощущая прилив идиотской храбрости. — Помогал ухаживать за моим братом, он потерял ухо.

— Как это печально, — сухо сказал Снейп. Ей захотелось врезать ему прямо в это ничего не выражающее лицо.

Снова повисла долгая тишина. Джинни с шумом выдохнула.

— Разве вы не собираетесь меня пытать, или ещё что-то подобное? — со злостью выпалила она.

— Это была бы пустая трата моего времени, — отмахнулся он.

— А сидеть и молчать — нет?

Он самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Ваше стремление заполнять паузы в разговоре даёт мне всю нужную информацию.

Её замутило при мысли о том, сколько она наговорила по глупости. Последовала очередная невыносимо долгая пауза.

— Можно мне идти? — спросила она.

Он сверился с часами.

— Нет.

Джинни трясло от холода. Босые ноги онемели. Снейп продолжал её разглядывать, а она не знала, ни куда смотреть, ни что делать. Она готовилась к новой боли и крикам, но это томительное молчание тоже пугало, к тому же она не в силах была решить, правильно ли себя вела.

До неё не доносилось даже тиканье часов. Тишина становилась невыносимой. Этот человек вообще дышал? Её мысли всё продолжали соскальзывать к счастливым воспоминаниям о Гарри, но она каждый раз одёргивала себя, изо всех сил сосредотачиваясь на том, как он бросил её.

— Почему вы всё время смотрите на этот меч? — внезапно спросил Снейп.

— Что? Я не смотрю.

— Смотрите, и полагаю, даже не осознаёте этого. Что в нём такого, что привлекает ваше внимание?

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Наверное, просто примечательная вещь. — Знал ли он? Знал ли он, что Дамблдор завещал меч? Она сразу же постаралась перестать об этом думать, вместо этого решила подумать о квиддиче.

«Сфокусируйся на квиддиче.

Гарри стал самым молодым ловцом за последний век.

Стоп».

Она вздохнула. Снейп поднял бровь.

— Устали? — осведомился он. Его тёмные глаза будто сверлили в ней отверстие, но она не собиралась встречаться с ним взглядом. Чувствовала она себя довольно-таки мрачно — вне всякого сомнения, из-за крайней усталости.

— Ну да, ведь уже около трёх часов утра.

Он снова посмотрел на часы.

— Трёх ещё нет. Но вам пора идти. Вы предупреждены, Уизли. Мы тщательно за вами наблюдаем и не пропустим ни единого контакта с Поттером или же получения вами каких-либо сведений о нём.

Когда она покинула кабинет, он встал около горгульи, и, пока шла по тускло освещённому коридору, она практически ощущала на себе его взгляд. Она была растеряна, выбита из колеи; совсем как на собеседовании в министерстве ожидала гораздо более худшего, чем умеренно безобидные вопросы и заставляющее испытывать чувство неловкости молчание, и потому задавалась вопросом, не упустила ли она чего-нибудь. Не сказала ли чего-то, что говорить не следовало? Вдруг она выдала какие-то сведения и даже не поняла, что случилось? Что, если он считывал её разум, ведь Гарри предупреждал о таком?

В спальне её ждали Демельза, Заха и Полли, и, завидев её на пороге, они дружно вздохнули с облегчением.

— Ты в порядке? Тебя не было почти два часа!

— Что произошло?

— Он же больше не пытал тебя, правда?

— Всё нормально, — заверила она их. — Честно. Он просто задал мне несколько вопросов. — Она скользнула под одеяло, проигнорировав их ошеломление.

— Так… ты точно в порядке? — нерешительно уточнила Заха.

— Всё нормально, — терпеливо повторила Джинни. — Только ужасно устала. Спасибо тебе, что сбегала за Макгонагалл. Я даже не заметила, как ты вышла.

Она неуверенно кивнула, как-то странно улыбнувшись уголком губ.

— Да, наверное… я каким-то образом выбралась тихонько, и никто не заметил… Я тут вспомнила, что пообещала сказать мальчикам, когда ты вернёшься. Ты точно уверена, что всё хорошо?

Джинни улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Абсолютно. Передай им, что я всех люблю и очень всем благодарна — и что увидимся утром.

У них оставалось три драгоценных часа сна, а потом их будильники принялись нагло звенеть, и вытащить себя из кровати оказалось, возможно, самым большим испытанием, с каким Джинни доводилось сталкиваться в своей жизни. В суматохе утренней беготни было совершенно ясно видно, что этой ночью лишь немногим гриффиндорцам удалось нормально поспать; большинство были бледны и выглядели болезненно, с тёмными кругами под глазами, да к тому же их легкомысленные разговоры то и дело прерывались широкими зевками. Многие бросились обнимать Джинни, особенно Колин, Невилл и Симус, который, кажется, вознамерился лично за ней присматривать.

— Тут ведь нет Рона, который мог бы это делать, — сказал он. — Так что мы с Невиллом возьмём это на себя и проследим, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке.

— Спасибо, Симус, — вежливо ответила она, хотя не могла не вспомнить, как её бесила гиперопека Дина. Оставалось только надеяться, что Симус не начнёт смотреть на неё как на маленький беззащитный цветок, как это делал Дин.

Деканы факультетов должны были провести беседы о выборе ЖАБА с новоиспечёнными шестикурсниками, но профессор Макгонагалл воспользовалась случаем убедиться, что Джинни цела и невредима.

— Вам нужно в больничное крыло? — понизив голос, спросила она. — Я могу помочь вам придумать причину, если хотите провериться.

— Нет, не стоит беспокойства, я хорошо себя чувствую, — сказала Джинни. — После того, что вы видели, со мной ничего не случилось. Снейп просто задал мне несколько вопросов и отпустил.

— Что ж, хвала небесам. Я буду присматривать за вами, мисс Уизли, скорее всего, на этом история и закончится, но, если окажетесь в опасности, вы можете в любое время прийти прямо ко мне, будь то день или ночь.

— Я в самом деле обязана изучать магловедение? — тихо спросила Джинни. Она всё равно планировала продолжить этот курс, но теперь, когда профессора Бербидж нет…

— Боюсь, что так, — ответила профессор Макгонагалл. — С недавних пор все должны. Но вы могли бы бросить защиту от тёмных искусств?..

— Нет, — твёрдо произнесла Джинни. — Соблазнительно, но… Судя по всему, он в любом случае пробудет тут только год…  
Макгонагалл лукаво улыбнулась.

— Ну, если верить опыту…

Джинни забрала своё расписание и порадовалась, что до завтра ей не придётся иметь дело ни с одним из Кэрроу. Среди преподавателей явно распространился рассказ о ночных событиях, поскольку гриффиндорцам, казалось, давали баллы за сущие мелочи, и ни Флитвик, ни Слагхорн, видимо, не замечали, как то один, то другой студент засыпает посреди урока. Слагхорн собственноручно передал Джинни небольшой пакет засахаренных ананасов, когда они заходили в класс, и во всеуслышание пригласил её на следующие свои «скромные посиделки».

В классе витал восхитительный аромат. Судя по всему, его источником был пузырящийся котёл, над ним красиво поднимались завитки пара — выше классной доски. Джинни глубоко вдохнула этот аромат, когда Слагхорн собрал всех их у золотого котла. Ей даже вдруг захотелось лечь на пол и позволить дивному запаху себя убаюкать.

— Кто может определить, что это за зелье? Итак?

Последовала короткая пауза, после чего какой-то рейвенкловец сообщил, что это Амортенция. Что-то щёлкнуло в её мозгу, и она, сама того не ожидая, выпалила: «Рон!» и покраснела, как помидор. Все уставились на неё.

— Я просто вспомнила… Мой брат Рон в прошлом году…

Слагхорн беззвучно произнёс: «О!» и нетерпеливо пощёлкал пальцами в воздухе.

— Конечно, конечно, я помню, да, ничуть не удивительно, что вы его узнали, мисс Уизли. То, что случилось с вашим братом, — отличный пример того, насколько опасным может быть это зелье. Брату мисс Уизли, э-э… Рону, верно? Да, правильно, Рону не посчастливилось отведать просроченной Амортенции, а это зелье, предназначенное для симуляции любви. Оно вызывает навязчивую, безрассудную страсть — а не настоящее чувство, разумеется, — и, как это ни грустно, несчастный Руперт подвергся очень сильному воздействию.

— Оно предназначалось для другого человека, — вставила Джинни, и студенты, которым было известно, как обстояло дело, захихикали.

— Совершенно верно, — сказал Слагхорн. — Однако это демонстрирует то, насколько сильнодействующим может быть это зелье. Конечно, я сумел достаточно быстро состряпать антидот, но, если бы брата мисс Уизли не привели ко мне незамедлительно, последствия могли быть катастрофическими и, осмелюсь сказать, компрометирующими.

Он перешёл к обсуждению других зелий, но Джинни шагнула ближе к золотому котлу, и его голос словно стих до фонового шума. Джинни закрыла глаза и вдохнула благоухание. Запах кожи квоффла, свежесть их домашнего сада, тёплый запах свитера Гарри…

У неё кольнуло сердце, и она представила себе, как выбегает из класса, врывается в кабинет учителя и хватает горсть летучего пороха. Почти наяву увидела вспышку зелёных языков пламени и то, как, вращаясь, обретает очертания пыльный пол дома на площади Гриммо — там стоял бы он, и он помог бы ей подняться, и они взяли бы мётлы и отправились в сад, или к озеру, или в какое-то столь же уединённое, тихое место.

Чья-то тёплая рука осторожно взяла её за запястье, и, открыв глаза, она увидела Луну, жизнерадостно глядевшую на неё во все глаза и светло ей улыбавшуюся.

— Для меня оно пахнет жёлтыми нарциссами и чернилами, — весело прошептала она. — А для тебя?

— И всё, Луна? Я думала, у тебя будет ещё что-нибудь, немножко более необычное.

— Ну, есть ещё один запах, но я не могу его определить. Возможно, это какое-то существо, с которым я пока ещё не сталкивалась, — ответила Луна.

Джинни никогда ещё не была так благодарна компании хорошего друга. Позже тем днём, к ужину, к ней практически вернулось хорошее настроение, и на губах словно сама собой появилась широкая улыбка, когда Невилл, перегнувшись через блюдо с жареной картошкой, сообщил, что монеты сохранились почти у всех и что Терри Бут согласился выучить Протеевы чары, чтобы сделать новые монеты, если они наберут пополнение для ОД.

— Это потрясающе! — восторженно воскликнула Джинни. — Как думаешь, мы можем продолжать пользоваться Выручай-комнатой?

— Ну, может, нам и не понадобится, — сказал Невилл. — Сегодня у нас был урок защиты, и Кэрроу рвал и метал из-за того, что Полная Дама уже сменила пароль, а профессор Макгонагалл сказала, что не знает новый. Он очень старался добиться его от нас, но мы все сделали вид, будто тоже не знаем.

— Ничего себе! Все в порядке? — спросила Джинни. — И какой же в итоге пароль? Я и не знала, что его сменили.

— О, «tonitrui».* Она его поменяла, как только ты вернулась тогда, ночью, наверное, Макгонагалл ей велела. И да, всё закончилось хорошо — он только швырнул в нас пару книжек, и Симус не сообразил вовремя замолчать, — он мотнул головой в сторону Симуса, который сидел через несколько человек от них и щеголял скверным на вид синяком под глазом, — но ничего общего с прошлой ночью. А ты сама как?

— Нормально, — коротко ответила Джинни, начинавшая уставать от вопросов о самочувствии. — Тем не менее, нам незачем доводить до того, чтобы наши друзья подвергались побоям, надо вести себя умнее.

Невилл покачал головой.

— Ты не слышала, как он говорил… Как бы то ни было, думаю, как минимум в ближайшее время можем собираться в нашей гостиной.

— Но… Как же Терри? И Луна? — спохватилась она, распахнув глаза. Иногда она забывала, что её лучшая подруга училась на другом факультете. — У нас же столько рейвенкловцев и хаффлпаффцев…

Невилл пожал плечами.

— Я считаю, мы вполне можем им доверять и можем провести их к нам. Единственный фактор риска — это комендантский час, но на этот риск, как мне кажется, пойти готовы все.

Она никак не могла сдержать улыбку.

— Чудесно. Когда бы нам провести первое собрание, как думаешь?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня? — встревоженно спросил он.

— Ну, ты же староста, ведь так?

Он покраснел.

— Ну… Да, но… Ты ближе всех Гарри, так что, не знаю, я просто подумал…

— Решим вместе, — предложила она и потянулась за сумкой. — За отсутствием квиддича должно быть намного проще всё это планировать.

— Точно, — согласился Невилл. — Это мне в голову не приходило, я только ужасно огорчился, что квиддича не будет.

— Во всём есть положительная сторона, Невилл.

____________  
* «tonitrui» — родительный падеж латинского слова «tonitruum», что значит «гром».


	12. Отряд Дамблдора восстановлен

_НЕЖЕЛАТЕЛЬНЫЕ ПРОНИКЛИ В МИНИСТЕРСТВО_

_Вчера работники министерства пережили потрясение: в министерство проникли самозванцы, по всей вероятности, в попытке покушения на убийство; предположительно, это был Поттер с неизвестными сообщниками. Тревогу подняли сотрудники, заметившие, что кто-то с преступным намерением взламывает дверь кабинета высокопоставленного министерского чиновника._

_Несколько пострадавших найдены за пределами министерства; есть основания полагать, что у них насильно были изъяты образцы волос с целью маскировки при помощи Оборотного зелья, при этом свидетели утверждают, что одного из самозванцев несколько раз назвали «Гарри». Что касается остальных самозванцев, их личности не установлены, хотя имеются подозрения, что одним из сообщников была Гермиона Грейнджер, беглая грязнокровка, которую многое связывает с Поттером._

_Глава отдела магического правопорядка, мистер Яксли, заявил следующее: «мы делаем всё возможное, чтобы опознать и поместить преступников — предположительно, Нежелательное лицо №1 и его сообщников — под арест. Необходимо предупредить общественность, что Поттер — опасный и мстительный человек, который подозревается в нападении на своего давнего друга и учителя Альбуса Дамблдора и который в настоящее время стремится дестабилизировать наше правительство путём террористических актов и убийств ни в чём не повинных министерских чиновников. Благодаря храбрости и быстрому реагированию сотрудников министерства обошлось без человеческих потерь, однако в созданной неразберихе сумели сбежать многие подозреваемые преступники, которые, возможно, уже присоединились к Поттеру. Напоминаю, что за поимку Поттера назначена награда в десять тысяч галлеонов. Любой, кто предоставит информацию о его местонахождении, также будет щедро вознаграждён»._

_Служащим отдела магического правопорядка удалось проследить за лазутчиками до частного владения в Ислингтоне, которое, по-видимому, принадлежит Поттеру. Однако, прибыв туда, преступники скрылись. Яксли заверил общественность в том, что «в ходе расследования в данном владении будет проведён тщательнейший обыск»._

Большой зал бурлил от слухов — все пытались проанализировать тот утренний выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка». Сама Джинни разрывалась между восторгом от того, что Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, бесспорно, боролись против нового режима, и всепоглощающим ужасом от того, что их чуть было не схватили. А ещё она расстроилась, что раскрыли дом на площади Гриммо — зато не сомневалась в том, что Гермиона продумала, где ещё они могут найти убежище.

— Снейп прямо в бешенстве, — прошептал Невилл.

Снейп грозно хмурился, уткнувшись в газету, держа ломтик сухого на вид тоста и игнорируя болтовню Алекто Кэрроу. Джинни широко улыбнулась.

— Замечательно, — сказала она. — Я рада, что у его приятелей в министерстве не всё гладко.

— Кого, как ты думаешь, Гарри пытался убить? — с благоговением спросил Колин.

— Колин, тупица, они просто так это говорят, чтобы он казался опасным и вызывал страх, — закатил глаза Симус.

— Ну а что тогда он там делал?

Симус пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, но, если собираешься кого-то убить, ты не станешь делать это посреди многолюдного административного здания, не правда ли?

— И Гарри не стал бы никого убивать, — твёрдо напомнил Невилл.

— Я считаю, он мог бы, — сказал Симус, неопределённо качая головой. Казалось, он немного завис с растроганной улыбкой на лице. — Убить Амбридж ему бы точно хватило духу.

— Он бы не стал! — воскликнул Колин, с отвращением глядя на Симуса. — Даже её — нет!

— Ты, друг, не сидел с нами на уроках этой старой летучей мыши. Ты не видел, как он на неё орал. Впечатляющее зрелище.

— Ага, впечатляющее, — согласился Невилл, но Колин был всё ещё сердит.

— Ой, я вас умоляю, — теперь глаза закатила Джинни. — Гарри тогда на всех орал. А вот знать, почему он там был, мне очень хотелось бы. — Она с надеждой посмотрела ещё раз в сторону учительского стола, будто ожидая, что Снейп встанет и объявит во всеуслышание о своих мыслях.

— Наверняка у него была какая-то цель, — задумчиво проговорил Невилл. — Так рисковать не будешь, если не думаешь, что извлечёшь какую-то выгоду.

— Они что-то ищут… Ну, этих вещей несколько, я думаю. — Немного хмурясь, она положила себе ещё сосисок. — Но что могло быть в министерстве?

— Информация? — предположил Колин.

— Верно подмечено, — кивнул Симус. — Может, что-то, что поможет составить план? Или, возможно, дело в тех «преступниках», которым он помог сбежать?

Студенты начинали подниматься, отправляясь на первые сегодняшние уроки, многие прихватывали с собой кто лишние тосты, кто сосиски, и торопливо доедали их по пути.

— Может быть, — пробормотала Джинни, закидывая сумку на плечо. — Но я уверена, то, что они ищут, — нечто материальное…

— У нас магловедение, — простонал Колин. — С этой кошмарной тёткой. Что, если она снова на тебя набросится?

— Не набросится, — отмахнулась Джинни. — Мне кажется, им не позволено заходить так далеко.

— Ну, дай нам знать, если она причинит тебе какое-то беспокойство, — сказал Симус, выпятив грудь. Джинни переборола желание снова закатить глаза. — А сразу после ужина проведём первое собрание, да?

Джинни взглянула на Невилла — тот согласно кивнул.

— Да, — ответила она. — Я скажу Луне, когда мы увидимся, и всем остальным из старого состава. Давайте пока на некоторое время отложим поиск новичков.

Добравшись до кабинета магловедения на первом этаже, они обнаружили, что все чудесные, удивительные предметы, служившие прежде наглядными пособиями в классе, убрали. Вместо этого каждый дюйм стен теперь покрывали старинные картины, посвящённые сожжению ведьм, а полки и столики для экспонатов и образцов пылились, опустевшие. Профессор Кэрроу стояла возле учительского стола, небрежно на него опираясь, со зловещей улыбкой на губах прокручивая в пальцах свою палочку.

— Доброе утро, мои хорошие, — сказала она. Джинни вздрогнула. — Рассаживайтесь… Гриффиндорцы вперёд, пожалуйста, чтобы мне было хорошо вас видно…

Джинни бросила разочарованный взгляд на Луну, с которой рассчитывала сесть, и вместо этого села рядом с Колином.

На изображении с проектора мужчина с придурковатым видом по-идиотски ухмылялся в камеру. Неподвижное лицо мгновенно выдавало в нём магла.

Некоторые студенты принялись доставать перья и пергаменты, но Джинни, как и большинство гриффиндорцев, сложила руки на парте в слабой попытке молчаливого протеста. Кэрроу, по-видимому, не обратила на это внимание. Она взяла журнал и цокнула языком, ехидно покачав головой, когда выяснилось, что двое хаффлпаффцев не появились на уроке. Класс был большой; в комнату были втиснуты все студенты одного с Джинни года обучения, и края парт практически соприкасались, из-за чего помещение стало неуютным, даже вызывающим клаустрофобию. Очевидно, неожиданное решение сделать один из наименее популярных факультативов обязательным предметом было не слишком хорошо обдумано.

— Псст! — Обернувшись, Джинни увидела Харпера, запасного ловца Слизерина и редкостного придурка, противненько ей ухмылявшегося. — Это правда, что ты дала Поттеру, а он сделал ноги? Смотри, заработаешь себе ту ещё репутацию.

Дружки Харпера злорадно засмеялись. Джинни как могла постаралась сделать вид, что эти слова смутили её и ранили, но почувствовала облегчение от того, что слухи наконец-то потекли в том направлении, на какое она рассчитывала. Однако немного подколоть его не повредит.

— Ага, зато тебе, Харпер, никто не даст.

Он покраснел от злости.

— Не льсти себе, Уиз…

Тут ему пришлось замолчать, потому что начался урок. Это был один из худших уроков, выпадавших на долю Джинни; она даже поймала себя на том, что мечтает о возвращении Амбридж. Кэрроу раздала ученикам чудовищные карикатуры на маглов и потребовала определить их «характерные особенности», отличающие их от волшебников. Нелепая, плотно прилегающая к телу одежда… Тупоумные, бестолковые лица… Недостаток гигиены как результат отсутствия очищающих заклинаний…

— Дикость какая-то, — прошептала Джинни Колину.

Он с горечью вздохнул.

— Ничего удивительного, я всё это слышал и раньше. Судя по всему, слизеринцы действительно в это верят.

И правда, слизеринцы сосредоточенно хмурили брови, с беспрецедентным энтузиазмом выводя конспекты — их перья так и летали. Для Джинни это было так странно, она не могла себе представить, чтобы кто-то искренне верил в ту чушь, которой их учили. Она встречала совсем мало маглов, но ни один из них не был ни тупым, ни жестоким, ни грязным. Рон, Фред и Джордж злились, когда рассказывали о магловских родственниках Гарри, сам Гарри вообще о них практически не говорил, но ей никогда даже в голову не приходило, что неприязнь, которую они вызывали, имеет что-то общее с тем, что у них нет магии.

— Может, они никогда не встречали ни одного магла, — предположила она, разглядывая слизеринцев, громко обсуждавших между собой задание.

Колин ещё раз вздохнул, потирая переносицу. Кажется, ему стало физически нехорошо.

— Я так не могу, — сказал он. — Лучше уйду с урока.

Джинни с силой схватила его за руку.

— Колин, — прошипела она. — Подумай головой.

— Гарри не стал бы это терпеть, — прошептал он в ответ, бросив тревожный взгляд на Кэрроу, которая, к счастью, стояла к ним спиной, проверяя работу какого-то рейвенкловца.

— Гарри тут нет, не заметил? Просто успокойся.

— А должен бы! — выпалил Колин, стараясь выкрутиться из её хватки. Он выглядел так, будто его предали. — Как он мог сбежать и бросить нас вот так?

— Колин! — возмутилась она, шокированная его эгоистичностью. Но ещё она отчётливо сознавала, что они были в классной комнате, полной посторонних, а между партами расхаживала Пожирательница смерти. — Я знаю, ты расстроен, — осторожно сказала она. — Но у тебя же есть твоя старая монета, верно?

— Да, — удивился он. — А что?.. Мы?..

— Поглядывай на неё, — с улыбкой ответила она.

По классу разнёсся звук удара и вскрик, и все ученики, мгновенно замолчав, замерли на месте, уставившись на Кэрроу, которая била кулаками о парту, словно разъярённая обезьяна. За партой сидел хаффлпаффец. Он дрожал — старался глядеть на Кэрроу с вызовом, но вздрагивал от каждого удара.

— Думаешь, это весело? — завопила Кэрроу. — Я не потерплю такую наглую дерзость в моём классе! Ты будешь выполнять всю работу, которую я задаю, в точности так, как велено! Почему ты ничего не записал?

— Всё это неправильно, — выдавил из себя хаффлпаффец. Джинни к этому моменту его узнала — это был Салливан Фоули. Он говорил слабым голосом, его лицо побледнело, но Джинни восхитила его храбрость наперекор неумолимой ярости Кэрроу. — Это всё ложь. Я… я н-не буду это записывать.

Кэрроу принялась хватать его книги и с криками швырять их в стену, рыча так неистово, что даже те студенты, что сидели слишком далеко, чтобы попадать в пределы её видимости, пригнувшись, прикрывали головы.

— Тебе чертовски повезло, мальчишка, — прорычала она, тыча своим пальцем-обрубком Салливану в лицо. — Будь моя воля, я бы вбила твою наглую голову прямо тебе в глотку! А теперь пиши! Сейчас же!

Она ткнула его чуть ли не носом в пергамент и не перестала кричать, пока он не начал писать. Ещё недавно такой разговорчивый класс продолжил своё занятие в мёртвой тишине — остался лишь звук царапающих пергамент перьев да тяжёлое дыхание Кэрроу.

Джинни с большой осторожностью наблюдала за Кэрроу уголком глаза. Пожирательница смерти выглядела так, будто вот-вот взорвётся от подозрений. Она быстрым шагом расхаживала взад-вперёд, оглядывая студентов, постукивая по ногам палочкой — с кончика то и дело срывались мелкие красные искры.

«Видишь? — написала Джинни на клочке пергамента и ткнула Колина в бок, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Она опасна, мы не можем вот так её провоцировать».

Он, нахмурившись, незаметно проследил, как Кэрроу прошла мимо, дожидаясь, пока она уйдёт обратно на другой конец класса, а потом написал ответ.

«Мы ничего не можем сделать».

Джинни посмотрела на свой жалкий рабочий лист. Грубое изображение «Магла» лежало перед ней, как уродливое позорное пятно.

«И не будем».

Колин вяло улыбнулся. Джинни, порывшись в кармане, выудила галлеон и принялась менять цифры и буквы под партой. Колин не сводил с неё глаз.

6 ВЧР ГРФФ ГСТН

— Те, кто учится на других факультетах, не знают, где наша башня, — прошептал Колин.

— Расскажем им во время обеда, — выдохнула она. Монета в её руках потеплела, и она заметила, как Луна скользнула ладонью в карман мантии, а потом повернулась к ней и лучисто улыбнулась.

***  
Тем вечером гриффиндорцы оттащили уютные кресла и мягкий диван ближе к стенам гостиной, но выиграли этим не так много пространства, как надеялась Джинни. Приходили всё новые и новые люди, студенты с Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло с любопытством разглядывали всё вокруг, устраиваясь на подоконниках, столах и буфетах, на многочисленных стульях и даже на полу. Всё это было далеко от совершенства.

— Я думала, будет только старый состав, — еле слышно сказала она Невиллу.

— Так и было, но ребята всё приглашали и приглашали своих друзей. Но, как по мне, всё в порядке, мы можем им доверять.

— Мы так и о Мариэтте думали. — Она была, можно сказать, ошеломлена. Майкл Корнер робко помахал ей рукой, усаживаясь на один коврик с Терри Бутом и Энтони Голдштейном. Эрни Макмиллан оживлённо беседовал с Захарией Смитом — тот выглядел недовольным. Здесь был ещё и весь Гриффиндор целиком — они не учли, что все будут тут из-за комендантского часа, и, хотя все, казалось, рады были присоединиться, многие, по мнению Джинни, были для этого слишком юными. Даже портреты оказались переполнены людьми, каким-то образом прослышавших про всё это и стремившихся увидеть всё своими глазами.

Ханна Аббот аккуратно проделала путь через всю комнату, расставив руки в стороны, чтобы не потерять равновесие, с затруднением пройдя сквозь группу сидевших на полу четверокурсников.

— Э-э… Вы трое — лидеры? — спросила она, глядя по очереди на Джинни, Невилла и Луну.

— Мы? — удивился Невилл.

— Да, ну, знаешь, вы же дружили с Гарри и Гермионой, а… — Ханна озадаченно пожала едва заметно плечами, изучая взглядом значок Невилла. — А ты — староста.

— Я… я, на самом деле, думаю, Джинни…

— Давай, Невилл, — подбодрила его Джинни. Он густо покраснел, но вроде выпрямился немного. — Скажи всем, о чём мы говорили за обедом.

Он коротко кивнул.

— Эм-м… Ты не могла бы?.. Мне не очень хорошо удаётся привлекать всеобщее внимание.

Джинни широко улыбнулась.

— С радостью. ЭЙ!

Все собравшиеся перестали болтать друг с другом и обратили приветливые взгляды на Невилла, Джинни и Луну. Ханна, улыбнувшись, села рядом с ними, скрестив ноги. Теперь в комнате стояли только они трое — ну, если не учитывать, что несколько второкурсников перегнулись через перила возле спален, чтобы лучше всё видеть.

— Итак, что ж… Спасибо вам всем, что пришли, — с неловкостью произнёс Невилл. Он явно испытывал некоторый страх перед аудиторией, но закрыл глаза и, сделав вдох, открыл их снова, неожиданно став более уверенным. — Думаю, все тут понимают, что мы в опасной ситуации. Хогвартс больше не безопасен. Отряд Дамблдора был создан для того, чтобы противостоять Амбридж, но проблемы, с которыми мы столкнулись теперь, гораздо значительнее. Дамблдора с нами больше нет, но мы всё ещё его отряд. Мы всё ещё можем что-то сделать.

— Мы собираемся свергнуть Снейпа? — пылко спросил крошечный второкурсник, и кто-то приглушённо рассмеялся.

Невилл улыбнулся.

— Пока нет. Но мы можем создать кучу сложностей для них с Кэрроу.

— И какой в этом смысл? — резким тоном поинтересовался Захария Смит. Он выглядел раздосадованным чуть ли не до слёз.

У Джинни не было сейчас терпения как-то его утешать.

— Смысл в том, что они будут заняты хаосом, что мы тут организуем, и, соответственно, не смогут помочь Сам-Знаешь-Кому усугубить ситуацию, — процедила она. — А ещё у меня сегодня был первый урок магловедения, и совершенно очевидно, что они пытаются промыть нам мозги. Мы не собираемся покорно это принимать.

— Дело в надежде, — добавил Невилл. — Нам нужно оказать им сопротивление. Мы должны.

— Поттер скоро вернётся? — тихо спросила какая-то четверокурсница.

— Пока нет, — ответил Невилл. — Скорее всего, у него есть дела, которыми стоит заняться раньше. Но, судя по тому, что написано в сегодняшнем «Пророке», он сражается, это несомненно. Он делает что-то полезное. И я уверен, что когда он с этим справится, то появится здесь и разберётся со Снейпом и Кэрроу.

— Ну а мы не будем сидеть тут и ждать, пока он явится, чтобы нас спасти, — вставила Джинни. — Мы тоже будем сражаться.

Вокруг одобрительно зашептались. Коротыш-первокурсник поднялся на ноги.

— На ВОЙНУ! — прокричал он, выбросив кулак в воздух.

— Сядь, — с раздражением посоветовал Симус под смешки студентов. — Незачем опережать события.

— Гарри учил нас разным вещам, — сказала Парвати. — Учил нас, как себя защитить. У кого здесь уже был урок защиты с Кэрроу? — Поднялось несколько рук. У самой Джинни защита значилась в расписании только завтра, во второй половине дня. — Ну, вам всем предстоит узнать, что та часть, которая касается собственно защиты, там отсутствует. Он ничему нас не учит, это, видимо, будет просто история тёмных искусств и болтовня о том, как они прекрасны. А профессор Трелони сказала вчера в классе, что невежество приведёт волшебников к краху.

— Мы не сможем учить так, как Гарри, — негромко произнесла Луна. — Но нам вполне по силам учиться самим и помогать в этом друг другу.

— Если честно, я немного надеялась, что Джинни научит нас тому сглазу, — призналась Демельза.

— Нет, мне надо понять, как делается патронус, — тут же возразила Лаванда. — Он мне так ни разу и не удался.

— Смотрите, Луна права, мы все можем учить друг друга разным вещам, — сказала Джинни, когда все студенты принялись выкрикивать свои пожелания. — Гарри учил нас потому, что он участвовал в Турнире Трёх Волшебников, убил большущую змею и всё такое прочее. Но он всё же не был настоящим учителем, а с тех пор многим из нас пришлось столкнуться с тёмной магией. Нет никакой причины, почему бы нам не помочь друг другу всему научиться.

— Где? — снова подал голос Захария. — Если вы вдруг не заметили, мы тут набились, как сардины.

— Да, это далеко от идеала, — признал Невилл. — Но наши цели изменились, и, помимо прочего, нам нужно распространять среди своих информацию. Дела Хогвартса и то, что происходит во внешнем мире. Это, кстати, к вопросу о невежестве, Парвати.

— В общем, здесь мы будем встречаться только для каких-то масштабных обсуждений, — продолжила Джинни. — В Выручай-комнате и вправду больше не безопасно, ну или следует как минимум немного поэкспериментировать и проверить её на безопасность, а это займёт какое-то время. А пока что придётся учиться маленькими группами. В факультетских гостиных, пустых классах, на берегу озера, что-то подобное. А в ходе вот таких встреч и обсуждений будем отслеживать, чтобы все были в курсе дел.

— Мы с моим отцом собираемся проносить в обход правил копии «Придиры», — сказала Луна. — Будем сообщать, что в действительности происходит. Я буду зачитывать их на этих собраниях, потому что, думаю, сложно будет протащить больше одной штуки.

— Как вообще ты станешь их протаскивать? — спросила Полли. — Всю почту обыскивают.

— У нас свои способы, — уклончиво ответила Луна.

— Проблемы какого рода мы собираемся создавать? — с нетерпением поинтересовалась Ханна Аббот. — Вы упоминали, что мы намерены усложнить жизнь Снейпа и Кэрроу.

— Думайте как Фред и Джордж, — улыбнулась Джинни, и все снова рассмеялись. — Но старайтесь быть осторожными. Не хочу, чтобы кому-то из нас причинили вред. Перечить им на уроках — это, конечно, хорошо и замечательно, если вы чувствуете в себе достаточно храбрости, но они… неуравновешенны.

— Мы все слышали, что с тобой случилось, — проговорил Майкл, и Джинни приятно удивилась, заметив, что он искренне обеспокоен. — Это отвратительно. Ужасно.

— Чудовищно! — согласился старик с сердитым выражением лица с одного из портретов.

— Ты уверена, что тебе нет необходимости податься в бега? — серьёзным тоном спросил Терри. Все, кто был в комнате, выжидающе на неё посмотрели.

— Может, в какой-то момент я так и сделаю, — признала она. — Но сейчас мне безопаснее всего здесь, да и таким образом я не подвергаю опасности свою семью. Кроме того, Снейп, кажется, не стремится это повторить, так что не думаю, что причинять боль было их задачей, я думаю, они просто… вышли из себя.

— Они этим наслаждаются, — жёстко произнёс Невилл. — Не могут этому сопротивляться. Они чуть было не поступили так и с тобой, да, Симус?

Симус мрачно кивнул. Его синяк бросался в глаза даже при неярком освещении. Послышались резкие вдохи, когда несколько человек повернулись, чтобы на него посмотреть.

— Он сдержался в последний момент и вместо этого швырнул в меня книжку. Но им этого хочется. Очень хочется.

— Тем больше причин нам всем быть осторожными, — твёрдо сказала Джинни. — Не будем пока слишком высовываться. Навозные бомбы в их кабинетах, душильный газ в классах… Мне ещё понравилось, как Фред, Джордж и Ли притащили тогда нюхлера. Что бы вы ни делали, убедитесь, что вас не поймают.

— К слову об этом, — вклинилась Ханна, — как мы, не-гриффиндорцы, пойдём обратно к себе — мы ведь нарушили комендантский час?

Невилл смущённо посмотрел на Джинни.

— Вряд ли же Гарри оставил тебе ту мантию?

— Это было бы здорово, — пробормотала Джинни. — Но ему она наверняка нужна больше.

— А вы с Гарри…

— Даже спрашивать не смей, — рявкнула Джинни на Падму. Та, кажется, обиделась. — Это касается каждого из присутствующих. Моё сердце разбито, чёрт побери, ясно вам? — Все закивали под её рассерженным взглядом. — Так, теперь о том, как вам вернуться… Думаю, маленькие группки, если что, смогут унести ноги.

Ханна пожала плечами.

— Ну а что тут сделаешь? Всё будет в порядке.

Невилл улыбнулся ей, а потом перевёл взгляд на остальных.

— Да, ну что ж, наверное, пока на этом всё. Терри, ты ещё не разобрался с новыми монетами?

Терри, кажется, это шокировало.

— Ещё только день прошёл, дай человеку шанс!

— Хорошо-хорошо. Ну, пока Терри не сделает монеты, каждый из вас должен озаботиться вопросом, у кого на вашем факультете есть монета, а у кого нет. Это ваша задача — следить за тем, чтобы все были проинформированы.

— Незаметно, — вмешалась Джинни. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас обнаружили какие-нибудь слизеринцы.

Студенты начали расходиться, и мебель расставили по местам — с громким скрежетом. 

— Мне понравилось, что ты говорила, — сказала Луна, когда Джинни с усилием тащила тяжёлое кресло на его обычное место.

— О чём именно? — немного рассеянно уточнила запыхавшаяся Джинни.

— О том, что Гарри был нашим учителем только из-за турнира, и о том, что все мы можем помочь друг другу.

— Последнее сказала ты сама, Луна, — ответила Джинни, поправляя подушки.

— Да, но я раньше ни разу даже не задумывалась, почему именно Гарри нас всех учил. Я считаю, это хорошо, что мы собираемся помогать друг другу. Нам для этого не надо будет искать василисков, которых нужно пронзить мечом, нам придётся положиться на свой собственный опыт. Пока, Джинни, увидимся на завтраке.

Джинни изумлённо покачала головой, когда Луна ушла. Ей нравилось иногда заглядывать в эту голову. Ну честное слово, искать василисков, которых нужно…

Её осенила одна мысль — так ярко, будто вспышка молнии. Гарри за столом в саду, с раздражением говорящий: «однако меч остался в министерстве, видимо, он не принадлежал Дамблдору, и тот не мог его завещать…»

— О, — выдохнула она, застыв на месте с подушкой в руке. Снейп допытывался, чем её так заинтересовал меч… Конечно, тогда она не поняла, но ведь она всё лето о нём думала, вот и не могла отвести глаз… Предметы, Гарри искал какие-то предметы, и он побывал в министерстве…

— Выкрасть меч, — прошептала она сама себе.

— Что? — переспросил Невилл, ворошивший угли в камине. — Ты что-то сказала, Джинни?

Она обернулась к нему, светясь от восторга.

— Я знаю, какой будет наша первая миссия ОД.


	13. Выкрасть меч

Сентябрь пролетел мимо Хогвартса с поразительной скоростью. Небо всё чаще становилось серым, дни мрачнели с каждым прошедшим вечером, а окрестные шотландские горы, нависавшие над холодным озером, приобрели суровый и величественный вид. Присутствие Снейпа и Кэрроу создавало странное, пугающее напряжение — словно стоишь на краю очень высокого здания и смотришь вниз. Эта атмосфера, казалось, проявлялась и в тяжёлых, медленно текущих днях, но при этом недели проносились ослепительно быстро, настолько быстро, что к тому времени, когда наступил октябрь, Джинни сильно расстроилась из-за того, сколь скромных успехов добился ОД.

— Надо просто использовать Выручай-комнату, — раздражённо сказала она, кроша пирог с заварным кремом в своей тарелке. — Нам нужно быть всем вместе, идея насчёт маленьких групп не работает.

Невилл обеспокоенно нахмурился и посмотрел на неё чуть ли не с робостью.

— Но Малфой…

— Плевать на Малфоя! — Она обернулась к столу Слизерина. — Да и всё равно такое ощущение, что он уже ни на что не способен. — Совсем как в прошлом году, Малфой выглядел бледным, болезненным, снедаемым тревогой. Он поглощал свой обед в одиночестве, отвернувшись от Пэнси Паркинсон, весело хихикавшей над Гойлом.

— Даже если и так, — Невилл стоял на своём, — мы уже выяснили, что там не очень-то безопасно.

— Безопаснее, чем то, что у нас сейчас!

Невилл почти начал отвечать, но его отвлекло появление Колина, шумно плюхнувшегося рядом с Джинни. Выглядел он ужасно раздосадованным.

— Они нашли навозные бомбы.

— Колин! Проклятье! Как это произошло?

— С тобой всё в порядке? — серьёзным тоном спросил Невилл. — Не успел влипнуть?

— Нет, — пробормотал Колин. — Они не знают, что это был я, просто нашли мой тайник за статуей Грегори Льстивого.

— В проходе?

— Нет, его заблокировали, так что я просто вроде как засунул их ему в капюшон.

— О, Колин! — Джинни закрыла лицо ладонями, стараясь не зарычать. — Мои братья столько времени потратили, чтобы придумать, как нам их пронести!

— Прости, — тоскливо протянул он, зачёрпывая себе суп. — Я просто подумал, что раз они заблокировали все потайные проходы, то перестанут их проверять.

— Так, ну что ж, — со злостью в голосе сказала Джинни. — Мы остались без отвлекающего манёвра для того, чтобы мы с Невиллом и Луной проникли в кабинет.

— Не надо срываться на Колине, — хлёстко сделал замечание Невилл. — Он приложил все усилия, а у нас и так полно проблем.

— Простите, — угрюмо проговорила она, продолжая играться едой. Она ощущала себя такой же беспомощной, запертой в четырёх стенах, как это было в Норе. Её общение с семьёй было весьма ограничено и в значительной мере зашифровано.

…Мы побывали на старом месте, посмотреть, по-прежнему ли там требуется генеральная уборка, но, конечно же, там было совершенно пусто, так что корнуэльские пикси наверняка мигрировали Мерлин знает куда…

…Папа считает, возможно, он мельком встретил старого друга на работе, но они лишь перекинулись буквально парой слов в лифте, прежде чем ему пришлось бежать по делам, все в последнее время так заняты…

…Фред и Джордж передают, что любят тебя, кучу времени выбирали тебе подарок, они же так скучают по тебе, в итоге приготовили для тебя первоклассное средство для полировки метлы, но оно очень пахучее, лучше открывай его только на улице…

По итогам всех умозаключений, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона были, как ни глянь, неизвестно где, что добавляло очередной камень преткновения для её плана. Как она собиралась передать им меч, когда его заполучит? Лучшим, что она могла придумать, было прятать его до следующего похода в Хогсмид и тайком передать одному из родственников — у тех было больше шансов отдать его Гарри.

— Не уверен, что это сработает, — сказал Невилл, когда она впервые объяснила ему всё это. — Никто не знает, где он, а если он не хочет, чтобы его нашли, то его и не найдут.

С другой стороны, сам он тоже не мог придумать более удачное решение, и со временем ему пришлось признать, что лучше меч перейдёт в руки семейства Уизли, чем останется у Снейпа. Однако Кэрроу оказались непростыми противниками. Несмотря на недостаток интеллекта, их садизм, по-видимому, работал интуитивно и метко, к тому же, совсем как Филчу, им, к несчастью, свойственно было появляться в самые неподходящие моменты. ОД оказывал сопротивление с недюжинным воодушевлением — Джинни не замечала такого состояния у всех с того времени, когда Амбридж попыталась стать директрисой. Они всячески старались разжиться материалом для розыгрышей вопреки усилению мер безопасности — их находчивость не знала границ. Больше всего всех впечатлила Луна: она притащила в кабинет Амикуса Кэрроу соплохвоста, Кэрроу потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы его оттуда убрать, и стоило им это немало ожогов. Хагрид — вот странно! — был далеко в лесу, и связаться с ним не представлялось возможным.

Еду оставляли гнить в неожиданных и потайных местах, на стенах, гобеленах и классных досках вечными чернилами рисовали грубые карикатуры на обоих Кэрроу, в коридоре на первом этаже выпустили бладжер, и тот налетел на каждый хрупкий предмет на своём пути, а один деятельный второкурсник сумел тайком вынести из класса Алекто Кэрроу значительную часть её книг о маглах-маразматиках и утопить их в озере.

Джинни всё это дарило некоторое удовлетворение, но этого было недостаточно. Хотя тактика маленьких групп неплохо позволяла привнести немного хаоса в повседневную жизнь Хогвартса, они мало чего добились в обучении друг друга новым защитным заклинаниям по той причине, что просто не могли собраться вместе на хоть сколько-то длительный промежуток времени. Снейп вернул правило Амбридж насчёт несанкционированных собраний, а ещё многие студенты опасались нарушать комендантский час. Наказания были разнообразны; по большей части они оставались столь же обыденными, как и раньше, но постоянно преследовало чувство, что Кэрроу с усилием сдерживали себя от того, чтобы их ужесточить, и складывалось стойкое впечатление, что им доставляет удовольствие угрожать, кричать и всячески запугивать учеников. Случалось и такое, что они, по-видимому, теряли контроль, начинали бросаться тяжёлыми предметами и позволяли себе нанести пару быстрых, резких ударов самым смелым на язык студентам.

— Давайте попробуем сделать это сегодня, — произнесла Джинни. — Можем применить какой-нибудь другой отвлекающий манёвр. Например, пусть Симус что-нибудь взорвёт на шестом этаже.

Невилл вытаращился на неё.

— Ты уверена? Я хочу сказать, у нас всё наперекосяк. У нас до сих пор нет…

Она махнула рукой:

— Если будем слишком долго планировать, потеряем элемент внезапности. Когда ты увидишься с Симусом?

— Э-э… Ну, наверное, на следующем уроке.

— Хорошо. Поговори с ним, узнай, что он сможет сделать. Я расскажу Луне сегодня на зельях. Колин, ты согласишься постоять на стрёме?

Колин кивнул, хотя выглядел всё ещё обиженным. Джинни почувствовала укол вины. Без квиддича ей явно не хватало возможности как-то стравить гнев и подавленное настроение. Покричать на Рона из-за того, какой он бесполезный вратарь, сейчас было бы идеально. Вместо этого она взяла за моду срываться на своих друзьях. На зельеварение она отправилась переполненная стыдом, и ей очень хотелось во всём признаться лучшей подруге.

— Нужно помнить, на кого на самом деле ты злишься, — сказала Луна, пока они крошили на мелкие кусочки сушёные плоды цапня.

— Знаю, — ответила Джинни, оглядываясь в заполненном паром подземелье. — Все здесь в точно таком же положении, да? Все эти люди вокруг тоже переживают за своих друзей и родных.

— Их друзья и родные не подвергаются такой опасности, — мягко заметила Луна. — И они не готовятся стать ворами.

Им необыкновенно повезло, что в классе было так шумно, потому что Луна ни капли не старалась сохранить их планы в секрете. Джинни почему-то не смогла сдержать улыбку. Со всеми этими фантастическими историями Луны, когда она говорила о каких-то реальных ситуациях, те всегда казались оторванными от реальности.

— Тебя, кстати, не беспокоит такая перспектива? — спросила Джинни. — Необязательно идти втроём, если тебе не хочется.

— Ты пытаешься от меня избавиться? — Луна посмотрела на Джинни, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Нет! Совсем нет! Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты попала в беду.

Луна улыбнулась и смахнула свою цапневую крошку в котёл.

— Именно мы должны это сделать. Мы трое. Как тогда в министерстве, только без Гарри, Рона и Гермионы.

Луна всё так же горела желанием поучаствовать, когда после ужина тайком прокралась в гриффиндорскую гостиную вслед за Джинни. Лучисто улыбнувшись Невиллу, она взяла за руки их обоих и практически потащила за собой. Даже вовремя вспомнила перепрыгнуть ступеньку с подвохом.

Остальные члены ОД собрались у камина, репетируя легенды-алиби и помогая Симусу наполнить сумку какой-то мудрёной порошковой субстанцией.

Джинни не стала всем объявлять цель их вторжения. Только Невилл, Луна и Колин знали, что она рассчитывала украсть меч, и только Невилл с Луной знали о том, что она пытается достать его для Гарри. Остальным студентам она сказала, что планирует просто разгромить кабинет «и, может быть, взять сувенир на память». Поверили ей или нет, было неважно; все они проявляли потрясающую верность и громадное желание увидеть, как убийца Дамблдора подвергается всем неудобствам, какие только возможны.

— Хотела бы я, чтобы у нас была мантия Гарри, — поделилась Джинни с Невиллом, напряжённо распутывавшим несколько Удлинителей ушей.

— Я тоже, — с завистью в голосе ответил он. — Всегда хотел хоть раз под ней погулять. Она у него, надо полагать?

— Надеюсь, что так, — сказала Джинни. — В прошлом году он её постоянно с собой носил.

— Странно, правда? — тихо проговорил Невилл. — Не думаю, что понимал это в прошлом году, но некоторые люди, такие как Гарри, могли всё это предвидеть. Они уже тогда готовились.

Джинни и сама не знала, почему испытала вдруг прилив неловкости и смущения.

— А я — нет, — призналась она. — Я едва могла сосредоточиться на своих СОВ, что уж говорить о неминуемом роке.

Он усмехнулся.

— Нет, у тебя было кое-что другое, на чём стоило сосредоточиться.

Она легонько его стукнула.

— Кажется, пора идти. Луна?

Колин с Симусом вышли на пару минут раньше них, готовые занять позиции, оставив всю гостиную сидеть молча и в предвкушении. Невилл неотрывно смотрел на часы. Они несколько раз практиковались в том, чтобы согласовать всё по времени, но ни разу всё не прошло гладко…

— Пора, — резко произнёс он, и они вслед за ним прошли сквозь портретный проём.

— Будьте осторожны, — предупредила их Полная Дама. — Вы уже нарушаете комендантский час!

Они заспешили по коридорам и лестницам. Единственным источником света был совсем тусклый огонёк на кончике палочки Луны. На каждом углу они останавливались и припадали к стене, а Невилл слушал, что происходит за поворотом, с помощью Удлинителя ушей. На шестом этаже они встретились с Симусом, затаившимся в тёмном углу рядом с уродливым бюстом какого-то чудаковатого колдуна.

— Три минуты, — прошептал Невилл, когда они с ним поравнялись, и в темноте Джинни разглядела, что Симус коротко кивнул.

Колина они обнаружили спрятавшимся в нише за один поворот до кабинета Снейпа.

— Кто-нибудь проходил? — спросил Невилл.

Колин покачал головой.

— Нет. Всё чисто.

Они все втиснулись в нишу, где он сидел, и Луна наколдовала на всех дезиллюминационные чары, так что они незаметно смешались с окружавшей их темнотой.

— Надеюсь, Симус следит за временем, — тихо сказала она. — Чары не продлятся долго, они мне не очень хорошо удаются, особенно когда вокруг столько нарглов.

Они безмолвно ждали в темноте, ещё не могло пройти больше минуты, хотя Джинни показалось, что это было гораздо дольше. Где-то наверху прокатился приглушённый грохот, и, упав с потолка, негромко забарабанила каменная крошка. Они задержали дыхание. Джинни слышала даже шум крови в ушах.

Горгульи отпрыгнули в стороны, и из кабинета вылетел Снейп. Чёрная мантия развевалась у него за спиной. Когда он проходил мимо них, Джинни рассмотрела суровое выражение его лица, подсвеченного палочкой, и испытала прилив удовлетворения, заметив, каким напряжённым и несчастным он выглядел. Они подождали, пока он точно не удалится за пределы слышимости, и поспешили ко входу в кабинет.

— Ты уверена, что знаешь пароль? — уточнил Невилл.

— Конечно, — ответила Джинни, вспоминая, как Снейп приволок её сюда посреди ночи. — «Коукворт».

— Интересно, что бы это значило, — протянула Луна, когда они вошли внутрь. — Странно звучит для пароля.

— Ага, ну, Дамблдор просто брал названия конфет в качестве пароля, да? Может, это ничего и не… О. — Невилл усиленно заморгал, обводя взглядом ярко освещённый кабинет. — Он… Он по-прежнему выглядит как…

— Да, он ничего не изменил, — с горечью сказала Джинни. Почему-то ей казалось, лучше бы Снейп оставил какой-то отпечаток своей личности в этой комнате, заставил бы её пыльными сосудами и ветхими книгами. Комната до сих пор так явно и непостижимо принадлежала Дамблдору, что посягательство на неё Снейпа ощущалось обострённо и более болезненно, чем этого следовало ожидать. Сам Дамблдор на портрете громко всхрапывал, перекинув пушистую белую бороду через плечо.

— Где он? — спросила Луна, осторожно проводя пальцем по причудливому латунному инструменту. — Или мы можем взять всё, что угодно?

— Нет, — твёрдо ответила Джинни. — Это должен быть меч. Он здесь.

Она подвела их к застеклённому стенду, где на тёмном фиолетовом бархате лежал меч. Рубины на нём маняще посвёркивали.

Невилл потряс стенд.

— Заперт, — сказал он, хотя почти этому не удивился. — Как думаете, где он хранит ключ? В столе?

Джинни, наткнувшись по пути на декоративный столик, принялась раскрывать тяжёлые выдвижные ящики с максимальной возможной скоростью. Она начинала паниковать — Снейп мог вернуться в любой момент. В лихорадочных поисках чего-нибудь металлического она вытаскивала то куски пергамента, то старые перья, и мельком заметила разорванную фотографию смеющейся женщины.

— Тут ничего нет, — проворчала она, опустошив последний ящик прямо на пол. — Почему я об этом не подумала? Конечно же, он не оставил бы его незапертым, он…

Раздался пронзительный грохот, и Джинни, подскочив и обернувшись, увидела, что очень довольная Луна держит тяжёлую даже на вид книгу. Стеклянный стенд раскололся вдребезги, осколки разбитого стекла разлетелись по полу.

— Я подумала, раз вы сами мусорите, то не будете возражать, если я сделаю то же самое, — сказала Луна.

— Блестяще, Луна! — воскликнул Невилл и бросился вперёд. Луне его похвала явно пришлась по нраву.

Невилл осторожно поднял меч и завернул в свою мантию, а потом передал его Джинни. Тут она почувствовала, как лежавшая в кармане монета ОД нагрелась, и выругалась.

— Надо уходить, поступил сигнал от Колина.

— Может, попытаться прибрать за собой?

— Уходить надо СЕЙЧАС, Невилл!

Она схватила его за руку и потащила к двери, Луна следовала за ними по пятам. Джинни, неловко засовывая свёрток с мечом под мантию, бросилась вниз по холодным каменным ступенькам — и, наверное, именно из-за того, что отвлеклась на это, с разбегу уткнулась прямо Снейпу в грудь.

Она отшатнулась назад, не упав только потому, что её подхватил Невилл, и с ужасом посмотрела в лицо Снейпа, искажённое яростью. Он практически трясся от злости, сжимая палочку так крепко, что Джинни подумала, та может сломаться.

— Дайте сюда, — велел он низким, холодным голосом. — То, что вы украли. Отдайте мне это сейчас же.

У неё оборвалось сердце. Она тоскливо отдала ему меч. Быть так близко к успеху, чтобы в самом конце его у них отняли, — это было сокрушительно, да ещё и все мысли заполнились неприятным воспоминанием о том, как её пытали Кэрроу.

— Вернитесь в мой кабинет. Живо, — прошипел он.

Они неохотно развернулись и прошли обратно в кабинет. Портреты, к счастью, не просыпались. Финеас Найджелус выглядел особенно самодовольным, и Джинни со злостью смерила его взглядом. Дамблдор же только с любопытством им улыбнулся.

Они робко выстроились в линию посреди комнаты. Снейп немедленно прошёл к своему столу и делано спокойно обвёл взглядом разбросанные листы пергамента и осколки стекла на полу.

— Кто из вас это затеял? — тихо спросил он. Они молчали. — ОТВЕЧАЙТЕ!

— Я, — самоотверженно сказал Невилл. Он крайне сильно побледнел, но стоял гордо, выпрямив спину, сжав руки в кулаки.

— Не лгите мне, Лонгботтом, — фыркнул Снейп и не церемонясь бросил меч на стол. — Вы этого совершенно не умеете. — Он уставился на Джинни тем же долгим, холодным, зловещим взглядом, как тогда, когда её допрашивал.

— Вы хотели этот меч, — негромко произнёс он. — Почему?

— Подумала, он был бы хорошим трофеем, — ответила она.

— Она горячо настаивала, чтобы они взяли именно меч, — послышался зловредный голос. Портрет Финеаса Найджелуса глядел на них со смесью неприязни и воодушевления. — Ради этого они сюда и вломились.

— Зачем он вам был нужен? — снова спросил он, но уже на грани крика. — Вы поддерживаете связь с Поттером?

— Нет, — сказала она. Руки у неё дрожали.

Наверное, он вышел из себя, раз бросился вперёд и с силой схватил её за руку, притягивая её ближе и заглядывая в глаза, поднимая палочку. Она вскрикнула, смутно осознавая, что Невилл и Луна закричали тоже, но её вдруг захлестнуло множество воспоминаний, замелькавших перед глазами.

_Ей было шесть, и она писала письмо знаменитому Мальчику-Который-Выжил, спрашивая его, каково это было, столкнуться с Ты-Знаешь-Кем лицом к лицу, и не хотел бы он прийти к ним на чашечку чая, папа пообещал, что заберёт письмо на работу и найдёт способ его отправить…_

_Ей было десять, она упрашивала брата рассказать ей побольше о Гарри, хотела узнать, о чём могла бы с ним поговорить…_

_Ей было одиннадцать, она писала благодарственные письма, а потом комкала их и бросала в корзину, задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь увидеть в ней что-то, кроме глупой маленькой девочки…_

_Ей было четырнадцать, и за ними гналась мадам Пинс, чтобы выставить их из библиотеки, и она бежала бок о бок с ним, и он так радовался, что скоро сможет поговорить с Сириусом…_

_Ей было пятнадцать, она устремилась к нему через всю переполненную людьми факультетскую гостиную, и неожиданно он обнял её и поцеловал…_

_Они были у озера, смеялись так сильно, что не могли дышать…_

_Они сидели в гостиной, она пыталась заниматься уроками, но он принялся поглаживать её поясницу…_

_Он уходил прочь, сквозь ряды белых стульев, и у неё болезненно ныло сердце…_

_Они накрывали на стол, и он сказал, что пошутил, но она знала, что он должен сделать, и чувствовала привкус страха на языке…_

_Отец велел ей не пытаться связаться с ними — как же она разозлилась…_

_Площадь Гриммо…_

Внезапно она снова оказалась в кабинете, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом, подумала, что её вот-вот стошнит, потому что комната словно бы мягко раскачивалась, как палуба корабля. Невилл и Луна, окружив её с двух сторон, продолжали что-то кричать, поддерживая её в вертикальном положении. Снейп, разочарованный и уставший, уже отворачивался.

У неё подогнулись ноги, и Невилл с Луной осторожно усадили её на пол. Снейп стоял теперь к ним спиной, опираясь на стол, опустив голову в размышлениях.

— Джинни, — прошептал Невилл. — Джинни, что произошло? Что он сделал? Ты в порядке?

— Финеас, — позвал Снейп. Его низкий, холодный голос звоном прокатился по кабинету. — Вам по-прежнему ничего не видно с другого вашего портрета?

— Подождите, — сказал Финеас. Джинни посмотрела на Луну — та была нехарактерно для себя встревожена. Финеас вернулся буквально через пару секунд. — Да, — произнёс он с манерной медлительностью. — Всё ещё содержимое какой-то сумки. Скука.

Снейп, снова развернувшись, принялся ходить взад-вперёд, потирая челюсть.

— Отправляйтесь на кухню и пришлите сюда того домовика. Того, что прибыл месяц назад.

Финеас коротко кивнул и неспешно покинул портрет. Джинни проследила взглядом, как он прошёл мимо разных директоров и, добравшись до двери, тут же скрылся из виду. Она с отчаянием посмотрела на портрет Дамблдора, наблюдавшего за происходящим с кротким любопытством.

— Профессор, — воскликнула она, и на неё уставились сразу и Дамблдор, и Снейп. — Профессор Дамблдор, я… Помогите нам! — Ещё не договорив, она поняла, что это бесполезно. Это был не настоящий Дамблдор. Дамблдор мёртв. Исчез. Он не мог больше защитить их от Снейпа, и его портрет не мог сказать что-то полезное в присутствии его убийцы.

Губы Дамблдора чуть тронула грустная улыбка, и он сказал только:

— Вы очень хорошо справляетесь, мисс Уизли.

Снейп раздражённо посмотрел на портрет, а потом опять повернулся к студентам.

— Зачем вы пытались украсть меч? Хотели передать его Поттеру? Вам известно, где он?

— Вы только что вломились в мой разум и увидели площадь Гриммо, — резко ответила Джинни. — Почему бы не начать с этого?

Он снова наставил на неё палочку, лицо исказилось от гнева.

— Вы не в том положении, чтобы…

Раздался громкий треск, и, к её изумлению, рядом со Снейпом возник Кричер. Он уставился на собственные ноги, и от этого его громадные уши, навевающие мысли о летучей мыши, повисли, казалось, чуть ли не до земли.

— Профессор Снейп звал Кричера, — кисло сказал он.

— Сведения, что ты дал, верны до сих пор? — отрывисто спросил Снейп. — Поттер покинул дом на Гриммо?

— Хозяин говорил, что вернётся, о да, он говорил, — забормотал Кричер. — Кричер приготовил обед, ждал хозяина Гарри, но гадкий Яксли…

— Это мне известно, — перебил его Снейп. — Поттер мог вернуться? Или вернётся ли в будущем?

— Кричер не знает, и Кричер не сказал бы пронырливому Снейпу, если бы он и вернулся, гадкий человек, злой человек, хозяин Гарри очень беспокоился…

Джинни была ошеломлена. Что произошло с тем вероломным, неприятным Кричером, какого она знала? Была ли это уловка?

— Замолкни, — прошипел Снейп. — Ты придёшь ко мне, если тебя призовёт Поттер, если ты узнаешь, где он находится. Мне нужно знать, где он.

Кричер поднял взгляд, на его старом лице появилось расчётливое выражение.

— Кричер будет служить своему хозяину, — проговорил он.

— Я нанял тебя, — громко напомнил Снейп. — Ты работаешь на Хогвартс!

Кричер кивнул.

— Кричер будет служить своему хозяину.

— Иди, — приказал Снейп. — Возвращайся на кухню.

Кричер равнодушно поклонился и поплёлся к выходу, что-то мрачно бормоча себе под нос. Когда он проходил мимо Джинни, то искоса бросил на неё странный, полный любопытства взгляд и проговорил сам себе: «Девочка Уизли, мисс Джиневра».

Несколько мгновений Снейп взирал на них свысока. Джинни чувствовала себя хрупкой и слабой, сидя на полу, но, когда она попыталась встать, Луна решительно заставила её сесть обратно.

— Я дам вам ещё один шанс, — холодным тоном произнёс он. — Сказать мне, зачем вам был нужен меч и что вы собирались с ним делать.

— Мы вам уже сказали, — ответил Невилл. — Мы решили, что он был бы подходящим трофеем.

— Очень хорошо, — опасно тихим голосом проговорил Снейп. — Если вы настаиваете… Нет нужды напоминать вам, что вламываться в мой кабинет и красть мои личные вещи — абсолютно неприемлемый поступок. Вам троим будет назначена отработка, и, если я обнаружу, что кто-то из вас ещё хоть раз нарушит правила, вам будет грозить исключение. Советую не пытаться повторить эту проделку; очевидно, что этот меч нельзя хранить по соседству с вороватыми детьми, поэтому его переправят в другое место. Поднимайтесь.

Они встали. Джинни чувствовала себя всё ещё нехорошо, но была исполнена решимости не споткнуться. Её постепенно поглощало глубокое ощущение неудовлетворённости, она никак не могла перестать думать о Гарри, о том, где он мог быть сейчас, после того, как покинул дом на площади Гриммо.

— В качестве отработки вы проведёте эти выходные с Хагридом, — сухо произнёс Снейп. — Детали я пришлю вам завтра. А теперь идите. Возвращайтесь в спальни и никуда не сворачивайте. Если вас поймают за нарушение комендантского часа, я не засчитаю это за оправдание, и вы получите наказание ещё и за это. Убирайтесь.

Они возвращались молча, заговорили только раз — чтобы тихо попрощаться с Луной, когда добрались до поворота к башне Рейвенкло. В гостиной их встретила толпа гриффиндорцев, с беспокойством их дожидавшихся. Колин вскочил на ноги.

— Мне так жаль! — воскликнул он. — У меня монета выскользнула из рук, а когда я её отыскал, времени уже не оставалось, простите!

— Что случилось? — спросила Лаванда. Её лицо покрывали дорожки слёз. — Вас не было несколько часов.

— Попались, — коротко ответил Невилл. — Но не берите в голову. Придумаем ещё, как отыграться.

Но Джинни никак не удавалось отделаться от чувства стыда и разочарования. Неожиданно для себя она поняла, что плачет, и Парвати с Демельзой помогли ей дойти до тёплого местечка у камина. Она всхлипывала — перед мысленным взором мелькал образ Гарри, державшего в руках меч Гриффиндора.


	14. Фантастические твари и где они обитают

Джинни, Невилл и Луна не были допущены до Хэллоуинского пира. В то время как другие студенты весело устремились в Большой зал, на украшение которого Флитвик потратил неимоверное количество усилий, они с хмурым видом брели, вдыхая холодный ночной воздух, хлюпая ногами по мокрой от дождя траве.

— Всё будет нормально, — пылко проговорил Невилл, ведя девушек к лесу. — Хагрид — это ничего. Могло быть гораздо хуже, правда?

— Да, — согласилась Луна. — Вы слышали, что случилось с Ханной Аббот?

— Что? — тут же спросил Невилл, развернулся кругом и прошёл несколько шагов обратно, чтобы видеть лицо Луны. — Что случилось?

— О, нет, Луна, я не хочу это слышать, — простонала Джинни. — Не говори мне.

— С ней всё в порядке, — утешила их Луна. — Ничего неизгладимого.

— Всё равно не хочу об этом слышать, — повторила Джинни. — Тошнит уже выслушивать гнетущие вести.

Она слышала, как Невилл с Луной шептались о Ханне весь остаток пути, но решительно сконцентрировалась на тёплых жёлтых огнях хижины Хагрида, твёрдо намеренная сохранить ощущение нормальности. Все они согласились, что сегодняшняя отработка весьма удачно спасла их от того, чему их могли подвергнуть Кэрроу. Хотя те, по всей видимости, старались действовать как нормальные учителя, в их странных приступах ярости то и дело проявлялась их жестокая, садистская натура, непредсказуемая и переменчивая, как погода. Иногда студенты, отправившись на отработку с ними, всего лишь писали строчки, а иногда возвращались с темнеющими синяками, разбитыми губами и окровавленными носами. С Хагридом хотя бы приходилось беспокоиться только о том, что ждало их в лесу, это было вполне обычное, хоть и, следует признать, строгое наказание.

Негромкое лаянье Клыка возвестило об их приходе, и Хагрид поприветствовал Джинни сокрушительным объятием.

— Как ты, Джинни? — спросил он. — Эти кошмарные идиоты в замке от тебя отстали?

— Ну, почти, — улыбнулась она ему. — Поверить не могу, что мы получили отработку с тобой.

— Знаю, — сказал Хагрид, закрывая дверь хижины. — Я и сам немножко удивился, потому что Снейп же знает, что мы с вами дружим, все дела, но он, наверно, думает, что лес достаточно страшный сам по себе, чтоб это наверстать.

— Что мы собираемся там делать? — поинтересовался Невилл.

— Искать кровососущих медвеклопов, ночью они обычно более активны. Не волнуйтесь, они не так плохи, как все думают.

— Легко тебе говорить, — тихонько пробормотал Невилл, и Джинни коварно ему улыбнулась.

— Что мы сделаем, когда их найдём? — мечтательно спросила Луна. — Я не хочу причинять им вред.

Хагрид, кажется, немного удивился, но эти слова пришлись ему по душе. Джинни точно не знала, разговаривала ли Луна с Хагридом хоть раз, помимо обычного вежливого обсуждения на уроке ухода за волшебными существами, и внезапно испытала сильное желание увидеть, как они становятся лучшими друзьями.

— О, эм-м, ну смотрите, нам надо просто прогнать их подальше, — радостно сказал Хагрид. — Слишком уж они приблизились к замку — видел одного на тыквенной грядке, нахальный плутишка, и… — Неожиданно он замолчал. Клык сидел на краю леса и скулил.

— В чём дело? — спросил Невилл, вглядываясь в темноту. — Что-то не так?

— Да нет, — ответил Хагрид. — Он просто немного трусоват. Хотя ночь сегодня очень тёмная, луны почти не видать, будем-ка мы лучше держаться вместе.

Сбившись в кучку позади исполинской фигуры Хагрида, они углубились в лес. Вокруг было так темно, что Джинни могла различить лишь тенистые очертания древних, искривлённых временем деревьев. Она поймала себя на том, что вытягивает руки в стороны, чтобы удержать равновесие. У неё за спиной Невилл споткнулся о древесный корень.

— Можете зажечь себе огоньки, — обернулся к ним Хагрид. — Бояться нечего.

— Люмос, — прошептала Джинни, поднимая палочку. Чувствуя себя при свете чуть более уверенно, она шла рядом с Хагридом, Клык бежал трусцой, опередив их.

Призрачный голубой свет палочки подсвечивал, выхватывая из темноты, ветви деревьев, чьи кроны смыкались над тропинкой, словно соборный неф. Джинни ощущала какую-то непонятную тяжесть на сердце и, пока шла, всё время безотчётно думала о разорванных покровах и побледневших фотографиях.

Внезапно послышался шорох, что-то глухо застучало, и они посветили в ту сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить похожий на обрубок хвост медвеклопа, убегающего в заросли.

— Я видела одного! — радостно закричала Луна. — Он побежал вон туда!

— Замечательно, — с рвением произнёс Невилл, собираясь направиться по следу, оставленному медвеклопом.

— Эй, погоди, Невилл, — рассеянно сказал Хагрид. — Идём-ка дальше, наверняка натолкнёмся на скопление побольше. — Он неторопливо зашагал по тропинке.

Джинни и Луна с Невиллом покосились друг на друга и в недоумении последовали за ним. Где-то поодаль послышался странный приглушённый крик какого-то неведомого существа. Воздух был густой и затхлый, и для середины осени было необычно тепло.

— Это самая странная отработка за всю мою жизнь, — тихо проговорил Невилл. — Куда мы идём-то?

— Это точно, — с грустью сказала Луна. — Я так хотела отыскать хотя бы нескольких медвеклопов. Я знаю, что они злобные и могут обдать тебя этой кошмарной вонью, но найти их было бы ужасно весело.

По мнению Джинни, звучало всё это не так уж и весело. Чем дальше они заходили в лес, тем сильнее её одолевало беспокойство, да ещё и Клык нервно поскуливал и жался к ногам Хагрида.

— Хагрид, — позвала она, поднажав, чтобы поспевать за его огромными шагами, — что происходит? Куда мы идём?

— За нами наблюдают, — коротко ответил он. — Не останавливайтесь.

Одолевавшее её беспокойство вдруг обрело смысл, и она осознала, что их окружало множество живых существ. Они продолжали идти, и вскоре она расслышала негромкий стук копыт.

— Кентавры, — прошептала она Невиллу и Луне. Справа от себя она увидела, как за деревом практически бесшумно движется крупная, мускулистая фигура.

Вскоре они выбрались на поляну. Земля, впитавшая много воды, хлюпала под ногами. Сквозь ветви, с которых облетели листья, виднелись рассыпанные по небу звёзды. Кентавры к этому времени вышли вперёд, куда доставал свет от палочек. Грозные и горделивые, они с подозрением их окружили.

— Добрый вечер, Магориан, — громко сказал Хагрид.

— Мы предупреждали тебя, Хагрид, — произнёс крупный гнедой кентавр. — Мы говорили тебе, что в нашем лесу ты больше не желанный гость.

— Мы предупредили тебя ещё до того, как вы вступили под его своды, — добавил другой, и многие из них гневно забили копытами.

— Ничего не могу поделать, я должен выполнить свою работу, — упрямо ответил Хагрид. Хотя необходимости в том не было, он выпрямился во весь рост и стал даже выше обычного. — Мне велено привести вот этих ребят сюда на отработку, и я, уж увольте, не собираюсь перечить Снейпу — даже ради вас.

— Уходите, — приказным тоном заявил Магориан.

— С радостью, — сердито зыркнул на него Хагрид. — А ты придёшь и объяснишь моему начальству, Пожирателям смерти, в чём дело, да?

— Какое нахальство! — прорычал ещё один кентавр, шагая вперёд и яростно долбя копытом землю.

— Говорю всё как есть, Бэйн, — сказал Хагрид. — Этот лес больше не будет вашим, если Пожиратели смерти добьются своего. Но вы могли бы…

— Нам следовало бы перебить вас всех, — произнёс Магориан, с неослабевающей неприязнью разглядывая Невилла. — Ты привёл взрослых человеческих особей в наш дом, Хагрид.

— Вините Снейпа! — прогрохотал Хагрид.

— Это Снейп отправил нас сюда, — вмешалась Луна неожиданно волевым голосом. — Мы не хотели вторгаться. Он послал нас сюда в наказание.

— Да, — подтвердил Невилл. — Может, он хотел, чтобы вы нас убили.

С молниеносной быстротой Бэйн натянул лук и нацелил стрелу Невиллу в лицо.

— Ты считаешь нас злобными? Жаждущими пролить кровь?

Невилл чуть отшатнулся, но глаз не опустил.

— Ну, вы наставили на… — Джинни с силой наступила ему на ногу. — …То есть нет, вовсе нет. Проблема в Снейпе.

— Вы могли бы нам помочь, — просящим тоном начал Хагрид. — Вы могли бы помочь нам и тем самым защитить свой дом.

— Мы не вмешиваемся в пустяковые человеческие дела, — ответил Бэйн.

— Они не пустяковые! — горячо возразила Джинни. Теперь стрелу направили на неё. — Люди умирают!

— Несущественно, — проговорил Магориан. — Отдельные жизни редко имеют значение в беспредельной вечности. История будет твориться в этом лесу. Но не вами и не с нашей помощью.

— Хотя бы дайте нам закончить нашу работу, — сказал Хагрид. — Я должен провести отработку.

Это вызвало новый всплеск ярости, кентавры разгневанно загарцевали — поднялся шум, словно от дюжины боевых барабанов.

— Наш дом для вас — наказание, — выплюнул Магориан. — Будто это что-то тягостное и при этом малозначимое, вещь, которую можно использовать, когда в голову взбредёт. Убирайтесь отсюда сейчас же.

Повторять ещё раз им нужды не было. Хагрид резко свистнул Клыку, развернулся и зашагал столь рассерженно, что Джинни, Невиллу и Луне пришлось бежать, чтобы за ним угнаться.

— Чёртовы кентавры, — пробурчал он. Джинни была уверена, что за ними ещё наблюдали, но решила, что даже кентаврам не хватит идиотской храбрости, чтобы атаковать Хагрида, видя, с какой свирепостью он штурмует папоротник. — Никто их не заботит, кроме них самих да их дурацкого леса. Слишком долго вдыхали дым от своих растений, если хотите знать моё мнение.

— Что будем делать с отработкой? — пропыхтел Невилл. — Мы тут провели всего полчаса, Снейп взбесится.

— А, не переживай из-за этого тощего, — отмахнулся Хагрид. — Я ему скажу, что это заняло все четыре часа. А вы тихонько проберитесь в спальни, пока пир не закончился. Как раз отлично выспитесь к завтрашнему походу в Хогсмид.

Вернувшись в свою хижину и пожелав им спокойной ночи, он всё ещё злился, и, пока они уходили, через окно до них доносилось звяканье бутылок и гневные ругательства.

— Вот это да, — протянул Невилл. — Не все они такие, как Фиренц, да?

— Снейп наверняка знал, — с возмущением проговорила Луна. — Он наверняка знал, что кентавры не хотят, чтобы мы туда ходили. Крайне неделикатно с его стороны.

— Может, в этом и состояло его намерение, — заметила Джинни. — Может, он надеялся, что нас побьют, как Амбридж. А он бы потом, наверное, повесил вину на Хагрида, — язвительно добавила она.

— Что ж, остаётся надеяться, что он не увидит, как мы крадёмся обратно, — серьёзным тоном сказал Невилл. Проходя мимо Большого зала, они услышали радостный гул — пир ещё продолжался. У Джинни заурчал желудок, когда она с завистью взглянула на дверь, задумавшись, хорошо ли повеселились Демельза и Колин.

— Луна, — вдруг позвала она. — Раз уж мы всё равно крадёмся тут тайком, давай ты переночуешь в Гриффиндоре. Я одолжу тебе пижаму.

Луна просияла.

— Это было бы очень здорово! Хорошо бы нам достать на кухне чего-нибудь перекусить, пойдём! — Она схватила Джинни за руку и потянула по коридору, ведущему к кухне.

— До скорого, Невилл, — засмеялась Джинни. — Мы и тебе еды захватим!

Домовики были невероятно любезны. Джинни волновалась, не слишком ли они с Луной обнаглели — в конце концов, бедняжки только что приготовили целый праздничный пир, — но, едва они попросили, их тут же одарили корнуэльскими пирожками, куриными ножками, шоколадным тортом и несколькими бутылками сливочного пива.

— Кстати, раз уж мы здесь, — поблагодарив их, начала Джинни, — я надеялась, мы сможем поговорить с Кричером?

Пожилой домовой эльф, медленно переставляя ноги, прошёл к ним сквозь толпу, хмурясь и с недоверием поглядывая на Луну.

— Здравствуй, Кричер, — сказала Джинни, почему-то нервничая. Когда она заговорила с ним в прошлый раз, он обозвал её грязной предательницей крови и засунул её свежевыстиранные вещи ей под кровать скомканной грудой.

Посмотрев на неё, он что-то пробурчал себе под нос. Стоявший рядом с ним эльф ощутимо его ущипнул.

— Кричер не должен плохо говорить о студентах! — пропищал этот эльф. — Кричер теперь хогвартский домовой эльф!

Лицо Кричера искривила даже ещё более отталкивающая гримаса, и он опустил взгляд себе на ноги.

— Кричер всё ещё работает на мастера Гарри, — сказал он. — Кричер работает на Хогвартс до тех пор, пока мастер Гарри не позовёт его.

Джинни опустилась на колени, чтобы было удобнее смотреть ему в глаза. Луна с любопытством за ней наблюдала.

— Это Гарри велел тебе отправиться сюда?

— Кричер не может говорить о планах мастера Гарри и о его мыслях, — выпалил Кричер. — Но Кричер явился сюда по своему собственному намерению.

— Как там Гарри? — спросила Джинни. Произносить эти слова было почти больно. Она так сильно скучала по нему, что это словно была открытая рана, и вот теперь она наконец-то говорила с кем-то, кто его видел, недавно, и это ощущалось так, будто она фактически говорила с ним самим.

— Кричер не может говорить о мастере Гарри, — упрямо повторил Кричер.

У неё опустились плечи.

— Пожалуйста, Кричер. Не обязательно говорить мне, что он собирается делать, просто скажи, как он, всё ли у него в порядке…

— Кричер здесь уже месяц, — заявил он. — Мастер Гарри не призывал его.

— Ну, ты явно с ним подружился, — резко произнесла Джинни, терявшая терпение. — Так что ты, очевидно, хоть немного с ним беседовал, даже если и не…

— Так ты ничего не добьёшься, Джинни, — мягко упрекнула её Луна. Лицо Кричера скривилось теперь так причудливо, что практически уже не отличалось от горгулий, какими украшали замки варвары.

— Э-э, прости, Кричер. Просто я очень сильно о нём беспокоюсь. Уверена, э-э… уверена, ты понимаешь.

Он моргнул, заламывая свои маленькие шишковатые, испещрённые пятнами ладони.

— Вы — мисс Уизли, — проговорил он.

— Эм-м… да.

— Мисс Джиневра.

— Верно.

— Кричер слышал о вас. От мастера Гарри и… и… — Кричер поджал губы, явно стараясь правильно подобрать слова. — …Мисс Гермионы.

— Гарри и Гермиона? Они говорили обо мне? — Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Луну, одобрительно ей улыбавшуюся. Наверное, это было смешно, но ей приятно было узнать, что о ней не забывали. — Что они сказали?

Кричер на некоторое время замолчал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Джинни задалась вопросом, это его верность Гарри вступила в конфликт с обязательствами перед студентами, или же дело было в том, что его неприязнь к маглорождённым оказалась достаточно сильна, чтобы предать доверие Гермионы.

— Мастер Гарри кое о чём тревожился, — в итоге произнёс он. — Мисс Гермиона его подбадривала.

— О чём он тревожился?

— Кричер не может говорить о мастере Гарри, — опять повторил он с заметным ощущением неудобства.

Вздохнув, она наконец бросила свои попытки.

— Что ж, ладно, спасибо, Кричер. Если он призовёт тебя, передай, что я его люблю, хорошо? И моему брату с Гермионой тоже.

Вскоре после этого они покинула кухню, помахав на прощание остальным, гораздо более радостным эльфам.

— Наверное, нам стоит поторопиться, — мимоходом заметила Луна, поглядев на часы, на которых, кажется, не было стрелок. — Пир закончится совсем скоро.

Провести Луну в башню Гриффиндора оказалось несложно. Полная Дама едва ли обратила на них внимание, хихикая над бокалом медовухи в компании своей подруги Вайолет, а единственным, кто в это время находился в гостиной, был Невилл, сонно развалившийся на диване.

— Пирожок? — предложила Джинни и бросила ему один.

Он неуклюже его поймал и зевнул.

— Ага, спасибо. Наконец-то вы вернулись, я уже начинал волноваться. Я тут подумал, как насчёт того, чтобы проверить завтра Выручай-комнату? Посмотрим, насколько она надёжна.

— Я договорилась встретиться с братьями в Хогсмиде, — ответила она, садясь у камина. Луна подняла ноги Невилла, села туда, где они только что располагались, и, устроившись поудобнее, уложила их себе на колени. Джинни озорно улыбнулась Невиллу, но, судя по всему, это его не особенно обеспокоило или заставило испытать неловкость, и почему-то её это немного разочаровало.

— Ну, я всё проверю и расскажу тебе, когда вернёшься. Я уверен, всё дело в том, как работать с комнатой… — Он постучал палочкой по своей бутылке сливочного пива, и пробка взвилась высоко в воздух, где её ловко поймала Луна.

В первый раз за семестр Джинни обнаружила, что по-настоящему веселится. Это казалось странным, ведь она ожидала, что это будет ужасный вечер отработки, а вместо этого всё закончилось тем, что она смеялась, сидя у камина, с друзьями, ела вкуснятину восхитительно неизящно и почёсывала мурлыкающего Криволапа за ушками. Словно никакой войны не было и в помине… Когда же другие студенты начали возвращаться с праздника, она пригласила Луну в свою спальню, они улеглись валетом на её кровати и перешёптывались полночи.

***  
На следующий день в Хогсмиде было жутко ветрено. Ветер подхватывал кручёные потоки опавших листьев, и Джинни испытывала трудности с тем, чтобы удерживать свои волосы, хлеставшие её по лицу, в каком-то подобии порядка.

Билл, Фред и Джордж ждали её в «Трёх мётлах» — она увидела через окно, как они смеются. Фред по-дурацки помахал ей рукой, и она ответила на это грубым жестом.

— Мисс Уизли! — послышался изумлённый возглас. Обернувшись, она увидела Слагхорна — тот упёр руки в свои немаленькие бока и шокировано на неё уставился. — Никогда бы не подумал, что у вас такие манеры.

— О, э-э, простите, профессор. Я просто… Вспылила кое из-за кого. Это больше не повторится.

Он неодобрительно покачал головой, но, видимо, решил отпустить её с миром и, обойдя её, направился в паб. Теперь она увидела, как её братья прямо-таки взревели от смеха.

— Заткнитесь, — посоветовала она им, когда добралась до их столика.

— Так-то ты приветствуешь своих любимых братьев, — попенял ей Джордж.

— Отличная причёска, — сказал Фред. — Я всегда считал, что тебе, должно быть, нравится выглядеть как пугало.

— Как ты, Джинни? — спросил Билл. — Надеюсь, ты не заработала только что очередные проблемы?

Она села, раздражённо разматывая шарф и испепеляя взглядом Фреда, который продолжал сдавленно хихикать.

— Нет, Слагхорн — это ничего. Это Кэрроу и Снейпа нужно остерегаться.

— Что они из себя представляют? — поинтересовался Джордж. — У мамы всё это время душа не на месте.

— Они ужасны, — призналась Джинни. — Я хочу сказать — ей не говорите, естественно, — но они совершенные психопаты. То и дело выходят из себя, и заканчивается это тем, что они кого-нибудь бьют, или что-нибудь в тебя бросают, или выдумывают странные и жестокие наказания…

— Например? — тут же спросил Билл.

— Например, отправили нас с Невиллом и Луной ночью в Запретный лес! — сказала она. Мадам Розмерта поставила перед ней графин со сливочным пивом, она благодарно ей улыбнулась, а потом продолжила: — Он хотел, чтобы мы разобрались с медвеклопами…

— Ты шутишь? — изумился Фред. — Это же противные мелкие твари, кошмарно кусаются, да ещё и воняют жутко.

— Ну, на самом деле мы не закончили отработку, потому что нас прогнали кентавры. Уверена, он знал, что они больше не хотят, чтобы кто-то заходил в лес, даже Хагрид, и просто рассчитывал, что они нас побьют. Не может даже сам сделать свою грязную работу, трус, — проворчала она и отхлебнула сливочного пива.

Билл тяжело вздохнул.

— Пожалуйста, Джинни, не влезай в неприятности…

Фред театрально перегнулся через стол и зажал рукой рот Биллу.

— Не слушай этого зануду. Влезай во все неприятности.

— Но больше не попадайся, — добавил Джордж. — Или мы тебя ничему не научили?

— Действительно, — Билл с раздражением сбросил с себя руку Фреда. — Кстати, за что тебя поймали-то?

— Пыталась украсть меч Гриффиндора, — поведала Джинни. Что её могут подслушать, она не тревожилась. В конце концов, всё равно она не добилась успеха, так что навряд ли эти сведения были бы кому-то полезны.

Браться уставились на неё.

— Зачем? — медленно выговорил Джордж.

— Хотела передать его Гарри, — нетерпеливо ответила она.

— И как, ради всего святого, ты собиралась это осуществить? — удивился Фред.

— Ну, план заключался в том, чтобы отдать его вам, ребята, а потом… потом… — Им вдруг явно стало очень не по себе. — Что? — спросила она.

— Джинни, — осторожно начал Билл, понизив голос. — О нём никто ничего не слышал…

— Я знаю! Он держится в тени. Но я подумала, что вы…

— Нет, Джинни, — остановил её Фред. — Послушай. О нём именно что буквально никто ничего не слышал. Обо всех них.

Его слова повисли в воздухе, будто смертный приговор.

— Это ничего не значит, — сказала она. — У них хорошо получается прятаться, вот и всё.

— Да, ну, может, нам не стоит говорить об этом у всех на виду, — заметил Джордж, с беспокойством поглядев в сторону бара. Однако помещение было набито студентами, и очень шумными, поэтому она сомневалась, что их кто-то сможет подслушать.

— Ой, бросьте, — отмахнулась она. — Что с вами такое? Прямо будто конец света. Вы что, сдались?

— Нет! — Фред, кажется, искренне оскорбился. — По правде говоря, я рад, что ты нам написала и позвала сюда. Мы хотели тебе рассказать про наш секретный проект.

— Ты не забыл ли учесть, что он именно что секретный? — закатил глаза Билл. — Говори потише.

— Да, да, — спохватился Фред. — В общем, мы вроде как вдохновились «Придирой» и объединили силы с Ли.

— Ли? — удивилась Джинни. — Ли Джордан?

— Угу, — подтвердил Джордж, отхлебнув сидра из слив-цепеллинов. — Единственный и неповторимый.

— Мы запускаем секретную радиопрограмму. Для всех, кто хочет побольше знать о борьбе против Сама-Знаешь-Кого. И если мы что-нибудь услышим о Гарри и остальных, то оповестим всех, это бы всех воодушевило, — сказал Фред. — Невозможно уже выслушивать всяческие домыслы, будто он мёртв.

— Вы сами только что намекали, будто он мёртв! — возмутилась она.

— Да, но мы-то в это не верим, просто не хотели, чтобы ты слишком уж на что-то надеялась, — объяснил Джордж.

— Несёте какую-то ерунду. Да, ну и как эта радиопрограмма будет называться? И в какое время будет выходить?

— Первый выпуск в этот понедельник, — ответил Билл. — Но надо ещё придумать название, или ключевую фразу, или ещё какую фишку, что-нибудь эдакое…

Они ненадолго замолчали — Джинни задумалась; на фоне белым шумом звучал гул голосов посетителей паба.

— Стоит посвятить Гарри большую часть, — сказала она в итоге.

Фред драматически застонал и уронил голову на стол.

— Меня окружают томящиеся от любви идиоты, сколько можно…

— Я серьёзно! — продолжила она. — Ты сам сказал, что хотел бы воодушевить людей, напомнив им, что где-то там он сражается.

Билл потёр подбородок.

— Думаю, нам стоит это обсудить. Поговорим об этом с остальными.

— Кто ещё в деле?

— В основном остаток Ордена. Мы, папа, Кингсли, Люпин…

— Как он, образумился наконец? — требовательно спросила она.

Билл рассмеялся.

— Да, наконец-то. По-прежнему нервничает и мямлит, но всё же. Вообще-то, он чуть ли не больше всех проявляет энтузиазм.

— Он, Тонкс и её мать будут отмечать Рождество с нами, — добавил Фред. — Тед Тонкс подался в бега, а ты же знаешь нашу маму, она не допустит, чтобы кто-то из наших сидел в одиночестве.

— О, — выговорила Джинни. Внезапно она почувствовала прилив грусти. — Кажется, у вас там много всего происходит.

— Не сомневаюсь, ты тут тоже занята, — ответил Билл. — Расскажи ещё про Кэрроу. Не умалчивай ни о чём, нам хватит соображения подредактировать рассказ для мамы.

Они болтали ещё не меньше двух часов, заказывая разные закуски по мере беседы, а потом Джинни настала пора возвращаться, и, покинув тёплый паб, они вышли на уличный холод. Она обняла по очереди каждого из них, мечтая о том, чтобы можно было аппарировать вместе с ними домой.

— Не забудь включить радио в понедельник вечером, — сказал Фред. — В семь часов. Пароль будет «Сириус», это Ремус выбрал.

— Обязательно, — пообещала она. — А вы не забывайте мне писать.

Он подмигнул, и они, пройдя немного в сторону, крутанулись на месте и исчезли. Ветер обжигал лицо. Закусив губу, Джинни затянула шарф чуть туже, закрывая щёки, и медленно двинулась к замку. Но, когда она дошла до ворот, там её ждал Амикус Кэрроу.

— Больше никаких походов в Хогсмид, девчонка, — прохрипел он, ухмыляясь.

— Что? Почему? — Ей даже в голову не приходило, что она опять могла сделать не так.

— Ты лишена этого права, вот почему, — сказал он. — Приказ профессора Снейпа. Ты должна зайти к нему в кабинет. Незамедлительно.


	15. Бессчётные звёзды

Снейп был в кабинете не один, как того ожидала Джинни, — вместо этого он пристально глядел поверх стола на Луну. Алекто Кэрроу с самодовольным видом стояла позади него, проворачивая в своих отвратительных пальцах волшебную палочку, словно это была дубинка.

— Вот она, — заискивающе проговорил Амикус, буксируя Джинни за локоть в комнату. Тёмные глаза Снейпа скользнули по ней взглядом, но он не пошевелился — будто обратился статуей.

— В чём дело? — спросила Джинни после того, как её подтолкнули к стулу рядом с Луной.

— Привет, — жизнерадостно поздоровалась Луна. Она вытащила какое-то вязание и не обращала внимание на то, какая раздражённость мелькала во взгляде Снейпа, когда спицы звякали друг о друга.

— Мне сообщили…

— Это мне сообщили! — перебила Алекто.

Снейп резко выдохнул.

— Приношу извинения, — холодно сказал он, не сводя глаз с Джинни и Луны. — Профессору Кэрроу сообщили, что вы прошлой ночью пригласили мисс Лавгуд в свою спальню.

— Кто сообщил? — осведомилась Джинни.

— Это не ваша забота, — деликатно ответил Снейп. Амикус у неё за спиной злорадно посмеялся и ушёл к своей сестре. Пожиратели смерти смотрели на них сверху вниз с жадными улыбками, подняв головы, словно возбуждённые псы.

— Я не знала, что это против правил, профессор, — сказала Луна. Вязальные спицы по-прежнему проворно мелькали у неё в руках.

— Отложите это, — рявкнул Снейп. Она подняла на него свои огромные совиные глаза. — Сейчас же, — предостерегающе добавил он.

— Хорошо, — согласилась она и воткнула спицы в шерстяной клубок. — Но я не думаю, что мы с Джинни сделали что-то неправильно.

Он смерил её ледяным взглядом.

— Профессор Кэрроу считает иначе.

— Ты не гриффиндорка, — прокудахтала Алекто. — Ты вообще не должна была там находиться.

— Мы хотим знать, что вы там затевали, — добавил её брат с какой-то омерзительной улыбочкой. — Вы обе.

— Мы просто подруги, мы не собирались ни вести какую-то подрывную деятельность, ни нарушать правила, — проговорила Джинни. — После отработки Луна слишком устала, чтобы идти в башню Рейвенкло, поэтому пошла со мной в гриффиндорскую.

— Пароль существует не просто так, — заметил Снейп, манерно растягивая слова. — Вы должны ночевать со своими факультетами. Мисс Лавгуд следовало добраться до башни Рейвенкло, невзирая на усталость.

— А может, мы волновались, что она тем самым нарушит комендантский час, — пробормотала Джинни.

— Наглая девчонка! — прорычал Амикус. — Вы слышали это, Снейп? Что за неприкрытая дерзость…

— Я так и знала, что вам надо было позволить нам провести эту отработку, — сказала Алекто, скривив губы от отвращения. — Эта прогулка по лесу явно ничему их не научила. Дайте мне полчаса с ними наедине, и они никогда больше не будут таскаться где не следует…

— А я вам говорю, — процедил сквозь зубы Снейп, — что наказания такого рода лишь подстёгивают гриффиндорцев к новым таким же поступкам. Это факультет законченных идиотов, которым мученичество и благородное самопожертвование приносят наслаждение. Гораздо эффективнее на них действует лишение привилегий. И поэтому отныне мисс Уизли запрещено посещать Хогсмид.

— За что? — настойчиво спросила Джинни. — Я всё ещё не вижу подтверждения, что нарушила какое-то чётко обозначенное школьное правило.

Амикус Кэрроу, обогнув стол, бросился к ней и с силой влепил ей пощёчину.

— Следи за своим языком, ты, маленькая хамка, грязная предательница крови, — рявкнул он. Джинни вздрогнула — у него мерзко воняло изо рта. — Ты и без того уже ходишь по тонкому льду.

— Как вы можете видеть по смятению мисс Уизли, — громко произнёс Снейп, — наказание самое подходящее. Что касается мисс Лавгуд, я беру на себя ответственность за её взыскание.

— О, — сказала Луна, разочарованно опуская плечи. — А нельзя и мне запретить Хогсмид?

Снейп поднял бровь.

— Вы всерьёз полагаете, будто вправе выбирать себе наказание, мисс Лавгуд?

— Нет, я так не думаю.

— И вы в этом правы. Я проверю вас после ужина в понедельник и буду продолжать это делать до тех пор, пока не удостоверюсь, что вы не станете вновь нарушать границы дозволенного в этом замке.

— Это не ваш замок, — яростно бросила Джинни. — Мы все тут живём. Мы имеем ровно такое же право ходить, где пожелаем, как и вы.

— Ничего подобного, мисс Уизли, — ответил Снейп, и голос его прозвучал удивлённо. Он жестом остановил Амикуса, уже поднимавшего кулак и втягивавшего носом воздух, как разъярённый бык. — Вы никогда не были вправе ходить куда вздумается, здесь всегда были запрещённые для вас места. Золотой век, о каком вы мечтаете, никогда не существовал, даже при вашем драгоценном Дамблдоре. Кстати говоря, с этого понедельника и впредь будут приняты меры по пресечению студенческих группировок и объединений. Все они должны пройти регистрацию.

Джинни хватило ума не отвечать на это, но угроза была очевидна — он знал о действиях ОД.

— Дайте мне с ней разобраться, Снейп, — сказал Амикус, дрожа от злости. — Вредная маленькая дрянь, я бы научил её манерам.

— Право, не стоит, — протянул Снейп с манерной медлительностью. — Вы в таких случаях имеете обыкновение устраивать заметный беспорядок, а я довольно сильно дорожу этим кабинетом. Пожалуйста, задержитесь здесь, мы продолжим обсуждение принципов дисциплинарных мер. Вы двое можете идти. — Он небрежно махнул рукой в направлении Джинни с Луной, а потом развернулся к Алекто, жестом подозвав её взглянуть поближе на свиток пергамента, лежавший на столе.

Джинни, схватив Луну, потащила её прочь из кабинета со всей возможной скоростью.

— Идём же, — нетерпеливо позвала она, увидев, как осторожно Луна шагает по каменным ступенькам. — Пока Кэрроу не добился своего и не отправился за нами.

— Как думаешь, кто им сказал? — спросила Луна.

Тут до Джинни дошло — и это было как удар в живот. Конечно, она ещё в кабинете поняла, что на них кто-то настучал, но тут её внезапно поразила мысль, что это явно был кто-то с Гриффиндора, может быть, даже кто-то из её соседок по спальне, а ведь она так глупо всем им доверяла. Не она ли от большого ума проводила собрания ОД на виду у всего факультета? Не она ли открыто велела всем распространять её небылицу о Гарри? Да ещё и громко упомянула сегодня утром в факультетской гостиной, что идёт повидаться с братьями?

— Мы никому больше не можем доверять, — тихо сказала она Луне.

У Луны вытянулось лицо, и она взяла Джинни за руку.

— Конечно же, можем, — не согласилась она. — Может, они не хотели, чтобы так вышло, кто бы это ни был. Мы должны продолжать работу ОД.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Невиллом, — веско ответила Джинни. — Думаю, придётся снова использовать Выручай-комнату, просто ещё тщательнее хранить всё в секрете…

— Но нам нужно приглашать новых участников, — Луна стояла на своём. — Мы не можем позволить себе поддаться паранойе, иначе наше число уменьшится, и тогда мы ничего не сможем сделать. Предательство — это всего лишь риск, который нам придётся принять.

Они поговорили с Невиллом за ужином, неловко пытаясь прикрыть Луну, чтобы её не было видно с преподавательского стола. Он слушал их очень обеспокоенно, его спагетти совсем остыли, пока Джинни приглушённо рассказывала, что произошло в кабинете.

— Судя по всему, вам удивительно повезло, — медленно произнёс он. — Я имею в виду, запрет на Хогсмид — это довольно мягко…

— Вовсе нет, — яростно возразила Джинни, втыкая вилку в еду. — Не в моём случае. Он, наверное, как-то узнал, что я встречалась с братьями. Он старается оборвать все наши связи с остальным миром, знает, что неизвестность сжирает меня изнутри, этот бессердечный, трусливый старый садист…

— Кроме того, нам нужно найти того, кто тебя сдал, — прервал её Невилл.

— Да, ну, это мог быть кто угодно, не так ли? А ты проверял сегодня Выручай-комнату?

Он кивнул и наконец-то запихнул в рот большую порцию спагетти. Девушки ждали — относительно терпеливо, хотя Джинни тревожно барабанила пальцами по столу.

— Ага, вы знаете, я считаю, всё будет нормально. Я взял с собой Колина, Симуса и Лаванду, в общем, если перекрыть все лазейки, войти они не смогут. Просто нужно очень внимательно всё формулировать.

— Ты уверен? — спросила Луна.

— Да, вполне. Я хочу сказать, мы провели там часа три, упомянули всё, что только можно, думаю, что мы учли практически все мыслимые сценарии.

— Тогда давайте завтра там соберёмся, — сказала Джинни. — Можем спросить напрямую, не рассказал ли кто чего лишнего.

— Разумно ли это? — усомнилась Луна.

— Сможем определить, кто это, по их реакции, — ядовито проговорила Джинни.

— И что тогда? — поинтересовался Невилл, переглянувшись с Луной.

— Тогда… тогда мы будем знать, кто это сделал, — неубедительно ответила она.

Последовала долгая пауза.

— Возможно, завтра вечером нам стоит просто потренироваться вызывать патронусов, — мягко произнёс Невилл. — Но будем внимательно смотреть — вдруг заметим, что кто-нибудь выглядит виноватым.

Но тем вечером виноватым никто не выглядел. Выручай-комната предоставила им просторный круглый зал, снабжённый подушками и книгами о дуэлях, совсем как два года назад; то и дело открывалась дверь, и внутрь небольшими группами входили студенты, радостно болтающие и полные желания учиться. Они словно само собой разбились на пары и принялись практиковаться, хотя в уютной комнате и в окружении друзей заклинание давалось им гораздо проще, чем следовало бы.

Лошадь, патронус Джинни, пустилась галопом по комнате, подпитываемая воспоминанием о празднованиях квиддичных побед; за ней гнался заяц Луны.

— Они славные, правда? — радостно сказала Луна. — Я иногда дома вызывала патронуса, чтобы он составил мне компанию, ну, знаешь, когда радио ломалось.

— Радио? Чёрт, который час?

— Почти семь…

Джинни схватила свисток и подула в него — слегка чересчур сильно, его пронзительный звук эхом отразился от стен. Студенты замерли, морщась, и начали поворачиваться к ней, чтобы смерить её раздражённым взглядом. Почему-то ей никогда не удавалось снискать их восхищение. В отличие от Гарри.

— Простите, но, думаю, всем стоит подойти сюда… — Она несколько лихорадочно развернулась на месте.

К счастью, Комната всё устроила, и в тёмном углу появилось пусть и не новое, но вполне работающее радио.

— Соберитесь вокруг радио, — уверенно сказала она, пытаясь сделать вид, что это отклонение от привычных действий было запланировано. — Есть одна передача, которую нам всем стоит послушать.

— Радио? — презрительно фыркнул Захария. — Мы когда угодно можем его послушать. Мы тут, вообще-то, стараемся важным вещам научиться.

— Тихо, — отмахнулась Джинни и наклонилась, чтобы настроить радио. — Сириус… — бормотала она. — Сириус… Ну же, рассаживайтесь! Сириус…

Она вспоминала его, этого человека, вечно смеявшегося, несмотря на своё нелёгкое положение, вспоминала, как он расхаживал по коридорам, нацепив рождественский колпак и распевая что было мочи…

Наконец сквозь статические помехи стало можно различить потрескивающий отдалённый голос. Джинни поспешно шикнула, чтобы все замолчали, и сделала звук громче. Плавный, уверенный голос Ли разнёсся по комнате, неожиданно пробуждая знакомые воспоминания о квиддиче.

— …Итак, добро пожаловать на «Поттеровский дозор», программу, в котором мы будем рассказывать вам о знаменитом Мальчике-Который-Выжил и о борьбе против Вы-Знаете-Кого…

Послышались изумлённые вдохи, и, обернувшись, Джинни увидела, как лица озаряются восторгом. Многие принялись придвигаться поближе.

— Меня зовут Бруно, здесь со мной Ромул, Регент* и Разбойница**. Все мы принимаем активное участие в подпольном движении, цель которого — борьба против тёмных сил, отравляющих наше общество, и призываем вас делать то же самое. Начнём с краткой сводки новостей о последних событиях, о которых вы, вероятно, не могли узнать из других источников. С глубоким прискорбием сообщаем об убийстве всей семьи Гарднеров: Роджера, Эмили и их одиннадцатилетнего сына Сэмюэла. Кроме того, подтвердившееся исчезновение Гарета Монро, старшего целителя св. Мунго, крайне тревожит его семью. Гарет, если вы нас слышите, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с семьёй. А теперь — минута молчания в память о погибших.

Все сидели очень тихо, слушая слабое потрескивание радио. Джинни думала о том маленьком мальчике, которого вытащила из поезда его доведённая до паники мать, и ощущала подкатывающую к горлу тошноту.

— Спасибо. Перейдём к нашим непосредственным функциям, в частности, к глубинному анализу. Регент, ты начнёшь? Насколько я знаю, у тебя есть данные по недавним изменениям в министерстве.

— Верно, Бруно, — раздался звучный голос. У Джинни встрепенулось сердце, перед её мысленным взором словно сама собой появилась лёгкая улыбка Кингсли. Он продолжал говорить: — Уверен, наши слушатели не будут удивлены фактом, что в состав министерства проникли Пожиратели смерти и сам Вы-Знаете-Кто — и что с июля министерство находится под их контролем. Я призываю наших слушателей научиться распознавать пропаганду.

— Именно пропаганда беспокоит тебя в последнее время всё сильнее?

— Да. Меня тревожит, что политическую идеологию, фабрикуемую новым правительством, с лёгкостью принимают обычные волшебники и волшебницы, возможно, не до конца осознающие полный масштаб систематических притеснений, которым дают одобрение.

— Каких притеснений? — прошептал какой-то первокурсник, но Невилл шикнул на него, потому что Ли продолжал говорить.

— Значительная часть этой пропаганды касается маглорождённых, конечно же, и в скором времени мы перейдём к рассказу обо всех ужасах, с какими они сталкиваются, но, помимо этого, она направлена также на Гарри Поттера.

— Да, так и есть, но для этого вопроса я передам слово Ромулу, поскольку он хорошо знает Гарри…

— Привет, Бруно, — послышался голос Люпина. Джинни не смогла сдержать восторженный возглас. Многие из студентов постарше тоже радостно вскрикнули, мгновенно узнав хрипловатый, но добрый голос их бывшего — и самого любимого — учителя защиты от тёмных искусств.

— Ромул, насколько пропаганда насчёт Избранного соответствует истине?

Люпин фыркнул от смеха.

— Нисколько не соответствует. Обвинения в убийстве, предположения о его трусости, даже претензии по поводу подлости в любовных отношениях… Как по мне, звучит всё это так, будто они отчаялись, самую малость.

— Определённо, это не тот Гарри, с которым ты знаком.

— Определённо, нет. Тот факт, что за его голову назначена столь высокая награда, делает совершенно ясным для общественности, до какой степени отчаялись Пожиратели смерти и министерство…

— Что теперь является одним и тем же, — вмешался Кингсли.

— Да, именно, — ну, в общем, это показывает, как отчаянно они пытаются его найти. Я в курсе, что повсюду носятся слухи, будто он обнаружен, но, видя, как сильно министерство стремится его демонизировать, можно не сомневаться: будь он обнаружен, мы бы очень быстро об этом узнали.

— Они выставляли бы его напоказ, ты это хочешь сказать?

— Да. Это правительство со всей ясностью дало понять — и я уверен, что Регент меня тут поддержит, — что их новый режим держится на живописной, эффектной пропаганде, усиливающей страхи и предубеждения. Это, в сущности, разумная стратегия. Выставить Гарри всеобщим врагом позволяет одновременно подавить боевой дух и заставить его скрываться. Наш долг в борьбе против этого режима состоит в том, чтобы приложить все усилия и поддержать Гарри, пока он сражается против Вы-Знаете-Кого, защитить его от нелепых клеветнических измышления министерства и популярных газет.

Джинни обвела взглядом комнату. Все студенты слушали очень внимательно, с серьёзными лицами. Невилл мрачно кивал, решительно нахмурив брови.

— Так какой же он? Вне блеска лучей славы, — спросил Ли. Джинни не смогла сдержать ухмылку. Ли был с ним знаком; разыгрывание этой пантомимы казалось Джинни немного глупым, и было совершенно очевидно, как тщательно они отрепетировали передачу. Но, судя по всему, это работало — студенты слушали увлечённо.

— Скромный, добрый от природы, с естественной склонностью помогать людям, с невозмутимым, саркастичным чувством юмора… В целом — обычный очаровательный молодой человек, которому пришлось пройти ужасные испытания, который оказался в эпицентре войны, в чём его собственной вины нет никакой.

— Не говоря уж о том, какие чудеса он вытворяет на квиддичном поле, как я слышал… — Джинни прямо фыркнула от смеха. Бедный Ли, ни за что бы не смог устоять.

Люпин тоже рассмеялся.

— Безусловно. Очень талантливый ловец.

— А теперь, — энергично продолжил Ли, — заключительный раздел нашей программы с почётным гостем, Разбойницей! Разбойница, ты собиралась поделиться с нами советами по защите.

— Всё верно, приветик, Бруно, — оживлённо зазвучал голос Тонкс. — У меня большой опыт в том, что касается защитной магии, и я мечтаю передать нашим слушателям свою вековую мудрость.

Джинни широко улыбнулась Невиллу. Это было просто идеально. Даже Захария выглядел довольным.

— Итак, Разбойница, учитывая недавние слухи о появлении инферналов в заводях Норфолка, что следует делать нашим слушателям, если они столкнутся с этими кошмарными существами?

— Ну, в идеале — улепётывать со всех ног. Но, если быстро сбежать невозможно, важно помнить, что этим тёмным существам нравится холод, влажность и темнота. Прямая противоположность? Огонь! Атакуйте этих мерзких тварей огнём. Заставьте вспыхнуть. Бум! Может получиться такой приятный свистящий звук.

Студенты захихикали. Ханна Аббот смеялась, немного шокированно поглядывая на Невилла, Симус с ликованием потирал руки, смеша этим Лаванду, а близняшки Патил посмеивались вместе с Ромильдой Вейн. Только Тонкс могла, говоря о таких ужасных существах, всех ещё и рассмешить.

— На этом, дорогие слушатели, боюсь, наше время подошло к концу. Ловите волну — следующий выпуск «Поттеровского дозора» ожидается в эту пятницу в семь часов. Пароль будет «Эммелина».

— Это было чудесно, — выдохнула Лаванда. Все вокруг согласно закивали, а несколько второкурсников воодушевлённо захлопали в ладоши.

— Надо слушать их на каждом собрании, — сказала Демельза. — Заканчивать каждое собрание передачей, так мы всегда будем в курсе, что происходит.

Все согласились, что идея просто блеск, и начали покидать Комнату маленькими, но счастливыми группами, перешёптываясь по пути о последних новостях.

Джинни обняла Луну на прощание, чувствуя, что мятежный дух к ней вернулся.

— Скоро начнём новый раунд смутьянств, — заверила она её напоследок.

— О-о, отлично, — ответила Луна. — А ещё скоро будет новый выпуск «Придиры». Увидимся завтра на зельях.

Лёжа той ночью в своей кровати под балдахином, Джинни не испытывала страха ни по поводу того, кто её предал, ни из-за угроз Кэрроу, ни даже насчёт того, что Снейп запретил ей Хогсмид. В мыслях то и дело мелькал Гарри, горели зелёные глаза, она ощущала его руки, приглаживающие пряди её волос. Она знала, что он далеко, представляла себе, как он, где-нибудь в удалённом уголке страны, сидит, наверное, у огня с Роном и Гермионой под ослепительным ночным небом, планирует, что им делать дальше. Братья были правы; радиопередача помогла ей заново в него поверить, помогла избавиться от безнадёжного ощущения заброшенности, придала новых сил бороться с режимом.

Она чувствовала, что пылает решимостью, и из-за подъёма эмоций не спала полночи, глядя на бессчётные звёзды за окном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Регент — давно удивляюсь, почему псевдоним Кингсли, Royal, перевели как «Равелин» (по аналогии с «Бруствер», равелин и бруствер — это различные виды укреплений), когда есть отличное слово на «Р» (в английском фишка в том, что все псевдонимы в «Поттеровском дозоре» начинаются на «Р»; между прочим, Ли Джордан — River, тут имелась в виду река Иордан, и для англичан, оказывается, это очевиднейшая связь, интересно, правда? Но в русском так не сделаешь), имеющее корень со значением «королевский», в точности как нужно.  
> **Разбойница (англ. Rascal, очень многозначное слово с разнообразными оттенками значений, но нам нужно что-то на «Р») — придуманный автором фанфика псевдоним для Тонкс. Регент и Разбойница рядом в одном предложении — забавно звучит и отлично подходит к ситуации, не правда ли? :))


	16. Слухи множатся

Как и всегда, по мере приближения зимы Хогвартс становился всё прекраснее. Окрестные пейзажи усыпали потрясающие хрустящие кружева, морозный воздух уносил прочь опавшие листья, а когда рассеивались тучи, за ними виднелось небо чудесного зимнего тёмно-голубого оттенка. В прежние годы Джинни, любуясь этими видами, ощущала переполнявший её рождественский восторг, но тем холодным утром позднего ноября казалось, будто в красоту этих мест вплеталось что-то, вселяющее страх. На землю опустился густой туман, наверное, с гор, и, хотя в лучах зимнего солнца он выглядел мягким и даже заманчивым, её что-то тревожило, словно бы где-то глубоко в земле таился какой-то тёмный секрет.

― Заха говорит, что видела вчера тут неподалёку дементора, ― сказала Демельза, вставая рядом с Джинни у окна. ― У самого края леса.

― Тогда хорошо, что мы все тренировались создавать патронуса, ― ответила Джинни старательно оптимистичным тоном.

По правде говоря, Джинни замечала, что чем дальше, тем труднее ей было сохранять стойкость. Она по многу дней не получала писем от родных, а в тех обрывках новостей, что она слышала от других студентов, говорилось неизменно лишь о пропавших людях, обнаруженных телах и драконовских новых законах. Единственной надеждой, якорем, за который она могла уцепиться, был «Поттеровский дозор»; в нём выступали один за другим всё новые члены Ордена и её родные, и, пусть даже большинство новостей были ужасно удручающими, это были хотя бы не сплетни других учеников, полученные далеко не из первых рук, что странным образом утешало в обескураживающей атмосфере хаоса.

Исчезла Арабелла Фигг, поступали какие-то сообщения об отдельных случаях охоты на маглов в Тирске, семья Кроткоттов сбежала во Францию, а услышав известие о том, что Дин Томас встретил где-то в глуши Теда Тонкса и теперь путешествует вместе с ним, Симус от облегчения разрыдался.

― Видишь? ― ободряюще произнёс Невилл. Симус всхлипнул. ― Он в порядке! Даже умудрился отправить им сообщение, чтобы дать нам знать, что он в безопасности.

― Он умница, Симус, ― добавила Лаванда. ― Могу поспорить, он знал, как сильно ты будешь волноваться, и хотел, чтобы ты знал, что с ним. Он знает, что ты беспокоишься.

Им даже удалось узнать кое-что о Гарри, Роне и Гермионе. Ли сдержанно объявил, что «хотя лично Поттер на связь не выходил, мы получили информацию из надёжного источника, близкого к нему человека, что он и его спутники живы, с ними всё хорошо, они упорно ведут работу против Вы-Знаете-Кого, и теперь мы можем с уверенностью подтвердить, что в сентябре в министерство проник именно Поттер».

Услышав такое объявление, члены ОД взорвались аплодисментами, многие вскочили на ноги и запрыгали с такой энергией, что факелы в Выручай-комнате закачались в скобах. Лаванда расплакалась, Симус в восторге вскидывал кулаки в воздух, а Невилл притянул Ханну Аббот в неистовое объятие.

― Разве это не замечательно? ― воскликнула Парвати. ― Как думаете, что он сейчас делает?

― Что-то героическое, нет сомнений, ― сентиментально изрекла Ромильда.

― Интересно, кто этот надёжный источник? ― поинтересовалась вслух Джинни. ― Откуда им знать, что у него всё в порядке, если они не связывались с ним напрямую?

― Это же Гарри! Он всегда в итоге так или иначе оказывается в порядке, ― сказал Симус.

Но Джинни просто помешалась на желании узнать, кто был тем источником, по ночам не спала часами, лихорадочно прикидывая ― может, кто-то из Ордена или из тех, кому Гарри достаточно доверял, чтобы к ним обратиться. Таких было немного.

Когда она слышала что-то о Гарри, что угодно, это выводило её из себя. Её тогда тут же захлёстывала надежда ― но одновременно и беспокойство. Во-первых, потому что она не понимала, как он мог бы связаться хоть с кем-то, оставаясь в безопасности, а во-вторых, потому что, в сущности, это по-прежнему были всего лишь слухи. Пока она не увидит его воочию, живым и невредимым, эти слухи не помогут ей успокоиться.

Выпуски «Придиры», что сумела протащить Луна, не слишком-то проливали свет на то, кем мог быть источник, правда, там высказывалось предположение, что Гарри собирает армию чертохолопых головосеков. Вдобавок Луна заверила её, что у них большие планы на то, чтобы больше писать о Гарри. Искушение написать домой и спросить напрямую росло с каждым днём, поэтому, пытаясь отвлечься, всю имевшуюся энергию Джинни направила на ОД.

― Я подумываю научить всех моему Летучемышиному сглазу, ― сказала она Демельзе по пути на трансфигурацию.

― Но это твоё фирменное заклятье!

― Да, но я была бы не против наблюдать его почаще. Предпочтительно на слизеринцах.

Демельза захихикала. Они вошли в класс трансфигурации, увлечённо составляя список тех, кто особенно заслуживал этого сглаза.

― …И Малфой, конечно же, ― закончила Джинни, садясь за их парту позади Колина.

― Вы слышали, что с ним случилось? ― спросил Колин, так стремительно крутанувшись на стуле, что уронил чернильницу. ― Про него и Кэрроу?

― Нет, а что?

― Кэрроу его ударил! Кажется, он первый слизеринец, получивший от них наказание.

― Ты шутишь? ― изумилась Джинни. ― За что? Я думала, они лучшие друзья.

― Симус сказал, что Амикус Кэрроу пытался заставить их выучить проклятие Империус, велел Малфою продемонстрировать его на Парвати, но потом… ― Он умолк, потому что на пороге показалась Макгонагалл и прошла внутрь с обычным для неё строгим выражением лица.

― Робинс, подойдите сюда и раздайте этих мышей, ― резким тоном сказала она. Демельза поморщилась, но послушно встала. Колин повернулся обратно.

― Что потом? ― настойчиво прошептала Джинни.

― Он отказался, ― прошептал в ответ Колин через плечо.

― Что? Почему?

― Не знаю.

С большим трудом Джинни постаралась сосредоточиться на том, чтобы заставить свою мышь исчезнуть. Что в целом мире могло внезапно прибавить Малфою совести?

― Мисс Уизли, ― обратилась к ней Макгонагалл, ― вы не могли бы задержаться ненадолго после урока? Нужно поговорить о вашем эссе.

У Джинни засосало под ложечкой. То эссе и вправду было отвратительным. Чувствуя себя пристыжённой, она слишком сильно ткнула мышь палочкой. Ничего не произошло, мышь только издала очень громкий писк.

― Прости, ― пробормотала ей Джинни.

― Ты тоже намучилась с этим эссе? ― дружелюбно спросила Демельза. ― Я абсолютно ничегошеньки не поняла, просто списала с учебника.

― Я так завалю ЖАБА, ― тоскливо проговорила Джинни. ― Кончится тем, что придётся работать в Ночном Рыцаре, или в отделе магического хозяйства, или ещё что-то похожее.

― Нет, не придётся, ты же замечательно справилась с СОВ. Да и вообще, я думала, ты хочешь играть в квиддич? Для этого ЖАБА не нужны. Ты с тем же успехом могла уйти из школы, тебя бы тут же взяли команду.

― Вряд ли моя мама смогла бы жить с таким позором ― четвёртый ребёнок, бросивший школу. Впрочем, она всё равно не считает квиддич подобающей профессией, ― добавила она, наморщив нос.

― А чем тогда она хочет, чтобы ты занималась?

― Не знаю, наверное, что-нибудь респектабельное, что-то в министерстве. ― Она смутно задумалась, не изменила ли мама своё мнение теперь, когда работа в министерстве означала фактически работу на Пожирателей смерти. Разумеется, её отец тоже до сих пор работал в министерстве, но она не сомневалась, что пройдёт ещё совсем немного времени, и ему придётся уйти.

После урока она, нервничая, подошла к столу Макгонагалл и сделала глубокий вдох.

― Профессор, прошу прощения за то эссе, я знаю, оно было далеко от идеала, но в свою защиту…

― Садитесь, мисс Уизли, ― терпеливо ответила Макгонагалл и наколдовала стул напротив своего стола. ― Ваше эссе было неплохим.

― О. Э-э… ― Она села. Макгонагалл внимательно изучала её взглядом поверх очков.

― Я должна вас спросить, известно ли вам, кто сообщил «Поттеровскому дозору», что мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер живы?

У Джинни оборвалось сердце.

― Это неизвестно Ордену?

Макгонагалл бросила взгляд на дверь, подняла палочку и беззвучно наложила на них заклинание.

― Всё, что я знаю, ― это был кто-то из Ордена, я надеялась, может быть, это кто-то из ваших родных?

― О… Нет… По крайней мере, мне никто ничего не рассказывал.

― Понятно. Простите, что начала расспрашивать. Я, естественно, сильно беспокоюсь и была бы рада узнать что-то о них.

Наступила неловкая тишина. Джинни сомневалась, что хоть раз видела раньше обычно суровую Макгонагалл такой. В её лице, расчерченном из-за перенапряжения морщинами, в измученных глазах читалось горячее желание защитить и тревога за благополучие её студентов.

― Не знала, что вы слушаете «Поттеровский дозор», профессор, ― сказала Джинни.

Макгонагалл едва заметно улыбнулась.

― Само собой, слушаю. Я бы с удовольствием выступила как гость, не будь мой голос таким узнаваемым. Надеюсь, я права, считая, что это любимое вечернее занятие гриффиндорцев?

Джинни закусила губу. Это было рискованно, но никому из учителей она не доверяла больше, чем Макгонагалл.

― Ну… Вроде того. Мы… Вы помните ОД?

Вот теперь профессор Макгонагалл на самом деле улыбнулась ― косой улыбкой, без малейшего удивления, и это немедленно успокоило Джинни.

― Я так полагаю, это имеет некоторое отношение к недавнему всплеску революционных дисциплинарных проступков? Большего я не спрошу.

Джинни улыбнулась в ответ, но всё равно ощущала какую-то тяжесть в груди.

― То есть это действительно всего лишь слух, что с ними всё в порядке? Если даже вы не знаете? ― К её смущению, к глазам начинали подступать слёзы. Сердце болело из-за какого-то непонятного чувства, напоминающего тоску по дому, она почти ждала, что вот сейчас распахнётся дверь, зайдёт мама и обнимет её.

― Видимо, да, хотя это определённо лучше, чем слухи противоположного характера.

― Мне нужно домой, ― внезапно сказала Джинни. ― Нужно увидеться с семьёй.

― Вы сами знаете, что это невозможно, ― твёрдо ответила Макгонагалл. ― Мне жаль, мисс Уизли…

― …Профессор, пожалуйста…

― … но мы не можем рисковать вызвать подозрения, позволив вам отправиться домой. Всего через две недели настанут рождественские каникулы, тогда вы сможете увидеть родных. Лучше всего мы сможем помочь вашему брату, Поттеру и мисс Грейнджер, оставаясь в тени и продолжая борьбу против нового режима… которая, возможно, включает некоторые разрушения, учинённые вами и другими студентами.

Джинни грустно кивнула ― слёзы подступили так близко, что слова Макгонагалл уже не могли её ободрить.

― Но, скорее всего, они на самом деле в порядке, как вы считаете? Рон, Гермиона и...

― Насколько нам известно ― да, ― подтвердила Макгонагалл. ― Дальше у вас гербология, верно? Я заранее поговорила с профессором Спраут. Она с радостью вас прикроет, если вы не чувствуете себя в состоянии пойти на урок.

― Нет, я пойду, ― решила Джинни. Что могло быть хуже, чем сидеть в факультетской гостиной, теряя остатки самообладания из-за разыгравшегося воображения? ― Со мной всё будет нормально. Я неплохо справляюсь, вы знаете, занимаюсь с ОД, помогаю Луне прятать по замку копии «Придиры», в библиотечных книгах, в статуях и доспехах, и так далее… ― Она сбилась на невнятную болтовню, да и рассказывала гораздо больше, чем следовало. Осознав это, она осеклась и какое-то время молчала, а потом печально добавила: ― Я просто беспокоюсь о них. Постоянно. Но я пойду на урок. Мне нужно как-то от этого отвлекаться.

Макгонагалл сочувственно кивнула.

― Если вы уверены, мисс Уизли… Постарайтесь отнестись к этому как к позитивному развитию событий.

Но это не было позитивным развитием событий, думала Джинни по дороге к теплицам. Это вообще навряд ли можно было назвать развитием событий, не более чем чьи-то домыслы, причём всё настолько держалось в секрете, что даже один из самых ценных членов Ордена не знал, где они берут начало. В «Поттеровском дозоре» на той неделе выступали только Ли, Люпин и Билл. Джинни сомневалась, что Ли достаточно близко знал Гарри или Рона, чтобы те доверились ему и вышли на связь, а с Гермионой он вообще был едва знаком. Вот Люпин действительно общался с ними уже после событий на свадьбе, и, испытывая прилив надежды, она припомнила, как близнецы говорили, что он вместе с Тонкс и её мамой будут отмечать с ними Рождество. Она решила во что бы то ни стало вытащить из него информацию и довольно уверенно предположила, что Тонкс будет полезным союзником. Наверняка это был он. Наверняка.

Следующие две недели текли со скоростью флобберчервя, и большую часть времени Джинни чувствовала злость и раздражение. Ей удалось немного пригасить свою хандру после встречи с Крэббом и Гойлом, которые совершили ошибку, надумав прогуляться неподалёку от Астрономической башни, куда она как раз отправилась, чтобы как следует потосковать. Летучие мыши, носившиеся вокруг них и хлеставшие по щекам, мгновенно подняли ей настроение. Не меньшее удовольствие она получила, узнав, что Невилл и Ханна, видимо, вдохновлённые недавним уроком гербологии, незаметно левитировали маленькие кусочки навоза гиппогрифов в капюшоны мантий ни о чём подобном не подозревавших Кэрроу.

На последнем в семестре собрании ОД она поболтала с Парвати, и та поведала ей подробности неудачной стычки Драко с Кэрроу.

― Это было крайне странно, ― проговорила она. ― Такое впечатление, будто он толком не знал, что вообще делать, просто пришёл в замешательство, и ему явно было неловко. Совершенно на него не похоже.

Джинни только хмыкнула, не зная, что и сказать. Несколько минут они молча наблюдали за Симусом, который демонстрировал заклинание Левикорпус на каком-то восторженно пищавшем первокурснике.

― Ну, значит, это не было широким жестом, чтобы показать, что он тайно в тебя влюблён, а?

― О Мерлин, нет, ― рассмеялась Парвати. ― Нет, в итоге он всё-таки это сделал, после того как Кэрроу влепил ему пощёчину. Хотя выглядел взбешённым, наверное, в жизни не ожидал, что с ним будут обращаться так же, как со всеми остальными.

― Что он заставил тебя сделать? С тобой всё хорошо?

― Да ничего особенного, правда, просто походить немного по комнате и влезть на стул. Кэрроу, кажется, это немного разочаровало, но, как я думаю, он жалел, что ударил Малфоя, и потому промолчал.

Ещё одна загадка, занимавшая мысли Джинни, заключалась в том, кто же выдал их с Луной Кэрроу. С тех самых пор она вела себя с соседками по комнате предельно скрытно, но признаков вины ни одна из них не выказывала, все трое продолжали посещать собрания ОД, причём Пожирателей смерти, судя по всему, никто ни о чём не информировал. Джинни начинала задаваться вопросом: что, если это была не попытка оказать поддержку Кэрроу, а скорее что-то более личное, направленное против Луны. Она имела обыкновение заставлять людей чувствовать себя неловко, к тому же, когда она садилась на обеде за гриффиндорский стол, это всегда заметно досаждало и Полли, и Захе, и Демельзе.

Совсем уж очевидным это стало всего за пару дней до окончания семестра. Не успела Луна перекинуть ногу через длинную деревянную скамью, Полли разразилась тирадой в духе «ты всех нас втянешь в неприятности, если будешь продолжать к нам садиться!»

Луна подняла бровь.

― Я всего лишь подумала, всем вам захочется взглянуть на последний выпуск «Придиры».

― Конечно, мы хотим, ― твёрдо ответила Джинни, бросив на Полли негодующий взгляд.

Порывшись в сумке, Луна вытащила глянцевый журнал. С обложки улыбался Гарри, под его фотографией красовался жирный красный заголовок: «ПОДДЕРЖИМ ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРА».

― Он один из лучших, ― с гордостью сказала она. ― Папа решил забыть об осторожности.

― Чёрт возьми, Луна, ― встревожено произнёс Симус, ― с тем же успехом можно было написать в заголовке «арестуйте меня».

Луна, проигнорировав его, расправила журнал на столе и открыла первую страницу с письмом редактора и маленьким изображением мистера Лавгуда, задумчиво на них глядевшего. Все собрались вокруг, чтобы прочитать письмо, склоняясь ближе, несмотря на неудобства.

_Дорогие читатели,_

_Долг каждого волшебника и волшебницы из тех, кто против Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, ― поддерживать Гарри Поттера, Избранного, который положит конец этой жестокой войне. Отныне мы прекращаем попытки уберечь чувствительную публику от страхов и волнений в ущерб справедливости. Молчать, подчиняться министерским законам ― всё равно что оправдывать Вы-Знаете-Кого, всё равно что ему помогать. Мы годами позволяли Вы-Знаете-Кому растить могущество, разрушать нашу гордую нацию, побуждая нас добровольно принимать на веру пропаганду, направленную против Поттера._

_Только этот журнал, единственный из всех, дорогие читатели, поддержал Поттера и Дамблдора в 1995 году, когда они отчаянно пытались предупредить нас о грядущем кошмаре. Только этот журнал дал Поттеру возможность открыть всем то, чему он стал свидетелем, ― возвращение Вы-Знаете-Кого, не подвергаясь при этом жестоким оскорблениям. Только этот журнал неотступно поддерживал Мальчика-Который-Выжил, никогда не повторял вслед за другими злобные и лживые обвинения в психической неустойчивости и склонности к насилию._

_В связи с этим в данном издании с целью поддержки Гарри Поттера то самое интервью публикуется заново, а кроме того, вам предлагается узнать больше о жизни Избранного, от младенчества до настоящих дней, полных тайн и загадок. Детали, о которых вы прочтёте, не являются частью официальной биографии, но собраны на доброжелательной основе из ценных источников, заслуживающих всяческого доверия, ― от тех, кого ужаснула ложь, что о нём печатали._

_Призываю вас прочесть этот выпуск со всей тщательностью и присоединиться ко мне в открытом противостоянии._

_Ксенофилиус Лавгуд_

― Просто фантастика, Луна, ― воскликнула Джинни. ― Но как же тебе всё-таки удаётся протаскивать их в замок? Ты потрясающая.

Луна просияла.

― Я сделаю кучу копий и спрячу их в книгах в библиотеке ― думаю, оставлять их за гобеленами больше не имеет смысла, Филч так всё найдёт. Передайте остальным ― они будут в книгах о магических существах.

Они провели ещё несколько минут, листая журнал, делясь восторгами о фотографиях Гарри и подробных рассказах о его жизни.

― Откуда это к вам попало, Луна? ― спросила Джинни, указывая на изображение дома на Тисовой улице, где вырос Гарри.

― Папа был знаком с миссис Фигг. Она прислала нам это где-то за неделю до того, как пропала… Многие рассказы из раздела о его детстве тоже принадлежат ей. Она очень давно хотела нам всё это послать, но за его старым домом месяцами наблюдали Пожиратели смерти на случай, если он вернётся.

Симус фыркнул.

― Что за тупицы… Да Гарри ни за что бы там не появился, он ненавидел это место, мы вечно слушали, как он жаловался на этот счёт Рону, да, Нев?

Невилл рассеянно кивнул.

― Он выглядит таким… обычным. Мне всегда казалось, что место, где вырос Гарри, должно быть несколько более впечатляющим.

― Кэрроу, ― предостерегла всех внимательная Полли.

Невилл схватил журнал и неуклюже сунул его под рубашку. Парвати, сорвав с себя гриффиндорский галстук, спешно набросила его на Луну, Демельза с Колином постарались сдвинуться так, чтобы прикрыть её, а Джинни напустила на себя самый невинный вид.

― Что происходит? ― спросила Алекто Кэрроу, обводя их всех цепким взглядом. Краем глаза Джинни увидела, что Заха тихонько юркнула в сторону, и Кэрроу её не заметили.

― Ничего, ― ответил Невилл. ― Мы ужинаем.

― С чего вдруг вы все тут столпились? ― поинтересовался Амикус. ― Сбились в кучу. Что это вы разглядываете?

Все молчали, некоторые с напускным замешательством пожали плечами.

― Ну, вообще-то вам нельзя собираться группами больше, чем втроём, ― напомнила Алекто. ― Все студенческие общества и объединения…

― Сейчас ужин! ― воскликнул Симус. ― Мы не собираемся, мы ужинаем.

Кэрроу по-прежнему что-то подозревали, и Алекто задержала разгневанный взгляд на щеке Симуса, но тут, столь же быстро, как и ушла, вернулась Заха, приведя профессора Макгонагалл.

― Какие-то проблемы? ― спросила Макгонагалл, с неприязнью глядя на Кэрроу.

Последовала долгая пауза.

― Просто присматриваем за порядком, ― сказал Амикус.

― Хорошо, ― ответила Макгонагалл. ― Однако мне нужно поговорить с несколькими из них, если вы дадите нам пару минут.

Кэрроу неохотно отошли. Профессор Макгонагалл принялась говорить об их последних отметках по трансфигурации, поглядывая на удаляющиеся спины Пожирателей смерти.

― Между прочим, мисс Лавгуд, вы должны вернуться за стол своего факультета. Полагаю, вам следует считать удачей, что они вас не заметили.

― Парвати одолжила мне свой галстук, чтобы я не выделялась, ― объяснила Луна. ― Очень находчиво с её стороны.

― Верно, но давайте всё же не будем больше испытывать вашу удачливость… Насколько я помню, у меня назначена часовая беседа с мадам Пинс после ужина, если вам нужно будет выполнить какую-то домашнюю работу…

Джинни могла поклясться, что она им подмигнула.

 

***

В последний учебный день неожиданно высыпал град, жаливший Джинни за щёки, пока она втаскивала свой дорожный сундук в карету. То, что в окрестностях рыскали дементоры, больше не было всего лишь слухом ― они облепили берега озера, проплывая туда-сюда в завихрениях тумана. Они держались достаточно далеко, чтобы не представлять угрозы, но Джинни всё равно ощущала, как в мысли исподволь прокрадывается печаль, и почему-то на ум приходил звук капающей воды.

Однако, как только они захлопнули дверцу кареты, вернулось тепло, и при мысли о доме восторг охватил её с новой силой. К тому времени, когда они влезли в набитый учениками поезд, она уже чуть ли не подпрыгивала от восторга.

― Какие планы на Рождество? ― жизнерадостно поинтересовалась она, заглядывая по пути в купе. ― О, вот это, кажется, свободно…

― Скорее всего, обычные семейные посиделки, ― ответил Невилл. ― Бабушка всё время говорит ― мы никогда не знаем, что может случиться, поэтому надо извлекать максимум из того, что есть.

― Моя мама бы с ней согласилась, она, кажется, пригласила несколько друзей, даже не знаю, сумеем ли мы друг к другу приноровиться… ― Содрогнувшись, поезд пришёл в движение, и Хогвартс, едва видневшийся сквозь серый туман и град, начал удаляться из виду. ― Как думаете, хоть кто-нибудь остался в замке?

― Уверена, многие из слизеринцев остались, ― сказала Луна.

― Вполне возможно, ― пожал плечами Невилл. ― Как там твои копии «Придиры», Луна?

― О, замечательно, ― довольно проговорила она. ― Я сегодня утром проверила ― все копии забрали, даже ту, что я спрятала во «Всеобъемлющей энциклопедии о волшебных улитках». Думаю, в следующий раз надо будет сделать намного больше.

― Как ты проносишь их в школу? ― с любопытством спросила Джинни. ― Я уже с ума схожу, пытаясь это постичь.

― Папа трансфигурирует их, маскируя под «Магические прокладки Магды», ― самым обыденным тоном поведала Луна.

Невилл покраснел так густо, что Джинни просто взвыла от смеха, не могла удержаться.

― Серьёзно? Вот так просто? И они на это купились?

― Ага, ну, это же Филч и Амикус Кэрроу проверяют всю почту, так? Они настолько брезгливо относятся к женским гигиеническим средствам, что стараются как можно меньше к ним прикасаться, махнут разок детектором, и всё. Даже разочаровывает немного. Я всего лишь отменяю заклинание, когда они ко мне попадают.

― Это гениально, Луна, ― восхищённо похвалила подругу Джинни. ― Надо сказать Фреду и Джорджу. Бедняжка Филч, он, должно быть, ужасно стесняется.

Невилл ошеломлённо покачал головой.

― Это весьма… экстравагантно.

Джинни захихикала, но подразнить Невилла ей не удалось, потому что тут вошёл Симус, по лицу которого можно было сказать, что его одолевали какие-то серьёзные раздумья.

― У тебя всё хорошо? ― спросила она его. Он был бледен, а глаза у него чуть заметно увлажнились.

― Да, я просто… Это глупо…

― Садись, ― велел Невилл. ― Что случилось?

Симус плюхнулся на сидение и прикрыл глаза дрожащими пальцами.

― Ничего. Просто… Чувствую себя немного… Где проведёт Рождество Дин, всё такое, понимаете? Я помог ему наложить защитные чары на дом его матери, но вернуться туда он не может, и…

― С ним всё будет в порядке, ― мягко прервала его Джинни. ― Он с Тедом Тонксом и Дирком Крессвеллом, помнишь? Я никогда не видела Теда Тонкса вживую, но я знаю его дочь, и она замечательная. Уверена, Тед ― отличный человек.

― А бабушка знакома с Дирком, ― добавил Невилл. ― Он очень хороший, можешь мне поверить. Превосходным это Рождество для них не станет, но он будет не в одиночестве.

― Я просто скучаю по нему, ― хрипло сказал Симус. ― Мы с ним всегда вместе, вы же знаете…

― Конечно, ― тихо ответил Невилл. Кажется, на мгновение на его лице мелькнуло что-то вроде раздражённости, но, даже если так и было на самом деле, он тут же прогнал эту эмоцию и ободрительно хлопнул Симуса по плечу. ― Всё будет хорошо, ― обнадёживающе заявил он. ― Пройдёт немного времени, и всё придёт в норму.

Поезд начал замедляться. Джинни нахмурилась.

― Это не может быть хорошим знаком.

Снаружи по поезду до сих пор хлестали град и дождь со снегом, стуча по стеклу с такой силой, что было совершенно не разглядеть, что делается за окном. Едва ли можно было разобрать даже то, были ли серые силуэты потоками воды или же очертаниями людей.

Но, когда они услышали возгласы и крики, всё стало ясно.

― Опять Пожиратели смерти, ― произнёс Симус. ― Вот чтоб их, и так уже искали его тут, когда мы ехали в школу, с чего бы ему теперь оказаться в поезде из школы?

Невилл прижался лбом к двери купе, выглянул в коридор и приглушённо выругался.

― Это тот тип, Лестрейндж…

― Родольфус? ― уточнила Джинни.

― Нет, другой, который угодил головой в тот сосуд и превращался в младенца, потом в старика ― и так по кругу…

Симус, по-видимому, не слышавший ту историю, выглядел вконец растерявшимся. Джинни сдвинула брови и сосредоточилась.

― Вроде бы Гарри говорил, его зовут Робсон? Нет… Раб… Рабастан!

Невилл снова выругался, на этот раз вслух.

― Кажется, он меня заметил, он идёт сюда…

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался худой, какой-то нервный на вид мужчина, за ним стояли ещё двое, покрупнее, ― они принялись разглядывать друзей свысока, с угрозой во взгляде. Худой, мгновенно окинув взглядом купе, уставился на Луну. Та в ответ посмотрела на него столь же пристально, изучая его своими яркими большими глазами.

― Лавгуд? ― внезапно спросил он.

― Да?

Он бросился вперёд. Те двое тут же подняли палочки, и Джинни ощутила, как невидимые верёвки потащили её назад и привязали к сидению. Она кричала, дёргала ногами, выворачивая себе плечи, пытаясь дотянуться до подруги, но Лестрейндж уже грубо схватил Луну, одной рукой вцепившись ей в локоть, а другой ― в волосы.

Палочка Джинни лежала на сидении, совсем близко, и ей удалось схватить её и выкрикнуть оглушающее заклятие, но она не сумела прицелиться, красный луч лишь отскочил от стены над головой Лестрейджа, и один из Пожирателей смерти, стоявших у двери, с лёгкостью его парировал.

― Пустите её! ― прорычал Невилл. ― Оставьте её в покое! Луна! ЛУНА! ― Джинни и Симус тоже выкрикивали её имя вместе с ним в отчаянной мольбе, продолжая биться в магических путах.

Луна не издала ни звука, пока её выводили из поезда. Они беспомощно наблюдали, как в коридоре её рывком поставили в вертикальное положение. Она улыбнулась им уголком губ, улыбкой, полной надежды, а потом ей на голову набросили чёрный мешок и потащили прочь.


	17. Благая весть

Молли Уизли была не в духе. Она металась по кухне, разозлённая настолько, что казалось, будто вся комната ходила ходуном. В какой-то момент она резко взмахнула палочкой в сторону груды кастрюль, и те, позвякивая, принялись неуклюже выстраиваться в ряд на полке.

Джинни с опаской отхлебнула чаю, низко склонив голову над исходящей паром чашкой и украдкой поглядывая на маму.

― Уверен, он не хотел огорчить тебя, Молли, ― осторожно проговорил Артур, быстро переставив стул с её пути.

― Да уж, конечно же, нет! ― выплюнула она. Щёки и уши у неё очень сильно покраснели. ― А вот в чём я уверена ― так это в том, что ему и в голову не пришло подумать, что, может быть, мы захотим встретить Рождество всей семьёй!

― Может, так и проще, мам. Ну, знаешь, чтобы всех разместить… ― попытался Джордж. Джинни решила, что его храбрость в данный момент непосредственно граничила с глупостью.

― Проще? ― закричала Молли. ― Проще! Да мне всё равно, проще так будет или нет, мне важно, чтобы мы все были вместе!

― Да, но…

― Тихо, Джордж Уизли! Билл ведёт себя как эгоист, и больше даже не начинайте об этом!

Сделав расстроенное лицо, Джордж обменялся взглядами с Фредом и замолчал.

― Может, это Флёр, ― предположила Джинни в надежде подсказать Молли другого человека, кого можно обвинить. ― Могу поспорить, это именно ей хочется провести Рождество только вдвоём.

― Хм. Что ж, надеюсь, она понимает, как это скажется на всех нас!

― Нам неизвестно, имеет ли Флёр вообще к этому отношение, ― напомнил Артур, бросив суровый взгляд на Джинни. ― Я считаю, это вполне нормально ― хотеть провести своё первое Рождество как супружеская пара…

― Не во время войны! ― воскликнула Молли. ― Не когда… Не когда пропадают люди, твоя сестра заперта в школе, как в ловушке, а твой брат ― вообще Мерлин знает где… Мерлин знает где… ― Тут она по-настоящему разрыдалась, и, сначала неловко замявшись, Артур встал и обнял свою жену.

― У Рона всё нормально, ― успокаивающе произнёс он. ― Помнишь?

― Это было уже несколько недель назад! ― всхлипнула она. ― С тех пор что угодно могло случиться! Если они тогда вышли на связь, почему не могут ещё раз? Почему с тех пор мы больше ничего не слышали?

― Билл ни в чём из этого не виноват, разве не так? У него должна быть возможность жить нормальной жизнью.

― Но всё равно ему стоило бы прийти и провести Рождество с нами, ― сказала Джинни, которая, как и её мать, чувствовала себя уязвлённой.

― Джинни, помощи от тебя никакой, ― осуждающе нахмурился Артур. ― Знаю, все мы разочарованы, но это же не конец света. И Джордж прав, ― добавил он, глядя на Молли. ― Ты же ведь сама беспокоилась, что нам негде разместить всех гостей.

― Да, ― шмыгнула носом Молли, вытирая глаза. ― Видимо, теперь Ремусу с Тонкс не придётся ночевать в гостиной.

― Всё равно это Флёр всему причиной, ― пробормотала Джинни едва слышно. Артур снова строго на неё посмотрел.

― Мы славно проведём время, ― сказал он Молли. ― И Билла тоже скоро увидим.

― А что насчёт Рона? ― задала вопрос Молли. Голос её прозвучал не громче шёпота.

― Раз тут не будет Рона, всем остальным зато хватит еды, ― пошутил Фред.

― Не смешно, Фред, ― ответила Молли, чуть запнувшись. Но Джинни заметила, что у неё дёрнулись уголки губ, и, отстранившись от мужа, она продолжила уборку ― уже как-то более спокойно, чем до этого.

― Когда придут Тонкс и остальные? ― спросила Джинни. Ей отчаянно хотелось увидеться со старой подругой, которая, особенно учитывая отсутствие Гермионы, была ей как старшая сестра.

― Завтра, ― сказала Молли. ― Я решила, будет здорово, если они проведут с нами и сочельник, и День подарков. Бедная Андромеда, ей так тяжело без Теда… А ещё я хочу приглядеть за Ремусом.

― Он же не собирается опять её бросить, так? ― гневно поинтересовалась Джинни.

― О, нет! По крайней мере, я так не думаю. Нет, мне просто кажется, у него сейчас трудные времена, так что ему не помешало бы побыть в кругу друзей.

― Судя по «Поттеровскому дозору», у него всё неплохо, ― проговорил Фред. ― Там он вполне жизнерадостен. Воодушевлён больше, чем кто бы то ни было.

― Это лишь потому, что он надеется, что Гарри его слышит, ― раздражённо возразил Джордж. ― Ты же слышал, как он молол ту чушь, про то, как бы ему хотелось перед ним извиниться.

― Вам не кажется, что это он был тем, кому удалось с ними связаться? ― мгновенно задала вопрос Джинни. ― Я именно так предположила.

Фред пожал плечами.

― Кто знает? Кстати, я тут вспомнил, Джинни, мы хотим…

― Нет, Фред! ― громко воскликнула Молли.

― …чтобы ты помогла нам с передачей ко Дню подарков, ― договорил он.

― Я? Да вы сами даже ни разу не выступили!

― Ну, до сих пор нам особо нечего было сказать, не так ли? Мы просто участвовали в диалоге где-то на заднем плане. А вот у тебя уйма сведений.

― Фред, я не шучу, ― предупредила Молли. ― Мы об этом уже говорили. Она слишком юная.

― Что я могу рассказать? ― спросила Джинни. ― Почему именно мне стоит выступить?

― Всё то, о чём ты рассказывала нам, что происходит в Хогвартсе ― и ещё про то, что Луну вытащили прямо из поезда. Люди должны знать, ― с упорством в голосе ответил Джордж. ― И не смотри на меня так, мам, ты сама знаешь, она ничем не рискует.

Молли поджала губы, но промолчала, осознав, по-видимому, что она в меньшинстве. Джинни смущённо посмотрела на отца, и тот слегка улыбнулся.

― Я думаю, это было бы замечательно, ― мягко сказал он.

― Мне всё время хотелось сделать что-то полезное, ― признала Джинни. ― Но ведь все наверняка уже всё узнали про Хогвартс от своих детей?

― Дети есть не у всех, ― напомнил Артур. ― К тому же некоторые из них могут оказаться недостаточно храбрыми, чтобы рассказать всё как есть.

― Мне бы хотелось, ― горячо ответила она. ― С радостью это сделаю.

― Отлично, ― незамедлительно похвалил её Фред. ― Как раз всегда считал, что с таким лицом, как у тебя, только по радио и выступать…

Она его стукнула.

Весь вечер они наряжали рождественскую ёлку, стоявшую в углу гостиной, сияющими шарами и мерцающими наколдованными самоцветами, отражавшими чудесные блики света. Фред посадил Джинни себе на плечи, чтобы она смогла дотянуться до верхушки и закрепить там золотого феникса (который, как она подозревала, остался ещё со свадьбы).

― Толстеешь ты без квиддича, ― пожаловался он.

Она ощутимо ткнула его между рёбрами.

― Заткнись! Это ты стал худосочным и слабым.

Широко улыбаясь, он опустил её на пол. Она немного пошатнулась, но тоже улыбнулась в ответ, когда он обнял её одной рукой.

― Неплохо, ― оценил Джордж. ― Хотя мишуру я бы уложил не так. Её хорошо бы разложить вот тут, чтобы придать устойчивости.

― Да? А знаешь, куда бы я её положила? Я бы засунула её прямо тебе в… 

― Пирожки! ― пропела Молли, показавшись на пороге с до краёв нагруженным блюдом. ― О, кстати, мне кажется, ночью может пойти снег!

Фред закатил глаза.

― На Рождество никогда не бывает снега, мама. А если и выпадает, то тут же тает.

― Ну, как по мне, там очень холодно! Брось-ка ещё полено в огонь, Фредди, а если ты ещё отыщешь моё одеяло, будет вообще замечательно.

Казалось, с того недавнего приступа слёз мамино настроение улучшилось, но Джинни до сих пор замечала, что улыбается она как-то надрывно, и ещё замечала некую наигранность в том, как она подпевала рождественским хоралам, звучавшим по радио. Джинни нерешительно устроилась у её ног, у камина, Криволап не замедлил расположиться у неё на коленях, ― и посмотрела вверх, на маму.

В руках у неё стучали спицы, она не взглянула на неё в ответ, но заговорила приглушённо и мягко, из чего Джинни заключила, что этот разговор шёл только между ними двумя, несмотря на то, что в той же комнате находились и другие члены семьи.

― У тебя всё в порядке, Джинни?

Джинни задумалась ненадолго. Фред и Джордж достали взрыв-карты, а папа, судя по звуку, уже храпел над стаканом бренди.

― Я тоже по ним скучаю, ― просто ответила она. ― Мне очень страшно.

К её удивлению, мама улыбнулась краем губ.

― Что ж, слава Богу, а то я уже думала, это только мне страшно. Не была уверена, осознаёшь ли ты в полной мере серьёзность положения.

В каких-то иных обстоятельствах Джинни почувствовала бы себя оскорблённой предположением, будто её рассуждения были по-детски наивными, но она так сильно старалась скрывать от родных свой страх, свою эмоциональную нестабильность, что практически не удивилась.

― Я понимаю, ― сказала она. ― Прекрасно всё это понимаю.

Молли вздохнула, перестала вязать и, подняв взгляд, внимательно осмотрела комнату.

― У меня было семеро детей, ― тихо проговорила она. ― Этот дом вечно чуть ли не трещал по швам от детской беготни, от вспышек шума, от ярких красок… ― Она глянула на Фреда и Джорджа ― у них дымились брови, они что-то восклицали, заливаясь смехом. ― …И от взрывов.

― У тебя и сейчас семеро детей, ― заметила Джинни.

― И где они? ― спросила она. ― Здесь только трое. Старший покрыт шрамами и, по-видимому, больше не желает проводить Рождество со своей семьёй, другой в тысячах миль отсюда сражается с самыми опасными на планете существами. Ещё один и вовсе от нас отрёкся… ― Джинни подняла брови: она ещё ни разу не слышала, чтобы мама так спокойно говорила о Перси. ― … А теперь мой самый младший мальчик… Ну, кто бы мог подумать?

― Он вернётся, ― сказала Джинни. ― Они все вернутся.

― Я так рада, что Гарри стал частью нашей жизни, ― искренне произнесла Молли. ― Но всё же иногда поражаюсь, как так вышло, чтó повлекло за собой такие последствия. Я умоляла моих братьев не вступать в Орден Феникса ― и была права, всё кончилось тем, что они погибли. Я поклялась, что никогда больше не позволю кому-то из моих родных воевать, и вот, пожалуйста, где мы все ― в эпицентре войны.

― Они не погибнут, ― ответила Джинни ― и она знала, что говорит правду. ― Не погибнут.

Но Молли лишь медленно покачала головой, и по щеке её скользнула слеза.

― Я допустила, чтобы моя семья распалась на части. Знаешь, я не всегда была такой. Раньше я была такой же сильной, такой же решительной, как ты. Но всё меняется, когда у тебя появляются дети.

― Всё будет хорошо, ― прошептала Джинни. ― Обязательно будет. Просто это Рождество пройдёт несколько тихо, но держу пари, уже на следующее Рождество Рон будет здесь, и Билл, и, может, даже Чарли… ― Заставить себя произнести имя Перси она не смогла.

― Конечно, так и будет, дорогая. ― В голосе Молли неожиданно снова зазвучала весёлость. ― Становится уже поздно. Давай-ка вставай.

Уже оказавшись у себя в комнате, Джинни печально подумала, удалось ли ей вообще хоть немного утешить маму, и наконец, проведя в размышлениях несколько часов, решила, что некоторые волнения или грусть невозможно исцелить словами.

 

***

На следующий день прибыли Ремус, Тонкс и миссис Тонкс ― и стряхнули с себя тающий снег, причём Фред настаивал, что, фактически, это скорее дождь. Джинни раньше не встречала миссис Тонкс, которая, судя по всему, близко подружилась с её мамой, но её поразило, даже, можно сказать, вывело из равновесия то, насколько та напоминала свою сестру, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. От природы серьёзное выражение лица, что было присуще миссис Тонкс, делу тоже не помогало, но, когда Джордж отколол очередную отвратительную шутку, она улыбнулась той светлой улыбкой, какую Джинни сотни раз подмечала у Тонкс.

Сама же Тонкс выглядела безумно счастливой. Выпуклость её живота уже совершенно очевидно свидетельствовала о беременности, Джинни, обнимая её, волновалась, не раздавит ли этим ребёнка, но, похоже, грядущее материнство не ослабило ни энергичности Тонкс, ни её озорства.

― Я собираюсь назвать его Вольфганг, если это будет мальчик, ― поделилась она.

― Нет, ― твёрдо, хотя и с улыбкой, произнёс Ремус.

― Да, ― возразила она. ― А если девочка, то просто Вольф. Очень современно.

Ремус закатил глаза, но потом окинул жену взглядом, полным любви, и поздоровался с Джинни, неловко похлопав её по плечу.

― Э-э… Прости, что в прошлую нашу встречу…

― Ничего… ― начала было Джинни, но тут вмешалась Тонкс.

― И?

― И я вёл себя очень эгоистично. Я заблуждался. Абсолютно и непростительно…

― О, хватит уже распускать нюни, ― простонал Джордж. ― Если ещё хоть раз услышу, как ты извиняешься, выпью бутылку Костероста.

― Извинитесь ещё раз, ― с нетерпением выпалила Джинни, но тут они как раз дошли до гостиной.

― А теперь серьёзно, ― сказала Молли, когда все расселись, кроме Джинни, которая предлагала гостям эгг-ног. ― Как вы собираетесь назвать ребёнка?

― Ни малейшей идеи, ― признался Ремус.

― Я уже столько раз им говорила, что скоро понадобится решить, ― с неодобрением сказала миссис Тонкс, глядя на Молли в ожидании поддержки. ― Говорила, что им стоит пойти к пророку-имянарекателю, если сами не могут выбрать…

― Вот и мои родители так подумали ― и верили, будто моё имя означает, что я завершу работу моего отца, борьбу с последствиями ликантропии, ― лукаво улыбнулся Ремус.

― Я предложила имя «Плейона» для девочки, ― продолжала миссис Тонкс, которая, судя по всему, решила игнорировать своего зятя. ― А для мальчика…

Тонкс застонала, запрокинув голову на спинку дивана.

― Мерлин, мама, ты уже наградила меня проклятием «Нимфадоры», но этого тебе мало, да?

Они принялись выяснять отношения, и Джинни, улучив момент, подобралась к Ремусу под видом, будто бы предложить ему напиток.

― О, спасибо, ― весело поблагодарил он, забирая чашку.

― Я знаю, что это вы, ― веско сказала она.

Он явно встревожился и смутился.

― Прости?

― Наверняка это вы были источником.

― Источником? Источником чего именно?

― Это вы, должно быть, вышли на связь с Гарри, Роном и Гермионой.

Он выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.

― Но это же был кто-то из вашей семьи, разве нет? Я так надеялся, что вы знаете, кто это, хотел с ним связаться... ― Он бросил взгляд на живот Тонкс, где скрывался ребёнок, потом снова посмотрел на Джинни, которая глядела на него с неослабевающей подозрительностью.

― Честное слово, Джинни, я его не видел.

― Это не был кто-то из нас, ― без обиняков сказала она. ― И с Ли они знакомы недостаточно близко. Когда вы его видели? Они в порядке? Что они говорили?

Он посмотрел на неё с сочувствием.

― Мне жаль, Джинни, ― произнёс он, и на неё нахлынуло осознание того, насколько искренно звучал его голос. ― Я не говорил ни с ним, ни с остальными.

Она уже почти отвернулась, окончательно уверившись, что это и в самом деле был всего лишь слух, но Ремус поймал её руку.

― Я слышал, что случилось с Луной, ― сказал он.

― Да, ― ответила Джинни, мысленно отметив, что даже на этом коротком слове её голос дрогнул. ― Да, её забрали.

― Мне жаль, ― повторил он. ― Она была чудесной девушкой. Такой светлой.

― Она и сейчас чудесная и светлая девушка, ― твёрдо сказала Джинни. ― Если бы они хотели её убить, сделали бы это прямо там.

Ремус уже открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но его перебил раздражённый возглас Тонкс:

― Рукбат? Рукбат? Мама, да что с тобой не так?

Остаток вечера шёл с нарастающим весельем. Артур выставил на стол бутылки с разнообразнейшей праздничной выпивкой и позволил Фреду и Джорджу ― что было довольно глупо с его стороны ― доливать всем напитки. Тонкс горячо его поддержала, решив, что если уж она собиралась оставаться трезвой, то муж её просто обязан был напиться.

― Я не хочу испытать все прелести похмелья в рождественское утро, ― простонал он.

― Я запаслась вытяжкой из хлореллы для завтрашнего утра, ― весело ответила она, глядя, как Фред наливает ему новый бокал глинтвейна.

― Эта ерунда никогда не работает, ― проворчал он, но больше уговаривать выпить его не пришлось, и он с радостью пригубил горячий напиток. Что касается Джинни, ей тоже налили вина ― и весьма щедро, хотя Молли посмотрела на это, неодобрительно прищурившись, так что Фред до самого окончания вечера больше не посмел предложить ей другую порцию.

После того, как Молли и Андромеда прекратили наконец донимать Тонкс именами для ребёнка, Джинни подошла к ней с блюдом пирожков.

― Весёлого Рождества, ― сказала она.

Тонкс лучисто ей улыбнулась.

― Тебе тоже, я по тебе скучала! О-о, спасибочки. ― Она взяла пирожок и аккуратно надкусила край, но тот всё равно раскрошился и усыпал её крошками. ― О, ну только посмотри на меня, никогда мне не стать богиней домашнего очага, у которой ребёнок всегда счастлив, а в доме ни пятнышка, что скажешь?

Джинни захихикала.

― Ничего хуже и придумать нельзя. Волнуешься?

― Естественно! Мы скоро перевезём все наши вещи из дома Ремуса, собираемся переехать к моим родителям, там достаточно комнат.

― Только до тех пор, пока не уладим кое-что, ― тут же вмешался Ремус. На щеках у него проступил румянец. ― В ближайшем времени подыщем подходящее место.

― Да, ― успокаивающим тоном подтвердила Тонкс. ― Просто сейчас трудно найти что-то подходящее для ребёнка, но вскорости мы обязательно отыщем какой-нибудь достаточно большой дом. А ещё я бы хотела сад, и чтобы он был просторным.

― Сколько комнат нужно ребёнку? ― ошарашенно уточнила Джинни. ― Они же занимают места меньше низла.

Они рассмеялись, и Джинни обрадовалась, заметив, что Ремус, кажется, расслабился, хотя и подозревала, что тут, наверное, помог ещё и глинтвейн. Молли включила радио, и теперь они слушали, как Селестина Уорбек громко, на полную мощность, поёт какую-то балладу, а Фред и Джордж с преувеличенным драматизмом её передразнивали.

― Как в Хогвартсе, Джинни? ― спросила Тонкс.

― Отвратно, ― без околичностей ответила Джинни.

Ремус кивнул.

― Мы так и думали. Близнецы рассказали тебе о нашей идее насчёт «Поттеровского дозора»?

― Да.

― И?

― Я хочу поучаствовать. Думаю, у меня может отлично получиться.

― Разумеется, у тебя всё получится отлично, маленькая болтливая мадам, ― поддразнила Тонкс и подмигнула ей. ― Было бы здорово, если бы ты вдобавок упомянула Гарри.

― Но я же не могу кому-то позволить догадаться, что это я, правда?

― Да, лучше не вдаваться в конкретику, ― согласился Ремус. ― Даже самые расплывчатые подробности, имеющие отношение к вашей жизни, могут дать ключи к разгадке твоей личности. Хотя при этом мы заметили, что людям нравится, когда мы говорим обо всем известных историях, даже если лишь повторяем всё те же старые рассказы.

― Как противоположность пропаганде, видимо, дело в этом, ― подхватила Тонкс. ― Ты слышала, какую сплетню о нём взялись распространять в последнее время?

― Нет, ― ответила Джинни. ― Я больше не читаю «Пророк».

― Может, оно и к лучшему. Они говорят, будто его шрам ― это метка зла.

― Ну… так оно и есть, разве нет?

― Не так, как они это преподносят. Они говорят, будто он рос проклятым ребёнком, и это сделало его кровожадным и жестоким, и ещё ― что, может быть, это было вызвано даже не проклятьем Авада Кедавра, ― объяснил Ремус.

― Они стремятся уничтожить его образ как мальчика, который выжил, ― продолжила Тонкс, рассеянно поглаживая живот, ― забыть все старые истории и заменить их чем-то жутким.

― В этой истории и так уже хватает жути, ― заметила Джинни. ― Когда я была маленькой, вечно до смерти пугалась.

На другом конце комнаты громко фыркнул Артур.

― Джинни, да ты каждый вечер требовала рассказывать тебе эту историю.

Все, кто был в комнате, захохотали, и Джинни почувствовала, что у неё покраснели уши.

― Всё равно она меня пугала! ― возразила она. ― Просто я была смелым ребёнком, мне нравилось испытывать чувство страха.

― К тому же после рассказа ты всегда заговаривала о последующем праздновании, ― к удивлению Джинни, пришёл ей на помощь Джордж. ― В Косом переулке.

― О-о, да, ты помнишь, Артур? ― воскликнула Молли, восхищённым жестом приложив руку к щеке. ― Фейерверки, все эти флаги и хлопушки, и как все хлопали в ладоши…

― Старый Берти Голдштейн взобрался на фонарный столб, и под его предводительством мы все зажигательно исполнили… почему-то «Доброе старое время», если я правильно помню, ― поведал Артур.

― Мне кажется, я помню, ― проговорила Тонкс, почёсывая нос. ― Помню, что вы с папой меня разбудили, мам. И кто-то наколдовал конфетти, оно сыпало будто прямо с неба.

Андромеда тепло улыбнулась.

― Да, по-моему, большую часть дня ты проходила очень озадаченной. А твой отец ― очень пьяным.

Джинни посмеялась вместе с остальными, но помрачнела, наткнувшись взглядом на Ремуса, на вид хмурого и погрузившегося глубоко в размышления. Другие ничего не заметили ― так и продолжали обмениваться байками и веселиться, припоминая празднование.

― Простите, Ремус, ― тихо сказала Джинни.

Он ободряюще ей улыбнулся.

― Не говори ерунды. Видишь? Людям нравится та старая история. Билл будет о ней говорить, мы договорились, что он расскажет её на День подарков. ― Он посмотрел вниз, на живот своей жены, и улыбнулся ещё шире. ― Конечно, я надеюсь, что с этой войной будет покончено так скоро, как только возможно, но было бы здорово, если бы у ребёнка остались какие-то воспоминания о дне победы.

 

***

Привыкшая готовить с расчётом, что в рождественском ужине участвует не меньше девяти человек, Молли наготовила слишком много всякой всячины. Хотя это не имело особого значения, подумала Джинни, сооружая на своей тарелке целую гору из овощей, потому что всё было так вкусно, что она была полна решимости наесться до отвала, пусть даже потом ей станет плохо.

― Ты забрала самые хрустящие! ― заныл Джордж. ― Ты же не так сильно их любишь, как я.

― А ты не так их заслуживаешь, как я, ― парировала Джинни. ― Как насчёт хлопушки?

Они потянули хлопушку в разные стороны, звук, словно пушечный выстрел, заставил Молли подпрыгнуть, и, хотя Джордж с лёгкостью одержал победу, капитанскую шляпу и набор для игры в плюй-камни он отдал Джинни. Мельком прочитав шутку, он разочарованно покачал головой и смял листок.

― В последнее время все словно совсем разучились нормально шутить.

― Будь беспристрастен, ― сказал Фред. ― Большинство наших шуток не стоит проделывать за ужином.

Артур произнёс рождественский тост ― Ремус едва заметно подмигнул, когда он опустошил свой бокал с шампанским, ― и даровал Фреду почётную возможность разрезать индейку, что удалось ему просто ужасно.

― Ребёнок толкается, ― тихо сказала Тонкс Ремусу где-то в середине ужина. К несчастью, её услышала Молли.

― О, дай мне потрогать! ― громко воскликнула она, вскочила на ноги и поспешно обогнула стол. Тонкс это явно пришлось не по душе, но она позволила Молли прикоснуться к своему животу ― довольно странная просьба, подумала Джинни, но сказать это вслух не успела, потому что Молли схватила её руку и тоже приложила её к животу Тонкс.

Ощущение было необычным, и Джинни не могла понять, нравилось ли оно ей, но испытала какое-то невыразимо тёплое чувство, представив, как крошечная ножка касается её ладони.

― Прости, ― прошептала она Тонкс, когда все продолжили ужин. ― Должно быть, это было чересчур.

― Люди постоянно забывают, что это тело принадлежит чужому человеку, ― ответила Тонкс, хотя голос у неё был весёлым. ― Иногда я думаю… Ох!

Резко распахнулась дверь, Джинни мгновенно решила, что на них напали, и выхватила палочку, но на пороге показался Билл, усталый и тяжело дышащий.

― Он здесь? ― прозвучал вопрос. ― Рон здесь?

― Р-Рон? ― с трудом выдавила Молли.

― Он был у нас, ― лихорадочно проговорил Билл. ― Но куда-то ушёл!


	18. Слушайте же

У стола повисла неловкая, напряжённая тишина. Джинни и остальные Уизли смотрели на Билла холодно и пристально. Он рухнул на один из свободных стульев и взялся за голову. Спустя пару секунд вслед за ним в кухню прошла Флёр и неловко застыла рядом, встревоженно оглядывая всех, кто сидел за столом.

Молли, решительным жестом поставив перед Биллом чашку чая, села обратно на стул с грозным выражением на лице.

— Рассказывай, — велела она. Билл провёл ладонью по лбу.

— Конечно, конечно… я просто… — Он посмотрел на Флёр. — Куда ещё он мог пойти?

— К вашим тётушкам? — предположила она. — Мы могли бы поп'гобовать туда…

Он кивнул и начал было вставать, но тут мгновенно вмешался Артур.

— К ним он бы не отправился. Если ему потребовалось уйти, не сомневаюсь, он знает, что делает. Сядь и расскажи нам всё.

— Я мог бы убедить его вернуться, — с отчаянием в голосе сказал Билл. — Мне просто нужно…

— Билл, — тихо проговорил Ремус. — Объясни нам, что происходит, и, может быть, мы сможем тебе помочь.

Билл бросил взгляд на Флёр — та кивнула ему и села. Вздохнув, он безрадостно посмотрел в глаза Ремусу, а потом признался:

— Я соврал вам. Простите. Это я предоставил Ли информацию для той передачи.

— Думаю, об этом уже все догадались, — гневно ответила Молли. — Так, значит, он всё это время был с вами, да?

— Да. — Что ж, по крайней мере, Биллу хватило порядочности, чтобы выглядеть пристыжённым.

— Что насчёт остальных? — спросил Ремус. — Они тоже были с вами?

— Нет. Только Рон. Так вышло, что он от них отделился.

— Почему? — выпалила Джинни. — С ним всё в порядке? — В её воображении пронеслись тысячи ужасных вариантов. Что могло разделить трёх лучших друзей?

Билл с Флёр переглянулись. Сложилось впечатление, будто Билл лишь в последнюю секунду сумел удержать слова, уже почти сорвавшиеся с языка.

— Что? — спросила Молли. Её голос звучал выше, чем обычно. — Что с ним случилось?

— Ничего, — быстро ответила Флёр. — У него всё хо’гошо!

— Что в таком случае вы скрываете? — сделал выпад Джордж.

— Вам всем следует знать, что он безмерно сожалеет о том, о чём я сейчас вам расскажу… И я ясно дал ему понять, что его поступок был неприемлемым…

— Выкладывай уже, Билл! — поторопила его Тонкс.

Билл мельком взглянул на Ремуса и перевёл взгляд на родителей.

— Он поссорился с Гарри… А потом, фигурально выражаясь, хлопнул дверью.

— Он — что? — прорычала Джинни. Она вдруг почувствовала, что вся дрожит, хотя не была уверена, от гнева или от страха. Молли сжала губы в тонкую линию, Тонкс шокированно приоткрыла рот, Андромеда поражённо качала головой. Фред и Джордж сочли, что уместнее всего в этой ситуации будет обругать Рона всеми словами и со всей возможной громкостью.

— Мальчики! — Артур нетерпеливо махнул рукой, чтобы они угомонились. — Дайте ему закончить! Из-за чего они поссорились, Билл?

— Не знаю, он был очень скрытным, даже насчёт самых крошечных деталей. Но было видно, что ему ужасно стыдно за то, как он поступил…

— Ему, чёрт побери, и должно было быть стыдно! — воскликнул Фред.

— Сказал только, что у них был непростой период, и его это всё так достало, и они оба наговорили такого, чего не стоило говорить…

— Нрав у обоих ещё тот, — мрачно заметил Артур.

— Ну, да, — признал Билл. — Но мне кажется, дело зашло ещё дальше, хотя он не смог заставить себя об этом рассказать. Как бы то ни было, он сказал, что в итоге его схватила группа егерей…

— О Мерлин! — вскрикнула Молли, хватаясь за сердце.

— Он был цел и невредим, — заверил её Билл. — Видимо, они умом особенно не отличались. Но к тому времени, когда он вернулся в то место, где они разбили лагерь, Гарри и Гермиона уже двинулись дальше.

— Сложно их винить, — кисло сказала Джинни. — Вот урод безмозглый, не мог он, что ли, хоть раз забыть о своей гордости?

— Наверное, им сейчас нелегко, — с тревогой произнёс Ремус. — Жить вот так, друг у дружки на голове. Не говоря о том, какому они подвергаются давлению…

Билл, кивнув, сделал глоток чая.

— Он заставил нас пообещать, что мы вам ничего не скажем, потому что ему было так стыдно… Мама, прости…

У Молли в глазах стояли слёзы.

— Никогда больше не лги мне, Билл Уизли. — Он поморщился от того, насколько холодным тоном она это сказала. — Даже если ему было стыдно, это и совиного уханья не стоит. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это для меня бы значило? Знать, что он у тебя и в безопасности?

— Ну, сейчас он всё равно уже не со мной, — ответил Билл. — Все эти дни он сидел в комнате для гостей и хандрил, нам с трудом удавалось вытаскивать его оттуда пообедать-поужинать, а по собственной воле он спускался к нам, только когда наступало время «Поттеровского дозора» — говорил, что надеется получить весточку о том, где они, чтобы можно было снова их найти. Но, когда мы поднялись, чтобы позвать его на рождественский обед, его уже там не было.

— Думаешь, он что-то услышал? И сорвался с места, чтобы их отыскать? — спросила Андромеда.

Билл пожал плечами.

— Таково моё предположение. Но он был неколебимо убеждён, что в жизни не сможет их найти. Сказал, что они аппарируют в случайные места и через каждые пару дней двигаются дальше.

— Но откуда они берут еду? Тепло? — спросила Молли. — Они, должно быть, близки к истощению.

— Рон был очень худым, когда п’гибыл, — мрачно поведала Флёр. — Нам п’гишлось немного его отко’гмить снова.

— Ну, теперь понятно, из-за чего Рон вышел из себя и расплевался с Гарри, — с фальшивой весёлостью подытожил Джордж. — Он немножко проголодался. Бедняжка Рон…

— Он правда был совсем тощим, — резко произнёс Билл. — Судя по всему, они трое действительно переживали тяжёлые времена.

Джинни поймала себя на том, что разглядывает гору еды на своей тарелке, и испытала прилив чувства вины. Она едва ли могла придумать, чем бы питалась, окажись она где-то посреди суровой дикой природы. Ежевикой, наверное? Грибами? Она сомневалась, что правильно определила бы, какие вообще можно есть.

— По крайней мере, у них есть палатка, — мягко напомнил Артур Молли, которая — теперь это было уже совсем очевидно — из последних сил сдерживала слёзы.

Она кивнула и тихонько шмыгнула носом.

— Ты должен был мне сказать, Билл. Почему ты не сказал?

Билл, подавленный до крайности, только покачал головой.

— Прости, мама, он взял с меня обещание… Мне жаль…

— По крайней мере, ты знаешь, что он жив и с ним всё в порядке, Молли, — сказала Тонкс. — И если он исчез так внезапно, то наверняка потому, что как-то догадался, где они. В противном случае он вернётся к Биллу, и тогда мы все вместе сможем заглянуть в гости и как следует на него наорать.

— Как долго он у вас пробыл? — спросил Ремус.

Билл задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Э-э… Уже несколько недель. Он говорил, что в ту ночь, когда он ушёл, они случайно услышали Дина Томаса, Дирка Крессвелла, нескольких гоблинов и твоего мужа, — тут он кивнул в сторону Андромеды. — Их компания остановилась неподалёку от них перекусить, они, естественно, не могли с ними заговорить, но выглядел он хорошо — в бодром настроении.

У Андромеды полились из глаз слёзы. Молли поспешила обнять её, и Тонкс тоже, а потом она начала чуть заметно дрожать, и тогда Ремус быстро заключил в объятия уже её.

— О, слава Богу, — выдохнула Андромеда. — Ты уверен? Уверен, что он видел именно Теда? Я думала, это просто слух, не хотела позволять себе слишком уж надеяться…

— Рон был вполне в этом уверен, — ответил Билл. — Ли говорил правду в «Поттеровском дозоре». Именно так мы об этом узнали, это не Дин вышел на связь, это был Рон. Он сказал, что знает, что вы с Тонкс хотели бы знать, что с ним всё в порядке.

Они с упоением поглощали эти сведения, все были будто немного пьяны. Джинни одолевали противоречивые чувства. Облегчение и радость от того, что её брат был в безопасности, или как минимум был в течение последних нескольких недель, смешивались с яростью, потому что он бросил Гарри и Гермиону и потому что намеренно отказался повидаться со всеми членами своей семьи, кроме Билла. Хотя, учитывая выражения лиц Фреда и Джорджа, в этом она его понимала.

— Он конченый ублюдок, — без околичностей выпалил Фред.

— Распоследнейший, — согласился с ним Джордж.

— Прекратите это! — встал на защиту брата Билл. — Он был искренне расстроен из-за всего этого, я думаю, у них просто вдруг всё вышло из-под контроля…

— Может быть и так, что в случившемся была доля вины и 'Арри, — добавила Флёр и кивнула в сторону Ремуса: — Ты же знаешь, до какой степени он может завестись, когда ‘газозлится.

— ЭЙ! — Джинни вскочила, ножки стула с пронзительным скрипом прочертили по половицам. — А теперь послушай-ка, ты…

Все взрослые хором принялись призывать к спокойствию, Артур выставил руку перед Джинни, словно ожидал, что она перепрыгнет через стол и набросится на Флёр, Молли махала руками в нелепой попытке снизить громкость окружающего шума. Всё это напугало и смутило Флёр, и было заметно, насколько её поразило то, какую она спровоцировала реакцию.

— Наверняка мы все согласимся с тем, что злость Гарри на меня была вполне объяснима и оправдана, — дипломатично начал Ремус. — В любом случае давайте не будем делать поспешных выводов и осуждать Рона, не зная точно, что произошло.

Джинни неохотно села на место, старательно избегая смотреть на Флёр.

— Рон явно считает, что виноват именно он! — разъярённо бросил Джордж. Потом указал на Билла: — Ты сказал, что он хандрил и чувствовал себя виноватым. Это потому, что он просто огромная голов...

— Джордж! — отчитала его Молли. — Не за обеденным столом, и уж точно не в Рождество!

— О, весёлого, чёрт подери, Рождества! — воскликнул он, плюхнувшись обратно на стул.

— Я понимаю, что ты расстроен, Джордж… — начал Артур.

— Расстроен? Я не расстроен! С чего бы мне расстраиваться, когда Рон выкинул в помойку свой шанс сделать что-то по-настоящему полезное на этой войне? С чего бы мне расстраиваться, когда я тухну в доме, лишившись долбаного уха из-за того, что рисковал своей шеей, чтобы защитить Гарри, а он не в состоянии даже перенести всего-навсего кемпинг умеренной отвратности?

— Мы не знаем и половины случившегося, — тихо произнёс Фред. Изумлённая Джинни тут же повернулась, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Ей никогда ещё не доводилось слышать, чтобы близнецы хоть в чём-то не согласились друг с другом. Джордж угрюмо замолчал и принялся гонять по тарелке остывшие шарики брюссельской капусты. Наступила неловкая тишина, пока Артур не решил нарушить её, осторожно спросив, не упоминал ли Рон что-нибудь о том, чем они всё это время занимались.

— Э-э… О, точно же, да — мы были правы, это были Гарри и Рон тогда в министерстве, в лифте. Рон сказал, невозможность обмолвиться с тобой хоть словечком его просто убивала. А Гарри пытался предупредить тебя о том, что за всей нашей семьёй следят. Он нашёл в кабинете Амбридж файл с информацией о тебе.

— Что, ради всего святого, они там делали? — поинтересовался Артур.

— Хотели заполучить меч! — с триумфом воскликнула Джинни. — Правильно?

— Нет, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Билл. — Он сказал, они пытались заполучить что-то, принадлежавшее Амбридж, и им это удалось, но что это такое, он мне говорить не собирался.

— О, — протянула Джинни, несколько смутившись. — Ну… Хорошо, что у них всё получилось.

Билл, чуть помедлив, добавил:

— Он очень беспокоился о тебе, Джинни. Даже плакал, когда я рассказал ему о твоей отработке.

— Почему? — не поняла Джинни. — Всё прошло нормально.

— Да ладно, брось, — сказал Фред. — Там, вообще-то, было по-настоящему опасно. Кентавры не слишком-то дружелюбны.

Она пожала плечами. Билл как-то очень странно на неё смотрел, и это заставляло её чувствовать себя немного неловко, поэтому она повернулась к отцу.

— За всей нашей семьёй следят? Может, нам лучше… Не знаю, уйти в подполье, что-то вроде того?

— Не то чтобы это было сюрпризом, — мрачно проговорил Артур. — По-моему, на данный момент у нас всё в порядке, и мне определённо не хочется использовать наш запасной план до тех пор, пока обстоятельства нас на это не вынудят. Но нам всем нужно быть даже ещё более осторожными в том, что касается общения за пределами дома. Думаю, вам больше не стоит встречаться в Хогсмиде.

— Я в любом случае не могу, — ответила Джинни. — Мне запрещено, помнишь? Правда… — Ей в голову вдруг пришла ужасная мысль. — Мы так громко говорили о «Поттеровском дозоре»! Если за нами наблюдали…

— Нас бы уже давно всех арестовали, если бы кто-то подслушивал, — спокойно заметил Ремус. — Не переживай на этот счёт. Впрочем, с этого момента тем более будь начеку.

— Так, ну что ж, — неожиданно сказал Молли. — Я так понимаю, что теперь, когда тебе не нужно прятать Рона, вы останетесь с нами?

— О, — ошарашено вымолвил Билл. — Э-э…

— Рон может вернуться к ним в коттедж, — быстро вставил Артур. — Мы не знаем, куда и почему он ушёл, так что не можем не учитывать…

— Конечно же, нам хотелось бы остаться, — поспешно добавила Флёр. — Но…

— Ясно, ну, если только он вдруг вернётся, тащи его немедленно сюда, — велела Молли. — Я не шучу, Билл. Больше никогда мне не лги.

Видимо, Билл принял это за сигнал к тому, что можно идти, и торопливо со всеми попрощался.

— Удачи с завтрашним выступлением, Джинни, — сказал он, обняв её.

— Ты не собираешься пойти с нами?

— Нет, наверное. Но мы с тобой всё равно скоро ещё увидимся. — Он поспешил к Ремусу и Тонкс, поцеловал её в щёку, а Ремуса от души хлопнул по плечу.

— Вот мой адрес, — сказал он им, протягивая Ремусу клочок пергамента. — В случае необходимости — милости просим, там совершенно безопасно, и у нас есть комнаты для гостей.

Они вышли наружу и растворились в холодном зимнем воздухе, оставляя за собой дом, полный растерянных людей, испытывающих противоречивые чувства.

— Это хорошая новость, Молли, — начала Андромеда. — Ты знаешь, что он жив, знаешь, что в последнее время он хорошо питался и что он ушёл, чтобы попытаться исправить свои ошибки.

— А вот насколько голодны, должно быть, сейчас Гарри и Гермиона? — сказал Джордж, который всё ещё не перестал сердиться.

Молли обернулась к нему.

— Он твой брат! Прояви хоть каплю сочувствия!

— Гарри мне тоже всё равно что брат! — закричал Джордж. — А Гермиона — всё равно что сестра! А ещё она вроде как девушка, в которую Рон безнадёжно влюблён, что, разве не так? А он их бросил! Он такой же гад, как Перси!

— Неудивительно, что он заставил Билла пообещать, что не расскажет о нём! — рявкнула Молли. — Нельзя всё делить вот так запросто на чёрное и белое, Джордж!

Джордж вскочил и бросился прочь, со стуком захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Обожаю Рождество, — подытожил Фред. — Ничто так не украшает этот день, как семейные ссоры.

 

***

На следующее утро Джордж всё же успокоился. Что Фред сказал ему вечером, Джинни точно не знала, но уже спустя пару часов они вернулись в комнату, и Джордж извинился за то, что устроил такую сцену, и признал, что, «возможно, был немного несправедлив».

Джинни, Тонкс и Ремус провели рождественский вечер, составляя и репетируя речь, которую Джинни собиралась произнести в «Поттеровском дозоре», и теперь она, взволнованная, стояла у двери, держа свиток пергамента и гордо улыбаясь. Тонкс неуклюже пыталась натянуть дорожную мантию на свой живот, то и дело случайно, но весьма ощутимо тыкая при этом Ремуса локтем под рёбра.

— Совсем скоро ты уже будешь не в том состоянии, чтобы аппарировать, — предупредила Андромеда. — Вполне вероятно, это последний раз, когда ты сможешь выступить.

— Если только всё будет не у нас дома, — жизнерадостно сказала Тонкс. — Можно устроить веселье.

— А сегодня где будет? — спросила Джинни.

— У Ли, — ответил Фред. — Он живёт на Юстон-роуд.

— Вы не идёте? — Фред и Джордж до сих пор были в новеньких рождественских носках, Джордж так вообще зевал над кружкой с кофе.

— Не-а, это ты верно подметила, — сказал он. — Так довольно тесно, к тому же мы пока просто помогаем со звуковым оборудованием, а сестра Ли и сама умеет с ним обращаться. Но зато Билл сказал, что встретит тебя там.

— Хотя мы подумывали о том, чтобы записать кое-что для будущих выпусков, — добавил Джордж. — Но Ли говорит, тамошняя обстановка не подходит для неприличных шуточек, поэтому мы не очень хорошо представляем, что именно.

— Ты готова? — спросила Тонкс. Джинни кивнула, всё в ней практически звенело от предвкушения. Они вышли из дома и встали вплотную друг к другу на крыльце — остальные Уизли за кухонным окном махали им на прощанье. Джинни взяла Тонкс за руку, и внезапно мир превратился в цветовые пятна. Она испытала знакомое неприятное сдавливающее ощущение и, как раз, когда она была уже близка к тому, чтобы запаниковать из-за того, что не могла дышать, вдруг поняла, что стоит на влажном бетоне.

Она тяжело дышала, кружилась голова, её немного тошнило. Оглядевшись, она увидела, что Тонкс прислонилась к стене, Ремус гладил её по спине.

— Уф… Кажется, мама была права… Придётся прекращать аппарировать туда-сюда-обратно…

Пока Тонкс приходила в себя, Джинни разглядывала окрестности. Дорого была широкой, с интенсивным движением, даже несмотря на моросивший дождь, но то место, куда они аппарировали, было спрятано за входом в метро. Маглы, отправившиеся на охоту за скидками в честь Дня подарков, увешанные тяжёлыми сумками, спешили по своим делам, ничего не заметив. Высокие здания с фасадами, отделанными стеклом, устремлялись прямо в серое небо. Проехало чёрное такси, окатив проходивших мимо людей грязной водой. Между двумя ужасающе высокими офисными зданиями упрямо втиснулся яркий кирпичный домик, чья выступающая двускатная крыша смотрелась несколько честолюбиво — и нелепо, потому что стены соседних офисных зданий её будто сплющивали. Домик этот мог, наверное, на первый взгляд показаться довольно потрёпанным, но стены его были выкрашены в солнечно-жёлтый цвет, а рама квадратного окна — в задорный красный.

Тонкс взяла её за руку и перевела через оживлённую дорогу (на взгляд Джинни, вышло довольно пугающее приключение) прямо к этому маленькому домику. Эркерное окно практически во всю ширину стены выступало на улицу, из-за чего входная дверь была смещена. Вместо того, чтобы подойти к двери, Тонкс, улыбнувшись уголками губ, постучала по краю окна.

Из-за занавесок тут же показалось чьё-то недовольное лицо, и раздался крик:

— Стучите в дверь!

Тонкс, рассмеявшись, аккуратно постучала дверным молотком. Ли не заставил их долго ждать и открыл почти сразу же, крича куда-то себе за спину:

— Иду! Иду! Заходите, ребят…

Они вошли, и Джинни услышала, как женщина с сильным акцентом громко крикнула:

— Ли! Кто это колотит по моим окнам?

Ли закатил глаза.

— Не обращайте внимания, — пробормотал он, а потом недовольно поглядел на Тонкс. — Это была ты?

Тонкс захихикала.

— Прости, не могла удержаться.

— Ли!

— Перестань, мам, это ребята из «Поттеровского дозора»!

Женщина продолжала кричать, хотя Джинни с трудом понимала её акцент, и Ли провёл их на один пролёт вверх по скрипучим узким ступеням. Внутри их дом был не менее красочным, чем снаружи, а с кухни тянуло чем-то пряным и очень аппетитным.

Они оказались в комнате, по всей видимости, отведённой полностью для записей радиопередач: основное пространство тут занимал радиопередатчик, а ещё было множество микрофонов, разложенных на уютных креслах и пуфах. Билл был уже здесь — непринуждённо опираясь о подоконник, наскоро набрасывал какой-то текст для передачи. Он поприветствовал их, помахав рукой, но был поглощён своим занятием.

— СТЕЙС! — крикнул Ли. Тонкс и Ремус уселись на стулья, и Джинни в замешательстве последовала их примеру, стараясь оглядываться по сторонам как можно незаметнее.

— Кингсли нет? — спросил Ремус.

— О, наверное, он просто немного опаздывает… СТЕЙСИ!.. Он скоро придёт.

— А где сегодня твой папа? — поддержала беседу Тонкс. В ответ на зов Ли откуда-то снизу донёсся женский голос.

— Так вышло, что он проводит для меня небольшое расследование. Кое-кто сказал, будто видели Поттера, и, как по мне, это звучит как полный бред, но всё же лучше проверить… О, вот и ты, отлично.

Вошла очень красивая девушка с собранными в хвост объёмными сенегальскими косичками.

— Незачем было так орать, — сказала она, но Ли на это не стал отвечать. Как только он познакомил всех со своей сестрой, они услышали, как их мама громко пригласила в дом Кингсли, а когда он поднялся к ним, Стейси уже как раз занялась всякими сложными на вид ручками, дисками и движками.

— Добрый день всем, — бодро произнёс он. Под мышкой у него был зажат экземпляр «Ежедневного Пророка». Они вразнобой с ним поздоровались, и он повернулся к Джинни. — Я слышал о Луне Лавгуд… Это правда?

— Да, — ответила Джинни. — Мы ехали в одном купе, я не знаю, куда они её забрали.

— Ну, я думаю, особо беспокоиться нет смысла. Ксено Лавгуд недавно говорил, что на него оказывают сильное давление за слишком смелые заявления. Скорее всего, её держат в заложниках, чтобы было чем ему угрожать; не сомневаюсь, что она жива.

Джинни кивнула.

— Именно этим я себя и успокаивала. Сначала плакала целыми днями, а потом подумала, при желании они убили бы её прямо там, верно же? У них была причина её забрать.

Ли наморщил нос.

— Это та девушка, которая на свадьбе…

— Да, — чуть улыбнулась Джинни. — Она сильная, я знаю, что с ней всё будет в порядке.

— Вот это правильно, — сказала Тонкс. — Ну что, давайте начинать?

Рождественский выпуск «Поттеровского дозора» оказался более печальным, чем им хотелось бы, но Джинни восхитило то, с какой выдержкой Ли зачитывал новости, как спокойно и сдержанно Кингсли говорил о нюансах в антимагловских настроениях, каким надёжным и доброжелательным голосом Ремус рассказывал о хитросплетениях табу Вы-Знаете-Кого, с какой радостью Билл вспоминал празднования в честь окончания первой войны (и его обещания, что грядущие празднования будут даже лучше), и то, как Тонкс умеет развеселить кого угодно, даже объясняя сложные защитные чары.

— А теперь, — произнёс Ли, широко улыбаясь Джинни, — наш последний гость, совершенно особенный. Только сегодня, на один вечер, поприветствуем — Рома!*

Все любезно зааплодировали, и Джинни ответила:

— Спасибо, Л… Бруно.

Стейси прикрыла рот, стараясь не засмеяться. Ли, распахнув глаза, покачал головой.

— Рома пришла к нам сегодня, чтобы рассказать о человеке, весточек о котором мы все ждём с нетерпением, о самом мистере Молнии, Гарри Поттере!

— Да, Бруно, — подтвердила Джинни, впервые в жизни замечая, какой у неё ужасный голос. Тонкс взяла её за руку и ободряюще улыбнулась. Стало немного легче. — Но у меня новости тоже не слишком-то обнадёживающие.

— Я так понимаю, это связано с недавними изменениями в Хогвартсе? К сведению наших слушателей, Рома в настоящее время учится в Хогвартсе, — сказал Ли.

— Да. Наверняка ни для кого не секрет, что в этом году директором сделали Северуса Снейпа, человека, который убил Альбуса Дамблдора. Плюс к тому, он нанял двух известных Пожирателей смерти, Алекто и Амикуса Кэрроу, на должности профессоров магловедения и защиты от тёмных искусств.

— Будут ли правы наши слушатели, если предположат, что этот год в Хогвартсе складывается на данный момент не самым приятным образом?

— Просто чудовищным. Они используют телесные наказания, даже не задумываясь — оба Кэрроу, судя по всему, не в состоянии контролировать свои порывы, есть множество свидетелей того, как они бросались тяжёлыми предметами, били студентов, даже применяли к ним проклятия. Ученикам навязываются совершенно драконовские правила, мешающие общению, нас заставляют находиться в спальнях вне учебных часов, и зачастую создаётся впечатление, что эти правила разрабатывали специально для того, чтобы поймать нас на хоть каком-нибудь нарушении.

Ремус что-то нацарапал на клочке бумаги и передал его Ли. Тот кивнул и продолжил:

— Как на всё это реагировали студенты?

— Несложно догадаться, что все сопротивлялись, насколько хватало смелости, но все напуганы. Я знаю, что несколько недель назад вы объявили о гибели Гарднеров. Я лично и несколько других студентов стали свидетелями тому, как Сэмюэля Гарднера вытащила из поезда его объятая ужасом мать, и с тех пор никто больше его не видел. Совсем недавно шестикурсницу Луну Лавгуд, дочь редактора «Придиры», похитили из «Хогвартс-экспресса» Пожиратели смерти. Другие студенты возвращались с отработок с очевидными телесными повреждениями, многим угрожали проклятием Круциатус… К некоторым его и на самом деле применили.

— Похоже, жуткая там обстановка, — мрачно заключил Ли.

— Именно. Можете быть уверены: студенты слишком запуганы, чтобы открыто обо всём рассказать. Но есть кое-что, что помогает нам держаться. Наверняка многим слушателям это хорошо известно, но два года назад был определённый период, когда Дамблдора отстранили от должности директора, и её занимала Долорес Амбридж. Она тоже проявляла беспрецедентную жестокость по отношению ко многим студентам, придумала множество жестоких мер и правил, которые и сегодня оказывают на нас воздействие. В частности, она стремилась всячески очернить Гарри Поттера, который в то время старался убедить магический мир в том, что Вы-Знаете-Кто вернулся.

В Джинни возрастала уверенность по мере погружения в беседу, словно тут были только они с Ли. Он тоже становился всё серьёзнее, смотрел прямо ей в глаза и чуть заметно кивал.

— Уверен, все помнят лживые слухи о нём, какие тогда так несправедливо раздували… Конечно, теперь-то мы знаем, что всё это время он был во всём прав.

— Верно. Мне кажется, он чувствовал себя таким же отчаявшимся и одиноким, как многие студенты сейчас. Но, обращаясь к тем из них, кто меня слышит, я говорю напрямую… Мы не сдались перед Амбридж. Гарри не сдался. Мы не сдадимся и теперь. В тот год Гарри снова и снова вставал, кричал в ответ на её ложь, отстаивал правду. Никому и ничему не позволял поколебать свои убеждения. Он объединил студентов, организовал сопротивление. Мы сопротивлялись. И мы можем сделать это снова.

Джинни обменялась взглядами с остальными. Они выглядели мрачными, но вдохновлёнными, словно в ожидании битвы. Она надеялась, что слушатели, сидя у себя дома, испытывали то же самое.

— Как он организовал сопротивление? — спросил Ли.

— Он учил нас. Вдохновлял. Я знаю, что многие студенты и те, кто недавно закончил Хогвартс, помнят, как он учил нас практической защите, как помог нам почувствовать себя подготовленными к надвигавшейся буре.

— И это помогло?

— Несомненно. Быть готовыми — или чувствовать себя готовыми? Это очень обнадёживает. Это помогает почувствовать себя полезным. Даёт силу. Помогает понять, что ты — именно ты сам — чего-то стоишь, что ты способен сделать что-то ценное и значимое. Потому что вот откуда в конечном счёте должна исходить ваша сила. Не от слов, историй или песен — не от других. Но от самой вашей личности, от ваших собственных умений, вашего упорства и вашей решимости выдержать все испытания. Отыщите в себе эту внутреннюю силу — и воспользуйтесь ею, чтобы вдохновлять и помогать другим, как делал Гарри.

— А если бы Гарри нас слышал, что бы ты сейчас ему сказала?

Вот этого она не ожидала. Скорее всего, идея пришла Ли в голову прямо тут, экспромтом. Слова застревали у неё в горле. «Ты там? Ты слушаешь? Слышишь ли ты меня?»

— Нам тебя не хватает.

_________  
* Рома — богиня города Рима и его персонификация. Надо отметить, что изображали её обычно в образе воинственной героини. Почитание Ромы зачастую совмещалось с культом великих полководцев или обожествлённых императоров.


	19. Монеты

Чем меньше дней оставалось до возвращения в Хогвартс, тем сильнее становился страх Джинни, и, оказавшись снова в «Хогвартс-экспрессе», она задумалась о том, насколько было бы глупо начать считать дни, оставшиеся до Пасхи. Пройдя полпоезда, она нашла Невилла и Колина, которые вели какой-то серьёзный разговор. Колин встревожено вертел в руках ремень от своей камеры.

— Ты была великолепна, — сказал ей Невилл, как только она с ними поздоровалась. — Бабушка никак не могла поверить, когда я ей сказал, что это была ты, я мгновенно тебя узнал.

— Как думаете, кто-то ещё мог понять, что это я? — спросила Джинни.

— Может быть, те, кто из ОД, — ответил Колин. — Остальные — вряд ли. Ты правда была потрясающей, Джинни, настолько проникновенной!

— А мне кажется, что я просто лепетала что-то невнятное, — пробормотала она. — Не думала, что это будет так… странно. Чувствовала себя идиоткой.

— Ну, со стороны так не казалось, — заверил её Невилл. — Ты среди прочего упомянула то, как Гарри кричал в ответ на заявления Амбридж, — ты права, мне тоже стоило бы вслух спорить с этим бредом на магловедении.

— Я не это имела в виду, — быстро возразила Джинни. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты влипал в неприятности…

— Для этого уже как-то поздновато, — сказал Невилл. — К тому же кто-то из нас по-любому во что-нибудь влипнет, ты так не считаешь? И это просто обязаны быть гриффиндорцы. А ещё у Колина есть пара идей насчёт того, как это сделать.

— Демельза и её родственники плакали, когда мы все вместе слушали ту передачу, — сказал Колин. — Деннису пришлось сделать всем чай. Всё это заставило меня осознать, каким символом стал Гарри.

— Ага, именно поэтому программу и назвали «Поттеровский дозор», — напомнила Джинни. — Но не думаю, что нам следует переименовать ОД.

— Нет, я не об этом, — медленно проговорил Колин. Он бросил взгляд вниз, туда, где лежала камера. — Помнишь, что ты рассказывала нам о свадьбе? Как они старались расстроить всех, показывая те фото?

— Да… — Она напряглась при воспоминании об этом.

— И ты наверняка знаешь, что повсюду расклеены плакаты с ним, и его называют «Нежелательным лицом №1», а за его голову предлагают награду?

— Как я могла бы это не заметить?

Колин глубоко вдохнул. Теперь он держал камеру в руках, внимательно разглядывая объектив, и очень заметно нервничал.

— Зрительное восприятие — важная вещь. И символы — тоже. А сейчас их используют лишь только против нас. «Поттеровский дозор» замечательно противостоит пропаганде, но, что касается зрительных образов, нас всё равно окружают напоминания того, что они побеждают.

— Например, изваяние в министерстве, да? — сказала Джинни.

Колин кивнул.

— Да, то есть это отличный пример, но, кроме того, есть и столько всего менее явного… Все эти изображения разыскиваемых, не только Гарри, но всех беглых маглорождённых… Я их рассматривал. То, как именно были сделаны эти снимки, — словно этих людей намеренно хотели лишить человеческого облика. Там наверняка применяли чары, чтобы создать особое освещение, заставляющее их выглядеть более зловещими.

— Так… Что ты хотел предложить?

— Начнём распространять свою собственную пропаганду. Навряд ли «Придира» теперь сможет как-то в этом помочь, так что придётся делать всё своими силами.

Джинни уставилась на него.

— Будем выпускать журнал?

— Ну, нет, я подумал, мы можем просто начать распространять более позитивные фотографии людей, что-то вдохновляющее, понимаешь? И ещё, может быть, граффити, вдохновляющие надписи, и…

— И откуда мы возьмём такие изображения? Сейчас все изо всех сил стараются не высовываться, а снимков Гарри не так уж и много.

Колин сильно покраснел.

— Э-э…

Невилл фыркнул.

— О, Колин, только не говори, что…

— Я хочу стать фотожурналистом, ясно? — горячо выпалил он. Щёки у него приняли такой насыщенно-красный оттенок, что Джинни подумала — он мог бы осветить целую комнату.

— Ты что, фотографировал Гарри тайком? — изумилась она.

— Ну, его всегда раздражало, если он замечал, так что… И не только Гарри!

Невилл взревел от смеха, и Джинни тоже не смогла удержаться и не захихикать.

— Да ты прямо охотник, Колин, — подколола она. — Ну, и кого же ещё?

— Ну… В основном Гарри. Вообще я старался фотографировать всё, что могло оказаться событием, новостью, понимаешь? Так что в основном это был Гарри. Хватит ржать!

На его счастье, смех и поддразнивания прервал осторожный стук в дверь купе. Сквозь стекло на них смотрел Терри Бут, неловко и застенчиво им махавший.

— Заходи, — с готовностью позвал Невилл, оживлённо поманив его ладонью. Терри потянул дверь и перешагнул через порог. Чувствовал он себя явно не в своей тарелке. — Почему ты так переживаешь? — спросил Невилл. — Мы даже не учителя.

— Да, ну, вы лидеры, ведь так? — пробормотал Терри. — Я… э-э… я просто подумал, вам стоит знать… Мне очень жаль, но Протеевы чары на монетах начали улетучиваться, поэтому я наложил их заново, и… в общем, я немного ошибся.

— Насколько сильно ошибся? — уточнила Джинни. — Они ведь всё ещё работают, правда?

— Да! — быстро ответил Терри. — Но… э-э… теперь они работают немного слишком хорошо… Поскольку вас не было рядом со мной, я не мог лимитировать переменные параметры определяющими компонентами, вследствие чего элемент чар, отвечающий за коммуникации, ограничивается лишь…

— По-английски, Терри, — напомнил Невилл.

— Теперь каждый может вносить свои коррективы, не только Джинни, Луна и Невилл, и не так, как было в случае временно активных монет — как, например, когда ты стоял на стрёме, Колин. Теперь любой, у кого есть монета, может отправить сообщение. — Они терпеливо ждали продолжения, но Терри только уставился на свои ноги, предприняв слабую попытку проковырять пол. — Простите, — выдавил он.

— За что ты извиняешься? — Джинни ушам своим не верила. — Это же не проблема! Это может оказаться очень полезным.

Терри моргнул.

— Я просто подумал… Мне казалось, вряд ли вы захотите, чтобы сообщения мог менять кто-то, кроме… ну, вы знаете, лидеров.

— Мы все равны, — твёрдо произнёс Невилл. — Мы с Джинни и Луной, может, и занимаемся организацией, но мы тут не для того, чтобы командовать.

— Ну, я могу и покомандовать, — честно призналась Джинни. — Но доброжелательно. Терри, поверить не могу, что ты так из-за этого волновался!

— Эти чары не так должны работать, — грустно проговорил он.

— Нет, но так ведь даже лучше! — сказал Колин. — Это же идеально! Совсем как электронная почта.

— Совсем как что? — не поняла Джинни.

— Неважно. В общем, если не наделаем глупостей, сможем общаться так, что Снейп и Кэрроу ничего не будут знать.

— Ты кому-нибудь об этом рассказывал? — спросил Невилл.

— Нет, — ответил Терри. — Слишком смутился.

— Можно рассказать всем как раз с помощью монет, — в восторге сообразила Джинни. — Можно я?

Невилл широко улыбнулся.

— Давай.

Джинни порылась по карманам и вытащила монету — вместе с пригоршней карточек от шоколадных лягушек и отломанным кончиком пера. Колин, очевидно, желая взять реванш после всех насмешек, засмеялся и лукаво предположил, что, возможно, им стоит выбрать более организованных лидеров, на что Джинни показала ему язык.

Она не в силах была скрыть свой восторг — её пальцы уже проворно меняли цифры и буквы на ребре монеты.

_«Отличные новости: Терри поработал над монетами, и теперь каждый может отправлять сообщения! Джинни»_

— Спасибо, — сказал Терри, с гордой улыбкой глядя на свою монету. — Давайте и дальше будем всем говорить, что я сделал это специально.

_«Оч. здорово! Умничка, Терри! Лаванда х»_

Невилл издал ликующий вопль.

— Фантастика! Это очень всех воодушевит, а как только мы начнём распространять те фото, которые Колин…

— Разве не замечательно? — восхищённо протянул Колин. — Кажется, я так никогда ещё не радовался возвращению в школу!

_«Блестящая работа, Терри, повеселимся как следует. Эрни»_

_«Мы можем говорить о чём угодно, или это обязательно должно быть об ОД? Ромильда х»_

Джинни закатила глаза.

— Нельзя использовать их для пустой болтовни, на ближайшем же собрании надо будет установить какие-то правила, чтобы… — Она замолчала, не закончив предложение, потому что монета в её ладони потеплела ещё раз.

_«Так рад снова поговорить с вами всеми, ребята, надеюсь, у вас всё нормально. Дин»_

На секунду все замерли, потом монета выпала у неё из рук, и все они одновременно взревели от восторга. Джинни, чуть не плача, притянула Колина в неистовое объятие, они что-то бессвязно кричали, вне себя от счастья, что получили весточку от своего друга. В купе ворвался Симус, по его щекам текли слёзы.

— Я говорил ему! Я говорил ему держать эту монету при себе! Он в порядке, он в порядке!

Невилл похлопал Симуса по спине.

— Ну так ответь ему! Только успокойся немножко, ладно? — добавил он, потому что Симус явно едва себя контролировал.

Симус всхлипнул и дрожащими пальцами набрал ответ:

_«Мы все по тебе скучаем, дружище, береги себя. Где ты? Симус»_

_«Я в безопасности, не переживай. А кто-нибудь знает, как так вышло, что обо мне говорили в "Поттеровском дозоре"? Дин»_

Джинни рассмеялась, глядя, как остальные переглядываются, выпучив глаза.

— Я думал… Я думал, это он сам вышел на связь? — протянул Симус.

— Ага, это несколько настораживает, правда? — поддержал его Невилл.

— Это Рон его видел, — сказала Джинни. Они уставились на неё, пооткрывав рты. На пульсирующие, нагревающиеся монеты — народ продолжал испытывать новую возможность — они уже перестали обращать внимание.

— И ты молчала! — закричал Невилл.

— И продолжу молчать, — строго предупредила Джинни. — Эта часть разговора останется здесь, в этом купе, понятно? — Она посмотрела на Симуса. — Я рассказываю вам это только потому, что вижу, как сильно ты переживаешь. На самом деле, мне вообще не следовало кому-то говорить. Так вышло, что Рон ненадолго отделился от Гарри и Гермионы и связался с одним из моих братьев. Однако теперь он уже ушёл, чтобы вернуться к ним.

— Как они?.. — начал было Колин, но тут их нерешительно прервал Терри, неотрывно глядевший на свою монету.

— Э-э… Народ? Ещё один друг…

Джинни опустила взгляд — и чуть не потеряла сознание.

_«О-о, рада, что тебе ничто не угрожает, Дин! Наверное, те гоблины, с которыми ты был, воспользовались телепатией и связались с ними»_

— Это… Это она? — Судя по его виду, Невилл слишком боялся поверить своей догадке.

— Может быть… — проговорил Колин.

Несколько секунд все они неловко переглядывались между собой. Джинни обнаружила, что задерживает дыхание.

— Я сделаю это, — прошептала она, надеясь, молясь, что она права…

_«Луна? Джинни»_

_«Да?»_

На этот раз расплакалась Джинни, и, когда Невилл тронул её за плечо, она увидела, что в его глазах тоже стояли слёзы.

— Не могу поверить, — сказала она. — Просто не верится… — Её била крупная дрожь, и она была не в состоянии использовать монету, поэтому Невилл взял эту роль на себя.

_«Ты в безопасности, Луна? Мы так волновались! Невилл»_

_«Простите, я забыла, что у меня с собой монета! Я в каком-то подземелье»_

В дверь несколько раз постучали, и, подняв глаза, Джинни увидела, что снаружи собралась уже целая толпа — все с монетами в руках. Некоторые пробрались в купе, но большинство оставались в коридоре и теперь выворачивали шеи, чтобы было видно, что делается внутри.

— Это правда Луна, как думаете? — спросила Падма Патил.

— Разве кто-то ещё заговорил бы о гоблинах-телепатах? — ответил Колин, и кто-то захихикал.

 _«Где?_ — лихорадочно набрала Джинни. — _Мы могли бы рассказать Ордену, чтобы тебя освободили»_

_«Я не знаю, но не беспокойтесь обо мне. Я с мистером Олливандером, со мной всё хорошо»_

Джинни лучисто всем улыбнулась.

— Она в порядке. Она жива. Не успеем оглянуться, как она к нам вернётся!

Все разразились одобрительными восклицаниями и аплодисментами, и Джинни вдруг поняла, что смеётся. Но совсем скоро радостные возгласы сменились испуганными криками, и студенты бросились прочь по коридору поезда. Невилл бросил встревоженный взгляд на Джинни, и они поспешно рассовали монеты по карманам.

В купе, сопровождаемый своими бессменными друзьями-громилами Крэббом и Гойлом, преисполненной важности и самодовольства походкой вошёл Драко Малфой, на мантии у него был приколот сияющий значок старосты школы. Уйти сумели не все — по той причине, что запаниковавшие студенты образовали самую настоящую пробку, — так что между Невиллом и Симусом быстренько втиснулась Ханна Аббот, Падма скованно уместилась на коленях у Терри, а парочка перепуганных третьекурсников-хаффлпаффцев просто уселась на пол.

Малфой холодно изучил взглядом до смешного переполненное купе.

— Что здесь происходит? — осведомился он. — Почему все эти люди тут находятся, Лонгботтом?

— Какие люди? — уточнил Невилл.

Малфой нахмурился.

— Нечего тут прикидываться дураком. Тебе известно, что студенты не должны собираться в группы больше чем из трёх человек.

— В школе, — парировала Джинни. — Мы пока ещё не там.

— Хотя снять баллы я всё равно могу, — пригрозил Малфой. — Не то чтобы у Гриффиндора ещё оставались баллы, конечно. — Кажется, он быстро понял, что факультетские баллы волновали их меньше всего, поэтому попытался атаковать с другой стороны. — Выверните ваши карманы, — манерно протянул он. — Я должен проверить, нет ли у вас запрещённых предметов.

Не видя смысла спорить, они опустошили карманы, старательно вытаскивая пригоршни кнатов и сиклей, чтобы не привлекать внимание к монетам ОД. Малфой скользнул по ним невидящим взглядом, хотя потратил время, изучая карточки от шоколадных лягушек Ханны Аббот.

Джинни рассматривала его. В прошлом году Малфой выглядел больным, усталым, да и в целом расстроенным — Гарри всегда считал, что из-за замысла убийства, у него и сомнений не было в том, что Малфой с этим связан. Теперь, когда это закончилось и любимый учитель Малфоя стал директором, а друзья его отца, Пожиратели смерти, заняли высокие должности в министерстве, Джинни ожидала, что он снова станет тем высокомерным любителем издеваться, каким всегда был. Крэбб и Гойл явно были счастливы: угрожающе хрустели суставами пальцев и зловеще улыбались хаффлпаффцам. А вот Малфой выглядел измотанным и безразличным. Даже его разочарование из-за того, что не удалось найти что-то запрещённое, казалось напускным.

— Вам всем следует надеть мантии, — проворчал он. — Мы скоро прибываем, и те, чей внешний вид окажется неподобающим, почувствуют на себе последствия. — На этом он удалился. Друзья остолбенело молчали.

— Что это было? — спросила Ханна. Невилл пожал плечами.

— Тем не менее, он прав, — робко заметил Терри. — Замок уже виден отсюда, я лучше пойду к себе и переоденусь.

Пир в замке тем вечером был восхитителен, но Джинни не могла сосредоточиться на своём йоркширском пудинге.

— Они должны прекратить беспрерывно пялиться на монеты, — прошипела она Колину, глядя, как Ромильда Вейн и Полли хихикают над сообщением. — Мы так выдадим себя с головой!

— Всё поутихнет, когда все перестанут отправлять сообщения не по делу, — приободрил её Колин.

— Может оказаться так, что на это не хватит времени, — мрачно сказала Джинни. Кэрроу весь вечер поглядывали на неё, перешёптываясь между собой, и студенты со всех факультетов — тоже. — Кажется, мой голос был более узнаваем, чем я того ожидала… 

Колин удивлённо на неё посмотрел.

— Что, в «Поттеровском дозоре»?

— Ш-ш! И да, все всё время на меня смотрят.

— Ты себя накручиваешь, — ответил он, взмахнув кусочком брокколи, наколотым на вилку. — Выискиваешь взгляды, направленные будто бы на тебя, потому что боишься, что кто-то мог тебя узнать, но на тебя весь этот год все глазели.

— Спасибо, Колин.

— А… а не было сообщений от… ну, ты понимаешь, настоящих лидеров ОД? — спросил он наигранно беззаботным, небрежным тоном.

— Нет, — грустно ответила она. — Я тоже на это надеялась, следила за монетой, но вряд ли кто-то из них взял монету с собой. Гермиона собрала только самое необходимое.

— Жалко, — разочарованно протянул Колин. — Ну, держу пари, он и так скоро вернётся. Я считаю, так и надо всем говорить. Когда доберёмся до гостиной, покажу тебе первое фото, которое, я думаю, стоит начать распространять. Подумал — мы можем взять каждый по нескольку штук и расклеить их по стенам заклинанием вечного приклеивания, ночью, сама понимаешь…

Раздался оглушительный скрежет дерева и звон столовых приборов: все встали с мест. Джинни равнодушно проследила взглядом, как преподаватели покинули зал. Снейп перестал утруждать себя обязанностью отпускать их, но ожидал от них, чтобы все вставали, когда он входит или удаляется. «Напыщенная задница», — ядовито подумала она.

— Кстати, когда будет следующее собрание? — спросил Колин, прихватив с собой жареный пастернак, выходя из зала.

— Э-э… Ну, ближайший выпуск «Поттеровского дозора» в пятницу, значит, в пятницу, наверное? Давай вечером ещё поговорим с Невиллом, и тогда…

— Эй! Рыжая! Рыжая!

Она инстинктивно оглянулась. Прокладывая себе путь сквозь толпу студентов, к ней спешил Амикус Кэрроу. В его глазах вспыхивало какое-то злобное предвкушение. Страх встал комом в горле, вызывая тошноту, и, не раздумывая, она снова повернулась вперёд, будто бы не расслышала его, и ускорила шаг, стараясь аккуратно отодвигать в сторону всех, кто мешал ей пройти.

— Да ладно, девчонка, ты знаешь, что я с тобой говорю…

Она попыталась перейти на бег, но все пути преграждало столько студентов, что в результате она только шла, неуклюже спотыкаясь — да ещё теперь действительно расталкивая всех с дороги.

Сердце билось так быстро… Что-то подсказывало ей, что лучше не попадаться. Всё внутри кричало о том, что она в опасности, ноги покалывало из-за побуждения бежать.

— Подвиньтесь! — крикнула она кому-то, и все вокруг принялись оборачиваться, начиная осознавать, что что-то не так, некоторые даже тянули своих друзей в сторону, чтобы дать ей дорогу, но Кэрроу был уже так близко, что она слышала его хриплое дыхание…

— Джинни? — Она услышала, как её позвал Невилл, но пробежала мимо.

Она почти достигла лестницы, она знала, что смогла бы оторваться от него, если только удастся достаточно ускориться, она смогла бы добраться до гостиной…

В неё грубо вцепилась его жирная лапища и потащила назад. Джинни вскрикнула. От него несло табаком и потом. Закрыв глаза, она поморщилась, но слышала, как перешёптывались оказавшиеся рядом изумлённые студенты, и отчаянно надеялась, что Заха проделала свой обычный трюк с исчезновением и отправилась искать Макгонагалл.

— Любишь радио, да, рыжая? — издал он смешок.

 

***

В подземелье было ужасно холодно. Она мерила помещение шагами, просто чтобы делать хоть что-то, размахивая руками в темноте и дуя на ладони. Из угла доносился шорох — она была уверена, что это крыса. Кроме этого, не раздавалось ни звука.

Когда Кэрроу притащил её сюда, она решила, что это была одна из кладовых с припасами для зельеварения, только отсюда всё вынесли, сняли даже полки и настенные факелы. Теперь в этой комнате с толстыми стенами, позволявшими хранить зелья и ингредиенты как положено, в прохладе, заточили её, пленницу, и, за недостатком света, она потеряла счёт времени. Монета в очередной раз засветилась, и она, прежде чем прочитать сообщение, пару секунд просто подержала её в ладонях, наслаждаясь теплом.

_«Вход в подземелья охраняют слизеринцы, мы не можем пройти мимо них. Невилл»_

_«У кого-нибудь есть отвлекающие обманки? Симус»_

_«Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь из-за меня, ребята. Они ничего мне не сделали, просто оставили тут. Джинни»_

Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то из них влип в неприятности, так что постаралась сделать так, чтобы они отказались от идеи спасать её, но в то же время их сообщения приносили разочарование. Затея была безнадёжна, она это знала. Она понятия не имела, ни сколько её собирались тут держать, ни было ли у них что-то запланировано на её счёт, но вот к такой изоляции оказалась абсолютно не готова. Сочувствие к Сириусу неприятно смешивалось в ней со страхом. Она задавалась вопросом, как бы она справлялась, не будь у неё монеты, через которую можно говорить с друзьями.

Она старалась глубоко дышать в надежде, что это поможет успокоиться, но воздух был настолько холодным, что будто иглами впивался в лёгкие. Какое-то время она продолжала обмениваться сообщениями с друзьями, заверяя их, что они с чистой совестью могут забыть о спасательной операции, а потом беседа постепенно угасла — судя по всему, люди начинали засыпать.

Не беспокоясь больше о возможной перспективе того, что её покусают крысы, Джинни опустилась на пол в углу и свернулась клубком, откинув голову к стене. Её била крупная дрожь. Было так холодно, что по ощущениям казалось, будто одежда на ней вся вымокла. Сердце затопило невыразимое отчаяние.

Она попыталась вспомнить тёплые солнечные дни у озера, рассчитывая заполнить разум хорошими — чудесными — воспоминаниями, но, как только она представляла себе эти картины, они изменялись. Теперь вместо смеющегося, счастливого Гарри, окутанного солнечным светом, такого, о котором она так часто вспоминала, он виделся ей стоящим по колено в воде, отвернувшись от неё, над ровной поверхностью воды стелился холодный туман, над головой нависали морозные серые тучи.

— Я мёртв. — Она слышала, как он это произносит, но он не поворачивался к ней, не глядел в глаза. — Мы с Гермионой умерли от голода. Замёрзли. Ты никогда нас не найдёшь.

Он побрёл вглубь озера, молча, от него почти не расходились волны, и она не могла к нему подобраться. Ей слышались какие-то вопли, крики, но она не могла войти в воду — и так и не увидела его лицо, но он уходил всё дальше и дальше, вода достигла ему до плеч, но он всё не останавливался.

Её глаза распахнулись, и она поняла, что это кричала она сама. Тогда она замолчала, содрогаясь, хватая жадные глотки холодного затхлого воздуха. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и теперь она могла, пусть и нечётко, рассмотреть грубую кладку камня, тёмные контуры, мелькнувшие в дальнем углу, — но больше ничего.

Она размышляла о том, был ли это сон, или галлюцинации, или просто-напросто её разыгравшееся воображение. Сколько она уже пробыла здесь? Стоит ли начать как-то считать время? Конечно же, за ней придут учителя, профессор Макгонагалл — уж точно. А она вообще ещё в школе? Луна сказала, её держат в подземелье. Может, она здесь?

— ЛУНА! — закричала Джинни. Тишина была ей ответом. — ЛУНА! КТО-НИБУДЬ?

Ничего. Она была одна, здесь не было никого, кто мог бы ей помочь. Она снова встала.

— Ну же, давай, — пробормотала она себе под нос. — Следуй собственному совету. Ты не нуждаешься в других… Они готовы помочь, это замечательно, но ты можешь с этим справиться, у тебя достаточно сил…

Прошли дни. Наверняка. Внезапно она почувствовала голод, столь сильный, что не могла даже как-то отвлечься. Во рту пересохло, она чувствовала себя такой слабой… Поднеся руку к лицу, она попыталась сжать кулак. С тем же успехом она могла бы попытаться поднять свинцовый котёл. Она подумала о своей матери, и из глаз полились слёзы.

Монета в кармане снова нагрелась, и она мгновенно выхватила её, смахнув слёзы и жадно вглядываясь в слова.

_«Джинни, тебя выпустили? Все х»_

Она улыбнулась, изо всех сил цепляясь за чувство благодарности, переполнившее её сердце.

_«Нет, а который час? Джинни»_

_«Ещё утро, ты пробыла там всю ночь»_

И всё? А ощущалось словно вечность. Теперь она немного смутилась из-за своей реакции, хотя никто и не стал этому свидетелем. Тут до неё донёсся скрежет металла, и она сунула монету в карман и устремила взгляд в сторону двери, надеясь, что сумела сделать стойкое и несломленное выражение на лице.

Свет ослепил её, но, быстро моргая, сквозь дымку она узнала Алекто Кэрроу.

— Ну что, давай, — сказала Кэрроу так, будто собиралась погулять с нею в парке.

— Я могу идти? — холодным тоном спросила Джинни.

— Не совсем, — ответила Кэрроу с какой-то гадкой улыбкой. — Я отведу тебя на первый урок.

Джинни сомневалась, что есть смысл спрашивать насчёт завтрака или душа, поэтому молча проследовала за Кэрроу по коридорам подземелья. Краем глаза она заметила тёмную фигуру в капюшоне, безмолвно проплывшую мимо. Кэрроу запустила в неё серебряным лучом, однако, очевидно, создать полноценного патронуса была не способна.

Джинни снова вздрогнула, понимая теперь, почему испытывала всю ночь такую безнадёжность, почему было так холодно. Она постаралась, насколько это было возможно, как-то пригладить волосы перед занятием — они сильно перепутались, завязались узелками. Кэрроу захихикала, но Джинни упорно её игнорировала.

— Нет, вот сюда, — сказала Кэрроу, мотнув головой в сторону лестницы, когда Джинни направилась к выходу из замка.

— У меня гербология, — ответила Джинни.

— Не сегодня, — произнесла Кэрроу. Что-то было в её улыбке такое, от чего у Джинни волосы поднялись дыбом, но она послушно пошла за Кэрроу, боясь, что её вернут в подземелье, если она не подчинится. Кэрроу привела её к кабинету защиты от тёмных искусств, из-за дверей доносился раскатистый голос Амикуса Кэрроу.

Когда они вошли в класс, все обернулись посмотреть на них, и Джинни в замешательстве поняла вдруг со страхом, что студенты были семикурсниками. Невилл и Симус заметно побледнели, глядя на неё с таким ужасом, что всё, что она смогла сделать, это пожать плечами и беззвучно, одними губами сказать им: «Я не знаю».

Кэрроу подтолкнула её к доске и расположилась за столом своего обрата, глядя на происходящее с таким предвкушением, какое у Джинни проассоциировалось с ожиданием фейерверка.

— Лонгботтом! — рявкнул Амикус Кэрроу. Невилл, дёрнувшись, тут же поднялся. — Всего несколько минут назад вы так много разного высказывали о теме этого семестра. К доске.

Невилл обменялся с Симусом встревоженным взглядом, медленно подошёл к специальной приподнятой платформе у доски и беспокойно замер рядом с Джинни. Неожиданно для себя она обнаружила, что не может посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я говорил, что у вас будет практика, — сказал Кэрроу. Невилл резко повернулся к нему.

— Что?

— Но вы думали, что я шучу, не так ли? — поддел Кэрроу. То, как молчали все ученики, выражения их лиц напугало Джинни до печёнок. Что-то было чудовищно неладно.

— Давайте, — велел Кэрроу. — Практикуйтесь. На ней.

Невилл издал слабый, неестественный смешок, неверяще оглядываясь по сторонам. Оба Кэрроу таращились на него, мерзко ухмыляясь.

— Нет, — ответил Невилл так, словно это само собой разумелось. — Нет, конечно же, нет. Это что, шутка?

— Она получила отработку, — сказал Кэрроу. — Это только справедливо, предоставить вам шанс извлечь из этого возможность чему-то научиться.

— Идите к чёрту, — проговорил Невилл. Он выглядел таким мрачным и внушительным, Джинни никогда ещё не доводилось видеть его таким. Кэрроу размахнулся и влепил Невиллу такую пощёчину, что раздался кошмарный треск. Невилл потерял равновесие от силы этого удара и упал с платформы на пол. Алекто Кэрроу и слизеринцы рассмеялись.

— Ну, кто тогда это сделает? — громко спросил Кэрроу. Полдюжины слизеринцев вскочили с мест. На их лицах были написаны жадность и рвение. — Отлично, — похвалил Кэрроу, улыбаясь даже шире прежнего. — Приятно видеть такой энтузиазм, десять баллов Слизерину. Мистер Гойл, почему бы вам не испытать нашу новую систему первым?

— Нет! — крикнул Невилл, когда Гойл с ликованием устремился к платформе. — Вы все больные! Ненормальные! Кто-нибудь, приведите Макгонагалл…

— Никто не покинет этот класс, — гневно бросила Алекто Кэрроу, взмахнула палочкой и наложила на Невилла чары немоты.

— Вперёд, мистер Гойл, — сказал Амикус Кэрроу. Джинни подумала, не добавит ли он: «Кушать подано».

Гойл повернулся к ней, она посмотрела в его поросячьи глазки и сразу поняла, что сейчас случится. Он ухмыльнулся и поднял палочку.

— Круцио!

Это было не так больно, как в прошлый раз. Гойл явно впервые накладывал это проклятье. Но она всё равно упала в агонии на колени, всё равно царапала саму себя, пытаясь избавиться от огня, текущего по венам, всё равно взвыла от боли. Потом, столь же быстро, как началось, всё закончилось.

— Неплохая попытка, — одобрил Кэрроу, перекрикивая плач и восклицания студентов. — Но вам следует вложить в заклинание больше силы. Вспомните, мы обсуждали: важно на самом деле этого желать. Попробуйте ещё раз.

По окончании урока, когда ушли Кэрроу, слизеринцы и некоторые другие студенты, Невилл и Симус почти несли Джинни на руках, потому что её колотила дрожь.

— Мы никогда не позволим этому повториться, — горячо произнёс Невилл. По его щекам бежали слёзы. — Ни за что, Джинни. Больше ни разу.


	20. Чай, решение всех проблем

Профессор Спраут, обеспокоенная тем, что Джинни пропустила свой первый урок, и профессор Макгонагалл, обеспокоенная, в свою очередь, тем, что на её уроке, посвящённом подготовке к ЖАБА, прямо сейчас отсутствовало сразу несколько студентов, спешили по коридору, ведущему в больничное крыло, лихорадочно перешёптываясь на ходу.

— Я оставила Смита за главного, ученики, кстати, судя по всему, очень за неё волнуются, вы были совершенно правы, что позвали меня, Помона.

— Мои студенты явно были под впечатлением от того, как её схватили после ужина, поверить не могу, что никто нам ничего не сказал…

— Разве можно их винить? Они ужасно нервничают… А, Поппи. Мы хотели узнать, мисс Уизли здесь? Или, может быть, вы её видели?

Мадам Помфри, бледная и строгая, как всегда, посмотрела на них поверх котла с кипевшим на медленном огне зельем. Коротко кивнув, она зачерпнула серебристое зелье большим кубком.

— Идёмте, вот сюда, — коротко пригласила она.

Профессора последовали за ней с любопытством — больничное крыло казалось совершенно пустым. Они прошли в её кабинет, где с удивлением обнаружили небольшую группу студентов, окруживших кровать, которую явно второпях придвинули к стене.

В кровати, откинувшись на гору подушек, лежала Джинни Уизли. По-видимому, она пребывала в полубреду, периодически вовсе теряя сознание. Лонгботтом, державший Уизли за руку, обернулся, как только они показались на пороге. У него заметно опухло лицо, а на щеке выделялся тёмный синяк.

— Ради всего святого, что…

— Они опять её пытали, профессор, — мрачно ответил Финниган, сидевший на краю кровати. — Притащили её на наш урок и пытали прямо у нас на глазах. Добились и участия студента.

— Кто этот студент? — тотчас спросила Макгонагалл.

— Гойл. Я отказался, — хрипло проговорил Лонгботтом. В этот момент он поразительно напоминал свою мать.

Джинни весьма смутно осознавала, что рядом кто-то разговаривает. Она услышала, как возмущалась профессор Спраут, и подумала, не стоит ли ей извиниться за пропущенный урок. Однако она так и не смогла найти в себе силы, чтобы заговорить, так что вместо этого увлеклась воспоминанием о том, как они с Гермионой допоздна засиделись за вязанием шапок для домовых эльфов.

— Выпейте это, — донёсся чей-то спокойный голос, и Джинни вдруг поняла, что кто-то твёрдой рукой поддерживает её голову, а к губам приложили кубок. Она сделала несколько крупных глотков. Зелье оказалось ледяным, но благодаря ему её тело расслабилось, мысли прояснились. Поверх кубка она смогла увидеть, что профессор Спраут глядела на неё со слезами на глазах.

Допив, она посмотрела на мадам Помфри. Та потрогала ей лоб, а потом пощёлкала пальцами возле каждого уха.

— Можете сказать мне, как вас зовут? — энергично спросила она. Невилл резко вдохнул.

— Джинни Уизли.

— Каким заклинанием можно левитировать предметы?

— Вингардиум левиоса.

— Кто сейчас лидирует в Высшей лиге по квиддичу?

— «Кеттерингские ястребы».

Мадам Помфри улыбнулась.

— С ней всё будет в порядке. Вы просто немного ослаблены, верно?

— Да, — безропотно подтвердила Джинни. — Извините.

— Не глупи, — сказал Невилл.

— Надеюсь, они не планируют взять за обыкновение встречать меня таким образом каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь в школу, — проговорила Джинни.

— Так, ну, если вы достаточно хорошо себя чувствуете, чтобы шутить, то вполне можете поговорить со мной, — заметила профессор Макгонагалл. — Помона, мне так неловко, я знаю, что у вас сейчас окно в расписании, но не могли бы вы?..

— Конечно, — ответила профессор Спраут, спешно стирая со щёк слёзы. — Сдаётся мне, власть над классом уже ударила Смиту в голову, пойду проверю, как они там.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила профессор Макгонагалл. — Если что, скажите, что я всё ещё разыскиваю прогульщиков. У меня такое чувство, что о состоянии мисс Уизли не следует говорить в открытую.

— Это не слишком-то поможет, профессор, — заметил Симус, когда профессор Спраут ушла. — Все это и так уже вовсю обсуждают.

— А земля по-прежнему вертится, мистер Финниган, жизнь в Хогвартсе всегда будет жизнью в Хогвартсе. Кроме того, мы, как учителя, должны хотя бы попытаться сделать так, чтобы определённые события не получали лишнюю огласку. А теперь расскажите мне обо всём, что произошло.

Втроём они поведали профессору Макгонагалл об этих неожиданных, ужасных событиях, свалившихся на них, хотя даже Джинни, в её слегка рассеянном состоянии, хватило сознательности сохранить существование монет в тайне. Однако при этом она и сама узнала от Невилла и Симуса кое-что новое для себя.

— Они многих спрашивали, в курсе ли мы насчёт радиопередачи, — упомянул Невилл. — Хотели знать в точности, что там было сказано и слышал ли её кто-то из нас.

— Они сами её не слышали? — спросила Макгонагалл.

Симус пожал плечами.

— Они были уверены в том, что передача выходила в эфир, но…

— Держу пари, их кто-то поставил в известность, — тихо сказала Джинни. Все посмотрели на неё.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточнил Невилл. — Кто им донёс?

— «Поттеровский дозор» защищён, — пояснила Макгонагалл. — И они не могли знать, когда будет выпуск, если только не были постоянными слушателями. Вы это хотели сказать, мисс Уизли?

Джинни кивнула. В её мыслях дразняще мелькали воспоминания, разные несвязанные между собой слова, и ей приходилось делать усилие, чтобы соединить их в какое-то последовательное предложение.

— Мы ещё раньше думали… Кто-то из ОД… Луна, ночёвка в гостях, наверняка кто-то…

— Кто-то сдал вас с ней в тот раз, — быстро подхватил Невилл. — Ты об этом? — Джинни кивнула. — Я совершенно забыл, — продолжил Невилл. — Мы знали, что кто-то из ОД наверняка передаёт Кэрроу информацию, но не смогли понять, кто именно, так что в итоге просто перестали даже строить догадки…

Тут он замолк и обменялся взглядами с Симусом. Джинни задалась вопросом, не подумали ли они, как сделала она, о монетах, что лежали у них в карманах.

— Мне и Хогсмид запретили именно из-за этого, — добавила она. — Потому что кто-то постарался, чтобы у меня были неприятности.

— И если это кто-то из ОД, то это постоянный слушатель, — заметил Невилл. — Мы устраиваем собрания так, чтобы они совпадали с выпусками.

— Поверить не могу, мы просто… забыли, — потрясённо выговорил Симус. — Я хочу сказать — как же это по-идиотски с нашей стороны!

— Вовсе нет, — возразила профессор Макгонагалл. — Молодым людям зачастую свойственно игнорировать факты, которые им не нравятся, они предпочитают делать вид, будто проблемы не существует. Этот урок усваивается лишь с возрастом, к сожалению.

Маленький колокольчик на столе подпрыгнул на фут в воздух и пронзительно зазвенел. Мадам Помфри, рассеянно поймав его и положив на место, вышла, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— В некотором смысле нам следует быть благодарными, мисс Уизли, — сказала профессор Макгонагалл. — Если они действовали исходя из слов доносчика, не имея доказательств, то, вероятно, надеялись, что вы… — Внезапно она замолкла на полуслове, насторожившись и замерев, точно охотящаяся кошка.

Из-за двери послышался низкий голос с саркастичными интонациями вперемешку с громкими протестами мадам Помфри.

— Снейп? — прошептал Невилл.

Макгонагалл встала.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — тихо велела она им. — И чтобы ни звука.

Она тоже закрыла за собой дверь, но Джинни аккуратно соскользнула с постели (при поддержке Невилла), и они, все трое, прижались ушами к дверному проёму, 

— …пытаясь её отыскать, — приглушённо говорил Снейп.

— С какой целью? — спросила профессор Макгонагалл. — Мы с Поппи заняты ровно тем же, нужно удостовериться, что она в безопасности и нормально себя чувствует.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Снейп. — Я хочу того же. Мы могли бы обсудить это в кабинете?

— Мы можем обсудить всё в моём кабинете, Северус. Поппи, спасибо за чай, когда найду мисс Уизли, сразу пришлю её к вам.

Невилл потянул Джинни назад и поспешно помог ей снова улечься на кровать, Симус молниеносно отскочил обратно к своему стулу. Они ждали, затаив дыхание, но дверь не открылась — мадам Помфри, по всей видимости, занялась какими-то своими делами.

— Как мы будем тебя прятать? — с отчаянием в голосе прошептал Невилл.

— Наверное, мне придётся уехать домой, — произнесла Джинни.

— Нам нужно понять, кто, чёрт подери, на нас настучал, — напомнил Симус. — Потому что, даже если ты уедешь, Джинни, они просто выберут себе другую жертву.

— Да, я лично не собираюсь ставить крест на ОД, — сказал Невилл. — Прости, Джинни, твоё желание вполне понятно…

— Я не сдамся, — мгновенно ответила она, чувствуя себя несколько уязвлённой. — Да, я попала в передрягу, но…

— Ничего ж себе передряга, — вставил Симус.

— Но это скорее только придало мне новых сил, — твёрдо закончила Джинни. — Я не позволю им думать, что они победили, потому что это совсем не так.

— Ты прямо как Гарри, — покачал головой Невилл. — Что за безрассудство… Так, значит, домой ты не отправишься?

— Пока нет, думаю, — медленно проворила она. — Прямо сейчас мне этого хочется, но я знаю, что как только окажусь дома, буду чувствовать себя бесполезной и сойду с ума от скуки.

Симус поднял брови.

— Есть и более лёгкие способы развлечься, чем подвергнуться пыткам, знаешь ли.

Она уже почти начала было отвечать, но тут торопливо вошла мадам Помфри, держа в руках планшет для бумаг и чашку.

— Чай уже совсем остыл, — посетовала она. — Так, молодые люди, вы можете идти на занятия. Мисс Уизли, вам следует отдыхать, я принесу вам зелья сна без сновидений… СЕЙЧАС, мистер Финниган.

— До скорого, Джинни, — сказал Невилл, ещё раз сжав напоследок её руку.

— Не забудьте рассказать Колину и Демельзе, что со мной всё хорошо! — напомнила она им вдогонку. — И… э-э… помните, что вы должны мне галлеон!

Уже выходя, Симус ей подмигнул. Она испытывала бесконечную благодарность за сообщения, наполненные теплом и стремлением поддержать, утешавшие её, пока она лежала тут, спрятанная в этом крошечном кабинете.

 

***

Возвращение Джинни к учёбе протекало с величайшей осторожностью. Учителя держались поблизости, когда она переходила из класса в класс, и всё время находили поводы для того, чтобы её проводить. Её уроки магловедения и защиты постоянно прерывали учителя, старосты и студенты — с разнообразными просьбами или с сообщениями о забытых кем-то вещах. Кажется, даже портреты не остались в стороне и внимательно наблюдали за ней в факультетской гостиной. Джинни была благодарна за такую заботу, но это всё же начинало выводить из себя.

ОД всеми силами её поддерживал, все негодовали из-за того, как с ней поступили, и искали случая отомстить. Полли, Заха и Демельза всегда были готовы выслушать её и тепло обнять, и это как-то сглаживало её усилившуюся паранойю.

— Я только хочу сказать — ты такая храбрая, — проговорила Полли и передала ей чашку чая. — Если бы такое случилось со мной, я сразу же уехала бы домой.

— Даже если бы я этого хотела, всё равно бы не смогла, — ответила Джинни. — А ты сядешь со мной на магловедении?

— Конечно, сяду! Мы не допустим, чтобы тебе пришлось противостоять им в одиночку.

Особенно беспокоиться, как оказалось, не стоило. Хотя она ожидала насмешек, самодовольных намёков, наказаний и злорадства, было такое впечатление, что оба Кэрроу пусть и злились на неё, но при этом, по всей видимости, стремились избегать напрямую к ней обращаться. Она часто замечала, что они нехорошо на неё поглядывали, но в основном вели себя так, словно её не существовало.

Спустя около недели после того происшествия Колин, порядком нервничая, показал ей фотографию, которую, он считал, стоит распространить по школе. На ней был запечатлён Гарри, стоящий на коленях над телом Альбуса Дамблдора. В прессе его выставляли в таком свете, будто ему было всё равно, будто он был равнодушен — или даже доволен, и мало-помалу студенты всё чаще припоминали, каким он был собранным, сдержанным и серьёзным. Так что для того, чтобы согласиться с «Пророком», не требовалось какого-то значительного прыжка веры, и слухи, что будто бы это Гарри убил его, обретали всё больше влияния.

Однако эта фотография, сделанная Колином с подлинным мастерством, показывала, как всё было на самом деле. Приглушённый свет волшебных палочек освещал лицо Гарри, на котором ясно читались неверие и опустошённость. Джинни проследила взглядом, как Гарри на фото протянул руку и поправил очки Дамблдора. В определённом смысле, пусть это было ужасно, сокрушительно печально — но фотография была прекрасна.

Той же ночью, на этом настояла Джинни, они потихоньку улизнули из общей гостиной. Она, Колин, Симус, Невилл, Лаванда и Парвати — члены ОД, которым она больше всего доверяла. Отсутствие Луны было болезненно явным, но гнев их только вдохновлял. Колин раздал всем внушительных стопки фотографий.

— Не забудьте наложить чары. Не оставляйте их где попало и не приносите обратно. И не забудьте подписать лозунг.

— И не используйте монеты, — тихо добавила Джинни.

Все выбрали себе этаж, за исключением первых двух — и подземелий, и молча разошлись по тёмным коридорам.

Реакция последовала уже на рассвете, когда студенты, проснувшиеся раньше всех, узрели новую, оппозиционную отделку Хогвартса. С каждого фото, увеличенного, насколько позволяли ширина и высота стен или других поверхностей, на учеников Хогвартса смотрел Гарри, чей облик был полон достоинства, самоотдачи и человечности, напоминая им, что они потеряли. Внизу, написанные самыми разными почерками, красовались ярко-красные надписи:

ЗА ДАМБЛДОРА. ЗА ГАРРИ. ОТРЯД ДАМБЛДОРА.

Как неистово они ни старались, ни Кэрроу, ни Снейпу не удалось убрать фотографии (державшиеся за счёт скрытых чар вечного приклеивания, что предложил Симус) и надписи, которые они выгравировали на стенах, а потом раскрасили алым. Какие бы ни предпринимались попытки восстановить стены замка и затереть отметины, оставленные граффити, камень крошился, возвращая надписи в течение буквально нескольких минут.

— Мне жаль, профессор, — сказал Флитвик. — Но с чарами вечного приклеивания всегда возникает такая проблема. Они вечные.

Разочарованный рык Кэрроу не смог до конца заглушить смешки оказавшихся поблизости учеников — те бросились врассыпную, как только она потянулась за палочкой.

Разговоры среди студентов не прекращались. Монета Джинни почти не остывала — ребята из ОД, которым не довелось поучаствовать в вылазке, строили догадки о том, кто же те герои, стоявшие за «актом вдохновения».

_«Такое красивое фото, фантастика. Автор — Колин? Лаванда х»_

_«Кто это сделал? Такой смелый поступок. Ханна»_

_«Снейп рвёт и мечет, блестящая работа, таинственный герой. Майкл»_

Джинни, однако, по-прежнему считала, что монеты совершенно ненадёжны.

— Кто-то постоянно нас выдаёт, — сказала она Невиллу. — Практически наверняка это кто-то из ОД.

— Они никогда никого не приводили на наши собрания, — заметил он. — Ни разу не сорвали ни один наш план.

— Тем не менее, — напомнила она, — мы больше не можем разрабатывать какие-то планы с использованием монет… До тех пор, пока не разберёмся, кто это.

Стремясь избежать столкновения с Кэрроу, рыскавшими по территории школы в поисках, кому бы назначить наказание, Джинни одним ясным субботним утром решила навестить Хагрида. Было так приятно побыть на свежем воздухе, она глубоко дышала, наслаждаясь запахом хвои и снега.

Не успела она толком постучать, как о её визите оповестил визгливый лай Клыка: пёс скулил и царапал дверь.

— Джинни! — просиял Хагрид при виде неё, но не успел удержать Клыка, и тот так радостно на неё напрыгнул, что она упала наземь — а земля, между прочим, была холодной.

— Фу! Клык! — Пёс увлечённо заливал её слюнями, нацелившись облизать ей лицо.

— Отстань от неё, глупый ты болван, — с этими словами Хагрид оттащил Клыка и протянул ей свою огромную руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Как ты, Джинни? Проходи, проходи, я только поставлю чайник…

— Как там Грохх? — спросила она, устраиваясь в одном из Хагридовых кресел-переростков.

— О, неплохо, мы тут разучиваем с ним алфавит… Ему сложновато запоминать буквы и всё такое, но я уверен, он скоро научится.

Он передал ей большую кружку чая, почему-то какого-то странного розового оттенка, и она очень постаралась выглядеть благодарной.

— А что кентавры, больше не доставляют тебе хлопот?

— Ну, им не нравится, что я бываю в лесу, это уж можно не сомневаться, но они ничего не могут сделать, пока я с Грошиком. Их крохотные стрелы мы даже не особо и замечаем. С тобой всё нормально, а, Джинни? — Он внимательно на неё посмотрел, и, чувствуя себя немного неловко, она слегка подула на чай, прежде чем ответить.

— Так, значит, ты слышал про то, как меня поприветствовали?

— Конечно же, слышал, ещё как. Чуть было не отправился прямо в замок с ними разбираться. Это неправильно, совершенно неправильно.

Она улыбнулась ему.

— Спасибо, Хагрид. Но теперь у меня всё хорошо, правда. — Она отпила чай и едва сдержала гримасу. — Ух, э-э, из чего этот чай, Хагрид? Довольно приятный… Очень… душистый.

— Из трепещущей зимней циннии, я нашёл их неподалёку от могилы Дамблдора. Они очень красиво цветут. Кстати говоря, я подумал, юному Невиллу Лонгботтому они могут прийтись по душе, передам ему несколько штук через тебя. Если он их пересадит, они будут издавать такую характерную мелодию. Как у него дела? Даже не сомневаюсь, вы все вечно во что-нибудь влипаете, а?

Джинни рассказала Хагриду всё об ОД, даже о монетах. Она находила немало утешения в неоспоримой верности Хагрида — и сама не поняла, как выложила всё, не успев толком продумать, что и как говорить. Поведала даже о своих опасениях насчёт предательства.

— Так что это должен быть кто-то из ОД, — тоскливо заключила она.

У Хагрида заметно потемнели глаза.

— Что ж, хорошо, что ты завела этот разговор, — сказал он, понизив голос. — Я собирался с тобой об этом поговорить…

— Да? — удивилась Джинни.

Хагрид бросил взгляд в сторону окна.

— За тобой точно никто не следил по дороге сюда?

Джинни покачала головой.

— Думаю, они до сих пор суетятся по поводу фотографий.

Он кивнул, но всё же задвинул занавески. Теперь, в неярком свете каминного огня и разномастных светильников, он выглядел необычно грозным.

— В первую ночь после каникул я услышал, как ссорились профессор Снейп и Кэрроу.

— Когда меня заперли в подземелье?

— Да… Я шёл в кабинет директора, у моих четверокурсников была проблема с расписанием — ну да ладно, это неважно. Я только потом понял, что они, должно быть, говорили о тебе. Снейп на них кричал, мол, нет, абсолютно точно нет, и речи быть не может, и ещё — что этого недостаточно.

— Чего недостаточно? — У Джинни открылся рот, она широко распахнула глаза в попытках осмыслить саму идею того, что Снейп мог так сильно разругаться с Кэрроу.

— Ну, они говорили, что… Что Тёмный Лорд должен об этом узнать — и что он уже вернулся в Англию, так что много времени это не займёт.

Джинни изо всех сил вцепилась в свою кружку. Она только сейчас поняла, что спасло её не иначе как чудо…

— Но Снейп сказал, что они не могут взять и довериться словам какого-то студента, руководствующегося затаённой неприязнью, и что в случае ошибки все они за это поплатятся.

— То есть они и вправду сами передачу не слышали? Кто-то им рассказал?

Лицо Хагрида исказила ужасная гримаса ярости.

— Судя по всему, да. Кэрроу говорили о том, что могут добиться от тебя правды, но Снейпу нужно было явное, неопровержимое доказательство, а не просто слухи, чтобы его призвать. Он сказал, что не собирается рисковать своей шеей, имея в распоряжении всего-навсего школьные сплетни, и что нет никакого подтверждения тому, что вообще была какая-то радиопередача.

— Чтоб мне провалиться… — прошептала Джинни. Она чувствовала себя так, будто по ней только что проехался «Хогвартс-экспресс». — Стало быть, он считал того, кто меня сдал, не очень-то надёжным?

Хагрид пожал плечами.

— Видимо, да. Наверное, он просто боялся, вдруг они что-то неправильно поняли. Я и не знал, что Сама-Знаешь-Кого не было в стране, и кажется мне, они все и сами радовались, что его не было. Он сказал, вызывать его не станет, но они могут назначить тебе взыскание. Я не знал, что речь шла о тебе, Джинни, я правда…

— Ты всё равно ничего не смог бы сделать, — сказала она ему. — К тому же я, похоже, легко отделалась. — Она сделала ещё один глоток безвкусного чая. — А они не заметили, что ты подслушивал?

— Не-а, — усмехнулся он. — Знаю, ты мне не поверишь, но я умею двигаться бесшумно, когда нужно. — Он рассеянно погладил Клыка по голове. — Так ты, значит, даже не догадываешься, кто мог тебя выдать?

— Нет, — тихо ответила Джинни. От одной только мысли у неё опустились плечи. — И понятия не имею, как это выяснить. Но эти монеты — Хагрид, я не могу вот так от них отказаться. От них столько пользы! Не знаю, что и делать.

— Я рад, что ты противостоишь им, Джинни, но, быть может, какое-то время тебе лучше не высовываться.

Джинни допила чай.

— Вот уж точно нет. Но не беспокойся, меня не поймают.


	21. В поисках Эрни

По утрам по пунктуальному Эрни Макмиллану можно было сверять часы, поэтому, когда к гриффиндорскому столу подошла заплаканная Ханна Аббот и сказала Невиллу, что Эрни не явился на завтрак, Джинни поняла: что-то тут чудовищно неладно. Большинство находившихся в Большом зале продолжали разговаривать между собой как ни в чём ни бывало — кто-то передавал последние сплетни, кто-то выражал своё восхищение фотографиями Гарри, до сих пор, хотя прошла уже неделя, красовавшихся на некоторых стенах, но Джинни и ещё несколько членов ОД начинали волноваться всё сильнее, ища взглядом Эрни.

— Я напишу сообщение на…

— Нет, — резко возразила Джинни, перебив Лаванду. — Нет, пока этого делать не надо.

Лаванду это озадачило.

— Почему нет?

— Я просто… — Джинни замешкалась с ответом. — Просто думаю, лучше нам не поднимать панику, понимаешь? — Лаванда всё ещё выглядела сбитой с толку, и Джинни поспешила обратиться к Ханне: — А ты не знаешь, куда он пошёл вчера после ужина?

— Я просто решила, что он был в библиотеке, — сказала Ханна. — Но я туда сходила, на случай, если бы он вдруг там заснул над учебниками или ещё чего, но его там не было. Я спрашивала всех подряд, но никто не помнит, чтобы он появился в гостиной, а без Джастина… без Джастина… — Ханна вновь разрыдалась, и Невилл сочувственно её обнял.

— Так, а где Захария? — мягко продолжила Джинни. — Или тот другой парень, как его зовут?..

— Уэйн Х-хопкинс, — ответила Ханна, всё ещё делая глубокие, дрожащие вдохи. — А если его бросили в подземелье, как тебя тогда? А если… Если?..

— Захария, скорее всего, будет в библиотеке, или в классе, или что-то подобное, — сказал Невилл. — Он очень сильно переживает из-за ЖАБА… А вот про Хопкинса никто ничего не знает, этот парень из породы одиночек.

— Всё потому, что он с-странный, — пробормотала Ханна, уткнувшись Невиллу в грудь. Невилл сдержал улыбку.

— Уверен, всё будет в порядке.

— Ханна, — ласково позвала Лаванда. — Пойдём посидим где-нибудь? Найдём уютное местечко и поболтаем о девичьем, пока ребята ищут Эрни.

Ханна грустно кивнула и, взяв протянутую руку Лаванды, пошла следом за ней, словно во сне.

— Найдите ещё Полли, — прошептала Джинни Лаванде, когда они проходили рядом. — Ей всегда замечательно удаётся сказать именно то, что нужно.

Кажется, Лаванду эти слова несколько расстроили, и Джинни вдруг задним числом подумала, что, наверное, это выглядело так, будто она считает, что вот у самой Лаванды не получится сказать то, что нужно, — но она говорила правду. Из всех её соседок по спальне Полли действительно лучше всех умела выслушать и была к ней внимательнее всех.

Она проводила взглядом Лаванду с Ханной, те скрылись из виду, свернув за угол — наверное, отправились искать в замке какое-нибудь уединённое место, чтобы как следует всё обсудить, — а потом повернулась к Невиллу, выжидающе на него глядя.

— Что? — спросил он с заметной неловкостью.

— Ну, с чего начнём? В библиотеку?

— Ханна сказала, что уже там была, — напомнил Колин. — Если бы она встретила Захарию там, наверняка бы спросила его.

— Проверим классные комнаты, — предложил Невилл.

— Может быть, стоит разделиться? — спросил Симус. — Чтобы больше успеть?

Невилл кивнул.

— Хорошая мысль. Вы с Колином берите этажи отсюда и до четвёртого, а мы с Джинни проверим с пятого по седьмой.

— Если кто-то из нас его найдёт, отправьте сообщение через монету, скажите… — Джинни в раздумьях пожевала губу. — Скажите… Спросите, не оставлял ли кто-нибудь в той комнате шарф.

Симус сразу кивнул, а Колин изумлённо на неё уставился.

— Мы что, не должны больше пользоваться монетами?

— Потом, Колин, — проворчал Симус и потянул его за плечо. — Пошли. Увидимся позже, ребята.

Невилл и Джинни тут же рванули на пятый этаж.

— Погоди, — задыхаясь, выдавила Джинни, схватившись за живот. — Подожди… Мерлин… В этом дурацком замке слишком много ступенек…

Невилл тоже тяжело дышал, вспотел и раскраснелся, но он ей улыбнулся.

— Что, Джинни, тяжко без квиддича?

— Ты прямо как мой брат, — пробурчала она. — Давай дальше просто пойдём, уверена, Эрни не до такой степени в опасности…

В пустынном коридоре было тихо. Обычно в Хогвартсе по субботам было гораздо оживлённее, но, чтобы не рисковать нарваться на Кэрроу, присоединившихся к Филчу в его патрулированиях замка, большинство студентов теперь старались не высовываться. Сверху на них печально взирали случайные изображения Гарри, державшиеся на ещё не выветрившихся чарах приклеивания.

— Жалко, что чары Симуса не могут работать дольше.

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Зато освобождается место для следующих. Возможно, в следующий раз Колин мог бы подобрать что-то более жизнеутверждающее.

Невилл потёр нос.

— Это вряд ли. Он же хочет стать фотожурналистом, так? Он чаще фотографирует что-то мрачное. Ты знаешь, он и нас фотографировал. На собраниях.

— Правда? — удивилась Джинни. — Ни разу не замечала.

— Ага, ну, он и Заха, они что угодно умеют сделать тайком, верно? Она много чего пишет, а он делает фотографии. Они говорили, что хотят, когда закончится война, сделать что-то вроде отчёта, рассказать людям, что произошло. Они вместе над этим работают, и мне кажется, между ними что-то есть.

Джинни уставилась на него, открыв рот. Как вышло, что она так мало знает о собственных однокурсниках? О Колине?

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — требовательно спросила она.

Невилл покраснел.

— Ну, видишь ли, мужское общежитие Гриффиндора сильно опустело. Ваша комната — единственная, где остались все девушки, а среди парней такой нет ни одной. Наша с Симусом комната нагнетает тоску — там ведь три пустых кровати, это жутко нервирует… Так что мы, скажем так, перемешались с младшекурсниками. Позавчера я не мог заснуть и пошёл посмотреть, не спит ли Колин, а он разбирал стопки фотографий, на которых мы слушали радио… О, мы пришли.

Они заглянули в класс. Там было всего несколько студентов, в основном слизеринцев, поэтому они спешно попятились и вернулись к лестницам, чтобы проверить комнаты выше.

— Ну, это глупо с его стороны, — сказала Джинни. — А вдруг Кэрроу найдут фотографии? Он же собирает для них улики.

— Они их не найдут, — заверил её Невилл. — Заха их прячет для него, а уж она просто гениальна в поиске мест, куда никто не заглянет.

— Но всё равно ему следует быть осторожнее, — недовольно продолжила Джинни. — В этом месте у стен есть уши.

— Вы абсолютно правы, юная леди! — проскрипел портрет брюзгливого старика.

На шестом этаже располагались две классные комнаты, в одной из них было пусто, а в другой обнаружилась парочка смущённых пятикурсников, пару секунд назад неистово целовавшихся.

— Извините, — выпалил Невилл, спотыкаясь, попятившийся из комнаты. — Извините… Я… э-э… закрою дверь, простите…

Когда Джинни устала хихикать, передразнивая Невилла и парочку с бушующими гормонами, то посмотрела вверх, на последний лестничный пролёт.

— Есть ли смысл туда подниматься? — уже серьёзно сказала она. — Кто вообще туда потащится, только чтобы позаниматься учёбой?

— Захария Смит, — ворчливо пробормотал Невилл.

Он оказался прав. Там, в классе на самом верхнем этаже, за партой, обращённой к самому большому окну, и расположился Захария Смит, сидевший так прямо, точно аршин проглотил, и читавший книгу, чудовищно тяжёлую на вид. Когда они приблизились, он даже не повернулся и тем более не поздоровался. Невилл неловко покашлял.

Захария театрально вздохнул и аккуратно опустил книгу на стол.

— Да, Лонгботтом, в чём дело? Я не собираюсь одалживать тебе свои конспекты, я тебе уже говорил, это нечестно.

— Мы хотели узнать, не видел ли ты где-нибудь Эрни, — объяснила Джинни. — Ханна сказала, что он не появился на завтраке.

Захария со скучающим видом мельком скользнул по ней взглядом и обратился к Невиллу:

— Нет, не видел. Вчера вечером он не пришёл ночевать в спальню. Мне пришлось несколько часов слушать бубнёж Хопкинса про клуб игры в плюй-камни.

— Где же он был? — спросил Невилл. — Может, ты знаешь, чем он был занят?

Захария поднял брови.

— Откуда я могу знать? Вы разве не можете спросить через эти свои монеты?

— О! — воскликнула Джинни. — Совсем забыла. — Она вытащила из кармана монету и набрала сообщение. — Симус и Колин скоро подойдут, — сказала она Невиллу.

Захария издал стон.

— О, не надо звать сюда ещё больше людей, я сюда пришёл ради тишины и, чёрт побери, покоя.

Джинни это проигнорировала.

— Что будем делать дальше? — настойчиво спросила она Невилла.

Но Невилл с негодованием разглядывал Захарию.

— Знаешь что, Смит, — твёрдо сказал он. — Нечего мне лгать.

— Я и не лгу, — упрямо ответил Захария, снова беря в руки книгу.

— Нет, лжёшь. Почему ты отказываешься нам помочь? Ведёшь себя как слиз…

Захария со стуком бросил книгу на стол и повернулся к ним лицом, указывая на Невилла пальцем.

— Я всего лишь стараюсь не лезть на рожон, пока всё это не закончится, — сказал он. — Я не подписывался на то, чтобы оказаться вовлечённым в ваши маленькие прожекты, это нечестно, что вы подвергаете опасности весь ОД только потому, что вам захотелось развесить картинки.

— Ну и почему ты всё ещё в ОД? — поинтересовался Невилл, сжимая кулаки.

— Чтобы учиться! — Захария драматично воздел руки к потолку. — Вся эта организация была создана с целью изучения защитной магии, потому что та тётка, Амбридж, ничему нас учить не собиралась…

— И ещё для того, чтобы мы могли подготовиться, потому что Сам-Знаешь-Кто вернулся! — горячо прервала его Джинни.

— …Но теперь вы превратили всё это в вашу личную маленькую революцию, не посоветовавшись с остальными!

— Разве ты не хочешь закончить эту войну? — задал вопрос Невилл. — Разве не хочешь оказать Гарри поддержку?

На лице у Захарии нарисовалось утрированное недоумение.

— Да вы оглянитесь вокруг! Чёртовы гриффиндорцы, вы вообще не мозгами не пользуетесь. Мы учимся в школе! Какие-то надписи на стенах ничего не изменят! Сидите вы тихо, найдите с ними общий язык и не подвергайте риску всех нас.

— Верни мне свою монету, — холодным тоном сказала Джинни. — Ты больше не в ОД.

— Кто сделал тебя лидером? — спросил Захария. — Мы никогда должным образом не голосовали, не проводили предвыборной кампании, не выдвигали кандидатуры, не предлагали деклараций…

Невилл расхохотался.

— Прекрати это идиотство и отдай монету.

Захария, порывшись в кармане, бросил монету куда-то в их сторону. Если он рассчитывал, что им придётся поднимать её с пола, он явно забыл, какая у Джинни быстрая реакция. Она поймала монету, не сводя с него взгляд, и, развернувшись на каблуках, невозмутимо направилась к двери.

Выходя, она чуть не столкнулась с Симусом и Колином, но только пошла дальше, пробормотав:

— Не трудитесь, он голову давно засунул прямо в задницу.

Симус преувеличенно нахмурился, став от этого похожим на осетра, и кивнул.

— Справедливо, — признал он и пошёл следом.

— Ну и что будем делать теперь? — осведомился Невилл. — Может, он просто пропустил завтрак, может, нам стоит просто пойти на обед, и…

— Нет, мы пойдём в подземелья, — решительно сказала Джинни. — Где ему ещё быть.

Очевидно, заключив, что с ней лучше не спорить, парни послушно начали спускаться вслед за ней по лестнице. Студенты уже шли обедать, и Джинни приходилось проталкиваться сквозь толпу, без лишней вежливости прокладывая себе путь локтями. Невилл по пути извинялся за неё перед всеми.

— Джинни, — позвал её Невилл, перекрикивая шумный гул толпы. — Ты не думаешь, что это мог быть он? Что это он рассказывал всё Кэрроу?

— Нет, — энергично крикнула она в ответ. — Ты же его слышал, он на рожон не лезет. Он просто-напросто троллева задница. Давай же, не отставай.

Они вырвались из приливной волны людей, спешащих на обед, и спустились в мрачную темноту подземелий. Здесь Джинни притормозила, и они стали тихо пробираться дальше, держась у самых стен, сложенных из грубого камня, каждый раз заглядывая за угол, прежде чем повернуть. Вскоре они заметили впереди три фигуры и затаились в тёмной нише, наблюдая за ними. Симус бесшумно наложил на них дезиллюминационные чары.

Крэбб и Гойл с видом бравых солдат стояли у входа в коридор, где располагались импровизированные камеры. Рядом — явно без всякого на то желания — лениво развалившись, сидел Малфой. Он наколдовал себе стул и теперь покачивался на нём, играя с кусачим йо-йо из «Зонко».

— У меня есть занятия и поинтереснее, — проговорил он. — В следующем семестре у нас будут выпускные экзамены.

— Там, куда мы собираемся, экзамены нам не понадобятся, — самоуверенно произнёс Крэбб.

— Ага, — глупо ухмыльнулся Гойл. — В наше время нужны конкретные навыки. — Последовала долгая пауза. — Между прочим, уже пора обедать.

— Ну пошли тогда на обед, — скучающим тоном сказал Малфой. Йо-йо цапнуло его за пальцы.

— Нет, — возразил Крэбб. Джинни в изумлении повернулась к Колину. Она ещё ни разу не слышала, чтобы Крэбб или Гойл выказывали что-либо, кроме повиновения желаниям Малфоя. — Алекто сказала, что мы должны стоять здесь до… до…

— Половины первого, — заученно закончил за него Малфой, словно повторял некий факт из истории магии. — Сейчас уже четверть первого, мы вполне можем идти, она не узнает.

— Я жутко хочу есть, — с надеждой в голосе сказал Гойл.

Ощущая прилив бесстрашия, Джинни вынула полочку и указала ею на Гойла. Она прежде не испытывала это заклинание, но, может быть…

— Одорацио,* — прошептала она, усиленно думая о жареной курице.

Прошла всего пара секунд, и…

У Гойла громко заурчал желудок.

— О, ну пошли уже, умираю с голоду! Драко прав.

— Двое против одного, Крэбб, — сказал Малфой.

— Мы должны быть здесь, — упрямо ответил Крэбб. — Вы можете идти, если хотите, но я… — По коридору разнеслось ещё одно урчание, но в этот раз за живот схватился уже Крэбб.

— Ты тоже чувствуешь этот запах! — воскликнул Гойл. — Пошли, Драко прав, осталось всего полчаса…

— Три четверти часа, — отрешённо поправил Малфой.

— Даже меньше времени! — радостно сказал Гойл. Маолфой сощурил глаза и слегка покачал головой, но Гойл ничего не заметил.

— Ладно, — согласился Крэбб. — Но, если она спросит, вы двое меня заставили…

Джинни задержала дыхание, когда слизеринцы проходили мимо того места, где они прятались. Дезиллюминационные чары не особенно хорошо удавались Симусу, но внимание Малфоя было поглощено йо-йо, а у Крэбба с Гойлом, погружённых в мечты об обеде, взгляд и вовсе немного остекленел. Дождавшись, пока те удалятся за пределы слышимости, они бросились вперёд по коридору, стуча железными ручками по каждой из дверей.

— Эрни? Эрни?

— Здесь! — послышался хриплый голос.

Дверь была надёжно заперта, но Невилл выхватил палочку, произнёс: «Алохомора!», и дверь распахнулась с надсадным треском.

В комнате сидел Эрни, он выглядел измученным и щеголял свежим синяком, но улыбнулся им.

— Вы пришли! — сказал он. — Я забыл свою монету в кармане мантии, она в библиотеке, простите…

Симус и Колин помогли ему подняться. На одну ногу он наступал с осторожностью, поэтому, хотя он и мог идти самостоятельно, Симус перекинул его руку через своё плечо и поддержал его, помогая выйти из камеры.

— Отведём его в больничное крыло, — проговорил Невилл. — Скорее, пока все обедают.

— У них моя палочка… — беспомощно произнёс Эрни.

— Не волнуйся, я знаю, где она, — ответила Джинни, видевшая, где Кэрроу оставили её палочку. Она извлекла её из ржавого котла, стоявшего в затенённом углу коридора, и отдала её Эрни. Тот улыбнулся при виде палочки, словно давно забытому другу.

— Простите, — глухо выговорил он. — Они застали меня со старой копией «Придиры», я читал интервью Гарри. Их это просто взбесило…

— Ничего страшного, — успокоила его Джинни. — Пошли, отведём тебя к мадам Помфри.

— Они сказали, что нас ждёт какая-то шокирующая новость о нём… Что нам следует узнать некую горькую истину…

— Забудь о них, идём же, вот уже лестница…

Он застонал.

— Они сказали, скоро тут многое изменится…

— Ну, тогда нам нужно просто лучше планировать, — вставил слово Невилл. — Всё, идём, мадам Помфри вылечит тебя в два счёта…

Она действительно быстро всё ему залечила, и Эрни заверил их, что Кэрроу не применяли к нему пытки.

— Им этого хотелось, — пояснил он уже более уверенным голосом. — Но мне кажется, они знали, что это меня бы не сломило.

Джинни подумала, более вероятно, что их волновала перспектива получить проблемы с Макгонагалл — или даже со Снейпом, но решила дать Эрни блеснуть.

— Они не говорили, в чём будут заключаться эти самые изменения? — спросила она.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Кажется, они просто хотели намекнуть, что скоро им будет что рассказать о Гарри. Неужели что-то случилось?

— Они бы не замедлили сделать выступление и рассказать обо всём, если бы что-то случилось, — сказал Симус.

Эрни пожал плечами.

— Возможно, но, быть может, они надеются на что-то значительное… О!

Дверь на входе в больничное крыло распахнулась настежь, и внутрь вбежала Ханна Аббот. На лице её был написан ужас. За ней спокойным шагом вошла Лаванда.

— Эрни! О, Эрни! — Ханна бросилась ему на шею и обняла так крепко, что его отбросило на подушки. Невилл густо покраснел и отступил от кровати на полшага назад, разглядывая потолок.

— Со мной всё хорошо, Ханна, — заверил Эрни. — Нет никакой необходимости в том, чтобы…

— Я так волновалась, — сказала она. — Не могла вынести мысли о том, что ты исчез, только не после Джастина…

— Джастин не исчез, — твёрдым голосом напомнил он. — Он скрывается, с ним всё в порядке. Ну же, перестань, не глупи.

— Да, да, прости, — всхлипнула Ханна, вытирая щёки. — Что произошло?

Эрни ещё раз подробно изложил всю историю — представ несколько более доблестным, чем в своём предыдущем рассказе. Ханна слушала, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Ты ужасно смелый, — сказала она.

— Да, он был смелым, лучше всех. А Невилл вот снял все заклятия с двери, — с этими словами Симус хлопнул уже малинового Невилла по спине.

— Снял заклятия? Да от только… — Джинни наступила Колину на ногу, чтобы тот замолчал.

— Невилл, безусловно, был лидером спасательной операции, — сказала Джинни. — Мальчики, вы оба потрясающе храбрые.

Эрни просиял.

— Вот это да, Невилл, спасибо тебе огромное, дружище!

— Не за что, — пробормотал Невилл, мрачно покосившись на Джинни.

— Что ж, я рада, что вы все так замечательно дружите, — раздражённо проговорила мадам Помфри, — но как вы собираетесь объяснять Кэрроу, куда делся мистер Макмиллан?

С болью сознавая, что она права, они какое-то время сидели в тишине. Затем неожиданно заговорил Колин:

— Охрана покинула свой пост. Они и виноваты! Насколько им может быть известно, Эрни выбрался оттуда самостоятельно.

— Даже если так, они всё равно отправят меня прямиком обратно в ту же камеру, — встревожено произнёс Эрни.

— Ну, мы будем за тобой присматривать, — сказала Джинни. — Как вы все присматривали за мной. Они, судя по всему, не очень-то горят желанием хватать студентов на глазах у свидетелей…

— Тебя схватили посреди кучи народа! — воскликнула Лаванда.

— Да, и добились того, что меня прикрывали многие учителя, — ответила Джинни. — Я думаю, Снейпа это раздражает, наверное, он беспокоится, что студенты сбегут и не вернутся с пасхальных каникул, или уж не знаю, что ещё; он хочет, чтобы мы все были здесь, у него на виду.

Мадам Помфри кивнула.

— Умница, — отрывисто подтвердила она. — Приблизительно это я и слышала от профессора Макгонагалл. Не ходите один, Макмиллан, и, скорее всего, всё будет в порядке.

Эрни обвёл всех взглядом.

— Спасибо вам, — со всей искренностью произнёс он. — Спасибо, что пришли за мной, что нашли меня. Вы ведь, вообще говоря, не должны были этого делать.

— Конечно, должны были, — сказал Невилл. — Это наш долг. Мы же гриффиндорцы.

_____________  
* Оdoratio (лат.) — запах.


	22. День святого Валентина

— Скучаешь по нему? — спросила Полли, аккуратно обводя губы помадой.

— По кому? — зевнула Джинни. Она до сих пор сонно сидела на краю кровати, завернувшись в одеяло. Было слишком холодно, чтобы вставать, да и мысль о магловедении не вдохновляла на то, чтобы начать собираться.

— Ты знаешь, о ком я! В такой день, как сегодня…

— О, — Джинни моргнула. — Сегодня же день святого Валентина? У тебя, наверное, сотни посланий, да?

Полли засмеялась — звонким и пронзительным смехом, который мужчины, по предположению Джинни, считали привлекательным.

— Только от Кормака, — сказала она.

— Маклаггена? — удивлённо уточнила Джинни. Полли кивнула и глуповато улыбнулась письму, лежавшему на её кровати. Из-за своего разбитого состояния Джинни не замечала его раньше, но теперь рассмотрела, что оно испускало светло-розовые пузырьки в форме сердца, и те плавно поднимались со страницы и мягко лопались в воздухе.

— У него очень хорошая работа в министерстве, — радостно поведала Полли. — Я даже не ожидала… Думала, он сох по Гермионе Грейнджер весь прошлый год, но…

— И когда всё случилось? — спросила Демельза, выглядевшая столь же удивлённой, как и Джинни.

— Перед самым началом семестра, — ответила Полли, напоследок касаясь губ магическим матирующим покрытием от мадам Малкин. — Он сказал, что всегда восхищался мной, и спросил, не против ли я иногда писать ему… Хотя официальным он сделал всё только сейчас. — Её глаза сияли, она смотрела на них с выражением блаженства на лице. — Я так счастлива, так долго о нём мечтала — и думала, что никаких шансов уже нет, ведь он закончил школу… О, прости, Джинни, я же спрашивала тебя насчёт Гарри!

Джинни почувствовала, что теперь краснеет уже она, и неожиданно ей стало совершенно неуютно, невзирая даже на то, что она была завёрнута в одеяло, словно в кокон.

— Э-э… Ничего страшного. Расскажи ещё о Маклаггене. Что он пишет в письме?

Полли в нетерпении махнула рукой.

— Ну уж нет, не собираюсь стоять тут и хвастаться, в то время как ты наверняка жутко по нему скучаешь. Заха вчера говорила, что вы с Колином просматривали его фотографии.

— Да? — прохладным тоном переспросила Джинни, мрачно взглянув на Заху. Та покраснела и принялась рыться в своём сундуке в поисках носков. — Ну, мы просто пытались решить, каким должен быть следующий постер, им же наконец удалось снять последний из остававшихся.

— Нашли что-нибудь хорошее? — поинтересовалась Демельза.

— Целую кучу, но не можем подобрать верный тон. Не хочется никого расстраивать, но и не хочется выставить Гарри в таком свете, будто он кто-то наподобие Локхарта. — Она посмотрела на будильник, стоявший у неё на тумбочке, и, нахмурившись, громко выругалась. — Я же опоздаю.

— Лучше не надо, — предупредила Демельза. — В последнее время у неё совершенно отвратное настроение. Ричи Кут сказал, она много раз подходила к разным студентам, велела им выворачивать карманы, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли у них фотографий Гарри, и спрашивала, известно ли им что-нибудь об отряде Дамблдора.

Джинни фыркнула.

— Уж Снейп-то наверняка знает, кто в ОД? Ну, как минимум про нас с Невиллом. Зачем бы ей ходить и допрашивать каждого, кто случайно оказался поблизости?

— Может, он забыл, что ты участвовала в ОД? — неубедительно предположила Заха.

Джинни хмыкнула, выражая сомнение, далёким от грациозности движением влезла в мантию и поплелась в ванную чистить зубы.

— Сомневаюсь, что этот тощий гад хоть что-то забывает, — крикнула она им оттуда. — Он лишь ждёт подходящего момента. Вы идите, я скоро буду.

В кабинет магловедения она ввалилась ровно в девять, тяжело дыша, и рухнула за парту рядом с Колином.

— Где тебя носило? Я уже думал, ты опоздаешь!

— Извини, — выдохнула она. — Её ещё нет, правда же? — В комнате стоял гул, все переговаривались между собой, тихо и непринуждённо, за массивным преподавательским столом из красного дерева не было видно уродины-Кэрроу.

Прежде чем Колин успел ответить, Кэрроу вошла в класс. Выглядела она пугающе весёлой.

— С днём святого Валентина, мои маленькие крошки, — сказала она, широко улыбаясь. Джинни инстинктивно отшатнулась. — Сегодня вечером мы приготовили для всех вас замечательный подарок… Но сейчас продолжим наше обсуждение, касающееся злокозненных маглов, и сосредоточим внимание на краже магии…

— Магию нельзя украсть, — выпалила Джинни, не успев остановиться. — Либо она у тебя есть, либо нет.

Кэрроу лишь рассмеялась, услышав это.

— Разумеется, что ты ещё можешь думать, маленькая глупая предательница крови. А теперь, будь любезна, замолкни.

Она постучала палочкой по проектору, и их глазам предстало зернистое чёрно-белое изображение изломанного тела, распластанного на земле, окружённого густыми зарослями вереска, трепетавшего на ветру. Выразительные пустоши на заднем плане добавляли трагичности кошмарной картине.

— Это Аканта Фоули, дочь всеми уважаемого мага, члена Визенгамота, последняя представительница прославленной чистокровной семьи. Такой её обнаружили: избитой, изувеченной, мёртвой… И всё из-за маглов. У неё отняли палочку.

Кэрроу ещё раз постучала по проектору, и со стонущим, скрежещущим звуком появился новый слайд: чинно улыбающаяся молодая женщина, чьи тёмные волосы элегантными волнами опускались на плечи. Кэрроу медленно обвела взглядом класс.

— Посмотрите на неё, — смакующим тоном протянула она. — Юная красавица-ведьма с чистейшей кровью, о какой только можно мечтать. Уничтоженная грязными маглами.

На следующем слайде показалось приближенное изображение её лица. Если прежде оно было гладким, столь совершенным, словно было сделано из фарфора, то здесь оно было покрыто синяками и кровопотёками, распухшее и исцарапанное, едва узнаваемое. Многие ученики застонали или вскрикнули, стараясь не смотреть на этот непрошеный образ.

— Видя, что многим из вас, судя по всему, доставляет удовольствие осквернять школу нелепыми изображениями буйных уголовников, я решила, что всем вам стоит осознать, что на самом деле может случиться, если мы забудем, насколько опасными бывают определённые идеи. — Кэрроу жадно оглядывала класс, захваченная зрелищем их смятения.

— Откуда вы знаете, что это сделали маглы? — громко спросила Демельза. Она явно была охвачена негодованием. — Это мог сделать кто угодно. От маглов она смогла бы защититься.

Кэрроу взмахнула палочкой в сторону Демельзы, и та пригнулась: увесистая стопка книг пронеслась прямо там, где только что была её голова, и с грохотом влетела в стену.

— А ты считаешь, тебе лучше знать, да? — заорала Кэрроу. — Ну а кто бы ещё украл её палочку, а? Волшебников и волшебниц, которые по своей доброте и наивности доверяли маглам, то и дело находили вот так, мёртвыми. Убитыми ужасающими способами. Между тем росло число так называемых маглорождённых.

Колина, сидевшего рядом, колотила дрожь. Эти уроки магловедения каждый раз действовали ему на нервы. Джинни под партой взяла его за руку. Что-то щёлкнуло, и появился следующий слайд: большая карета ехала по знакомой чем-то улице, в которой, разглядев за разнообразными магазинами архитектурный стиль зданий, Джинни признала Косой переулок. Все проходы заполнили толпы людей, чьи чёрные мантии из-за плохого качества фотографии слились в одну, так что казалось, их призрачно-бледные лица глядят на карету будто из толщи вод.

— На её похороны пришли сотни волшебников и волшебниц, — сказала Кэрроу. — Потому что они понимали, какую сокрушительную потерю означало это для нашего сообщества: навеки утратить весь род Фоули. Сведённый в могилу завистливыми, грязными ворами-маглами… — На последнем слайде снова было тело молодой женщины, лежавшей в гробу.

Полли, сидевшая сзади, приглушённо всхлипывала, Колин до сих пор дрожал в ужасе, многие студенты выглядели так, словно их вот-вот вырвет. Джинни подумала, что вряд ли кому-то из них приходилось раньше видеть мёртвые тела, будь то в реальной жизни или на фото, и поэтому шок вывел их из равновесия. Она вспомнила о папке, которой Пожиратели смерти дразнили их на свадьбе, и поняла, что Колин был прав — им отлично известно, какую власть имеют над людьми зрительные образы.

— Ранние 1930-е стали началом сильных изменений для нашего общества, — торжественно произнесла Кэрроу. Она с большим трудом сдерживала улыбку. — Мисс Фоули была не первой и не последней, кто погиб от рук маглов. Но случившееся с ней — идеальный пример, на что они пойдут ради того, чтобы заполучить наши волшебные палочки, того, как они истребили бы нас, если бы только могли…

— Вы так и не сказали, откуда знаете, что это сделали маглы! — со злостью в голосе воскликнула Демельза.

Кэрроу указала на неё палочкой, и Демельза, отброшенная назад, с глухим звуком ударилась о стену.

Джинни безотчётно вскочила с места, бросилась к ней и помогла сесть. Из носа у неё хлестала кровь.

— Вернись на своё место, Уизли! — закричала Кэрроу. — Тебе больше, чем кому бы то ни было, нужно прислушаться к тому, что я говорю, а не то не успеешь оглянуться, как мы будем смотреть уже на твоё тело, мерзкая ты предательница крови!

— Я в порядке, — прошептала Демельза. — Иди, правда, я в порядке…

Джинни скрепя сердце вернулась за парту. Сидевшие в углу слизеринцы злорадно над ней посмеивались, она подозревала, горячее покалывание в глазах означало, что она выглядела так, будто вот-вот заплачет. Харпер передразнил её гримасу испуга и беззвучно расхохотался. Она посмотрела на них со всей злостью, на какую только была способна, и села, гневно и с вызовом глядя на Кэрроу.

Кэрроу злобно ухмыльнулась и самодовольно продолжила:

— Когда магл накладывает свои грязные лапы на волшебную палочку, он* приходит к пусть и слабому, но пониманию наших тайн. Если возраст уже не позволяет ему учиться в Хогвартсе, он передаёт палочку своему отпрыску. Так они внедряются в наше общество.

— Не слушай её, — прошептала Джинни. Колин уже был явно на грани того, чтобы встать. — Постарайся успокоиться.

— Эти так называемые маглорождённые не приносят никакой пользы нашему обществу. Они ничего не вкладывают в существующую систему, но им без каких-либо ограничений позволяют посещать нашу школу, лечиться в нашей больнице, работать в нашем министерстве…

Джинни закрыла глаза, отключаясь от идиотской тирады Кэрроу, и принялась усиленно думать о Гермионе, о том, какой она была сильной, неравнодушной, с какой самоотдачей она бросилась в магический мир, который, как она считала, радушно всех принимал. Джинни так хотелось бы знать, где Гермиона сейчас, отыскал ли её вновь её брат. Может, они сейчас где-то там, где тепло, — дементоры, наводнившие страну, поддерживали вокруг неизменный холод.

Следующим уроком шли чары, но сконцентрироваться на том, как Флитвик объяснял тонкости невербальных заклинаний, было очень трудно. Вместо этого мысли Джинни переполняли всё те же вопросы и противоречия, донимавшие её, когда она сидела дома, в отчаянии строя теории о том, где могли бы быть Гарри, Гермиона и Рон, что они ищут, нужен ли им, в конце концов, этот меч…

Возможно, это удалось ей менее ловко, чем ей самой показалось, но она достала свою монету и положила себе на колено в надежде, что парта это скроет.

_«Луна? Ты там как, нормально? Джинни х»_

_«Да, спасибо, только немного холодно»._

_«Ты по-прежнему в подземелье? Знаешь, где это?»_

_«Не знаю, прости»._

Джинни вздохнула. Её опять охватывало то самое, неотступное ощущение одиночества, друзей не хватало больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Монета в ладонях нагрелась ещё раз.

_«Извините, что перебиваю, но у меня есть новость для Ордена. Дин»_

У неё даже волосы встали дыбом, и затопило нехорошее предчувствие пополам с отчаянием. Новость не могла быть хорошей…

_«Тед и Дирк убиты. Мне удалось уйти»_

_«Но я не знаю, как сообщить их семьям. Мне жаль. Дин»_

Джинни словно накрыло волной. Как сильно она ни старалась — не могла сдержать слёзы. У неё тряслись пальцы.

— С вами всё хорошо, мисс Уизли? — спросил Флитвик. Она подняла взгляд. Все в классе уставились на неё. Колин смотрел понимающе, из чего она заключила, что он тоже видел монету, но все остальные явно недоумевали.

— Э-э… Я просто… Не совсем…

— Может быть, вам нужно выйти? — мягко предложил учитель.

Джинни быстро кивнула и поспешила покинуть кабинет. В коридоре она, делая глубокие, судорожные вдохи, сорвавшись почти на бег, добралась до тихого, тёмного уголка и прислонилась к стене, давясь от рыданий.

_«Я им расскажу, спасибо тебе. Джинни х»_

_«Спасибо. Они в Нью-Форесте. Дин х»_

Наверное, с её стороны глупо было реагировать вот так, ведь она никогда не видела Теда Тонкса, а Дирка Крессвелла знала совсем немного. Но она никак не могла прогнать воспоминание, как Андромеда заплакала тогда от облегчения. Рассказать ей, что её муж погиб совсем скоро после того, как её уверили, что он жив, что с ним всё в порядке, Джинни считала жестоким. То, что ответственность за передачу информации Ордену теперь легла на её плечи, пугало, и, как сильно ей ни хотелось помочь, сделать что-то полезное в этой войне, теперь она сомневалась, что у неё достаточно для этого сил. Джинни хотела рассказать обо всём Макгонагалл, пусть бы она с этим разбиралась, но, конечно же, она была на занятиях, и за ней наверняка пристально наблюдали…

Джинни взяла себя в руки, глубоко дыша, несмотря на то, что в груди было так тесно, будто она задыхалась. Она пошла к Астрономической башне, стараясь выглядеть спокойной, насколько это было возможно, но очевидные признаки душевного смятения проявлялись в том, как дрожали у неё ладони, как стучало сердце. Ступени винтовой лестницы всё не заканчивались, ноги онемели от холода, мысли в голове роились и путались в попытках продумать, как она это сделает — и сработает ли это вообще. Ей ведь ни разу никто не показывал…

На вершине башни буйствовал ветер. Волосы хлестали её по лицу; она осознала вдруг, что движется целеустремлённо, но с усилием, опасаясь, что её, словно кусочек пергамента, может унести прямо в серое, затянутое тучами небо. Она подняла волшебную палочку и постаралась сосредоточиться на каком-нибудь хорошем воспоминании, но даже отсюда виднелись тревожащие тёмные фигуры, скользившие у границ территории школы, и единственной эмоцией, какой она смогла добиться, стала печаль.

Тот первый поцелуй с Гарри, в общей гостиной, то, как он на неё посмотрел…

— Экспекто патронум! — Из палочки выстрелил сгусток серебра, но обрести форму так и не смог. Силу воспоминания о Гарри, неважно, насколько счастливого, ослаблял простой факт, что его не было рядом, его отсутствие причиняло боль, как от только что нанесённой раны.

Джинни закрыла глаза, размышляя. Ветер завывал так громко, что казалось, будто он практически окутывает её, хлеща по лицу и оставляя на коже жалящее ощущение холода. Она вспомнила свадьбу, до того момента, когда всё разлетелось на куски из-за появления Пожирателей смерти, — как сердце переполняли гордость и радость, как все смеялись и танцевали, Тонкс, поднимающую стакан апельсинового сока, лукаво улыбающуюся — теперь Джинни поняла, что это был скрытый намёк на её беременность, своих родных, собравшихся все вместе под одним широким шатром, смешной танец Луны…

— Экспекто патронум!

На этот раз из кончика палочки вырвалась грациозная мускулистая лошадь, выгнув шею, вскинулась на дыбы, проскакала вокруг неё лёгким галопом. Джинни не была уверена, что делать дальше, и беспокоилась, что лошадь ускачет к дементорам, но, казалось, та знала, что была здесь ради другой цели, и выжидающе смотрела на неё. Отцу не понадобилось ничего говорить, когда он отправил сообщение с патронусом после свадьбы, но слова точно вырвались по своей воле, и лошадь внимательно слушала, подняв уши торчком.

— Со мной связался Дин и сообщил о гибели Теда Тонкса и Дирка Крессвелла, — прокричала она ветру. — Их тела в Нью-Форесте. Мне жаль.

Лошадь продолжала настойчиво на неё смотреть, и она мельком задумалась, не должна ли повторить сообщение, ведь ветер так сильно шумел, но вместо этого изо всех сил сконцентрировалась на своём отце. Лошадь вздрогнула, как если бы её что-то испугало, а потом ускакала в небо и исчезла среди низких серых туч.

 

***

Наскоро пообедав (и чуть не опоздав на обед вообще), Джинни, у которой был свободный урок, отправилась в библиотеку, чтобы дописать своё ужасное эссе по зельям, но на самом деле скорее потому, что знала, что Невилл тоже туда пойдёт. Там было довольно много народу; мадам Пинс беспокойно расхаживала взад-вперёд по проходу, отчитывая группки студентов за самые разные проступки, раздражённо возвращая книги на законные места и разглядывая в упор каждого, чей внешний вид её не устраивал. Её глаза сузились, когда Джинни проходила рядом. Джинни подумала — вряд ли мадам Пинс когда-либо снова станет ей доверять после того, как она принесла в библиотеку шоколад.

Её внимание привлекло совершенно невероятное зрелище: в библиотеке сидели Крэбб и Гойл. Хотя Джинни не заметила на них синяков или порезов, несколько угрюмое выражение их лиц позволяло предположить, что они потеряли своё престижное положение в качестве любимых учеников Кэрроу. Малфоя видно не было, но Пэнси Паркинсон — довольно безнадёжно — флиртовала с Харпером, а Теодор Нотт развалился на стуле с высокомерной ухмылкой: по всей видимости, дурное настроение мадам Пинс его не задевало.

Джинни увидела Невилла — тот пересекал противоположный конец прохода с огромной стопкой книг в руках, — и поспешила к нему, коротко улыбнувшись в ту сторону, где за ближайшим столом сидели Заха, Полли и Ромильда Вейн со своей бандой.

— Невилл, — прошептала она, бросая настороженный взгляд на мадам Пинс, рыскавшей в нескольких проходах от них.

Он отвернулся от полки, которую изучал, но остался сидеть на полу в окружении своих книг.

— Джинни! Где ты была? Ты, кажется, ушла с чар, и мы все видели на монетах ваш разговор с Дином о…

— Я должна была сообщить Ордену, — сказала она, пытаясь сделать вид, будто рассматривает «Деревья Северной Азии для производства волшебных палочек, а также их свойства».

— Как ты это сделала?

— Послала патронус… Послушай, это неважно, всё получилось. Я хотела спросить тебя насчёт сегодняшнего вечера, мы же собирались устроить собрание ОД, но на магловедении Кэрроу, как я поняла, намекнула, что вечером будет что-то связанное с днём святого Валентина, не знаю, за ужином или позже, но держу пари, что посещение обязательно.

Невилл медленно встал, чуть покачнувшись под тяжестью книг.

— Извини, ты не могла бы… — Он сунул ей «Плотоядные деревья Эквадора», а остальные книги беспорядочно расставил на полке.

— Мадам Пинс тебя убьёт, — прошипела Джинни, но он это проигнорировал.

— Если на вечер запланировано что-то обязательное, всем хватит ума, чтобы пойти туда вместо собрания, но, если потом останется время, стоит разослать сообщение. Может, сумеем застать конец «Поттеровского дозора».

— Разве они не будут следить, не пошёл ли кто-нибудь не в спальню? — спросила Джинни. — Может, всем лучше просто послушать радио в своих гостиных…

— Это только гриффиндорцы практически полным составом в ОД, — напомнил ей Невилл. — Из хаффлпаффцев только половина, а у рейвенкловцев — и того меньше. Возможно, нам нужно объявить набор.

— Когда среди нас предатель? — возмутилась Джинни. Она немного повысила голос, поэтому он махнул рукой, чтобы она говорила тише, и виновато посмотрел на стол Захи, Полли и Ромильды.

— Это шутка… в известном смысле. Тем не менее, новые люди нам нужны.

— Почему?

— Я думал о том, что сказал Смит, и, хотя он вёл себя как полный кретин, он в каком-то смысле был прав, что мы сделали ОД своим личным маленьким клубом. Нужно сильнее сплотить школу.

Она посмотрела на него с сомнением. Привлекать ещё больше народу в их запрещённую группу она считала опасным, тем более они только что одного уже выгнали, к тому же до сих пор не уверены были, кому можно доверять. При всём при этом Невилл выглядел настолько непререкаемым и серьёзным, что Джинни сложно было найти в себе силы, чтобы с ним спорить. Он забрал у неё свою книгу и теперь держал стопку полегче — всего из трёх штук.

— Пойду оформлю эти книжки, а потом — мне очень жаль, но я должен заняться уроками. Но про монету не забывай, я буду поглядывать на свою на случай, если ты что-то узнаешь о том, что будет вечером.

Джинни, прислонившаяся к стеллажу с книгами, тяжело вздохнула, глядя, как он идёт прочь. Она было решила, что стоит поискать себе местечко и начать работу над эссе, но, как только её посетила эта мысль, кто-то зашептал ей откуда-то из-за книг неприятным самодовольным тоном:

— Одинока в день святого Валентина, да, Уизли?

Подпрыгнув, она резко обернулась. В узком зазоре между самыми невысокими книгами и полкой выше виднелись глаза Харпера, и, хотя она не видела ничего, кроме глаз, воображение с лёгкостью рисовало его высокомерную презрительную усмешку.

— Ты что, подслушивал? — поинтересовалась она.

— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, Уизли. Такая симпатичная чистокровка, как ты, и одинока — просто безобразие…

Она надеялась, он сумеет различить выражение отвращения у неё на лице.

— Проваливай, Харпер, у меня от тебя мороз по коже.

— Что достаточно хорошо для Поттера, достаточно хорошо и для меня, — сказал он.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты признаёшь, что он достоин того, чтобы на него равняться, — холодно парировала Джинни. Она шумно покинула библиотеку, проигнорировав сердитый взгляд мадам Пинс. Харпер всегда был идиотом, это она знала, но таким отвратным он не был ещё ни разу. Она задумалась, уж не вечные ли лекции Кэрроу о чистоте и о важности браков между чистокровными его вдохновили. Содрогнувшись, она решила вернуться в факультетскую гостиную и закончить работу — согласна была пойти куда угодно, лишь бы очутиться от него подальше.

 

***

Тем вечером на ужине двери были закрыты. Слизеринские старосты и староста школы — это был уже не Малфой, как заметила Джинни, — открывали их, чтобы студенты могли войти, но держали оборону, не позволяя никому выйти. Результатом этого стал крайне многолюдный ужин, больше напоминавший пир, так что Джинни оказалась стиснутой между Деннисом Криви, весь вечер разглагольствовал о том, как сильно он любит ОД, и Ромильдой Вейн, устроившей ей допрос на предмет того, получала ли она весточки от Гарри.

— Я тебе говорила, — устало сказала она — по ощущениям, уже в сотый раз. — Мы не поддерживаем связь.

— Но сегодня день святого Валентина! — Ромильда стояла на своём. — А он очень романтичен.

— Ты его почти не знаешь, — ответила Джинни, испытывая что-то похожее на изумление. В прошлом году на день святого Валентина они с Гарри ещё не встречались, но она не могла себе представить, чтобы он прислал ей какое-нибудь письмо, хоть сколько-то схожее с тем, что получила Полли от Маклаггена.

— Не сомневаюсь, в душе он настоящий поэт, — мечтательно произнесла Ромильда. — Те, кому довелось пройти через жуткие испытания, всегда мудрее остальных. Он хорошо целуется?

— Он перестал мне нравиться, помнишь? — заострила внимание Джинни.

— Да, да, я знаю, но ты всё же можешь вспомнить, хорошо ли он целуется.

Невилл, сидевший напротив, попытался скрыть свой смех, но это лишь кончилось тем, что картофельное пюре попало ему не в то горло. Симус от всей души хлопнул его по спине.

Пронзительный звон ножа по бокалу заставил их взглянуть в сторону стола на возвышении: там встала Алекто Кэрроу и противно улыбнулась ученикам. Рядом с ней сидел Снейп, выглядевший надменным и скучающим. Он отклонился от неё так далеко, насколько это было возможно, Джинни даже удивилась, как это он не упал со стула.

— С днём святого Валентина, мои хорошие, — сказала Кэрроу. Подобным образом вела себя и Амбридж, но у неё это выходило приторно сладким и покровительственным. Когда ласковые слова произносила Кэрроу, она воспринималась примерно как кошка, забавляющаяся с мышью. — Я надеюсь, вы все вкусно поели и готовы замечательно провести вечер. Мне известно, что в последнее время по школе распространялись некоторые удручающие фотографии, а также радиопрограммы, не заслуживающие доверия; и в этот вечер мы хотим воспользоваться случаем и романтически отпраздновать торжество правды.

Джинни, повернувшись к Невиллу, обменялась с ним встревоженными взглядами.

— Итак, разбейтесь на пары — мальчик-девочка, пожалуйста, — и следуйте за мной.

Старосты и другие слизеринцы начали, покрикивая, заставлять учеников вставать парами и выстраиваться в колонну по двое в центре Большого зала.

— Возьмитесь за руки! — кричал Нотт. — Возьмитесь за руки! — Внезапно он оказался рядом и, схватив Лаванду за руку, сунул её в ладонь Симусу. Джинни поймала руку Невилла, различив, что к ней с жадным выражением на лице подбирается Харпер.

— Какого чёрта тут происходит? — спросила она. Шептать не было смысла: из-за стоявшего вокруг шума и всеобщего недоумения их разговор вполне можно было считать приватным.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Невилл. — Но погляди на Снейпа.

Снейп по-прежнему сидел на своём директорском стуле, раздосадованный и словно бы пребывающий в растерянности. Рядом с ним сидела Макгонагалл, сжав губы в тонкую линию и разъярённо уставившись на собственные колени. Даже с такого расстояния Джинни видела, что её трясёт.

Слизеринцы начали выводить их, точно стадо, из Большого зала, выкрикивая бессмысленные и абсолютно излишние команды, всё это больше напоминало сознательную попытку спровоцировать панику и замешательство. Они прошли вслед за Кэрроу к выходу из зала, миновали массивные двери парадного входа в замок и, вдыхая холодный вечерний воздух, добрались до отсыревшей лужайки.

— Выстраивайтесь вот тут, — велел Забини. — Давайте, быстрее…

— Нет ничего романтичнее посиделок у огня, — пропела Алекто Кэрроу и маниакально захихикала.

Их заставили встать большим полукругом возле чего-то, похожего на большую поленницу для костра; в темноте было плохо видно, но казалось, что у неё какие-то неправильные очертания. Кэрроу и слизеринцы осветили её волшебными палочками, и тогда Джинни различила, что сложена она была не только из дров, но ещё и из чьих-то личных вещей, причём многие из них выглядели странно знакомыми. Одежда, книги, постельное бельё, товары из Зонко — да тут лежал даже пустой хогвартский чемодан…

— О, — выдохнула она. — О нет… Невилл…

Свет палочки одного из слизеринцев падал прямо на чемодан — на нём были вытеснены слова: «Гарри Дж. Поттер». Теперь Джинни смогла как следует рассмотреть вещи, узнала его набор для ухода за метлой, его котёл, смешные фотографии в треснувших стеклянных рамках — там был он с Роном и Гермионой, даже изумрудно-зелёный свитер — она знала, это мама его связала…

— Все его вещи, — слабым голосом сказал Невилл. — Все его вещи…

— Один наш друг посетил Суррей, — громко возвестил Амикус Кэрроу. — Мы решили, учитывая недавние события, что важно обратить ваше внимание на то, что восхваление Поттера, этого жестокого преступника, как героя неприемлемо. Он выбрал неправильную сторону.

Джинни лихорадочно изучала взглядом гору вещей Гарри. Всё ли самое ценное он забрал с собой? Она видела у него фотоальбом, в котором, она знала, хотя сама ни разу туда не заглядывала, были собраны наиболее драгоценные снимки, но понимала, что даже если бы увидела его здесь, не смогла бы спасти…

— Ты не видишь его фотоальбом? — прошептала она Невиллу. Кэрроу всё ещё громко перечислял разнообразные злобные деяния Гарри Поттера.

— Нет, я специально искал, думаю, его тут нет, хотя сложно сказать…

Из нескольких палочек в груду вещей выстрелили яростные оранжевые языки пламени, быстро занялся огонь. От этого зрелища сделалось больно, как от удара в живот, но Джинни отрешённо, следя, чтобы выражение её лица не изменилось, смотрела, как танцевали по вещам языки пламени, как те коробились и чернели.

— Здесь нет ничего важного, — тихо сказала она, не только Невиллу, но и самой себе тоже. — Важное он забрал с собой. Гермиона несколько дней собирала вещи. Он наверняка взял всё ценное. Наверняка…

Жар от костра покалывал им лица. В небо взвивался густой чёрный дым. Помятая коробка из-под «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок» с шумом взорвалась, и слизеринцы заулюлюкали.

— Он ничтожество, — выкрикивала Алекто Кэрроу. — Он сгорит так же, как этот хлам. Вы тратите своё время. Его здесь нет! Он всех вас бросил!

— Его метла тут? — напряжённо спросил Невилл.

— Нет, — сказала Джинни. — Кажется, потерял её летом.

— Где его сова? — в ужасе спохватилась Парвати. Дорожки слёз на её лице сияли в безжалостном свете костра. — Что они сделали с совой?

— Она умерла, — коротко ответила Джинни.

Слизеринцы принялись скандировать, как сумасшедшие, прыгая вокруг костра, будто варвары:

— Сжечь Поттера, сжечь Поттера, сжечь Поттера…

— Это хорошо, — произнесла Джинни. Её голос звучал ровно и безжизненно.

— Что? — изумился Невилл. — Это ужасно…

— Это сработало, — пояснила она. — Фотографии. Это их вывело из себя. Мы их напугали.

Она смотрела, как пламя росло всё выше и выше, исчезая в черноте небес, и её наполняло какое-то злое спокойствие.

— Сжечь Поттера, сжечь Поттера, сжечь Поттера…

__________  
* Не могу не вынести в примечания: в английском оригинале Кэрроу здесь использует по отношению к маглу местоимение «it». В этом месте мгновенно становится ясно, почему Колина (да и остальных) всё это доводит до дрожи и белого каления!..


	23. Крышка от бутылки

_ВНИМАНИЮ ВСЕХ СТУДЕНТОВ_

_Применение чар патронуса отныне ЗАПРЕЩЕНО на территории школы._

_Любая связь с несанкционированным объединением «Отряд Дамблдора» ЗАПРЕЩЕНА._

_Материалы, популяризирующие, оправдывающие или восхваляющие нежелательных личностей, ЗАПРЕЩЕНЫ._

_НИКАКИХ ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЙ._

_Студентов, нарушивших данные распоряжения, ждут серьёзные последствия._

_Приказ профессора Снейпа._

Объявления появились наутро после костра, в равной степени ужаснув и приведя в бешенство студентов. В некотором роде это было даже хорошо, сказал Невилл, пока они копались в дымившемся пепле. Это значило, они сочли, что их способом связи были чары патронуса, а насчёт монет по-прежнему ничего не знали.

— Дело не в этом, — ответила она. — Я была совершенно одна, когда послала патронуса. Наверняка кто-то услышал, как я тебе об этом рассказывала в библиотеке. Речь не о том, как мы общаемся друг с другом, речь о том, что я связывалась с Орденом.

Заметив книжный переплёт, она с надеждой его подобрала, но страницы обуглились дочерна. Она вздохнула, рассерженно отбросила книгу и попыталась сдвинуть одно особенно тяжёлое бревно — вдруг под ним сохранились какие-нибудь вещи.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — тихо сказал Невилл. — Кто-нибудь мог пойти за тобой или увидеть в окне…

— Может, прекратишь уже их оправдывать? — резко перебила его Джинни, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать. — Я была на вершине самой высокой башни замка, Невилл, я специально пошла именно туда. А в этой чёртовой библиотеке было полно народу, и там было тихо, кто угодно нас мог услышать! — Она пнула кусок горелой деревяшки, и та раскрошилась от удара. — И зачем мы вообще этим занимаемся? Тут ничего нет, ничего не осталось…

Её голос дрогнул, она отвернулась и обвела взглядом туманное озеро.

— А ещё мы не просто пропустили последний выпуск «Поттеровского дозора», ничего подобного, — глухо продолжила она. — Его просто не было. Не знаю почему, но его не было.

— Я уверен, с ними всё в порядке, — сказал Невилл.

— Нет, не уверен. Не говори так, потому что ты не знаешь, всё ли с ними в порядке.

— Я стараюсь, Джинни, — откликнулся Невилл, теряя терпение. — Что тогда ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

Джинни повернулась обратно, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, стиснув зубы от злости.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты признал, что у нас проблема…

— Я вполне осознаю, что проблема существует, мы в разгаре чёртовой войны, тут целая куча проблем. Но ты не можешь и дальше разбрасываться вдохновенными речами про то, как мы напугали Кэрроу, а потом тут же обвинять подвернувшихся под руку людей в том, что они тебя предали, это всех выводит из себя, а у нас этого и так по горло.

Джинни понимала, за что он ей выговаривает. Когда прошлым вечером они оставили попытки настроить сигнал на «Поттеровский дозор», она заметила, что Колин их фотографировал, и, возможно, у неё несколько разыгралась паранойя.

— Хочешь сказать, я съехала с катушек? — с нажимом поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, я говорю о том, что ты чуть не разбила камеру Колина и что, если так орать на людей, это сводит на нет всю твою речь о выдержке и стойкости…

— Ну прости меня, что я стараюсь как-то обнаружить того, что выдаёт информацию о нас, — огрызнулась она. — И я не орала. Я-то думала, ты на моей стороне…

— А я на твоей стороне, — возразил Невилл. — Но Колин тоже мой друг, и ты не должна была обвинять его в том, что он подвергает риску ОД, просто делая фотографии. Не можешь же ты всерьёз думать, будто он стучит Кэрроу?

— Нет, я думаю, это делает его девушка, — бросила Джинни.

Невилл моргнул. Это был первый раз, когда Джинни в открытую кого-то обвинила.

— Заха?

— Да, Заха. — Она посмотрела вниз, на землю, усыпанную пеплом, и шаркнула по ней ботинком, испытывая странное чувство стыда вперемешку с гневом. — Она вечно записывает всё в свой блокнотик, но никогда не говорит об этом вслух, она очень хорошо умеет подкрадываться незамеченной, куда захочет, и ещё она сказала Полли, что видела, как мы с Колином просматривали фотографии Гарри.

— И что? — Невилл выглядел искренне недоумевающим, и Джинни даже не сомневалась, что у неё покраснели уши.

— А то, что она как минимум сплетница!

— А Полли нет? — фыркнул Невилл. — Или Лаванда? Или Демельза? Или даже сам Колин, если уж на то пошло.

— Отлично, — нахмурилась Джинни. — Думай как знаешь, доверяй кому тебе нравится. Но мы не можем продолжать вести себя так, будто всё нормально, а потом хвататься за голову, когда Кэрроу снова о нас что-нибудь разнюхают. Нравится нам это или нет, один из наших друзей нас выдаёт, и мы должны выяснить, кто именно.

— Но есть столько вещей, которых они о нас не узнали! — Яростно жестикулируя одной рукой, другой он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Они не сорвали ни единого нашего собрания, не узнали ни одного имени. Так и не догадались, как мы общаемся. Не поняли, что у Колина и Денниса поддельные документы. Все в курсе, что вы с Гарри на самом деле не порвали, не по-настоящему, но Кэрроу всё же не потащили тебя к Сама-Знаешь-Кому. Ты себе вбила в голову, что это кто-то из ОД, но это может быть кто угодно!

Ответа у Джинни не нашлось, так что она мрачно скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась. Последовала долгая пауза. Вдалеке бесшумно проплыл дементор.

— А, всё равно тут ничего нет, — проговорила она наконец. — Всё сгорело. Тебе бы пора идти в Хогсмид — у вас же встреча.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы организовали это собрание не для того, чтобы оставить тебя не у дел, правда же? — быстро сказал Невилл. — Просто это показалось хорошей возможностью, да и, может статься, в «Кабаньей голове» получится побольше разузнать о том, что происходит…

— Знаю, знаю, — пробормотала Джинни. — Я знаю, что это не… насильственная смена власти или ещё что такое. Просто… обязательно расскажи мне потом всё, не забудь чего-нибудь важного.

— Хорошо, — пообещал он и, помедлив, продолжил: — И я ради тебя понаблюдаю за Захой.

— Правда?

— Да… — На этом он, видимо, устыдился самого себя и неуклюже почесал затылок. — Но я буду наблюдать не только за ней, идёт? Я не стану её особо выделять только потому, что тебе что-то там кажется.

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарила Джинни.

Он неловко кивнул.

— Чем займёшься, пока все в Хогсмиде?

— Уроками, наверное. Повеселитесь там…

Джинни проследила взглядом, как он идёт прочь и присоединяется к последней горстке студентов, направляющейся в деревню, до сих пор чувствуя какое-то напряжение и досаду. Она продолжила разгребать рассыпавшиеся на глазах остатки костра. Многие деревяшки оставались ещё тёплыми на ощупь. Во всём этом было что-то ужасающе грустное, даже хуже, чем наблюдать, как это происходило, потому что это ощущалось так, словно вся его жизнь — все, даже самые крошечные, малозначимые вещи, к которым он даже не был особенно привязан, не настолько, чтобы забрать их с собой, но всё же в какой-то мере составлявшие отражение его личности, — теперь превратилась в пыль. Должно же было хоть что-то сохраниться…

Но ничего сколько-то ценного не осталось. Джинни нашла крышку от бутылки с ярким логотипом, который был ей незнаком, так что она предположила, что это магловский бренд. Истинная дочь своего отца, она пристально разглядывала эту крышку несколько минут, гадая, что это был за напиток, какой у него мог быть вкус, а потом спрятала её в карман.

Отказавшись наконец от этой затеи, она побрела обратно в замок, вновь и вновь прокручивая в пальцах бутылочную крышку и тщательно обдумывая слова Невилла. Она не могла отрицать, что вела себя чересчур параноидально, но разве не было у неё на то причин? Непохоже было, что это кто-то не из ОД, но, как верно заметил Невилл, информацию выдавали весьма ограниченно. Но что они могли сделать? У Джинни не было ни малейшей идеи, как вычислить предателя. Она совершенно теряла почву под ногами.

Не фокусируя внимание на том, куда идёт, она неожиданно для себя поняла, что оказалась прямо у кабинета профессора Макгонагалл.

Тревожно поозиравшись вокруг на случай, если вдруг за ней кто-то следил, Джинни постучала в деревянную дверь. С той стороны донёсся раздражённый вздох и скрип стула.

— Пикс, если это опять вы, я вам уже сказала, я не приму панику насчёт драконьей оспы в качестве причины отсутствия домашней… О! Мисс Уизли!

— Доброе утро, профессор, — оживлённо поздоровалась Джинни. — Э-э… Могу я войти?

— Конечно, — ответила профессор Макгонагалл. — Чаю?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Не глупите, юная леди. — Джинни улыбнулась, Макгонагалл взмахнула палочкой в сторону расшатанного столика неподалёку, и стоявший на нём изысканный чайный сервиз принялся вдруг сотрясаться, исходя паром.

— Кажется, я могу попросить у вас совета насчёт домашнего задания по другим предметам, правда? — спросила Джинни, постаравшись придать своему взгляду выразительности.

Профессор Макгонагалл мгновенно поняла намёк и наложила заглушающие чары.

— Говорите, — сказала она. — Сейчас можно не опасаться.

— Вы не знаете, получил ли Орден моё вчерашнее сообщение? Вышло ли у меня? Если нет, вы могли бы им передать?

Макгонагалл мрачно кивнула. Чайный сервиз отлетел обратно и со стуком приземлился на стол между ними, каким-то образом умудрившись не пролить ни капли.

— Сообщение получено… Ужасная новость, но спасибо вам, что известили всех. Я обо всём узнала напрямую от вашего отца, он вами очень гордится.

— Я не была уверена…

— Вы беспокоитесь, отчего вчера вечером не было «Поттеровского дозора»? Надеялись услышать подтверждение там?

Джинни, кивнув, сделала глоток чая с молоком.

— Выпусков не было уже несколько недель, и… Особенно вчера… В общем, послушать их было бы совсем неплохо. — Этот разговор вновь всколыхнул в ней все те переживания, и она задумалась о том, что сейчас делали Андромеда и Тонкс…

— Пожалуйста, не тревожьтесь. Не то чтобы я как-то участвовала в передачах, но знаю, что в последнее время им пришлось сделать перерыв. Кингсли прислал мне сообщение, что Пожиратели смерти тщательно обыскивали дом Джорданов…

Джинни чуть не подавилась чаем.

— С ними всё в порядке? Что произошло?

К её удивлению, Макгонагалл слегка улыбнулась.

— Миссис Ванесса Джордан — та ещё сила природы, с такой нельзя не считаться. Она сумела отвлечь Пожирателей смерти и громко предупредила Ли и Стейси об их присутствии. Видимо, они сумели вовремя избавиться от оборудования. Но вы должны понимать, что обыскивали не только их дом, не говоря уже о том, насколько сложно приобрести всё оборудование заново. Полагаю, они совсем скоро вернутся в эфир, однако от нас требуется немного терпения.

Испытывая заметное облегчение, Джинни отпила ещё чаю. Она подумала, не стоит ли поделиться своим беспокойством насчёт потенциальных предателей, но что-то её сдерживало. Возможно, они просто не были для этого достаточно близки.

— Как миссис Тонкс?

Профессор Макгонагалл замешкалась с ответом.

— Я её не видела, — наконец произнесла она, избегая взгляда Джинни. — Я смогла получить лишь краткое сообщение от вашего отца. Что ж, удалось ли вам подтянуть оценки по нумерологии?

— Что? — переспросила Джинни, которую внезапная смена темы застала врасплох. — О… Э-э…

— Я говорила с профессором Вектор, и она была несколько обеспокоена. — Макгонагалл, неожиданно сделавшись очень строгой, выжидающе глядела на Джинни.

— О, ну, мне всегда так много помогала с этим Гермиона, и…

— Понятно, — сказала Макгонагалл. Наступила тишина.

— Я приложу больше усилий, — неловко пообещала Джинни.

— Да уж, вам стоит их приложить. Может, вас и отвлекают последние события, но у вас всё же есть будущее, к которому следует готовиться.

Но дело было в том, подумала Джинни, когда спустя десять минут вышла из покоев Макгонагалл, что она сомневалась, есть ли у неё это будущее.

 

***

Невилл и остальные студенты возвращались из Хогсмида, судорожно переводя дыхание, розовощёкие от мороза. Парвати и вовсе, влетев в факультетскую гостиную, возмущаясь тем, что зиме конца-края не видно, швырнула через всю комнату перчатки. Джинни начала убирать свою домашнюю работу, краем глаза наблюдая, как заходят всё новые студенты, а Парвати, громко топая, поднимается по лестнице.

— Какая муха её укусила? — полюбопытствовала Джинни.

— Майкл Корнер в середине собрания засунул ей за шиворот ледышку, — рассказал Колин, усаживаясь на диване поблизости от её кресла. — Думаю, ей это пришлось не по вкусу. Орала она довольно громко.

— Весело было, наверное, — с завистью протянула Джинни. — Как там… Стоп, нет, сначала… Послушай, Колин, мне искренне очень жаль.

— Не беспокойся на счёт этого, — проговорил он, краснея.

— Нет, я вышла за рамки, прости, мне не следовало так себя вести…

— Перестань. Это мне стоит спрашивать разрешения, прежде чем я кого-то фотографирую. Мне это ещё сто лет назад надо было запомнить, Гарри столько раз говорил…

— Тогда ты не получишь таких удивительных снимков, — заметила Джинни. — Видимо, я просто слишком переживала из-за того, что не было выпуска «Поттеровского дозора», и сорвалась, но это не извиняет того, что я пыталась схватить твою камеру, прости.

Колин неловко пожал плечами.

— Да всё понятно, не переживай.

От дальнейшего бормотания извинений и ещё большей неловкости их обоих спас Невилл, рухнувший на диван рядом с Колином. Он размотал шарф с шеи и коротко кивнул Джинни.

— Всё нормально, Джинни? Вы двое помирились? Нам столько надо тебе рассказать…

Джинни чуть выпрямилась. В её сердце разгоралась ревность; она что угодно отдала бы за возможность присутствовать сегодня на собрании.

— Да? Мне было так скучно.

— Ну, мы получили от бармена выговор за недостаток благоразумия. Он сказал, что мы уже должны были выучить, что нельзя говорить в общественных местах ни о чём, что могло бы нам выйти боком.

У Джинни оборвалось сердце.

— Правда? О, я знала, что не надо было идти в «Кабанью голову», разве я не говорила, что в прошлый раз нас там подслушали? Но вы же не во что не влипли пока? Он же не собирается ничего рассказывать?

Невилл поднял ладонь, чтобы её успокоить.

— На самом деле это хорошая новость. Он ворчливый старикашка, но знаешь, кто он? Брат Дамблдора.

У неё упала челюсть. Она медленно перевела взгляд на Колина — тот радостно улыбался.

— Вы шутите? Никогда не слышала, что у него есть брат!

Невилл засмеялся.

— Кажется, ты забываешь, что он был человеком, как и мы все, и что у него была семья, да? Так вот, бармена зовут Аберфорт Дамблдор, он владелец заведения. Я хочу сказать, он был ужасен…

— Жутко грубый, — вставил Колин.

— …Но он разрешил нам воспользоваться приватной комнатой в глубине здания, чтобы нас никто не подслушал. Он сказал, что мы тратим время зря, но он не собирается смотреть, как мы совершаем настолько идиотскую ошибку посреди его паба.

— Он ни капли не похож на Дамблдора, — произнёс Колин.

Невилл пожал плечами.

— Ну не знаю, внешне что-то общее есть. И мне кажется, он нам сочувствовал, правда, и хочет помочь… Просто он не самый весёлый старик.

— Это потрясающе, — с восторгом сказала Джинни. — Поверить не могу! Он в Ордене?

У Невилла вытянулось лицо.

— Я не подумал об этом спросить.

— Ну, неважно, — продолжила Джинни, улыбаясь так широко, что заболели щёки. — Человек поблизости, которому мы можем доверять, который не привязан к этой школе… — Это было словно сам Дамблдор вернулся, таким она его себе и представляла. Она весьма смутно помнила, как выглядит бармен «Кабаньей головы», и в своём воображении видела Альбуса Дамблдора, стоящего за стойкой с безмятежной улыбкой, с сияющими ярко-голубыми глазами.

— Да, ну, с ним будет много мороки, — предупредил Невилл. — Тяжёлая личность.

— Даже если и так, — ответила Джинни. — Лучше и быть не могло! — Она осмотрелась вокруг, ожидая увидеть на лицах других студентов такой же восторг, но все, про кого она знала, что они были на собрании ОД, выглядели разочарованными и угрюмыми. Симус прислонился к столу и тасовал колоду танцующих карт, невидяще глядя перед собой. У окна тихо беседовали Лаванда с Полли, выражения их лиц были серьёзными, а руки мелькали в нервных жестах. Заха яростно что-то строчила в блокноте, Ромильда затаилась среди своей банды сплетниц, было впечатление, будто ей хотелось оказаться где угодно, только не здесь.

— Это ещё не всё, — сказал Невилл, наблюдая за ней. — Я начал с хороших новостей.

Джинни настороженно на него посмотрела.

— Хочу ли я вообще это знать?

— Нет, — без околичностей ответил он. — Но я всё равно тебе расскажу. — Он развернулся и всмотрелся куда-то за спинку дивана. — Эй! Деннис!

Брат Колина, сидевший неподалёку от портретного проёма, разговаривая с Демельзой, поспешил подойти к ним, взволнованный тем, что его позвали. Они с Колином оба всегда были впечатлительными, склонными к одержимости людьми, которыми восхищались, но Деннис, в отличие от Колина, ещё не начал это перерастать.

— Та газета ещё у тебя? — спросил Колин.

— Да, — подтвердил Деннис. Он с гордостью посмотрел на Джинни. — Я увидел её в пабе, именно я её заметил, и хотя все мы решили, что нам больше не стоит её читать, я подумал, неплохо узнать, что говорит враг…

— Подождите-ка, — перебила Джинни. — Вы же не о «Ежедневном Пророке» говорите? Я вам сказала, мы не можем верить чуши, которую публикуют в этом грязном листке, только заработаем головную боль из-за чьего-то бреда.

— Тебе всё же стоит взглянуть, — твёрдо сказал Невилл. Деннис сунул руку в карман мантии, вытащил газету и, перелистнув первые несколько страниц, передал её Джинни.

_В ШКОЛЕ «ХОГВАРТС» ВСТУПИЛИ В СИЛУ НОВЫЕ МЕРЫ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ_

_Персоналу школы «Хогвартс» предоставлено право обыскивать и контролировать почту, как поступающую, так и исходящую из школы, по словам Монтгомери Хиглсворта, автора передовых статей «Ежедневного Пророка» в разделе «Образование». Персонал уже давно обладает возможностью досматривать посылки и читать письма студентов, на чей счёт имеются беспокойства, однако, в соответствии с новыми нормативными положениями, составленными министерством, почта ограничивается только сообщениями о чрезвычайных ситуациях; таким образом, любая переписка может быть конфискована, если это сочтут целесообразным._

_«Недавно нами был замечен всплеск опасных идей, и мы беспокоимся, что студенты могут оказаться под влиянием настроений по отношению к министерству, — сказала профессор Алекто Кэрроу. — Была введена временная мера, имеющая целью ограничение любой переписки, в которой нет очевидной необходимости, ради того, чтобы сосредоточиться на благополучии студентов и избавить их от постороннего влияния. Хотя кто-то может счесть такой подход несколько жестоким, другие удостоверились, что нашим главным приоритетом является безопасность и благополучие учеников и что по разрешению персонала экстренная связь будет допустимой._

Джинни в ужасе оторвала взгляд от текста.

— Это правда? — спросила она. — Нам ничего не сказали.

— Они, наверное, не считают нужным нас уведомить, — сказал Невилл. — Или, может быть, скоро мы обо всём узнаем официально…

Колин фыркнул.

— Ой, да брось. Они всё рассчитали. Хотели запугать нас, когда все перестали бы получать весточки от своих родных.

Джинни вздохнула.

— В какой-то мере это неудивительно. Мы знаем, что они всё это время обыскивают и прочитывают нашу почту, теперь они всего-навсего признают этот факт. И удерживают письма, — грустно добавила она.

— Скоро Пасха, — утешительно произнёс Невилл.

— И Гарри скоро вернётся и разберётся со всем этим! — воскликнул высоким голосом Деннис. Они ободряюще ему улыбнулись.

— Конечно, вернётся, — сказал Невилл. — Он, Рон и Гермиона — они наверняка объявятся тут и вышвырнут Кэрроу ещё до конца учебного года.

— Кстати о Гарри, — вспомнила Джинни. — Я нашла это среди пепла. — Она достала крышку от бутылки и показала Колину. — Кока-кола… Это какой-то магловский напиток?

Он мельком взглянул на неё.

— Ага. — Она продолжала выжидающе на него смотреть, поэтому он, пожав плечами, добавил: — Ну то есть это просто газировка такая. Ничего особенного, прости.

— Какая она? — с любопытством спросила Джинни.

— Газировка? Э-э… Чёрная.

— Чёрная? — вскрикнул Невилл с отвращением на лице.

— Да, чёрная и сладкая на вкус.

— А пахнет как? — спросила Джинни. Колин явно чувствовал себя неловко от того, как на него смотрели Невилл и Джинни, а вот Деннис сдавленно хихикал.

— Как… кола, наверное.

— Ну а как пахнет кола?

Колин беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, она просто… Смотрите, когда всё вернётся в норму, я отведу вас в магловское кафе и мы её попробуем, идёт?

— Правда? — взволнованно спросила Джинни. — Обещаешь?

— Конечно, — весело ответил он. — Устроим себе магловский выходной.

— Можем и в кино сходить! — закричал Деннис.

— Я слышала о таком! — радостно подхватила Джинни. — Мы их изучали на могловедении в прошлом году, о, я бы очень хотела пойти! Жизнь маглов такая удивительная… — Она посмотрела на крышку и улыбнулась, представив себе, как они, большая компания друзей, исследуют целый новый мир. — Ты точно обещаешь, Колин?

— Конечно, обещаю, — заверил он. — Можем сделать это, когда закончится война, когда вернутся Гарри, Рон и Гермиона. И Симус с Дином тоже могут пойти, и Луна, и Лаванда с Парвати…

Джинни широко улыбнулась, слушая, как Колин и Деннис с восторгом планируют программу для такого далёкого сейчас летнего денька. Она чувствовала, что ей простили все поступки вчерашнего вечера, и знала: несмотря ни на что, ей повезло быть в кругу друзей.

 

***

— О, Хагрид… Не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

— Почему нет? — проворчал Хагрид, надевая гигантскую розовую прихватку. — Я пока ещё свободный человек, могу, чёрт подери, делать что захочу…

— Добьёшься, что тебя арестуют!

— Пф! Погляжу я, как они попытаются это сделать… — Он вытащил из камина чуть подгоревший каравай хлеба и положил на стол перед Джинни. Клык поднял голову с колен Джинни, оставив у неё на ноге заметную лужицу слюны, и принялся умоляюще гипнотизировать взглядом хлеб. Хагрид, не обращая на него внимание, рылся на полках буфета в поисках джема.

— Я серьёзно, Хагрид, — предостерегающе проговорила Джинни. — Я уверена, Гарри оценил бы твою поддержку, но он бы не хотел, чтобы ты рисковал собой…

— Что такого в том, что я устраиваю вечеринку в своём собственном доме, — упрямо стоял на своём Хагрид. Фоном разносился скулёж Клыка.

— А если что пойдёт не так, думаю, я сумею достаточно быстро скрыться.

— И куда ты пойдёшь? — поинтересовалась Джинни. — Сейчас нигде нет безопасного места.

— Ну, вверх по дороге есть ведь та пещера, а? О ней не так уж много народу знает… Ты клубничный хотела? — Он с шумом опустил перед ней банку домашнего джема и начал резать хлеб.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, чтобы ты жил в пещере! Ты нужен мне здесь, Хагрид!

Он посмотрел на неё с сочувствием.

— Я очень тронут, Джинни. Но я не могу сидеть тут и ничего не делать… Эти Кэрроу всё равно меня ненавидят, Снейп позволяет мне тут оставаться только потому, что я очень много лет тут работаю… Не думаю, что так долго продлится… К тому же, раз «Поттеровского дозора» больше нет, я считаю, всем пойдёт на пользу поднятие морального духа.

— Смени хотя бы название, — взмолилась Джинни. — Пусть они решат, что это всего лишь обычная вечеринка…

— Нет, — коротко ответил Хагрид. — «Поддержим Гарри Поттера», и всё тут.

Джинни застонала, а потом откусила хлеб. Он оказался довольно чёрствым, зато джем был вкусный.

— Ну а кого ты собираешься пригласить в таком случае? — неразборчиво выговорила она.

— Открытый вход для всех, кто его поддерживает, — гордо объяснил Хагрид. — Расклею объявления под вашими последними снимками.

В ходе последней операции ОД они расклеили фотографии, где Гарри с Гермионой смеялись, держась за руки, — после того, как семикурсникам пришлось выдержать мучительный урок защиты, на котором Гарри старались изобразить тёмным волшебником. Симус схлопотал весьма скверный сглаз от Кэрроу за утверждение, что Гарри никогда в жизни не производил впечатление жадного до славы или помешанного на власти человека и что за все эти годы иначе как хорошего друга его нельзя было охарактеризовать. Потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы опухоль спала, но это не помешало ему во всеуслышание пересказывать всю историю в факультетской гостиной, настойчиво твердя, что необходимо было что-то сделать.

Фотография была наполнена теплотой. Они искали такой снимок, который показал бы дружеские отношения Гарри — и не включал бы при этом Рона или кого-то, кто всё ещё учился, чтобы не втянуть никого в неприятности. В итоге решили, что Гермиона не окажется в большей опасности, чем она уже была, так что остановились на этом прошлогоднем снимке. Джинни сразу его узнала, вспомнила даже тот самый день. Совсем скоро после того, как они начали встречаться, когда они вчетвером болтали во внутреннем дворике, одна из немногих фотографий, для которой Колин, как ни удивительно, попросил разрешения. Рона и Джинни, стоявших справа и слева от Гарри с Гермионой, обрезали. Под снимками она написали: «НАСТОЯЩИЕ ГЕРОИ».

Фотография понравилась всем; эта сторона Гарри была для большинства студентов незаметной, его обычно видели на квиддичном поле, крайне серьёзным или сосредоточенным. Но для Джинни она стала постоянным напоминанием о том, как сильно она скучала и по Гарри, и по Гермионе, и, конечно же, по своему брату.

— И когда ты собираешься её устроить? — спросила Джинни с неприкрытой тревогой в голосе. — Они же прикроют лавочку, как только об этом услышат.

— В последний день семестра, — ответил Хагрид. — Ну, если снимки продержатся ещё пару дней. Ты, наверное, ждёшь не дождёшься Пасхи?

Джинни кивнула, дожёвывая хлеб.

— Ага, Кэрроу становятся всё хуже и хуже. Позавчера они нанесли по-настоящему серьёзное повреждение Симусу, и, кажется, какого-то третьекурсника-рейвенкловца вчера пытали. Хотя я не знаю, за что.

Хагрид в приливе отвращения потряс головой.

— Дамблдор бы такого не потерпел. Чёртов Снейп, ему должно быть за себя стыдно.

— Ему всё равно, — зло бросила Джинни. — Он перестал даже посещать приёмы пищи. Кэрроу с цепи сорвались. Я знала, что он злобный, но не думала, что для него нормально, что студентов пытают, когда вздумается. Он даже немного заступился за меня… Хотя вряд ли сделал это осознанно.

— А, я всегда знал, что он ужасный, озлобленный человек, но никогда не видел, чтобы он был таким жестоким, — грустно произнёс Хагрид. — Дамблдор ему доверял, и этого было… этого было достаточно… — Он шумно разразился слезами, и Джинни поспешила к нему и обняла его большую, похожую на ствол дерева руку.

— О, Хагрид, прости, я не хотела тебя огорчить!

— Не волнуйся, Джинни, — всхлипнул он, хотя крупные слёзы продолжали скатываться ему в бороду. — Мне просто тяжело с этим совладать, Дамблдор очень много для меня значил, понимаешь…

— Конечно, — мягко ответила Джинни. — Должно быть, он здорово тебя поддерживал все эти годы.

— Ну, таким уж он был, верно? — хрипло проговорил Хагрид и вытащил грязный носовой платок. — Всегда был рад помочь, вот каким был Дамблдор.

— Невилл и остальные познакомились с его братом, — припомнила Джинни. — В «Кабаньей голове».

— А? Аберфорт? Ворчливый чудаковатый старикашка.

Она засмеялась.

— Вот и они примерно то же самое сказали. Но Невилл сказал, что он им помог, выделил им для собрания заднюю комнату. Я даже не знала, что у него есть брат.

— Ты не читала ту муть, что про него написала Рита Скитер?

— Нет, — Джинни даже немного оскорбилась. — Я не читаю ничего, что пишет эта кошмарная женщина, за исключением того интервью, которое она взяла у Гарри. Я решила, что книга в любом случае полный бред.

— Ну, да, так и есть. — Хагрид, успокоившись, вытер глаза. — Но в прошлый раз, когда я был в «Кабаньей голове», Аб сказал, что кое-что из написанного там правда. Хотя он не очень-то разговорчив, так что подробнее говорить об этом не желал. Я её всё равно не читал, я вообще читать-то не слишком люблю.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, она вечно показывает людей хуже, чем они есть, — ответила Джинни. — Так что, ты знаешь Аберфорта? Ему можно доверять?

— О, конечно, но, если честно, навряд ли вы многого от него добьётесь. Он обычно держится особняком, но всегда знает, что происходит вокруг. Кажется, этим он напоминает Дамблдора, — задумчиво добавил он. — Хотя и не столь гениальный. Нет больше никого столь гениального, каким был Дамблдор, в целой стране не сыщешь.

— Мне тоже его не хватает, — призналась Джинни. — Нам всем. Пожалуйста, Хагрид, прошу, подумай о вечеринке очень тщательно. Подумай, чего бы хотел Дамблдор.

Хагрид ужасающе громко всхлипнул и кивнул. Глаза у него немного покраснели от рыданий.

— Ты права. Ты настолько права, Джинни. Дамблдор захотел бы прийти.

— Нет, я не это имела в…

— Я сделаю самую чертовски крутую вечеринку, на какую только способен…

— Нет, Хагрид…

— Дамблдор бы не потерпел всего этого вздора, и он всегда любил хорошие вечеринки…

— Хагр…

— Он бы гордился мной, Джинни, — величественно продолжал он. — В честь Дамблдора и ради его памяти я устрою самую грандиозную вечеринку в поддержку Гарри Поттера во всей Англии.


	24. В лучах славы

Алекто Кэрроу, как обычно, выкрикивала оскорбления в адрес проходивших мимо студентов, в отчаянии пытаясь отодрать от стены фотографию Гарри и Гермионы. Внизу, прямо поверх граффити со слоганом, красовалось приглашение Хагрида на вечеринку, приклеенное волшебным скотчем, — надпись, выполненная кричащими розовыми, фиолетовыми и красными цветами, была видна очень хорошо, невзирая на все попытки Кэрроу прикрыть её руками. Приглашение, по всей видимости, дополнительно подлило масла к её ярости по поводу фотографий, и теперь рядом собралась большая группа студентов, наблюдавших за очередной её попыткой их убрать.

— Это неприемлемо! — кричала она. — Зарубите себе на носу! Я прокляну каждого из вас, всех до единого, чёрт бы вас побрал! Кто это сделал? Вы, грязные маленькие предатели крови, я найду того, кто это сделал!

Джинни весело смотрела на всё это безобразие. Шёл последний день семестра, так что перспектива возможных последствий за проступки казалась весьма отдалённой, и студенты извлекали из этого максимальную пользу. Кэрроу весь день беспрестанно подвергались всяческим выходкам: за ними левитировали предметы, лупившие их по голове, в ящики письменных столов подбрасывали фейерверки, в кабинеты подпускали корнуэльских пикси. В довершение всего кто-то уговорил Пивза весь день следовать по пятам за Алекто Кэрроу и громко рыгать всякий раз, как та заговорит, чем он сейчас и занимался, повиснув в воздухе в паре дюймов от её лица.

— Филч! — завопила она. — Избавьтесь от него! Филч!

— Я не могу, мэм, — беспомощно ответил он и схватил какого-то подвернувшегося под руку студента за воротник. — Это ты сделал? — потребовал он ответа, указывая на фото.

— Да они тут уже сто лет висят! — возмутился хаффлпаффец. — Оставьте меня в покое! Пустите!

Но Филч, не ослабляя хватки, подтащил вырывающегося ученика к Кэрроу.

— Я думаю, это вот этот, — сказал он. — Думаю, это он приклеил сюда фотографию.

— Я даже не знаком с Гарри Поттером! — возразил студент, но Кэрроу всё это не заинтересовало.

— Избавьтесь от этого мерзкого призрака, — велела она, разглядывая Пивза в упор. — Он меня весь день сегодня преследует, я хочу, чтобы его не было.

— Никакой я не призрак, — ликующе проворковал Пивз и перекувыркнулся в воздухе. — Гораздо лучше, чем призрак.

— Избавьтесь от него! — заорала она на Филча. — Что вы стоите, как дурак? Достаньте свою палочку и заставьте его исчезнуть.

Филч сильно побледнел, по-прежнему держа извивающегося ученика, и встревожено оглядел толпившихся рядом студентов.

— Э-э… Какое для этого следует применить заклинание? Мне никогда ещё не удавалось его прогнать, мэм.

— Она что, не знает, что он сквиб? — тихо спросила Демельза.

— Видимо, нет, — ответила Джинни, которую очень развлекала вся эта сцена.

Пивз опять рыгнул, и Кэрроу, издав гневный вопль, принялась дёргать фотографию пуще прежнего, а потом переключилась на приглашение Хагрида — столь же безрезультатно, — скребя ногтями волшебный скотч, будто дикое животное.

— Кэрроу была ведьма злая, — затянул песенку Пивз. — И замуж её всё не звали…

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — Кэрроу сорвалась на визг и бросила сглаз, который прошёл сквозь Пивза, не причинив ни малейшего вреда.

— Ведь в прыщиках кожа, хм, да и рожа…

Студенты уже и не пытались как-то скрывать взрывы смеха, вместо этого уворачиваясь и отбегая подальше, чтобы оказаться вне досягаемости Кэрроу.

— Не краше, чем зад попугая!

Взвыв напоследок от совсем уже неконтролируемой ярости, Кэрроу принялась швыряться во все стороны проклятиями, и студенты бросились врассыпную. Джинни бежала по коридору вместе с Демельзой и Полли, задыхаясь и хохоча, поглядывая через плечо, чтобы не пропустить ещё чего-нибудь примечательного.

— Но знаете, я поверить не могу, что Хагрид пытается устроить вечеринку, — сказала Полли, когда они наконец-то добрались до лестницы и оказались в безопасности. — Его не волнует перспектива ареста?

— Хагрид вообще не очень-то задумывается над такими вещами, — вздохнула Джинни. — Я как могла старалась его отговорить от этой идеи, но, кажется, на самом деле даже всё усугубила. Тем не менее, я думаю, что пойду туда.

— Ты шутишь? — изумилась Полли. — Джинни, ты же знаешь, что это глупая затея…

— Знаю, но… Это же Хагрид, — беспомощно объяснила она.

Демельза с Полли обменялись растерянными взглядами.

— Да… Но, Джинни, это уже не просто нарушение школьных правил, гостей, вполне вероятно, заберут прямиком в Азкабан, — заметила Демельза.

— Он так расстроится, если никто не придёт, — сказала Джинни. — И есть надежда, что если я буду там, то смогу помочь ему быстро сбежать.

— Так, значит, он планирует сделать ноги, да? — спросила Демельза. Они начали спускаться по ступенькам, держа путь в подземелье, на зелья. Позади всё не утихали крики Кэрроу.

— Да, но я не знаю, куда он отправится, — соврала Джинни. — Для такого большого парня ему отлично удаётся незаметно скрываться и прятаться, он делал это раньше, помнишь? Кроме того, там произойдёт что-то впечатляющее, и я не хочу всё пропустить.

— Ты сумасшедшая, — подытожила Полли. — Кормак сказал, единственный способ выжить в этом чудовищном беспорядке — не лезть на рожон и постараться не привлекать к себе никакого внимания. Именно так он справляется с работой в министерстве.

— Возможно, это мудрый совет, — признала Джинни. — Однако для меня уже несколько поздновато.

— Ну, если ты не против, я думаю, что воздержусь от этой вечеринки, — сказала Демельза.

— Причины вполне понятны, — улыбнулась Джинни. — Расскажу тебе, как всё прошло, завтра в поезде.

Класс зельеварения заполнял густой пар, объёмистый силуэт Слагхорна, что-то писавшего на доске, был едва различим. Но, не дойдя до своего места, Джинни почувствовала, как кто-то похлопал её по плечу, а повернувшись туда, увидела, к своему огромному неудовольствию, скользко ухмыляющегося ей Харпера.

— Проваливай, — мгновенно отреагировала она.

— Пойдёшь сегодня на вечеринку? — поинтересовался он.

— Не твоё дело, — сердито зыркнула она и присела на корточки, чтобы разжечь огонь под котлом.

— Я мог бы составить тебе компанию, — сказал он. — Наверняка будет очень смешно поглядеть, как этого болвана арестуют. Может, пойдёшь со мной — я буду лучшим спутником, чем когда-либо был Поттер.

Она сделала всё так быстро, что он ничего не успел предпринять. Внезапно его лицо исказилось болью: из ноздрей вылетели летучие мыши и принялись бить его крыльями, носясь вокруг. Он пронзительно завизжал и упал на спину. Находившиеся поблизости студенты засмеялись, но Джинни ещё не закончила.

— А теперь слушай очень внимательно, — велела она, целясь в него палочкой. Он бессильно корчился на полу. — Ты мне не нравишься. Никогда не нравился, и никогда не начнёшь. Ты скользкий идиот, недостойный лизать Хагриду ботинки, и, если ты ещё хоть раз со мной заговоришь, я прослежу за тем, чтобы эти летучие мыши стали наименьшей твоей заботой, ясно?

Она вложила в свой взгляд столько ожесточённости, что к тому моменту, когда до них добрался Слагхорн, чтобы разобраться, что тут стряслось, Харпер был слишком напуган, чтобы что-то сказать.

Однако он был не единственным, кто спрашивал её насчёт вечеринки. То, что она собиралась пойти, казалось, стало решающим фактором, повлиявшим на мнение очень многих людей обо всей этой затее. То, что изначально было лишь намерением присмотреть за Хагридом в течение его безрассудной вечеринки, превратилось теперь скорее во что-то вроде боевого клича, и она начала задумываться, не впадает ли в то же безумство, что и он.

— Лично я думаю, тебе определённо стоит пойти, — сказала Ромильда, когда она поделилась на обеде своими опасениями. — Я считаю, это будет потрясающе, не могу дождаться. Я люблю вечеринки, и Гарри их тоже любит, это замечательный вклад. — Джинни закатила глаза, но, к счастью, Ромильда этого не заметила.

— Успехом это всё не увенчается, — сказала Заха. — Кэрроу и Снейп послали в министерство сообщение.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — резко поинтересовалась Джинни.

Заха покраснела и как-то странно покосилась на Колина.

— Я их подслушала, — ответила в итоге она. Джинни ждала продолжения, но Заха вернулась к еде.

— Кто ещё пойдёт? — спросила Ромильда, не обращая внимания на напряжение, повисшее за столом.

— Я, наверное, — откликнулся Невилл, — Не хочу, чтобы Хагриду пришлось иметь с ними дело в одиночку.

— Вас заберут в Азкабан! — горячо воскликнула Полли. Она была очень бледной. — Вытащат из поезда, как это сделали с Луной!

— Мы должны сделать это ради Гарри, — патетически изрекла Ромильда. — Я не боюсь ради него оказаться в тюрьме.

— Он не подарит тебе поцелуй за то, что ты весь год играешь в мученицу, — взорвалась Джинни. В последнее время тоска Ромильды по Гарри, весь этот её романтизм доставали её до печёнок. Это перестало быть таким забавным, каким казалось в начале года.

Ромильда покраснела.

— Не знаю, с чего вдруг ты так ревнуешь. Он тебя бросил, так что игра справедлива. Или вы всё ещё вместе? Уверена, Кэрроу интересно будет это услышать.

Невиллу пришлось схватить Джинни за плечи, чтобы не дать ей встать. Она достала палочку и нацелила Ромильде в лицо, Полли призывала всех успокоиться, Колин в защитном жесте протянул руку между ссорящимися девушками, свалив этим движением солонку.

— Это угроза? — рыкнула Джинни. — Беседовала с Кэрроу, да? Надеялась убрать меня с пути?

— Нет, я этого не делала, — веско произнесла Ромильда. — Но ты не можешь претендовать на мужчину, который тебя бросил…

— Его тут всё равно нет! — прошипела Джинни. — Прекрати вести себя будто щенок в любовной горячке и сфокусируйся на действительно важных вещах…

— Слышали это? — с сарказмом спросила Ромильда Колина. — Она не считает Гарри важным.

Джинни просто не могла сдержать смех. Всё это было настолько жалким, настолько глупым и инфантильным…

Колин издал стон.

— Замолчи, Ромильда. Джинни, успокойся. На нас смотрят.

Все они автоматически повернули головы в сторону стола на возвышении: Снейп скучающе разглядывал их исподлобья, развалившись в директорском кресле.

Они замолчали. Джинни с Ромильдой упрямо не поднимали друг на друга взгляд.

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что он не по-настоящему меня бросил, — пробормотала Джинни, разглядывая суп. — Всё на самом деле сложнее. Есть более важные вещи. — Теперь она вдруг почувствовала прилив смущения. Это был уже второй срыв за сегодня — и, если бы они не находились в переполненном Большом зале, был бы ещё и второй Летучемышиный сглаз. Что с ней было не так? Это вообще не вписывалось в её привычки: выступать в роли ревнивой подружки.

Ромильда, вместо того, чтобы ответить, драматично надулась. Была ли она и вправду способна на то, чтобы рассказать Кэрроу? Раньше она уже вставала на защиту Джинни в этом году: заявила о романтическом прошлом с Гарри, сильно рискуя собой ради того, чтобы поддержать её рассказ. Тогда Джинни объяснила это для себя тем, что Ромильде пришлось в тот момент быстро принимать решение, что наложилось к тому же на желание стать поводом для сплетен и неспособность сопротивляться соблазну хоть в каком-то аспекте соприкоснуться с Гарри с романтической позиции. Но теперь она задумалась: что, если Ромильда питает какие-то иллюзии, может, она искренне верит, что между ними с Гарри что-то может быть…

Наконец, Ромильда заговорила.

— Я ничего не рассказывала Кэрроу, — неохотно произнесла она. — Я просто разозлилась.

— Надо полагать, мы тут все очень устали, — мягко сказала Заха. — Завтра в это время мы уже будем сидеть в поезде, на пути домой, и всё это забудется.

— Заха права, — согласилась Полли. — Приедем домой — всё это покажется таким глупым.

Воображение внезапно ярко нарисовало Джинни образ Норы, и на глаза навернулись слёзы. Она вдруг поняла, что злость и отчаяние, гнетущие её, были не чем иным, как тоской по дому. Невилл смягчил свою хватку и в утешение даже погладил её по плечу.

— Прости, — тихо сказала Джинни. — Прости, что я так часто сейчас срываюсь.

— Давай-ка и правда сходим сегодня к Хагриду, — предложил Невилл. — С тем же успехом можешь спустить пар и на Пожирателях смерти.

— Да, — согласился Колин. — Мы же гриффиндорцы, не так ли? Начнём беспокоиться об аресте только после того, как это действительно случится.

Остаток дня прошёл в какой-то смазанной дымке пустых разговоров. Те студенты, которые сперва собирались посетить вечеринку, теперь паниковали из-за возможного ареста, зато остальные, те, кто изначально чересчур боялся, теперь волновались о том, как бы не пропустить самое интересное. Всё это настолько сбивало с толку, что когда Джинни, Невилл и Колин направились после ужина к хижине Хагрида, то задавались вопросом, не окажутся ли они там единственными гостями.

Однако вместо этого из Большого зала хлынула целая толпа учеников, с предвкушением переговаривавшихся между собой и возбуждённо махавших друзьям. Налицо было различие между студентами, которые действительно шли на вечеринку, и теми, кто решил только посмотреть, что там произойдёт. Слизеринцы, собравшиеся большой группой и тщательно поддерживавшие дистанцию от остальной толпы, громко насмехались и выкрикивали оскорбления, время от времени швыряясь заклятиями в нервничающих первокурсников.

Хагрид явно расстарался на всю катушку, чтобы всё организовать. От хижины, достигая деревьев на краю леса, беспорядочно тянулись во все стороны гирлянды розовых и фиолетовых флажков, неаккуратно привязанные к шесту посредине грядок с тыквами. В гигантской бочке со льдом совсем рядом со входом в хижину ждали своего часа бутылки сливочного пива, через распахнутое окно по радио взрывной волной разносились песни «Ведуний». Сам Хагрид как раз поднимал громадный флаг на вершину самодельного флагштока. Флаг колыхался, приводя в движение и изображённое на нём лицо Гарри, внизу ярко-красным были выведены слова: «Поддержим Гарри Поттера».

— Смотрится здорово, Хагрид! — крикнул ему Невилл. Он оглянулся. Студенты нервничали, многие выглядели так, словно готовы были в любой момент развернуться и убежать, и все они замерли на краю овощных грядок.

— Проходите, ребята! Тут для вас есть сливочное пиво!

Джинни устремилась вперёд и обняла Хагрида, который явно был необычайно собой доволен.

— Выглядит потрясающе, Хагрид. Но, судя по всему, министерству уже сообщили.

Он захихикал.

— А, что ж, отступать уже поздно. Лучше уж повеселимся, пока можем, да?

Ученики начинали расслабляться, игнорируя дразнивших их наблюдателей, стоявших поодаль, и уже тянулись за сливочным пивом. Лаванда и Парвати даже отважились потанцевать, от души тряся головами и прыгая туда-сюда, совершенно не сдерживая эмоций.

— Ты готов к тому, чтобы скрыться? — тихо спросила Джинни Хагрида, когда он сел рядом.

Он кивнул, сохраняя жизнерадостное выражение лица, но ответил самым серьёзным тоном:

— Да. Попрощался с Гроххом. Оставил инструкции для профессора Граббли-Дёрг на случай, если её пригласят на замену. Обустроил пещеру, чтобы было удобно там жить. Оставил там Клыка пару часов назад. — Он посмотрел на неё; наверное, у неё на лице читался страх, потому что он продолжил: — Я всё равно не собирался долго тут оставаться, Джинни. Кэрроу уже приходили сюда и пытались мне угрожать, хотели хоть что-нибудь разнюхать. Снейп знает, что я член Ордена и верен Дамблдору. Лучше я уйду в лучах славы, если уж на то пошло.

Джинни оглядела шумную компанию студентов. «Лучи славы» были, пожалуй, всё же преувеличением. Терри Бут выступал в роли судьи спонтанно организованного матча по рукопашному бою между Симусом и каким-то довольно крупным пятикурсником. Ханна Аббот крайне сентиментально разглядывала Невилла, что-то говорившего о растениях, Эрни Макмиллан громко рассказывал о своих близких дружеских отношениях с Гарри кучке восхищённых первогодок.

— Большинство думали, что он сумасшедший, — торжественно повествовал он. — Но я знал, что Гарри всю жизнь был с нами честен, и потому объявил, что я на его стороне, и верю, что он высоко оценил этот поступок.

— Смотри, всем весело, — довольно проговорил Хагрид. Джинни поглядела на него. Он, весь светясь от радости, сделал большой глоток из фляжки. Глаза у него заметно покраснели.

— Ты совсем скоро вернёшься, — сказала Джинни.

— Да, когда кончится эта война, — ответил он. Потом он встретился с ней взглядом и неожиданно понизил голос: — Мы на краю перемен, Джинни. Конец уже близок.

— Хагрид! ХАГРИД!

Крики привлекли их внимание, и Хагрид мгновенно поднялся на ноги. Выглядел он внушительно и грозно, несмотря на аляповатые украшения вокруг. Снейп, сопровождаемый обоими Кэрроу, возглавлял группу из полудюжины министерских работников с поднятыми палочками и каменными лицами.

— Отошли детей обратно в замок, — приказал Хагриду Снейп.

— Они мои гости, — с угрозой в голосе произнёс Хагрид. — Я их пригласил как учитель, так что они под моим руководством. Значит, под комендантский час они не попадают, и мы можем заниматься тем, что нам нравится.

— Видите? — сказал Снейп сотруднику министерства. — Он промывает им мозги. Глупые дети.

— Быстро в замок! — заорал Амикус Кэрроу. — Вы все! Сейчас же!

— Мы никуда не пойдём, — громко ответил Симус. Слизеринцы, стоявшие по ту сторону огорода, глумились, вторя приказам Кэрроу и делая неприличные жесты.

Джинни услышала тихий щелчок и, быстро повернувшись, заметила, как Колин прячет камеру в карман мантии. Захи, которая всю вечеринку стояла с ним рядом, было нигде не видать.

— Уходите немедленно, — громко велел Снейп. — Взыскания будут назначены после пасхальных каникул.

Некоторые, больше всех нервничавшие студенты поспешили прочь, но все гриффиндорцы и многие другие члены ОД упрямо не двигались с места.

— У нас нет на это времени, — сказал человек из министерства.

— Можете действовать, — скучающим голосом ответил Снейп.

— Рубеус Хагрид, — начал министерский работник, шагая ближе, — я заключаю вас под арест…

Хагрид наподдал ему ногой так, что он взлетел футов на десять, не меньше, и ринулся вперёд. Снейп, отшатнувшийся с его пути, впечатляюще позорно врезался в изгородь и запутался во флагах. Кэрроу, в свою очередь, тоже устремились в атаку, но Хагрид расшвырял их в разные стороны своим гигантским кулаком, будто смахнул прочь пару назойливых мух, и понёсся к министерским. Каждый шаг его был как раскаты грома.

Студенты, улюлюкая, хлопали в ладоши: министерские решили спасаться бегством, а Хагрид их преследовал, столь неистово, что напомнил Джинни разъярённого носорога. Он схватил одного волшебника за ноги и, взмахнув им, вывел из строя ещё троих, а потом отшвырнул. Оставшиеся бросали в него оглушающие заклинания, но они отскакивали, не причиняя вреда, а одно даже услужливо отрикошетило в не до конца пришедшего в сознание Амикуса Кэрроу, который, качаясь, пытался встать.

Хагрид побежал дальше, земля тряслась под его исполинскими шагами, но, улучив момент, быстро всем помахал.

— За Дамблдора! — проревел он, выбрасывая в воздух кулак. — И за Гарри Поттера!

Студенты закричали от восторга, подпрыгивая и маша в ответ, скандируя его имя, выпуская в темнеющее небо яркие красные искры. Хагрид отвернулся и направился к Хогсмиду. Большая часть министерских работников лежали без сознания, но и оставшиеся вдруг начали падать наземь под красными лучами: студенты воспользовались воцарившимся хаосом.

Джинни смеялась, ею овладело воодушевление, ощущение свободы, ликование. Снейпу всё никак не удавалось выпутаться из флажков, до палочки он дотянуться не мог, потому что её отбросил подальше — вполне вероятно, что это не было случайностью — Джимми Пикс, и теперь Снейп гневно кричал на студентов, которые бежали в замок, подставляя то и дело подножки слизеринцам, нёсшимся в противоположную сторону: помочь Снейпу и министерским.

— Моя нога! — верещал какой-то из работников министерства. — Он сломал мне чёртову ногу!

— И замечательно! — крикнула Джинни, пробегая мимо него.

Вечеринка продолжилась в общей гостиной, когда они вернулись. Симус и ещё несколько гриффиндоцев сообразили прихватить с собой сливочного пива, чем всех приятно впечатлили, так что в атмосфере праздника они были чрезвычайно популярны. Джинни, окрылённая выдающимся прощанием Хагрида, забралась на стол, чтобы всем было видно.

— За Дамблдора! — провозгласила она, подражая Хагриду. — И за Гарри чёртова Поттера!

Все одобряюще зашумели, она сделала большой глоток из своей бутылки сливочного пива, испытывая какое-то ошеломляющее счастье. Здесь были и ученики с Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло, она видела, как Ханна Аббот, хихикая, рухнула на диван, Невилл обнимал её за талию. Это напомнило Джинни о тех их друзьях, которых с ними не было, и она потянулась в карман и достала галеон.

_«У нас всех есть повод для радости: Хагрид благополучно покинул школу в лучах славы!»_

Ощутив, как нагрелись их монеты, студенты снова разразились аплодисментами, многие подняли монеты в воздух, и те гордо сверкали в свете огня из камина. Спрыгнув со стола, Джинни, безгранично счастливая, подошла к Невиллу с Ханной.

— Ох и накрутят же нам хвосты, когда очухаются, — сказал Невилл, широко улыбаясь.

Джинни засмеялась.

— Мерлин, знаю, они будут вне себя от злости.

— Но оно же того стоило? — спросила Ханна.

— Однозначно, — ответила Джини. Её монета потеплела.

_«Как здорово! Мы с мистером Олливандером очень рады. Луна»_

Восхитительно счастливый вечер продолжался. Они видели через окно, как тёмные фигуры поднимали с лужайки и переправляли в Больничное крыло, и как могли приглушали смешки, заслышав, что разъярённая Алекто Кэрроу пытается миновать портрет.

— Всё очень просто: такая здесь мера безопасности, — различили они слова Полной Дамы. — Я просто-напросто не могу никого пропустить без пароля, не в моих силах это контролировать.

Последствия, конечно, их не минуют. Все болезненно это осознавали, особенно когда до хаффлпаффцев и рейвенкловцев дошло, что они оказались заперты в гриффиндорской башне в осадном положении. Однако, думала Джинни, засыпая в одной кровати с Ханной Аббот, непросто было бояться после такой чудесной вечеринки.


End file.
